Copos de nieve en invierno
by Elsy19122013
Summary: Luego de un mes del gran deshielo y después de una serie cosas extrañas, la reina Elsa descubre algo que le dará un gran giro a su vida. Este inesperado cambio será el inicio de la más grande aventura que muy pocas veces se imagino tener.
1. Un extraño sueño

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y les doy la bienvenida a él, aunque este fic ya lo tenía planeado desde hace años me anime a hacerlo gracias a Madame Purple, la creadora del fic "El Amor de una Madre" y de su actual secuela "El Príncipe del Hielo", esta historia puede resultar algo similar, pero me esforzare por tratar de no copiar a otros fic con la misma idea.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener escenas un tanto explícitas, contenido violento y cosas que probablemente no sean del agrado de algunas personas.**

Capitulo 1: "Un extraño sueño"

Una semana había pasado desde el gran deshielo. Las cosas en Arendelle habían vuelto a la normalidad dentro de lo esperado, ya que el gran secreto de la reina se había hecho público y no había marcha atrás.

Todos los miembros de la realeza y dignatarios habían aceptado los poderes de la reina de buena gana y regresaron a sus hogares, algunos de ellos con castigos por recibir.

Arendelle iniciaba una etapa de prosperidad debido a los muchos tratados y alianzas que se acordaron con muchos reinos. Pero no solo había prosperidad económica y comercial, sino también emocional, ya que durante el clímax del invierno eterno muchas personas temían que fuera el fin y se perdonaron unos a otros los errores que hubiesen cometido. Luego de que el invierno se acabará la gente agradeció el poder seguir con vida y convivían más armónicamente entre ellos.

Esta paz y armonía llego tanto para la gente del pueblo como para la familia real. Después de 13 amargos, largos y dolorosos años las hermanas recuperaron su cercanía y su amistad. Viendo que el origen de todos sus problemas fue mantener los poderes de Elsa como secreto familiar y más tarde como máximo secreto de Arendelle, decidieron poner fin a la inexistencia de sus poderes y que, al menos entre ellas, no habría más secretos que pudiesen perjudicar nuevamente su relación. Y para demostrar que no había nada que temer y que todos vieran la belleza de los poderes de Elsa en acción, ambas hermanas organizaron una fiesta de patinaje en el patio principal del castillo.

Todas las personas del reino patinaron y se divirtieron como nunca, incluso hubo quienes se animaron a hablar con Elsa, Anna y Olaf, en su mayoría niños. Tanto se divirtieron que al terminar todos se dirigían con dificultad a sus casas, incluyendo a la familia real. Luego de la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir profundamente luego del día tan activo que tuvieron.

En su habitación, Elsa analizaba todas las cosas que le habían pasado en la última semana mientras se preparaba para dormir. En los últimos 7 días le habían pasado tanto en tan poco que no lograba analizar y asimilar las cosas detenidamente. A lo largo de una semana había recuperado su vinculo con su hermana, ambas se confesaron todas y cada una de sus experiencias y pensamientos a lo largo de 13 años; rompió la alianza con Weaselton; regreso a sus tierras a Hans, al duque y a sus guardaespaldas bajo pena de muerte si regresaban; realizó más alianzas y tratados de los que su padre hubiera hecho en un año; otorgo el titulo de de "Maestro y proveedor oficial del hielo de Arendelle" a Kristoff, a quien también aprobó como novio de su hermana luego de una cena que tuvieron y en la cual Elsa le agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella y por Anna. Si bien, Anna le había asegurado que ya no se volvería a confiar tanto antes de volver a pensar en meter a un hombre en su vida estaba casi completamente segura que en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en su cuñado.

Una vez que terminó de recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que le ocurrieron últimamente se dio cuenta de que sonreía, no era una sonrisa fingida, era una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad la cual no había notado que tenía y que al parecer la tuvo durante toda la semana. No recordaba desde hace cuanto no sonreía así, tal vez nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero le alegraba saber que no era fingida, era real, después de tantos años tenía una sonrisa real.

Con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida sin dejar de sonreír, ya que hasta en sus sueños era feliz, o al menos en los que entendía.

De la nada le llego de lo más extraño ya que no lograba ver nada, solo oía lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no veía, estaba totalmente ciega en su sueño.

En su sueño solo se podía oír el viento soplando con fuerza, como si siguiese el invierno eterno, pasó un largo rato así hasta que, de repente se oía como se abría una puerta, como se cerraba y los pasos de una persona dirigiéndose hacia ella. Largos minutos en silencio pasaron hasta que empezó a sentir como algo subía desde sus piernas hacia su cintura, llevándose la falda de su vestido, nuevamente regresaba a sus tobillos y volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud deteniéndose por unos momentos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Por un largo rato era así hasta que las "cosas" (ya que ahora sentía dos) comenzaron a andar sobre su torso como si estuvieran buscando algo. Lo que al parecer buscaban era la forma de abrirle el vestido, una vez abierto sintió como la tela se recorría hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, luego de ahí volvió a sentir que tocaban su cuerpo.

Luego de un rato pudo deducir que lo que al parecer recorría su cuerpo eran manos de alguien que la acariciaba con lentitud. Parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse mal y asustada por eso, pero a la otra parte de ella realmente le agradaba; por mucho que quisiera negarlo, esa sensación que le producía en el cuerpo el ser acariciada era agradable y se sentía muy bien. Tal vez se debía al tiempo que había pasado sin ningún contacto físico con otra persona, pero en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Minutos después, esa manos se movieron con el único fin de dejarla completamente desnuda y así poder tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad. Elsa realmente estaba disfrutando del momento hasta que pasó algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

De repente sintió entre sus piernas un gran dolor provocado por algo grande y duro que estaba entrando en ella. Unos segundos después, aquello había dejado de avanzar, desgraciadamente el dolor no ceso del todo, aún podía sentir un intenso dolor que la hacía gemir y quejarse cuando volvieron a empezar las caricias en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Elsa estaba experimentando dos sensaciones realmente contrariantes, por un lado estaba aquella primera sensación agradable que le producían las caricias en su cuerpo, pero por el otro estaba aquel intenso dolor el cual había comenzado momentos antes y que no le permitía disfrutar del todo ser acariciada nuevamente

No entendía que era eso que estaba dentro de ella y que hacía que sintiera ese gran dolor, esperaba que al igual que antes, con el tiempo pudiese adivinar lo que era y porque estaba allí precisamente. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después la hizo desconcertarse aun más sobre que era. Aquella extraña cosa empezó a subir y bajar causándole aun más dolor e incrementando la velocidad conforme pasaba el tiempo. Lo peor era que ya ni siquiera la acariciaban, no tenía otra sensación que pudiese minimizar un poco su dolor.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que una nueva sensación llegara. Esta nueva sensación era muy extraña, de repente todos sus músculos empezaron a tensarse, su respiración empezó a ser agitada y comenzaba a escurrir sudor de su cuerpo.

Esta nueva sensación de tensión y rigidez la hacía gemir. Llegó un momento en el que sintió que la invadía una gran sensación de placer. Luego de unos segundos oyó un gran gemido y sintió un extraño líquido caliente que al parecer venia de la "cosa" que tenia dentro y que luego de unos minutos salió de ella.

Un par de minutos después notó que era nuevamente vestida y cobijada para luego oír que alguien se dirigía a la puerta para irse. Después todo era tranquilidad y silencio, no pasaba nada, no se oía nada salvó un extraño sonido del viento. Poco a poco, Elsa notó como ese extraño sonido se comenzaba a transformar en un sonido muy distorsionado y luego en una voz con mucho eco que la llamaba.

"Elsa… Elsa… Elsa… Elsa despierta.. Despierta ¿estás bien?" dijo una voz conocida.

Elsa se despertó un tanto sobresaltada. Trataba de buscar con mucha urgencia donde se ubicaba y que pasaba a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, Elsa se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que había alguien más junto a ella.

"Elsa ¿estás bien?, tranquila, tuviste una pesadilla es todo" dijo Anna tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Anna, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?" preguntó Elsa incorporándose para sentarse.

"Desde hace unos minutos, vine porque oí que estabas teniendo un mal sueño" contestó Anna limpiándole el sudor de la frente con un trapo húmedo.

"¿Un mal sueño?" dijo Elsa recordando su sueño "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Pues estabas gritando y quejándote mucho"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, aunque esos no parecían ser gritos de miedo, eran más bien como gritos de dolor o algo así"

"Espera, si lograste oírme desde tu habitación, eso significa que, ¿alguien más me oyó?"

"Sí, vinieron Kai, Gerda y algunos empleados más, pero les dije que no se preocuparan y que yo me haría cargo de todo"

"Gracias Anna"

"Por nada. Y por cierto… ¿qué estabas soñando?" preguntó Anna sentándose en la cama.

"Nada malo, ¿por qué lo preguntas Anna?" dijo Elsa no muy deseosa de contarle.

"Porque, como lo dije anteriormente, más que parecer gritos de miedo parecían gritos de tortura, así que dime Elsa ¿qué estabas soñando como para gritar así?"

"Anna… pues… yo… yo no… no sé si… pues bien" titubeo Elsa sin saber bien si contarle o no.

"Vamos Elsa prometimos que ya no habría secretos, quiero ayudarte no te voy a criticar o a juzgar, así que dime"

Ante la insistencia de su hermana, Elsa no tuvo más remedio que decirle. Le relató todo lo que recordaba de su sueño sintiéndose avergonzada e incómoda con esa conversación, deseando acabar lo más pronto posible. Anna también había comenzado a arrepentirse de preguntar y solo deseaba que el relato de su hermana terminara pronto, pero en ningún momento la interrumpió, pues sabía que se vería mal que después de que le insistió tanto a su hermana de contarle algo que obviamente no quería relatar fuese ella la primera en ya no querer saber nada al respecto.

Una vez que Elsa terminó de relatar su sueño ambas hermanas permanecieron con la mirada baja en silencio por varios minutos, ninguna de las dos supo que decir ante ese sueño tan extraño y vergonzoso. Los minutos se habían vuelto una eternidad, así que Anna decidió ser la primera que rompiera ese incomodo silencio.

"Ah, pues… que extraño sueño fue ese"

"Sí… muy extraño"

"Y… ¿ya lo habías soñado antes?" preguntó Anna pidiendo a Dios que su hermana respondiera que no.

"No… nunca antes había sucedido algo así, es la primera vez que me pasa… y no entiendo porque"

"Bueno… seguramente es cosa de la imaginación, no creo que sea algo para preocuparse" dijo Anna recuperando su buen humor y tomando las manos de su hermana para que ella la mirara "yo una vez soñé que me besaba un troll así que, estoy segura que no es nada grave"

"Sí… si eso debe ser" contesto Elsa animándose también.

"Bueno, y ahora hay que cambiarnos para desayunar, no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Anna levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Ok, te veré abajo en 5 minutos" dijo Elsa levantándose para ir a su cambiador.

Luego de eso ambas hermanas pasaron su día divirtiéndose y se olvidaron por completo del extraño sueño que Elsa tuvo.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. De una vez les informo que no es seguro que actualice muy seguido pero haré lo posible por actualizar una vez a la semana. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	2. Una inesperada noticia

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 2: "Una inesperada noticia"

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Elsa tuvo ese extraño sueño el cual actualmente había quedado en el olvido, pues ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema y Elsa no había vuelto a tener ese sueño, desgraciadamente, a cambio de su olvido llegaron otras extrañas cosas: había veces en las que la reina se ponía de malas hasta con el más mínimo incidente; otras veces sufría de dolor de pecho; en cierta ocasión ella y Olaf pasaron frente a la cocina cuando las cocineras preparaban la cena y mientras Olaf se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma la reina no pudo evitar sentir nauseas con el aroma, de modo que salió corriendo para escapar del, según ella, nauseabundo olor; la noche anterior Anna organizó una pijamada y en cierta parte de ella se le ocurrió contar una historia de terror sobre un asesino psicótico que acababa con la familia de un hombre lo que ocasiono que Sven, Kristoff y Olaf terminaran un tanto asustados al contrario de Elsa, quien se soltó a llorar al final de la historia.

Anna podía entender que Elsa se pusiera un tanto empática con el pobre hombre de la historia, sin embargo, los demás acontecimientos realmente la estaban preocupando, no conocía del todo a su hermana, pues luego de no verla ni convivir con ella durante 13 años se había vuelto casi una completa extraña para ella, pero a pesar de esto sabia que por mucho que su hermana cambiara esto no era normal en ella. De modo que decidió hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Elsa se encontraba en su oficina trabajando mientras que Anna le hacía compañía leyendo un libro, o al menos eso fingía, ya que en realidad estaba buscando como hablar con su hermana de sus cambios tan repentinos sin que ella se molestara. Una vez que se preparo mentalmente rompió el silencio.

"Elsa, quiero hablar contigo"

"Permíteme un momento Anna" dijo Elsa quien se encontraba llenando un documento "Ahora sí, dime"

"Bueno pues, quería saber si te has sentido bien últimamente"

"Claro ¿por qué lo dices Anna?"

"Mira Elsa, yo sé que no soy la más apta para hablar luego de que no te he visto por muchos años pero, últimamente te he visto muy cambiada"

"¿Cómo que muy cambiada?" dijo Elsa algo extrañada

"Pues sí, he notado que te enojas mucho, que te desagradan algunos olores, que hay veces en que te duele el pecho y como te dije antes aunque ya no te conozco del todo bien, sé que no es normal en ti"

"Bueno sí, yo sé que he tenido algunos cambios pero eso es porque hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de mi habitación, por ahora todos es nuevo para mí, es normal que cambie con todo esto que me está pasando" dijo Elsa restándole importancia

"¿Estás segura?, porque no me gustaría saber que te está pasando algo malo"

"Tranquila, estoy bien"

"Bueno, pero sabes que si hay algo que te preocupe me lo puedes contar y yo te voy a ayudar"

"Gracias Anna pero te juro que no me pasa nada, estoy bien"

"Está bien, eso espero" dijo Anna volviendo a leer su libro, pero sin tranquilizarse del todo

El resto del día Anna se lo pasó observando detenidamente a Elsa y analizando su comportamiento ¿sería cierto que sus cambios repentinos de actitud se debían al tiempo que pasó encerrada o acaso a su hermana le estaba pasando malo? eso solo el tiempo lo diría, pero mientras tanto debía estar muy atenta para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

Dos semanas después, Elsa se encontraba en una junta con los miembros del consejo cuando empezó a sentir que todo giraba a su alrededor y aunque trataba de aparentar no pudo contenerlo y termino perdiendo el equilibrio, a lo que reaccionaron todos para auxiliarla.

"¡Majestad! ¿Majestad se encuentra bien?" dijo Ragnar, un hombre de unos cuarenta años y quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Que alguien llame al médico real!" gritó Olsen un hombre de sesenta años y el miembro más fiel desde el gobierno del rey Agdar

"Majestad ¿está bien?" dijo Iverson, el miembro más joven del consejo

"Sí, sí estoy bien" dijo Elsa mientras la ayudaban a sentarse.

"Yo creo que sería mejor llevarla a su habitación Majestad" sugirió Vidar un hombre de treinta y cinco años

"Sí, sí ok"

Sosteniéndola con mucho cuidado los miembros del consejo la llevaron a su habitación para después notificar a la princesa quien al enterarse de lo sucedido salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana.

"¡Elsa! ¿Elsa estás bien?" gritó Anna corriendo todo lo que sus piernas podían dar

"Tranquila Anna, no grites estoy bien" contesto Elsa quien se encontraba recostada en la cama

"Sí pero… pero es que… me dijeron que… que te habías… "Dijo Anna sin aliento

"Sí pero solo fue un mareo Anna no es para tanto"

"¡No es para tanto!"

"Ya tranquila Anna no te exaltes demasiado, lo que quise decir es que no es algo tan grave como para que hagas tal escándalo"

"Sí pero ya sabes que todo lo que a ti te ocurra me preocupa, acabo de recuperar tu cercanía y no quisiera perderte de nuevo y menos para siempre, eres lo único que me queda"

"No te preocupes Anna, eso nunca va a pasar. Yo te entiendo, recuerda lo que paso en el fiordo, también me dolió mucho pensar que te había perdido para siempre luego de años de no verte"

"Afortunadamente eso no paso y el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad"

"Y me alegra que así fuera, no sabes cómo me dolió ver que te habías ido y que no tuve la oportunidad de tenerte aunque fuese solo una vez más para jugar y convivir contigo"

"Yo también te extrañe mucho Elsa"

Ambas se dieron un abrazo que duro varios minutos.

"Bueno, pero ahora con respecto a lo sucedido antes creo que es mejor llamar a médico real" dijo Anna luego de que ambas se separaran

"Está bien, no creo que se trate de algo tan grave, pero si con eso estás más tranquila adelante"

Una vez que el médico llegó la princesa le explicó lo sucedido, luego de esto el médico procedió a hacer unas preguntas para tener una idea de lo que podía ser. Una vez que terminó le pidió a la princesa que saliera para poder revisar a la reina, cosa que Anna hizo a regañadientes.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el médico le volviera a permitir el acceso a Anna, quien a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más ansiosa temiendo que a su hermana le pasara algo malo.

"Y bien doctor ¿qué le ocurre a mi hermana?" dijo Anna un tanto nerviosa viendo la cara seria del médico

"Bueno, no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar" dijo con la mirada seria "no es nada grave ó mortal" dijo en cuanto vio la cara de preocupación de Anna

"Pero si no es nada grave entonces, ¿por qué a mi hermana le dio ese fuerte mareo?"

"Bueno, eso es algo completamente normal en su estado"

"¿Cómo que es algo completamente normal en su estado? Pues ¿en qué estado se encuentra?"

"De gestación"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin entender completamente a lo que se refería el doctor

"La reina está embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible si mi hermana no…? Esta usted seguro de que… y ella no…" balbuceo Anna completamente alterada.

Mientras su hermana discutía con el médico Elsa permanecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, en el momento en el que el doctor terminó aquella última frase la reina sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido; ¿ella embarazada? Eso no podía ser cierto, algo había salido mal porque ella no estaba casada, ni mucho menos había estado con algún hombre nunca, no podía estar embarazada eso era imposible. Aunque eso explicaba totalmente todos esos cambios repentinos que había tenido últimamente, como lo había dicho el médico todos eran síntomas comunes del embarazo, no eso no era cierto, los cambios que experimentaba se debían a que ella se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva vida que tenía no a que estuviera esperando un bebé.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas que estaba superando ese horrible trauma de sus poderes y ahora se topaba con esto, ¿por qué Dios le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué le mandaba cuidar de un bebé cuando todavía no estaba lista?, esta era una prueba muy difícil e injusta, pero desgraciadamente no podía negarse, Dios le estaba mandando ese bebé y no había manera de regresar el tiempo y evitar ese extraño designio. Ya no solo tendría que acostumbrarse rápidamente a vivir en su nuevo entorno, sino que también de ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a lidiar con esa inesperada noticia.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos hasta el siguiente, bye.**


	3. La mejor solución

**Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo con mucho orgullo el primer capítulo largo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, y mando un saludo a mi nueva lectora** _ **KASUMI VAN HELLSING,**_ **me alegra que te interese mi fic, espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo. Y ahora si empezamos.**

Capitulo 3: "La mejor solución"

Era un día completamente hermoso en Arendelle, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y se oía la plática pacífica de la gente, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Aunque esto solo era en el reino, pues dentro del castillo, en la habitación de la reina, las cosas eran un caos. Luego de un fuerte mareo que la reina había tenido se había mandado a traer al médico real, quien después de revisarla diagnostico que Elsa se encontraba embarazada. Esta fue una noticia que causó una alteración total en las hermanas; mientras que Anna discutía con el doctor para saber si no se había equivocado o si no les estaba jugando una mala broma, Elsa se hallaba completamente impactada por la sorprendente noticia que acababa de recibir, de todas las cosas que esperaba le dijera el médico esa era la última en todo el mundo que esperaba oír.

Estaba esperando un bebé, pero ¿cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? Justo en esto se encontraba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de la discusión que ocurría entre su hermana y el doctor.

"Pero doctor, es que tiene que haber un error, eso no puede ser posible, mi hermana no puede estar embarazada, eso es imposible"

"Entiendo su descontento princesa, pero no hay ningún error, su hermana tiene casi 4 semanas de embarazo, estoy completamente seguro de que el resultado es correcto"

"Algo debió haber salido mal porque mi hermana no está casada ni ha estado con ningún hombre nunca, no puede ser posible que alguien se embarace así nada más"

"Tiene razón, no es posible, pero es lo que le sucede a su hermana, tiene mi palabra de que no hubo errores o alteraciones en el resultado"

"Pues…"

"Gracias doctor" interrumpió Elsa antes de que Anna perdiera los estribos y dejara de medir sus palabras "gracias por venir y atenderme, lo único que quiero pedirle es que por favor guarde esto en secreto"

"Tenga por seguro Majestad que de mi nadie se enterará"

"Pero Elsa…"

"Muchas gracias doctor, puede retirarse"

El médico tomó su maletín y después de una reverencia se retiró de la habitación. Al momento de que el doctor se fue Elsa se desplomo en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Anna, quien no había entendido nada de lo que su hermana estaba haciendo tardó unos minutos en reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo hizo se acerco a Elsa y la abrazó para consolarla.

"Ya Elsa, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Buscaremos otro médico y el te dirá que no estás embarazada, que esto fue solo un error del doctor"

"Yo no creo que sea un error" dijo Elsa mientras derramaba grandes lagrimas de dolor

"Pero ¿por qué lo dices Elsa?, ambas sabemos que tu nunca has estado con ningún hombre"

"Me baso en los hechos Anna"

"¿En cuáles hechos?"

"En todo lo que ha pasado, en el mareo, los cambios de humor, los dolores, la sensibilidad, los olores… cómo lo dijo el médico, todos son síntomas del embarazo y no hay otra razón por la cual yo tenga precisamente esos síntomas"

"Pero si tú misma lo dijiste, todo se debe a que te está adaptando a vivir aquí afuera, no a que estés esperando un bebé eso es imposible"

"Yo también pensaba que se debía a eso todos mis cambios, pero después de esto ya no estoy tan segura"

"Yo sé que es así, tú no estás embarazada eso fue un error del doctor y te lo voy a probar, llamaré a otros doctores y ellos te dirán que es cierto lo que te digo, ten por seguro que si"

Llena de esperanza por las palabras de Anna, Elsa accedió a llamar a otros médicos para descartar el supuesto embarazo. Llamaron a los mejores doctores de otras regiones quienes confirmaron el diagnostico del médico real, devastando por completo a la reina.

"Debe de haber algo que hace que todos los diagnósticos fallen, quizás todos esos rumores que oímos sobre lo buenos que eran son falsos después de todo" dijo Anna completamente molesta e indignada

"Ya basta Anna" dijo Elsa bañada en lagrimas de desesperación

"Vamos Elsa, no te des por vencida, hay que seguir buscado a otros médicos para que demuestren que todos los demás que han venido aquí se equivocan, ya verás que si" dijo Anna a punto de romper a llorar también

"No Anna, ya fue suficiente, ya estoy cansada de fingir que buscamos a un doctor cuando en realidad estamos buscando a alguien que nos diga solo lo que queremos oír, lo mejor es que aceptemos la realidad de una vez por todas"

"Pero Elsa, si estás embarazada, entonces ¿quién es él padre? Y… ¿cuándo pasó?"

"No lo sé Anna, no lo sé, debió haber sido en un momento en el que yo no pudiera darme cuenta, tal vez cuando estaba dormida o…" en ese momento Elsa recordó su antiguo sueño "… el sueño…"

"¿Qué sueño Elsa?"

"El que tuve hace un mes, aquel sueño extraño que pensamos que había sido solo cosa de mi mente, entonces no fue eso, en realidad estaba pasando en ese mismo momento… eso significa que fui…" ni siquiera se atrevió a decir esa palabra, eso era lo único que le faltaba para que ella se convirtiera en la persona con la vida más miserable en todo el mundo, que alguien abusara sexualmente de ella y terminara teniendo en su vientre al fruto de esa violación.

Anna tampoco se atrevía a decir nada, no podía creer la mala suerte de su hermana, creía que ya todo se volvería feliz para ella luego de casi quedarse completamente sola en el mundo, ya era justo; pero al parecer vivir 13 años encerrada y con miedo, ser juzgada como un monstruo, ser casi asesinada y creer que había matado a su hermana con sus poderes no era suficiente sufrimiento para el destino, ahora no solo había perdido su infancia sino que ya tampoco podría conocer el verdadero amor ni mucho menos casarse, definitivamente no podía empeorar.

Anna estaba al borde del colapso pero decidió ser fuerte por Elsa quien estaba completamente devastada, su dolor era tal que sus poderes estaban comenzando a crear una ventisca en la habitación y se estaba formando una gruesa capa de hielo desde donde Elsa estaba.

"Anna vete por favor" rogó Elsa viendo que la capa de hielo amenazaba con congelar la puerta y la ventana, aprisionando a ambas en la habitación con ella fuera de control.

"No Elsa, no voy a dejarte sola en estos momentos tan difíciles, no lo haré"

"Por favor, vete, hay una ventisca enorme y el hielo está avanzando, si te atrapa aquí te congelaras y no puedo arriesgarte a eso, no otra vez"

Anna no quería hacerlo, pero al ver el estado de su hermana se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, si se quedaba allí se expondría a una grave enfermedad que terminaría inevitablemente en la muerte y sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, además de que Elsa necesitaba un poco de espacio para poder liberar todo su dolor sin temer que lastimara a alguien, por lo que salió del cuarto no sin antes recordarle que no estaba sola.

Una vez fuera de su cuarto, Anna pudo escuchar como Elsa lloraba amarga y desconsoladamente y como sus poderes congelaban la habitación por completo. Oír a su hermana llorar de esa manera fue más de lo que ella podía soportar, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo no paró hasta estar en su habitación, una vez que cerró la puerta ella también liberó todo el sufrimiento que tenía dentro, no lograba entender cómo era posible que en su familia hubiera tanto dolor y sufrimiento, como Dios, un padre tan amoroso era capaz de hacer esto con la más noble y valiente de sus hijas, ¿acaso su hermana había hecho algo tan malo que mereciera tal castigo? ¿acaso su familia había sido maldecida? Simplemente no había explicación para nada de eso

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Elsa, el cuadro que se podía apreciar de su habitación demostraba todo lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, lo único que se veía a dondequiera que mirara era hielo y nieve, como si en vez de estar en el castillo de Arendelle se encontrara nuevamente en su palacio de hielo. Había pasado por muchas malas cosas en su vida pero eso ya era demasiado; ella simplemente no quería ese bebé, o había sido concebido con amor y no lo quería aunque obviamente no pensaba en abortar, pues eso iba en contra de todas sus enseñanzas y creencias. Elsa sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era darlo en adopción en cuanto naciera ya que estaba segura de que nunca lo amaría, pues sería el constante recuerdo de esos horribles momentos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba Elsa se daba cuenta de que no solo no quería criar a ese bebé, sino que tampoco quería tenerlo dentro, sentía que no podría aguantar ocho meses con un niño no deseado adentro, sinceramente no quería abortar pues sabía que no era correcto y que lo lamentaría el resto de su vida, además de que estaría cometiendo un pecado al negarle la vida a un ser inocente que ninguna culpa tenia… ¿un ser inocente?, si exacto, un ser inocente, dulce y tierno que no tenía la culpa de que algún hombre despreciable le hubiera hecho eso, y así como sería horrible matarlo antes de que naciera también sería horrible apartarlo de su lado, fuese como fuese concebido era su bebé y debía estar a su lado; pero que estaba pensando, eso no era posible, aun cuando no tuviera la culpa de nada ese bebé le estaba haciendo pasar malos momentos y mirarlo le haría recordarlos haciéndole más daño, no, no era cierto, ¿cómo un ser tan adorable podría hacerle pasar todo eso?; ¿qué?, ¿qué estaba pensando? Ahora todo se había vuelto un enredo, por un lado deseaba deshacerse de ese bebé en ese mismo instante, por otro deseaba hacer lo correcto y darlo en adopción en cuanto naciera, y una última parte, tal vez su parte maternal, había empezado a intervenir en sus decisiones y hecho que naciera un repentino deseo de conservarlo a su lado, ¿y ahora a qué parte de ella debía escuchar? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Qué debía hacer?, con esos pensamientos se fue deprimiendo más. En momentos como ese deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres nunca hubiesen muerto, deseaba escuchar la voz de su padre y la suave risa de su madre, solo eso podría tranquilizarla en esos momentos tan llenos de desesperación, solo ellos sabrían que hacer.

"¡Mamá, papá… ayúdenme por favor!" gritó Elsa mirando al techo y con ambas manos levantadas

Luego de mucho rato de llorar y suplicar ayuda de sus padres se quedó profundamente dormida.

Una vez que el reloj marcó las 2:00 de la mañana surgió desde el cielo una luz que iluminaba únicamente la ventana del cuarto de Elsa, la luz se volvió muy intensa a cada segundo hasta que luego de unos segundos se desvaneció por completo. Aquel fuerte resplandor despertó a Elsa, quien confundida se acerco a la ventana.

"Oh mamá, papá" dijo mirando al cielo "ojala siguieran aquí, ojala pudiera abrazarlos y escucharlos de nuevo, no saben cuánto los extraño y los necesito, no sé si voy a poder superar esto sin equivocarme, no creo que pueda hacerlo"

"Lo harás Elsa, eres lo bastante fuerte e inteligente para poder salir de esto haciendo lo correcto" dio una voz a sus espaldas.

Elsa se sobresaltó por aquello y dio la vuelta rápidamente intentando ver quien estaba allí.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Elsa un tanto asustada.

Una figura de una mujer se acerco a Elsa lo suficiente para que ella pudiera distinguirla.

"¿Anna eres tú?" pregunto lista para atacar, pues la puerta seguía congelada, no había manera de que alguien pudiera entrar, al menos no sin hacer ruido.

"No, no soy Anna, soy yo mi amor" dijo la mujer acercándose más a la luz para que Elsa pudiera distinguirla.

Al ver quien era a Elsa se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta. Aquella mujer misteriosa que había entrado en su habitación de alguna forma inexplicable era ella; su figura era inconfundible, la había visto cientos de veces desde que vino al mundo por lo que no había manera de que no la reconociera. Elsa no podía creer que la estuviera viendo, tal vez sus ojos le estaba haciendo una mala jugada o tal vez su mente esta vez realmente le estaba dando un bonito sueño luego de ese día tan horrible que había tenido, se tallo los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal, luego se acerco al reloj y quitando el hielo que había en la caratula del reloj lo miró para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Todo era real, no se trataba de un sueño, realmente ella estaba ahí parada con ella, por lo que al saberlo comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos. La antigua reina Idun, su madre, se encontraba parada en su habitación frente a ella, con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenía y esa mirada que la hacía sentirse segura y amada. Elsa no podía creerlo, después de tantas suplicas y ruegos tenía la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, de estar con ella una vez más, intentaba hablar pero su garganta estaba bloqueada por un nudo enorme que no se lo permitía, luego de un rato Elsa pudo decir aquella palabra que tanto había luchado por decir.

"Mmm.. ma.. Mamá"

"Sí mi amor, soy yo, tu madre" dijo la reina Idun asintiendo y acercándose más a su hija

"Pe… pero ¿cómo es que tú… tú estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Acaso no…?"

"Me gustaría decir que no, pero desgraciadamente eso no es cierto hija. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Dios me ha dado esa oportunidad para guiarte mi amor, para que puedas hacer lo correcto"

"¿Dios permitió que vinieras aquí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ustedes lo pidieron mi amor"

"¿Nosotros?" dijo Elsa sin entender

"Tú y Anna, ambas pidieron que te ayudara a superar este difícil momento, pidieron que alguien te guiara"

"Oh madre, te he extrañado tanto" dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo pero deteniéndose rápidamente sabiendo que no podría hacerlo

"Si, desgraciadamente hija no puedo tocarte, pero al menos puedo verte y apoyarte ahora que más lo necesitas"

"Y en verdad lo necesito madre, no sé qué hacer, estoy esperando un hijo de no sé quién y no sé qué es lo que debo hacer con él, una parte de mi desea deshacerse de él de una vez por todas y terminar con esto, otra parte de mi sabe que no es correcto, que lo que debería hacer es darlo en adopción una vez que nazca y una última parte cree que debería quedarme con él y criarlo, no sé qué hacer madre, por favor ayúdame te lo suplico" rogó Elsa bañada en lagrimas

"Calma mi niña, calma, no te preocupes que para eso estoy aquí"

"Es que estoy desesperada, lo único que quiero es dejar de sufrir mamá, solo quiero volver a ser feliz es todo"

"Y lo podrás ser, solo tienes que calmarte y escucharme de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo madre" dijo Elsa tranquilizándose un poco

Ambas fueron a sentarse a la cama de Elsa para platicar más cómodamente

"Mira hija, se que estas pasando por malos momentos pero no te desesperes, todo mejorara ya lo veras, lo único que debes hacer es tomar la decisión correcta es todo"

"Pero yo no sé cual es madre, por eso necesito tu ayuda"

"Tú sabes muy bien cuál es la decisión correcta, solo que no te has dado cuenta"

"Estoy tan confundida y asustada con todo esto, no sé qué decisión tomar y eso me preocupa, pues de mi depende no solo mi vida y mi bienestar sino también la de este niño que llevo dentro, cualquier decisión que yo tome definirá el futuro de ambos y quiero hacer lo correcto, pero no sé ahora que es lo correcto"

"Claro que lo sabes, la respuesta es más obvia de lo que crees"

"¿Y cuál sería esa respuesta madre?"

"Debes quedarte con él"

"¿Qué?" dijo Elsa abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa "Pero madre, no creo que sea lo correcto, no para él, este hijo no fue concebido con amor y no creo que pueda amarlo después de todo esto"

"Claro que podrás hacerlo mi amor, yo sé que no eres tan rencorosa como para no amar a ese hijo que llevas dentro, pues aun cuando no haya sido concebido de la forma que uno deseara sigue siendo tu hijo y eso es motivo suficiente para que puedas amarlo sin importar que"

"¿En serio crees que yo pueda amar a este bebé a pesar de todo?"

"Claro que si, eres una persona con un corazón puro y noble, tú no eres capaz de odiar a un inocente y menos tratándose de tu propio hijo"

"Pero… ¿y si no soy una buena madre para él? ¿Y si sufre por causa mía? Yo no quiero eso para él, no sería justo"

"Lo ves, ahí está. Realmente te preocupas por él y su bienestar, eso es prueba suficiente de que puedes ser una buena madre y de que puedes amarlo, no tienes porque temer hija" dijo haciendo el ademán de tocar su vientre

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si mi amor, serás una madre excelente"

"Gracias mamá" dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

"No sabes cuánto lo siento hija" dijo de repente la reina Idun

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué madre?"

"Por no ayudarlas a ti y a tu hermana"

"Pero de que hablas madre, me has ayudado mucho, como no tienes idea"

"Ahora, pero ante no lo hice"

"Siempre lo has hecho, ¿Por qué dices que no?"

"Porque es la verdad, en esos momentos en los que tú y tu hermana necesitaban de mi ayuda para pasar por esos momentos tan difíciles que fueron sus años de separación no estuve ahí para ayudarlas, lo lamento y tú padre también. Creímos que hacíamos lo correcto al separarlas, creímos que el encierro sería breve y no tendría más consecuencias que solo malos recuerdos, pero al ver que esto se estaba prolongando más de lo debido no supimos que hacer, no lograbas controlar tus poderes y no supimos que hacer, cuándo lo correcto era suprimir ese encierro, lástima que nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde"

"Pero no te preocupes madre, no les guardamos rencor ni mucho menos, sabemos que solo hacían lo que creían correcto bajo las circunstancias que se presentaron, no tienen que culparse por eso"

"Aun así nos hubiera gustado hacer las cosas diferente, pero desgraciadamente el destino no nos lo permitió, si esa tormenta no hubiera pasado hubiéramos regresado y habríamos puesto fin a tu encierro, las cosas habrían sido distintas, tú aun no serias reina y no tendrías porque haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento"

"No te preocupes mamá, aunque todo esto que ha pasado ha sido muy difícil para mí también me ha servido de mucho, he aprendido a controlar mis poderes y gracias a ti podre volver a ser feliz en mi vida, en verdad gracias mamá por estar aquí ahora"

"Siempre estaremos para ti y para tu hermana, aun cuando no nos vean estaremos con ustedes aquí" dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón "Bueno mi amor es hora de irme, y no olvides creer en ti y seguir a tu corazón, pues nunca te fallara"

"Gracias mamá, y dile a papá que no se preocupe pues no le guardamos rencor"

"Si mi amor, adiós" y después de decir esto se desvaneció del cuarto

"Adiós mamá" dijo Elsa mientras miraba por la ventana

Al día siguiente Anna, quién no sabía nada de lo ocurrido anoche con su hermana, se dirigió a su habitación decidida a ayudar a su hermana de cualquier forma. Una vez frente a su puerta tardó unos segundos en decidirse a tocar.

"Elsa… Elsa necesito hablar contigo"

Elsa, quien se había quedado dormida en la ventana se despertó un tanto desconcertada, al recordar lo que había pasado anoche sonrió sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Anna tocaba la puerta y que quería entrar a hablar con ella.

"Elsa, sé que estás pasando por un terrible momento, pero soy tu hermana y quiero ayudarte, debo ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas entrar, así que te pido que abras la puerta por favor"

Aunque Elsa ya se encontraba mejor que ayer no se sentía confiada de dejar a su hermana entrar con ella por lo que le decidió no hacerlo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Anna, creo que lo mejor es que me dejes sola el día de hoy"

"O no, no me vas a hacer lo mismo que antes, no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a rechazar. No quería llegar a esto pero viendo las circunstancias no me dejas alternativa así que o me dejas entrar por tu propia voluntad o yo entro por la fuerza, y no me importa que congeles puertas y ventanas para evitarlo, así tenga que derribar todo el castillo voy a entrar así que tú decides"

Sabiendo que Anna no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza, la reina no tuvo más opción que quitar el hielo de su habitación y dejarla entrar.

"Hola Elsa, veo que estás mejor"

"Sí, mucho mejor, anoche paso algo increíble que me levanto el ánimo"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Mamá vino a ayudarme anoche"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Anna sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír

Elsa le relato todo lo sucedido la noche pasada con lujo de detalles, le conto sobre su aparición repentina, sobre como la había ayudado a decidir qué hacer con su bebé, sobre la confesión de su madre y sobre la decisión que había tomado.

"¿Y de verdad estás segura de conservar a tú bebé?"

"Sí, mamá cree que puedo hacerlo, dijo que confiara en mi corazón y no fallaría nunca, así que supongo que tiene razón, aunque me preocupa que explicación le voy a dar a todos cuando se den cuenta que estoy embarazada sin estar casada"

"Bueno, ese si será un verdadero problema, desgraciadamente ninguna mujer puede embarazarse por arte de magia, ni siquiera tu, aun cuando seas capaz de darle vida a muñecos de nieve no creo que darle vida a bebés humanos sea una de tus capacidades"

"Eso es" dijo Elsa luego de un momento de silencio "Anna eso es, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Claro eso debió ser"

"¿De qué hablas Elsa?" dijo Anna sin entender qué estaba penando su hermana

"Anna ¿no lo ves? Eso fue lo que pasó"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Elsa? Explícame que no te entiendo nada"

"Yo no me embaracé porque alguien haya abusado de mí, sino por causa de mis poderes, ellos crearon a este bebé que estoy esperando"

"¡¿Qué?! Elsa ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?"

"Claro Anna, sino que otra explicación existe, yo no he estado con ningún hombre antes y si alguno lo hubiera intentado estoy segura de que me hubiera dado cuenta"

"Pero ¿y qué hay de lo que dijiste, y tú sueño y todo eso?"

"Lo que dije se debió a la sorpresa del momento, yo también estaba segura de que solo existía esa forma de embarazarse pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así y lo del sueño seguramente se debió a que en ese momento mis poderes estaban creando a este bebé, si eso debe ser"

"Pero ¿cómo es que pudiste embarazarte tu sola y por qué ahora, por qué no esperaste más tiempo antes de hacerlo?"

"Anna recuerda que aún no conozco mis poderes del todo, no sé porque pasó esto ni cómo fue que logré hacerlo, pero me alegra que haya sido así y no de la manera que yo pensaba"

Anna no estaba totalmente convencida de la reflexión de su hermana, pero aun así no tenía pruebas solidas para contrariarla y mucho menos quería hacerla sufrir intentando desmentirla, por lo que al igual que ella se alegro por eso.

Elsa estaba muy feliz por todo, había vuelto a ver a su madre, estaba esperando un bebé del cual sabia ahora no era el resultado de una violación, sino más bien de una extraña habilidad que al parecer sus poderes tenían. Y ahora sabiendo eso podía decirle a todo el mundo sobre su embarazo sin temor a que la tacharan de mujer indecente, pues no tenían pruebas de ello. Por fin luego de tantos días, Elsa había encontrado la mejor solución a sus problemas y ahora su vida volvía a ser perfecta, incluso más que antes.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el momento en que la reina Idun ayuda a Elsa a tomar la decisión de conservar a su bebé está inspirado en el fic "Catarsis" del autor(a)** _ **denebtenoh.**_ **OJO: el fic no es de , sino de "deviant art" por si quieren buscarlo. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye.**


	4. Momentos maternales

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les traigo ya el cuarto capítulo de este fic, me alegra ver que este fic les está gustando a la gente, y ahora daré respuestas a los últimos reviews que me han llegado:**

 _ **Madame Purple:**_ **que bien que ya lo hayas leído, pensaba avisarte en tu siguiente capítulo pero te me adelantaste jeje, me alegra saber que si te gusta igual que a muchas personas aunque no he habido muchos comentarios pero espero que con el tiempo la gente se anime a comentar, te mando un saludo y espero con muchas ansias el siguiente capítulo de tu fic.**

 _ **:**_ **si yo sé que la idea de un bebé creado por sus poderes es absurda y hasta un tanto desesperante pero Elsa lo cree no tanto por motivo de desesperación, sino más bien por negación, la idea es tan dolorosa para ella que simplemente la está tratando de bloquearlo de cualquier modo y pensar que fue ella misma quien se embarazó es lo más "lógico" para ella, pues como lo dijo no conoce sus habilidades del todo y si bien pudo darle vida a dos muñecos de nieve ¿por qué no podría hacerlo con un bebé humano?, y no te preocupes por comentar tan seguido, con saber si te gusta o no o las ideas que tengas para mejorar este fic es suficiente.**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 4: "Momentos maternales"

Al día siguiente de que Elsa se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le había ocurrido ambas hermanas decidieron contarle al pueblo sobre el embarazó de la reina, por lo que citaron a todo el pueblo en el patio principal del castillo al medio día. Todas las personas asistieron deseosas de saber que anuncio les daría la reina aunque estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de otro evento como el de hace un mes y trataban de adivinar que sería.

"Tal vez se trate de una fiesta de nieve" dijo un niño de unos diez años

"No, yo creo que será otra fiesta de patinaje como la otra vez, pero más grande" dijo su hermanita

"¿Y si es una serie de juegos?" dijo una niña de trece años

"Tal vez se trate de escondidas en la nieve" dijo una niña de seis años

"Lo que sea estoy seguro de que será genial" dijo un niño de 8 años y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él

Mientras la gente se dirigía al castillo, Elsa y Anna se preparaban para dar la noticia, cosa que las hacia ponerse muy ansiosas. Por fin el momento llegó y ambas hermanas se dirigieron un balcón que daba hacia el patio del castillo (el mismo por el que Elsa se asomo en la película en la canción "finalmente y como nunca") y aunque sabía que el origen de su bebé no tenía nada de malo, Elsa estaba muy nerviosa ante la reacción que pudiese tener la gente del pueblo, por lo que no se animaba a salir al balcón, cuando notó esto, Anna la tomo de la mano para darle ánimos y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, cosa que funcionó y por fin ella y Anna salieron para dar el aviso.

"Buenos días pueblo de Arendelle, el día de hoy los mandé llamar para darles un aviso de suma importancia" Elsa hizo una pausa para dar un suspiro antes de decir el aviso "lo que quiero decirles es que estoy embarazada"

En cuanto la reina dijo esa última palabra se oyeron murmullos en todo el patio, la mayoría de alegría y entusiasmo.

"Majestad ¿es verdad lo que nos ésta diciendo?" dijo una mujer de treinta años haciendo que se callaran todos para escuchar la respuesta de la reina

"Si es verdad, tengo casi 6 semanas de embarazo"

"Pero Majestad, usted aun no está casada o ¿acaso ya está comprometida con el padre del bebé?" dijo una mujer de cincuenta años

"No tengo la necesidad de comprometerme con nadie, porque este hijo no es producto de una relación con un hombre, este bebé es una creación más de mis poderes"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron todos

"Pero Majestad ¿cómo es que hizo eso?" dijo un hombre de cuarenta años

"Sinceramente les diré que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pudo pasar, he pasado casi toda mi vida evitando usar mis poderes por lo que no conozco mis habilidades del todo, esto también fue una sorpresa para mí, pero ahora que lo sé ya no puedo hacer nada para regresar el tiempo y esperar a que sea el momento adecuado, es por eso que he decidido notificarles la próxima llegada de este bebé, la próxima llegada del siguiente heredero al trono de Arendelle"

Luego de esto se oyeron aplausos de la gente del reino, pues la mayoría estaba muy feliz y entusiasmada con la llegada del nuevo bebé, aunque también hubo quienes no estaban del todo convencidos con la explicación de la reina, pues creían que estaba usando de pretexto que nadie supiera de todo lo que era capaz de hacer con sus poderes para ocultar y justificar alguna aventura o romance secreto que al parecer había salido mal. Luego de que terminara la reunión, algunas mujeres se reunieron en la plaza para hablar acerca de la reciente noticia de la reina.

"Pues yo pienso que toda esa historia del bebé creado por los poderes es falsa" dijo una mujer de 39 años a sus amigas

"Yo pienso que lo usa de pretexto para ocultar algún romance secreto" dio otra mujer de 27 años

"Yo realmente no creo que la reina este mintiendo, es decir, ¿olvidan a ese muñeco de nieve viviente?" dijo una mujer de 30 años madre de un bebé (la misma que le hablo a Elsa el día de su coronación)

"No, no lo olvido, pero tampoco creo que la reina sea tan mágica como para dar vida ella sola a un bebé humano, eso es simplemente imposible"

"¿La reina puede traer una era glaciar al reino con solo pensarlo y de verdad te parece imposible?" dijo una última mujer de 32 años que se encontraba en el grupo

"Sí, pues, aun cuando la reina sea capaz de darle vida a un ejército de muñecos de nieve dudo mucho que pueda crear a un bebé que sea realmente humano"

"Bueno eso es cierto, no podemos asegurar que el bebé vaya a ser realmente humano, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que la reina sería capaz de meterse con alguien sin estar casada y no tenemos pruebas de lo contrario, así que no sé ustedes pero yo iré a decirle a la reina que cualquier cosa que necesite puede contar conmigo, recuerden ustedes que la reina es madre primeriza y su madre ya hace tiempo que falleció" dijo la madre del bebé

"Yo también" dijo la mujer de 32 años que estaba ahí

"Pues vayan si quieren pero yo no quiero estar cerca de ella, no confío en lo que dice" dijo la mujer de 39 años

"Yo tampoco" dijo su amiga

Mientras el grupo de mujeres charlaba, en el castillo, las hermanas regresaban a la habitación de Anna tranquilas de que todo hubiese salido bien.

"Me alegra que todo haya salido así de bien, temía que la gente pensara que estaba mintiendo sobre lo de mi bebé"

"Pero ya ves que qué no es así, te dije que todo iba a salir bien Elsa"

"Felicidades Elsa, me alegra que tu vida este mejorando de esta forma" dijo Kristoff acercándose con Olaf

"Gracias Kristoff"

"¡Qué bien que tendrás un bebé Elsa, eso es maravilloso! Y por cierto, ¿Qué es un bebé?"

"Un bebé es un humano muy pequeño que necesita de la protección de sus padres, pues cuando viene al mundo aun no sabe hablar, ni caminar ni hacer muchas cosas que gente más grande si puede" explicó Anna a Olaf tranquilamente

"¿Y cuándo nazca Elsa le tendrá que enseñar todo eso?"

"Claro, y todos nosotros también le ayudaremos Olaf"

"¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!"

"Bueno, y ahora hay que darnos prisa porque tenemos mucho que hacer"

"¿Ha si? Y que tanto tenemos que hacer Anna"

"Pues planear el nombre del bebé, preparar las cosas para su llegada, cambiar las cosas de tu habitación a la mía"

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cambiar mis cosas a tu habitación?"

"Si pues bien Elsa, yo ya había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo pedirte que te volvieras a mudar conmigo a mi habitación para que volviéramos a revivir nuestra infancia pero con todo esto asunto sorpresa del bebé no me había animado a decírtelo. Se me ocurrió que ahora que el bebé venga necesitaras más ayuda para hacer varias cosas y pues quiero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites"

"Yo también te ayudare Elsa" dijo Olaf

"Y yo también te ayudare en lo que pueda" dijo Kristoff

"Gracias amigos, en verdad lo aprecio"

Y así comenzaron las preparaciones para la llegada del nuevo bebé, Elsa y Anna empezaron a ver nombres que pudieran ponerle, Elsa notificó también al consejo quienes también se sorprendieron con la noticia pero al final también aceptaron la explicación de la reina y las cosas de Elsa fueron cambiadas al cuarto de Anna tal como ella lo había querido.

Las cosas cambiaron en la vida de Elsa con el fin de que ella y su bebé estuvieran bien aunque eso la incomodaba un poco; Anna hacia lo posible por despertar antes que ella y traerle el desayuno, insistía en que fuera a dormir cuando se cansaba y hacia su trabajo para que se fuera a dormir tranquila aunque siempre terminaba atorándose en algo y pidiéndole ayuda a Kai o a los miembros del consejo. Y aunque Elsa apreciaba toda la ayuda que Anna le brindaba no le gustaba ser una carga para los demás y menos si ella podía hacer las cosas por sí misma, incluso se lo había dicho pero Anna ya estaba tan metida en su papel que Elsa no tuvo más remedio que dejarla continuar con su labor.

Elsa estaba por finalizar su primer trimestre de embarazo, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un alivio tanto para ella como para los demás debido a que con la llegada del segundo trimestre llegarían nuevos síntomas y se irían otros, los cuales ya estaban siendo un tanto molestos tales como las nauseas y mareos, el cansancio y las repentinas ganas de orinar que la hacían salir corriendo en medio de juntas o algún otro evento. Pero a pesar de estos molestos síntomas, la reina estaba muy feliz con su embarazo y tanto ella como su familia y amigos solo contaban el tiempo restante para poder tener en brazos a su primer hijo.

"No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses desde que el bebé comenzó a formarse, el tiempo pasa tan rápido" dijo Anna, quien estaba con Elsa en la biblioteca

"A mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pues a pesar de que ha pasado tanto aun es muy pequeño y ni siquiera parece que tuviera tres meses, es tan pequeño, tan inocente y tan tierno, mi bebé…"

 **Bebé-Paty Cantú: watch?v=QsnyReN0-G0**

 _Eres como un grano de arroz, bebé_

 _Pero te late un corazón, con fe_

 _Y mi alma sueña, se forman tus ojos,_

 _Tus brazos, tu cara, mi cuerpo se agita, por ti se prepara_

 _Y me cambia hasta el humor, bebé_

 _Y nos une un cordón, la piel_

 _Y ya te presiento, en mi estás creciendo,_

 _Me canso y me duermo, con fuerza te siento, creciendo en mi cuerpo_

 _Y sé que te amaré porque te llevo dentro_

 _Crece en mi alma un sentimiento nuevo_

 _Y sé que te amaré y no me importa el miedo_

 _Porque es más fuerte aún lo que por ti yo siento_

 _Tú eres mi bebé y sé que estás creciendo_

 _Lo sé por mi pulso y por algún mareo_

 _Tú eres mi bebé y ya sueño contigo_

 _Y sé que te amaré y ya te siento mío_

 _Y ya te siento mío_

 _Eres como un grano de arroz, bebé_

 _Y ya tienes un rincón, ya ves_

 _Y como un pirata, que tesoros guarda_

 _Mi cuerpo te ha hecho, un nido que cabe, en una naranja_

 _Y para que quepa tú grandes, ha crecido tu cintura a diez_

 _Y sin conocerte, eres mi universo_

 _Mi piedra preciosa, mi luz en el cielo, mi más grande sueño_

 _Y sé que te amaré porque te llevo dentro_

 _Crece en mi alma un sentimiento nuevo_

 _Y sé que te amaré y no me importa el miedo_

 _Porque es más fuerte aún lo que por ti yo siento_

 _Tú eres mi bebé y sé que estás creciendo_

 _Lo sé por mi pulso y por algún mareo_

 _Tú eres mi bebé y ya sueño contigo_

 _Y sé que te amaré y ya te siento mío_

 _Y ya te siento mío_

Y así Elsa se preparaba para iniciar su segundo trimestre en compañía de sus amigos quienes la ayudaban a superar cada reto de la vida, disfrutando de cada momento de su vida, disfrutando de sus primeros momentos maternales.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo y nos vemos hasta el siguiente. Bye.**


	5. Comienza la cuenta regresiva

**Hola nuevamente a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, pero antes de comenzar responderé los nuevos comentarios que he recibido:**

 _ **Madame Purple:**_ **En realidad yo también pienso que fue la mejor decisión, yo también estoy en contra de que las mujeres aborten o de que hagan planes de darlo en adopción antes de tiempo porque luego se arrepienten y entonces surgen los problemas, lo de que los poderes de Elsa engendraron a su propio hijo más que una excusa es la "realidad", pues Elsa se niega a creer que pudo ser violada, aunque con eso se espera que no haya habladurías y que no la critiquen por ser madre soltera, pero pues ya veremos que le depara el destino.**

 _ **El legendario:**_ **Gracias por tus sugerencias, pero quiero continuar mi historia así como está, ya que si la cambio ahora podría confundirme y poner diálogos como pensamientos o viceversa, y pues lamento que haya habido quien te haya hecho sentir mal en tu forma de redactar, pero pues así somos los humanos tristemente, nos gusta criticar lo ajeno y alabar lo propio. Realmente tengo la intención de no hacerlo tan parecido al de Madame Purple, pues a mí también me molesta que hagan una copia (y para colmo mal hecha) de una buena historia como lo es la de Madame; yo también he leído "Sufriendo en silencio" y sinceramente me gusta, lo triste es que ya no la continuaron a pesar de que se veía prometedora y con gran potencial pero bueno, cada quien su fic. Con respecto a Riden si me gustaría incluir su versión adulta en la historia, de hecho tenía pensado ponerle un amigo a Elsa y por lo que he leído de él encaja perfectamente en mis planes, solo necesito que me lo describas tanto físicamente como en cuestión de personalidad.**

 _ **Lady Rain Meléndez:**_ **Qué bien que te guste mi historia, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más inesperado posible de vez en cuando, ya tengo planeado algo completamente inesperado para dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, muy pronto sabrán de que se trata. Lo que dijiste acerca de la flor de invierno fue hermoso aunque en realidad Elsa no es hermafrodita, más bien eso es lo que ella quiere pensar para no aceptar la horrible realidad que conoce.**

Capítulo 5: "Comienza la cuenta regresiva"

El invierno había iniciado en Arendelle y con el también el segundo trimestre de embarazo de Elsa, algunos de los primeros síntomas que había tenido se habían ido aunque en su lugar llegaron otros, los cuales no eran tan molestos como los primeros: había veces en que secretaba una especie de liquido amarillento claro de sus senos que según le habían dicho el médico y unas cuantas mujeres del pueblo que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle era completamente normal, le habían crecido los senos con él único propósito de poder cumplir su siguiente tarea de alimentar al bebé, su vientre había comenzado a abultarse y había perdido su forma plana, había recuperado su energía y se sentía más alegre y fuerte que antes. Aunque Anna ya le permitía hacer más cosas aun seguía empeñada en hacer otras por ella, como traerle el desayuno e ir preparando algunas cosas para cuando fuera la presentación del bebé y a pesar de que Elsa pensaba que era demasiado pronto para eso prefirió no decirle nada ya que estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su primer sobrino.

Elsa se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras que Anna le hacía compañía y escribía cosas en un papel.

"Mira Elsa, he estado pensando en algunas ideas para el cuarto del bebé, podemos comprar algunos juguetes que vi en una tienda cerca de aquí y he pensado que podemos poner un tapizado de color azul… espera ¿y si es niña?, Elsa ¿qué piensas que vaya a ser?"

"No lo sé Anna, desgraciadamente no existe una forma de saber eso antes de que nazca"

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?"

"Bueno Anna, yo ya había pensado en eso y a mí me gustaría que el color de su habitación fuese de un color neutro, así no importa que sea, no habrá ningún problema con ella"

"Es una excelente idea pero ¿de qué color te gustaría?"

"Pues había pensado que de color amarillo, según me han dicho Shelby y Bera ese es el color de la buena suerte"

"Genial, ya me estoy imaginando como va a quedar"

"¿Te dije que me ofrecieron entrar a un club para madres primerizas?"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y cuándo empieza?"

"En dos días pero no lo sé Anna, aun no estoy muy segura de ir"

"Vamos Elsa, creo que esto te servirá de mucho ya que ninguna de las dos sabe cómo cuidar de un bebé y pensándolo bien hay que ir las dos, yo también quiero aprender a cuidar niños, no solo para ayudarte sino porque algún día yo también tendré mis propios hijos y voy a necesitar saber cómo hacerlo, es más creo que todos deberíamos ir, pues Olaf estará muy emocionado por cuidarlo creo que sería buena idea que supiera qué hacer y Kristoff creo que también podría necesitarlo algún día"

"Está bien Anna, le avisaré mañana a Shelby"

Dos días después los cuatro se dirigían al pueblo para su primera clase sobre cómo ser madre.

"Esto será muy emocionante"

"Ya lo creo Olaf" dijo Kristoff en tono algo serio

"Saben aun no estoy muy segura de esto" dijo Elsa un tanto nerviosa

"Vamos Elsa ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"No me siento muy cómoda entre tanta gente"

"No te preocupes Elsa, no pasara nada, además te hará bien conocer gente nueva, no te preocupes"

"Ok, si tú lo dices"

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Shelby donde se darían las sesiones todas las madres se acercaron para saludar y presentarse luego tomaron asiento y las clases comenzaron. Los temas que se abarcaron durante la sesión fueron que hacer durante el segundo y tercer trimestre de embarazo, las cosas que se pueden comer, que es lo que puede pasar y como ayudar a las madres en caso de un desmayo o mareo repentinos. Una vez que termino la clase todos se dirigieron a sus casas muy contentos de saber qué es lo que podía depararles el destino.

Dos meses después, Elsa tomaba un descanso en la galería cuando Anna llego corriendo.

"Oye Elsa ven a ver esto"

"¿Qué pasa Anna?"

Anna la guió hasta el salón del trono donde se encontraba un grupo de músicos.

"Mira Elsa, he estado pensando que podríamos contratarlos para la presentación del bebé, ya los he oído y son muy buenos pero necesito saber qué opinas tú"

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una melodía muy animada que provoco algo nuevo y completamente inesperado.

"Elsa ¿qué te parece…?" Anna se detuvo en seguida cuando notó lo que estaba pasando

En el vientre de Elsa habían aparecido unos bultos que se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

"Está bailando… mi bebé está bailando" dijo Elsa quien no pudo contener las lagrimas de la emoción

"Ohhh, que tierno" dijo Anna acercándose para tocar el vientre de su hermana "Se ve que vas a ser un gran bailarín o bailarina"

"Bueno pues creo que está decidido, están contratados señores"

Unas vez que los músicos se retiraron las hermanas pudieron conversar libremente.

"No lo puedo creer, en verdad mi bebé estaba bailando, lo pude sentir, pude sentir como se movía"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, eso fue hermoso, definitivamente ya no puedo esperar a que nazca"

"Yo tampoco, mi hermoso bebé ya te queremos conocer"

Por la noche, Elsa tuvo un sueño en donde podía ver una cara de piel pálida con cabello rubio y un par de ojos azules y escuchar la risa de un bebé, de su bebé. Por la mañana le contó a Anna lo sucedido quien también le conto que había soñado igualmente con un bebé, aunque no lo recordaba del todo bien.

Dos semanas después, Elsa ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, seguía soñando con su bebé y escuchándolo cada vez más claro, el cansancio y los dolores de espalda habían regresado así como las repentinas ganas de orinar. Todos aquellos síntomas significaban que el tercer y último trimestre de embarazo había iniciado, el momento esperado estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que desde aquel momento comienza la cuenta regresiva.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El momento en el que el bebé de Elsa baila con la música lo saque de la película "Apocalipto". Nos vemos hasta el próximo, bye.**


	6. El momento ha llegado

**Hola, esta vez me di prisa y pude terminar rápido el capítulo.** __

Capítulo 6: "El momento ha llegado"

Era un hermoso día de invierno en Arendelle, caía una nevada hermosa en el reino que brillaba gracias al sol de verano y el fiordo tenía una ligeramente gruesa capa de hielo; a pesar de los eventos ocurridos en Julio del año pasado, las personas de Arendelle no estaban asustadas, pues esto era completamente normal en el mes de Febrero. Pocas personas había afuera y algunos niños jugaban en la nieve, todo Arendelle estaba en paz y armonía, y estos momentos tan pacíficos eran disfrutados por cuatro personas que paseaban por el pueblo.

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa y Olaf iban rumbo a la casa de Shelby para su siguiente sesión de madres primerizas mientras disfrutaban del paisaje.

"Ya puedo ver a mi bebé corriendo y jugando como esos niños" dijo Elsa a Anna mientras pasaban cerca de los niños

"Sí, apuesto a que le gustara mucho el invierno igual que a su mamá"

"Y dime Elsa, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que él niño o niña tenga poderes cómo tú?" pregunto Kristoff en tono cauteloso

"Es cierto, no lo había pensado, pero si mis poderes crearon a este niño lo más probable es que también nazca con ellos"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer si nace con ellos?"

"No lo sé Anna, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que no deseo que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí"

"No tiene por qué ser así, ahora sabes controlar tus poderes y estoy segura de que le enseñaras hacer lo mismo"

"Y además sabemos que el amor descongela, no pasara nada porque todos nos queremos mucho"

"Muy cierto Olaf, ¿lo ves? No tienes de que preocuparte, todos te ayudaremos Elsa"

"Gracias amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes"

Cuando llegaron a la casa las madres las saludaron con la misma alegría con la que siempre lo hacían aunque Elsa notó que alguien faltaba.

"Hola chicas, oigan ¿dónde está Yulene?"

"Ohm, ella no pudo venir a la sesión de hoy, su bebé se adelanto"

"Espera ¿Qué?, pero si nos dijo que aun le faltaban dos semanas" exclamo Anna sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír

"Lo sé, pero eso a veces pasa, los bebés pueden adelantarse o incluso aplazarse a las fechas que el doctor marca, desgraciadamente no siempre son exactos, por eso en el último mes hay que estar siempre preparada por si el momento llega antes de lo esperado" explicó Shelby mientras todos tomaban asiento.

"¿Entonces sin importar cuantas veces el doctor de una fecha o un tiempo estimado el parto seguirá siendo inesperado?" pregunto Elsa un tanto asustada

"Desgraciadamente si Elsa, los cálculos del doctor únicamente nos ayudan para tener un estimado de cuándo podría ser, pero no es nada preciso"

Esa era la respuesta que menos quería escuchar, últimamente le había entrado un cierto temor de que pasara algo malo al momento del parto, incluso en algunas ocasiones soñaba que su bebé nacía deforme o que el parto se complicaba y tanto ella como el bebé corrían grave riesgo. Sus amigas le habían explicado que eso era completamente normal en el último trimestre y que la mayoría de veces los temores se quedaban solo en eso, pero sin importar lo que le dijeran no se lograba tranquilizar con nada; el doctor le había dicho que aún le quedaban ocho semanas para que el momento llegara y desde ese entonces Elsa contaba cada segundo que pasaba para la llegada del gran día que tanto deseaba y temía, y ahora, sabiendo que los cálculos del médico no eran nada precisos su temor se incrementaba aún más, pues creía que no estaría lo suficientemente preparada si el bebé se llegaba a adelantar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shelby.

"Bueno, pues dejémonos de temores y comencemos la clase, el tema de hoy será 'los cuidados que hay que tener con el recién nacido':

Además del sueño, otro factor clave para que el bebé se críe fuerte, sano y feliz es la comida. Él aún no entiende de horarios, así que no esperen para darle de comer si le entra hambre antes de tiempo, ni le despierten si es la hora de su comida y sigue dormido. Durante el sueño es donde los niños suelen crecer más y es cierto que 'dormir alimenta a los niños tanto como comer'.

La postura adecuada:

Se aconseja alimentar al bebé con leche materna durante los primeros meses. Para que coma mejor es importante que encuentren una postura en la que estén a gusto los dos.

Si se levantan de la cama, acomódense en un asiento con respaldo y con reposabrazos para que la espalda y el brazo con el que sostienen a sus hijos descansen. El bebé debe estar lo más erguido posible para que le resulte más fácil chupar y eructar.

Otra opción es quedarse en la cama acostada de lado y acostar a su hijo frente a ustedes, con su carita a la altura de tu pezón. Les ayudará ponerse un cojín entre las piernas, otro en la espalda y otro más bajo la cabeza.

Para que no trague aire, si le dan el pecho metan gran parte de la areola en la boca y si le dan el biberón, comprueben que la tetina está llena de leche antes de ofrecérsela.

Prueben darle de comer en una mecedora. Según se dice que el vaivén favorece la producción de leche materna y relaja al bebé.

Sabrán que está comiendo lo suficiente si se queda tranquilo después de la toma, tarda como poco unas dos horas y media en reclamarles la siguiente y moja al menos seis pañales al día.

Para que eructe después de comer y evitarle molestias digestivas, deben mantenerle en vertical, recostado sobre sus hombros, durante unos minutos. También pueden acostarle boca abajo sobre sus piernas, estando ustedes sentadas, y presionarle ligeramente la espalda.

Para que no te manche la ropa cuando regurgite es muy buena idea colocarse una toalla pequeña, de bidé, en el hombro. También pueden poner una bajo su cabecita cuando lo acuesten y podrán cambiarla fácilmente por otro si la mancha y así no se despertará por la humedad.

Qué deben saber sobre su higiene

Su hijo está descansado y saciado, así que es el turno de su higiene.

El cambio de pañal

Cada vez que lo cambien, déjenle un ratito con las pompis al aire antes de ponerle el pañal limpio: la humedad propicia las escoceduras. Y además...

Para que el pañal no le roce, pónganselo apretadito como si fuera un paquete, pero sin llegar a oprimirle. Y si además procuran que la cinturilla quede justo encima del muñón, también evitarán que el ombligo le quede saliente.

Si se quedan sin crema para las pompis puedes echarle aceite de oliva hasta que compren más.

El baño

Hay que bañarle por la mañana si el contacto con el agua le despeja o por la noche si le ayuda a relajarse y a dormirse. Lo importante es que lo hagan todos los días a la misma hora, para instaurar una rutina.

Dejen a la mano todo lo que vayan a necesitar antes de empezar a bañarle y si se le olvida algo, vayan con él a buscarlo, jamás le dejen solo.

Antes de meter al niño en la bañerita, llénenla de agua y comprueben con un termómetro que este a 38 ºC. Así evitarán quemarle.

Lograrán que se sienta seguro en el agua si apoyan su espalda y su cuello sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y utilizan la mano derecha para acariciarle y pasarle la esponja.

Si el agua le asusta, prueben bañarle en un cubo. Al ser más alto y estrecho le recordará al útero y tal vez así acepte mejor el baño.

Y otros cuidados:

Si su bebé tiene más de dos semanas, aprovechen el instante después del baño para cortarle las uñas, porque las tendrá blandas. Háganlo dándoles forma recta con unas tijeritas de punta redonda, para que los picos no se le introduzcan en la piel.

Si tiene menos de dos semanas deberán ponerle unas manoplas o unos calcetines en las manos, para que no se arañe, porque si le cortas las uñas pueden dañarle.

Para quitarle la costra láctea pueden impregnarle la cabeza con aceite de oliva, esperar un rato y lavársela después con un jabón neutro, dándole un ligero masaje antes de aclarar.

Como su piel es muy delicada, deben lavar su ropa con un detergente neutro. Para no hacer un lío pueden colgar un saco de tela en su cuarto e ir echando en él sus prendas sucias.

Algo esencial al cuidar a un recién nacido es saber que los bebés tienden a llorar en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo del día y por diversos motivos. Durante los primeros días de vida es normal que aún no se reconozcan las causas y no sepan cómo actuar.

Si el bebé llora mucho no piensen que están haciendo algo mal: casi todos los bebés lo hacen porque les cuesta adaptarse al mundo y porque el llanto es, de momento, su único modo de comunicarse. Comprueben si está mojado o tiene hambre, tómenlo en brazos, quítenle alguna prenda si está sudando o arrópenle más si tiene fría la nariz...

Métodos para tranquilizarle

Poco a poco irán averiguando las causas de sus lágrimas y cómo calmarle. Hasta entonces quizá les sirvan estos métodos:

Si la lactancia está bien instaurada, pónganle el chupete. Succionar es reconfortante para los bebés. Cómprenle dos chupetes y dénselos alternativamente para que los vaya desgastando a la vez. Así no formará ningún drama si pierde uno, porque contará con el otro.

Si se despierta llorando porque le asustan sus propios movimientos, envuélvanlo en una sábana finita (sin taparle la cabeza). Así dormirá mejor.

Practicando todos estos trucos es seguro que se desenvolverán muy bien con su pequeño, pero procuren no impacientarse. Cuanto mejor lo conozcan, mejor sabrán cómo tratarle y eso requiere su tiempo."

Luego de un rato todos se retiraron a sus casas un tanto más tranquilas de saber cómo cuidar de un bebé a excepción de Elsa, quien estaba completamente asustada de que el momento llegara, aunque con la nieve del invierno se disimulaba muy bien.

Tres semanas después Elsa se encontraba en su cama tranquilamente durmiendo cuando un nuevo sueño llegó de la nada.

En el sueño estaba ella en el momento del parto cuando sentía que el bebé por fin dejaba su cuerpo, el doctor recibía al bebé y al momento de hacerlo el doctor ponía una cara seria y no se oía ningún ruido de su bebé

" _Doctor ¿qué pasa? ¿Está bien mi bebé?"_

" _Lo siento Majestad, pero… el bebé está muerto"_

" _¿Qué? No… mi bebé no puede estar muerto… no mi bebé no… nooooo"_

"¡No mi bebé!" grito Elsa despertándose bruscamente y respirando de forma agitada. Estaba completamente asustada creyendo que seguía en su sueño pero comenzó a tranquilizarse en cuanto vio su vela encendida en su mesa de noche ya que siempre dormía con una vela encendida para saber que estaba en la realidad. Luego de haber salido de su encierro le entro un miedo terrible de creer que todo hubiese sido solo un sueño y que al despertar se encontrara nuevamente encerrada, por lo que siempre prendía una vela para que en caso de que despertara creyéndolo pudiera darse cuenta de que era cierto con solo ver la luz de la vela.

Anna despertó unos segundos después de que Elsa grito y se aproximó a su cama rápidamente.

"Elsa ¿estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa al bebé? ¿Ya viene?"

"No es nada Anna, fue solo una pesadilla como siempre"

"¿Y qué fue esta vez?"

"Ahora soñé que mi bebé nacía muerto, fue realmente horrible"

"Tranquila Elsa solo fue un sueño, recuerda lo que dijo Shelby, solo son miedos que pasan no se hará realidad"

"Eso espero, porque realmente no quisiera pasar por eso"

La semana siguiente Elsa se encontraba muy ansiosa en cuanto a la limpieza y orden del cuarto y preparación de cosas del bebé se refería, quería tener todo listo para cuando su bebé llegara, últimamente se encontraba teniendo el famoso *síndrome del nido* por lo qué todos tenían mucho cuidado de no tacar ni ensuciar nada para no alterarla más. En su ansiedad por tener todo perfecto para su hijo, Elsa creó un libro en donde relataba todas y cada una de sus experiencias vividas durante su embarazo.

Dos semanas después, los cuatro se encontraban en la sesión de madres primerizas la cual ya había finalizado, estaban a punto de irse cuando Anna y Olaf decidieron quedarse un poco más para aclarar unas dudas por lo que Elsa y Kristoff tuvieron que adelantarse.

"¿Estás bien Elsa?" pregunto Kristoff en cuanto vio lo nerviosa que se hallaba la reina

"Si, es solo que estoy muy asustada por todo esto, el momento está casi cerca y yo estoy muy nerviosa, han pasado tantas cosas y de verdad tengo mucho miedo de que algo le pase a mi bebé, ya tengo suficiente con casi haber perdido a Anna como para que todavía pierda a mi bebé"

"Tranquila Elsa, no va a pasar, es solo un miedo que le da a las madres, lo has oído, no tienes de que preocuparte, serás una buena madre, eso lo he visto por la forma en que te preocupas por él y por cómo has cuidado de Anna por todos estos años"

"Gracias Kristoff, tú también serás un excelente padre"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Yo sé que Anna prometió fijarse más en la gente antes de meter a alguien en su vida, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura es que ese hombre serás tú, eso pude notarlo cuando Anna sugirió que tu también fueras a las clases y si te soy sincera, si hay alguien en quien confíe lo suficiente como para darle mi permiso para casarse con Anna eres tú"

"Gracias Elsa"

Luego de esto se dieron un abrazo el cual duro muy poco pues justo en ese momento la reina sintió una gran punzada de dolor que la hizo quejarse y gritar un poco.

"Elsa ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, me duele mucho" dijo mientras se sostenía el vientre

"Está bien, te llevare al castillo" dijo mientras la ayudaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo

"Ayyy" se quejo sintiendo que una gran cantidad de liquido salía de ella, en cuanto ella y Kristoff voltearon al suelo se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se le había roto la fuente, el bebé ya estaba en camino, el momento ha llegado.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Por fin el momento ha llegado, ¿creen que el bebé de Elsa sea niño o niña?, se los diré en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	7. La llegada de un nuevo ser

**Hola de nuevo, ya podrán averiguar si el bebé de Elsa fue niño o niña. Mando un saludo a** _ **El Legendario**_ **, gracias por describirme a tu personaje y si voy a hacer los dibujos de Riden, en cuanto los termine te diré donde los puedes encontrar. Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 7: "La llegada de un nuevo ser"

El gran día había llegado, justo cuando volvía al castillo había iniciado el proceso de parto, por suerte Kristoff estaba ahí con ella para ayudarla a volver, con gran dificultad lograron llegar a la habitación de las hermanas para luego mandar a traer al médico real.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que el bebé ya viene?!" grito Anna una vez que se entero de que Elsa había entrado en labor de parto.

"Sí, en cuanto llegamos al castillo comenzó a tener contracciones, ya la deje en su habitación y ya llamamos al médico real"

"Bien, iré a ver como esta" y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para cuidar de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la habitación encontró a su hermana en la cama que se bastante tranquila para lo que esperaba encontrar.

"Elsa ¿estás bien? Kristoff me dijo que el bebé ya viene"

"Si así es, las contracciones aun no son frecuentes"

"Bueno, hay que esperar al doctor"

Luego de unos momentos llego el doctor y reviso a la reina.

"¿Y bien doctor?"

"Aun falta un poco más Majestad, todavía no está lo suficientemente dilatada para que el bebé nazca"

"¿Y cuánto tardará eso?"

"Siento que hasta doce horas"

"¡¿Ciento doce horas?!" preguntó la reina alarmada mientras sentía otra contracción

"No, que siento que hasta doce horas"

"Aun así creo que es mucho, ¿realmente cree que tarde tanto?"

"Posiblemente, me dijo que sus contracciones tienen como mucho media hora de distancia entre ellas, debe haber una distancia de un minuto como mínimo para que usted haya alcanzado los 10 centímetros de dilatación necesarios para que el bebé nazca"

"¿Entonces mi hermana tendrá que estar así hasta que llegue el momento?" preguntó Anna un tanto preocupada de saber lo que le esperaba a su hermana

"Lamentablemente si Alteza"

"Entonces lo llamaremos cuando pase"

"No será necesario Alteza, estaré aquí para cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto prepararé lo necesario para que el bebé nazca"

Y luego de esto el doctor se retiro dejando a las hermanas solas en su habitación.

"Vaya, no creí que esto fuera tan doloroso"

"Aun cuando te vea no puedo ni imaginarme como se siente, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que tenga hijos"

"Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, esto de verdad que me asusta"

"No temas Elsa, siempre estaré aquí contigo, pase lo que pase"

"Gracias Anna, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco"

Con el paso del tiempo las contracciones ocurrían de forma cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosas, haciendo que la reina se aferrara a las sabanas de la cama con mucha fuerza. Anna por su parte no soportaba ver a su hermana con tal sufrimiento, pero a pesar de esto no se fue nunca de la habitación y para darle valor y darse valor a sí misma la tomo de la mano.

Kristoff y Olaf por su parte esperaban afuera de la habitación junto con Kai, Gerda y otros empleados más, todos caminaban de un lado a otro mientras escuchaban los repentinos gritos y quejidos de la reina que hacían que se angustiaran por su estado de salud. Kristoff tenía que evitar que Olaf entrara a la habitación ya que cada vez que Elsa gritaba deseaba entrar a ayudar a su amiga y hacer que dejara de sufrir.

"Entiende Olaf, no puedes entrar, Elsa está dando a luz y necesita privacidad"

"Pero está sufriendo mucho ¿no la oyes?, quiero ayudarla para que no sufra tanto"

"Claro que la oigo, no me imagino por lo que debe de estar pasando, pero recuerda que así es dar a luz y no podemos hacer nada, no importa cuánto deseemos amainar su dolor porque esa es la naturaleza de los nacimientos"

"Pero quiero entrar a cuidarla y a estar con ella para que no esté sola"

"No está sola, Anna está cuidando de ella, no te preocupes"

"Me gustaría saber cómo está"

"Ella está bien. Eso espero" dijo en un tono más bajo.

Luego de cinco horas el doctor revisó a la reina por decima vez.

"Muy bien Majestad, es la hora, necesito que empiece a pujar"

La reina obedeció y comenzó a pujar con fuerza.

"Vamos Elsa tu puedes" dijo Anna mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente

Elsa estaba roja por el esfuerzo, pero aun así continuo.

"Vamos Majestad, solo un poco más"

Elsa sintió cómo el bebé empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Anna trataba de distraerse y no mirar como nacía el bebé a pesar de su curiosidad ya que había tanta sangre que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

"Ya está Majestad, un poco más y ya estará"

El bebé salió por fin de su cuerpo y Elsa empezó a sentir un ligero alivio, el doctor cortó el cordón y procedió a revisarlo mientras que las parteras limpiaban y le ayudaban a la reina a expulsar la placenta. Una vez que revisaron que estaba completa procedieron a limpiar la habitación.

"Felicidades Elsa, lo lograste" dijo Anna mirando muy poco.

"Gracias Anna" dijo Elsa mientras jadeaba agotada "¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue, niño o niña?" preguntó completamente emocionada.

"Doctor, ¿Fue niño o niña?" pregunto Anna emocionada mientras ambas miraban al doctor con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto vieron la cara de preocupación del médico.

"Fue… fue niña" dijo el médico con la mirada aún en la bebé.

"Me ganas te Elsa, yo creí que sería niño"

"Pero ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está bien mi bebé?" preguntó Elsa llena de angustia.

"Lo lamento Majestad"

"¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé doctor?" pregunto Elsa a punto de romper a llorar

"La niña nació muerta"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elsa con una voz ahogada derramando lagrimas sin poder evitarlo

"No… no es cierto doctor" dijo Anna muy cerca de ponerse a llorar también.

"En verdad lo lamento" dijo el doctor mientras ponía el cuerpecito de la bebé en una cobija.

Elsa volvió a sentir que se iba de ese mundo. Después de todo lo que había sufrido para aceptar quedársela, después de tanto tiempo de espera y de tanta ilusión resultaba que Dios había decidido no mandársela y que ella pasara por el mayor sufrimiento que por mucho tiempo había temido. Dios estaba siendo muy injusta con ella, se había llevado a sus padres, estuvo a punto de llevarse a su hermana y ahora, de una manera muy cruel, había impedido la llegada de un nuevo ser el cual pudo haber sino una nueva luz en su vida.

 **¡No puede ser, después de todo la pesadilla de Elsa si se hizo realidad! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Creen que Elsa logre superar este gigantesco trauma? Se los diré en el próximo capítulo. Bye.**


	8. Una segunda oportunidad

**Hola a todos, ya les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior, ahora sabrán que es lo que pasó con Elsa, pero antes les quiero dar un AVISO PARA TODOS LOS FANS DE FROZEN: con el próximo estreno de la película "Coco" se estrenará un nuevo corto de Frozen que actualmente se llama "** _ **Olaf's Frozen Adventure**_ **" el cual estará ubicado en la época de navidad. Según el tráiler se tratará de como iniciada la época de navidad Elsa y Anna se dan cuenta de que no tiene tradiciones familiares navideñas debido al encierro de Elsa y a la muerte de sus padres y esto hace que Elsa se sienta culpable, viendo esto, Olaf decide ir con Sven al pueblo para conocer las tradiciones familiares que la gente del pueblo tiene y enseñárselas a sus amigas, pero obviamente su viaje no sale tal y como espera y al final las cosas resultan bien para todos.**

 **De acuerdo con una fuente de información el corto durará 21 minutos y tendrá 4 nuevas canciones, por si quieren ver el tráiler les dejo el link, aunque les advierto que todavía está en ingles:** **watch?v=gZ1ULvMi3f4**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 8: "Una segunda oportunidad"

Luego de varias horas de dolor Elsa por fin había logrado dar a luz a su primer hija y por unos escasos minutos había sentido esa felicidad que solo una madre siente al dar a luz a su bebé, desgraciadamente, la dicha le duro mucho menos de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. Bastó con solo hacerle una pregunta al doctor para que su felicidad se viniera abajo de golpe, ¡su bebita había nacido muerta!, tantas veces lo había soñado siendo siempre convencida de que nunca pasaría, que solo eran miedos comunes en el embarazo los cuales solo se quedaban en eso en ideas que nunca pasaban. Tal vez se trataba de un sueño, o para ser más exactos, de una pesadilla y estaba buscando despertar de ella, de mirar la llama de su vela y convencerse que era solo un sueño, que su bebé seguía dentro de ella y que todo eso no iba a pasar nunca. Desgraciadamente, por más que lo intentaba no lograba despertar, seguía sintiendo ese intenso dolor y al mirar a su mesa de noche se topo con la horrible verdad, esto no era un sueño todo en realidad estaba pasando, se había hecho realidad su peor pesadilla, definitivamente no podía existir nada peor. Elsa estaba sumamente deprimida, luego de tanta ilusión que había tenido por la llegada de su bebé, luego de tantos esfuerzos y dificultades que había pasado resultó que todo había sido para nada; eso era una verdadera injusticia, primero Dios le manda un bebé que ella ni siquiera pidió y la hace sufrir de una manera horrible, luego le manda un mensaje con su madre para decirle que debe conservarlo y justo ahí, cuando ella creía que Dios la había sacado de aquel profundo abismo resulta con que solo la había subido para que cayera más abajo de donde estaba, en verdad no podía creer su suerte. La voz del doctor la sacó de sus depresivos pensamientos.

"Majestad, creo que lo mejor sería que se despidiera de la bebé" dijo el médico mientras le entregaba el cuerpecito de su hija envuelto en una cobija de color amarillo "La dejaremos a solas para que pueda despedirse" dijo mientras todos, a excepción de Anna se retiraban del cuarto en silencio y cabizbajos.

"En verdad lo siento Elsa" dijo Anna quien por más que trato de ser fuerte y no llorar no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas.

"Debí saber que esto pasaría, muchas veces lo soñé y nunca quise aceptarlo"

"Pero eso fue porque todos nos dijeron que eran simples miedos y que solo se quedarían ahí, todos nos aseguraron que nunca pasaría"

"Y yo fui tan tonta como para creer que así seria, debí imaginar que engendrar a un bebé humano con mis poderes y que naciera bien era imposible"

"No logro entender porque te pasa todo esto, porque precisamente a ti que ya has sufrido mucho, no te lo mereces"

"Yo tampoco logro entenderlo"

"¿En qué acaso hiciste algo que no debieras para que Dios te castigue de esta forma?"

"Aparentemente mi único crimen fue haber nacido, creo que Dios piensa que yo no debería existir, que solo fui un error que cometió y ahora quiere repararlo haciéndome sufrir de esta manera"

"No digas eso Elsa, eres una maravillosa persona y no te mereces esto, de verdad me gustaría hacer algo para que dejaras de sufrir y darme cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda hacer me hace sentir una gran impotencia"

"No te preocupes Anna, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrada a pasar por este tipo de cosas" y luego de decir esto ambas hermanas permanecieron llorando en silencio por un rato.

Mientras afuera de la habitación, el médico comunicaba las malas noticias a los demás.

"Doctor, ¿cómo están? ¿Están bien? dígame qué fue lo que paso doctor" dijo Gerda un tanto histérica.

"Pues tengo malas noticias, la bebé nació muerta"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron todos al unísono

"¿Y la reina está bien?" preguntó Kristoff

"La reina está bien, aunque no sé como reaccione con el tiempo a este fuerte momento"

"¿Ahora si puedo pasar a ver a Elsa? Estoy seguro de que estará muy triste porque su hija se murió y quiero estar con ella" dijo el muñeco de nieve aproximándose a la puerta.

"Lo siento, pero por ahora es mejor dejar a la reina a solas para que pueda despedirse de su bebé"

"Está bien, pero en cuanto pase le haré saber a Elsa que no está sola y que haré lo posible para que ella vuelva a ser feliz" dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Dentro de la habitación, luego de unos largos y horribles minutos la reina por fin se anima a descubrir a su bebé para conocerla y despedirse de ella. En cuanto quitó la cobija de encima pudo ver que la bebé tenía el cabello rubio platino como ella y una hermosa carita la cual tenía un color pálido grisáceo debido a que estaba muerta, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y estaba un poco sucia de placenta y sangre.

"Habría sido una hermosa niña" comentó luego de observarla detenidamente.

"Ojala hubiésemos podido verla crecer, estoy segura de que habría sido muy feliz"

"Lo sé, mi hermosa niña, durante el tiempo que te tuve conmigo fuiste mi gran alegría, mi razón para sonreír y soñar despierta; y ahora que te has ido no sé cómo voy a poder seguir sin ti, te adueñaste de mi corazón rápidamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. No sabes cómo me duele saber que te fuiste antes de que tan siquiera pudiera decirte hija, antes de que pudiera besarte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Lo único que me consuela es saber que estarás al lado de tus abuelitos en el cielo como el angelito que siempre fuiste, solo te pido que me esperes con ellos que algún día iré contigo para pasar el tiempo que en vida no tuvimos. Te juro que nunca, nunca, pase lo que pase te voy a olvidar; siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Recuerda siempre que mamá te ama con todo el corazón."

Elsa abrazó a su hija llorando desconsoladamente junto con Anna, empezaba a sentirse un gran frío en la habitación y a crearse una nevada, por lo que, como si estuviera viva, la reina la cubrió con la cobija y la estrecho contra su pecho para protegerla del frío. Fuera de la habitación, todos estaban sumamente tristes por aquel suceso, nadie nunca se hubiera esperado que el día más feliz como supondría ser el nacimiento de la princesa se convirtiera también en el más triste día que pudo haber pasado para la familia real.

Elsa estaba totalmente destrozada por la pérdida de su hija, pero entonces reaccionó a que no eran solo ellas dos en esa habitación y volteó a su lado para ver a Anna temblando de frío.

"Anna vete por favor, es peligroso que estés aquí"

"Nno Elsa… nno voy a dde-jarte así"

"Anna te estás congelando, te lo ruego vete por favor, no quiero que te congeles nuevamente, por favor, ya perdí a mi hija no quiero perderte a ti también, eres lo único que me queda te lo suplico"

"Nno Elsa… yya ssé" dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a su cambiador.

"¿Anna qué haces?"

Minutos después Anna salió con su ropa de invierno.

"Te dije que no me iré de aquí, no voy a dejarte sola con esto, voy a quedarme aquí contigo porque sé que me necesitas y prometimos que siempre que nos necesitáramos estaríamos para la otra sin importar que"

Aún cuando quisiera negarlo era verdad, estaba pasando por un mal momento y lo que más deseaba era sentir la cercanía de alguien, necesitaba la compañía de Anna, abrazarla y oír sus consejos, pero a pesar de eso sabía que se encontraba en descontrol, si volvía a ocurrir lo que en el palacio de hielo y perdía nuevamente a su hermana nunca se lo iba a perdonar, sin importar lo que sintiera no debía permitir que Anna saliera lastimada.

"No Anna, no puedo permitir esto, por favor vete, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien"

"Elsa ya basta, basta de aleja a las personas, se que tienes miedo de lastimarme nuevamente, pero yo sé que no pasará. Por muchos años me has protegido y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo" dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"No sé cómo voy a seguir después de esto Anna"

"Tranquila, lo lograrás, te lo aseguro"

"En verdad deseaba criarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, clamar su llanto y verla reír y correr por todo el palacio"

"Lo sé, yo también deseaba poder ayudarte a hacerlo"

"Ya hasta podía oír su pequeña vocecita, incluso siento que la oigo llorar"

"Si creo que yo también puedo oírla"

En ese momento Elsa sintió un ligero toque en su pecho.

"¿Qué?" dijo Elsa desconcertada, al mover la cobija se encontró con la mayor sorpresa que pudo haber esperado. Su bebé lloraba histéricamente mientras movía sus brazos y piernas. "Oh Dios mío"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es qué…?" dijo Anna sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Fuera de la habitación todos estaban tristes y cabizbajos cuando escucharon el llanto de la bebé.

"¿Qué de…?" dijo el doctor mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto deteniéndose de inmediato por lo que estaba viendo: la reina lloraba mientras tenía abrazando a su bebé, la cual también lloraba sin control, los demás se acercaron para contemplar aquella hermosa escena y sin poder encontrar una explicación para aquel milagroso suceso comenzaron a celebrar que la princesa estuviera viva. Luego de unos minutos de impacto el doctor y las parteras entraron a la habitación a preparar lo necesario para revisar a la niña mientras que los demás fueron obligados a salir del cuarto.

"¡Dios mío no lo puedo creer, esto es un milagro, mi bebita está viva, lo está!" decía Elsa sin salir de su asombro.

"¿Pero doctor, como es esto posible, si usted dijo que estaba muerta? No lo entiendo"

"Yo tampoco Alteza, en mis años de profesión jamás había visto algo parecido, pero es necesario revisar que se encuentre bien antes que nada"

El doctor tomo en brazos a la bebé y procedió a limpiarla y revisarla, luego de unos minutos el médico determino que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y se la dio a las parteras quienes la vistieron y se la entregaron a la reina para que la amamantara.

Una hora después, Kristoff, Olaf, Anna, Kai y Gerda contemplaban como la pequeña bebé dormía profundamente en los brazos de Elsa.

"Ohhh, es tan hermosa" comentó Gerda.

"Probablemente se parezca a su mamá" dijo Olaf, quien estaba sobre la cama a un lado de Elsa.

"Bueno, eso lo veremos con el tiempo Olaf" dijo Anna

"Y por cierto ¿Cuál será el nombre para esta tierna niña?" preguntó Kristoff curioso

"Bueno pues, he decidido que su nombre será Idun Elisabet" dijo Elsa llena de orgullo.

"¿Idun Elisabet? Suena bien pero, ¿Por qué ese nombre?" preguntó Olaf lleno de curiosidad

"Bueno pues el nombre de Idun es, como saben, en honor y memoria de nuestra querida madre, ya que de no haber sido por mamá, probablemente ella no estaría aquí"

"Pero quien la trajo al mundo fuiste tú ¿no Elsa?"

"Si Olaf, pero ella me ayudo a tomar la decisión de quedármela"

"¿Y por qué Elisabet?" preguntó Kristoff

"Bueno, ese nombre siempre me ha gustado, tiene un hermoso significado 'Dios es abundancia' aunque también puede interpretarse como ´Dios ha jurado´"

"Tienes razón, es hermoso como ella" comentó Anna un tanto risueña.

"Bueno Majestad, creo que lo mejor sería que descansará al igual que todos, ha sido un día muy agotador y necesitamos reponer fuerzas"

"Tienes razón Gerda, es mejor que vayamos a dormir o nos va a afectar" dio Elsa mientras le entregaba la niña a Gerda para que la pusiera en una cuna junto a la cama de Elsa.

Luego de esto todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, aunque Anna y Elsa se despertaban cada dos horas por el llanto de la bebé.

Luego de descansar por todo el día Anna se dedicó a suplir a Elsa como reina por la siguiente semana, aunque todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo realizarlo, mientras que Elsa paso esos días cuidando de su hija y organizando todo para su presentación. En cuanto la gente del pueblo se entero del nacimiento de la princesa todo el mundo se organizo para celebrar una fiesta en su honor.

Ya una semana había pasado desde el nacimiento de Elisabet y todo en el castillo se había llenado de felicidad con la bebé quien también parecía estar feliz de estar con ellos, cada vez que notaba que alguien se le acercaba se reía, le encantaba que jugaran con ella y siempre se le veía alegre.

Era de noche y Elsa acababa de alimentar a Elisabet, la reina estaba lista para acostarse, sin embargo, la pequeña Elisabet parecía no tener ganas de dormir.

"Vamos mi amor ¿No tienes ganas de dormirte?" como respuesta la bebé le sonrió "No, no quieres ¿verdad?"

Elsa recurrió entonces al único método que sabía, siempre la hacía dormir, una canción japonesa de cuna que su madre solía cantarles a ella y a Anna antes de dormir.

 **Ashita kuru hi/Kobato-Fandub en español por Aniii1497:** **watch?v=Vx2Z2c2v9lw**

 _Flores de primavera, atardeceres de verano_

 _Ambas brillan y están dentro, profundo en mi corazón_

 _Aún en días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas_

 _La luz se desbordará de mi corazón y al cielo irá_

 _Felicidad o tristeza la cargaré, y caminaré derecho_

 _Estas son las cosas que tú y yo tenemos en nuestras manos_

 _Hojas caen en otoño,_ _ **copos de nieve en invierno**_

 _La infinita dulzura de este mundo tan hermoso_

 _Al caer la noche ofreceremos una oración_

 _El sol del amanecer recibiremos en silencio_

 _Por favor guíame, oh, voz que se escucha a lo lejos_

 _Es como sonrisas, como canciones_

 _Así es como suena el viento_

 _Felicidad o tristeza la cargaré, y caminaré derecho_

 _Estas son las cosas que tú y yo tenemos en nuestras manos_

Luego de esto Elisabet se quedó profundamente dormida y la reina la observó detenidamente, su hermosa niña y su hermana lo eran todo para ella y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas.

"Mi pequeña Elisabet, mi hermosa nena, tú y tu tía lo son todo para mí, no sabes cuánto te amo, pero algún día lo sabrás, eres mi gran regalo y creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Dios por habernos dado una segunda oportunidad. Buenas noches mi amor, te amo"

 **¿Qué les pareció él capítulo? ¿Ya ven que no soy tan mala como para matar a la bebé de Elsa? Aunque les advierto que no será la última vez que los dejaré con esta clase de sorpresas, la idea de que Elisabet nacía muerta y revivía la saque de un vídeo en donde se ve que nacen gemelos pero uno de ellos está muerto, al final este bebé revive gracias al amor de su madre, por si lo quieren ver les dejo él link:** **watch?v=ChnHSp6bjSY**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	9. Princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar tanto pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer además de que no lograba dar con la forma de meter todas mis ideas en este capítulo, pero por fin lo terminé, esta vez les traigo un capítulo largo (no como él según yo largo que hice, creo que esa vez me emocione porque en comparación con los anteriores ese era largo para mí pero bueno) que espero que disfruten y con respecto al comentario de** _ **ALARZAM**_ **, a quien le mando un saludo, no había pensado en eso ya que este fic está basado en una historia que se me ocurrió un par de años antes de conocer el fic de** _ **MADAME**_ **por lo que mi idea fue serle fiel a esa historia aunque con algunos cambios ya que se parecía mucho a otro de Wattpad fic llamado** _ **Frozen Decisiones de Amor**_ **, pero ahora que mencionas lo de Hans me has dado una gran idea, después sabrán de que se trata. Y ahora sí, empecemos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 9: "Princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle"

El tiempo pasaba y con él se acercaba el momento en que la princesa sería presentada ante todos convirtiéndola oficialmente en la heredera al trono de Arendelle, los preparativos ya habían comenzado y las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a varios reinos. Elsa ya había retomado sus labores como reina mientras que su hermana y Olaf cuidaban de su hija; ahora Elisabet tenía dos semanas de nacida siendo físicamente idéntica a su madre, a pesar de su corta edad era bastante despierta, le llamaban mucho la atención los sonidos y el constante movimiento de la gente que organizaba su presentación, solo lloraba cuando necesitaba comer, dormir o un cambio de pañal y era bastante tranquila. Anna por su parte estaba encantada con la bebé, le encantaba tenerla en brazos siempre y estar con ella mientras que su hermana trabajaba; Olaf, Kristoff y Sven también estaban fascinados con Elisabet, Kristoff siempre jugaba con ella levantándola y haciendo diversos tipos de juegos con ella y aunque en un principio era un tanto penoso para acercársele con el tiempo fue tomando confianza y demostrando ese lado paterno que nadie conocía de él, mientras que Olaf se desvivía siempre por tratar de hacerla reír y lográndolo con facilidad a pesar de la limitada vista de la pequeña, Sven por otro lado se ponía muy feliz cada vez que llevaban a la bebé a los establos, ya que aún cuando Kristoff había jurado que Sven se portaría bien dentro del palacio tanto a Elsa como a los empleados del castillo no les agradaba del todo el hecho de que un reno entrara al palacio e hiciera desorden o manchara las alfombras, por lo que él tenía que permanecer en los establos con los demás caballos siendo siempre visitado por Kristoff, Olaf, Anna y Elisabet a quien siempre le permitían acercársele con la única condición de que estuviera muy limpio antes de tocarla.

Elsa se había encontrado últimamente muy ocupada tanto por sus labores de reina como por la organización de la presentación de su hija aunque siempre hacia todo lo posible por terminar rápido y pasar tiempo con su hija. Aunque aun le costaba un poco entender los motivos por los que su hija lloraba a cada momento ya empezaba adaptarse a los horarios para entenderla. Algo que agradecía con toda el alma que gran parte de la presentación ya había sido organizada por Anna y eso le aligeraba mucho el trabajo y tenía bastante tiempo para pasar con su familia.

La mañana siguiente Elsa decidió bajar al pueblo para presentarle su hija a sus amigas del club, pues desde que nació ya no había salido del castillo para nada, además de que extrañaba a sus amigas y estar en contacto con su elemento favorito.

"Elisabet, mi amor, te tengo una nueva noticia, el día de hoy haremos algo nuevo, iremos al pueblo para que conozcas a algunas personas que estoy segura estarán encantadas de conocerte" dijo Elsa mientras vestía y cobijaba muy bien a su hija.

Varios minutos después Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Elsa y Elisabet salían del castillo rumbo a la casa de Shelby siendo detenidos en varias ocasiones por la gente del pueblo que pasaba y se morían de ganas de conocer a la pequeña princesa. Luego de media hora de trayecto por fin llegaron a su destino. En el momento en que cruzaron la puerta de la casa todas las madres que se encontraban allí fueron a saludar.

"Hola amigos, que gusto volver a verlos, ya se les extrañaba por aquí" dijo Shelby mientras los saludaba.

"Nosotros también extrañábamos venir, pero con el nacimiento de la bebé y todos los preparativos para su presentación no encontrábamos el momento" dijo Anna mientras todos tomaban asiento.

"Si entiendo, esto de los nacimientos no es cosa fácil y mucho menos para alguien de la realeza imagino yo"

"En verdad que no lo es, por eso quise aprovechar ahora que encontré el tiempo para presentárselas e invitarlas directamente a su presentación"

"Muchas gracias Elsa" dijeron a coro todas las mujeres ahí presentes.

Luego de esto todas se acercaron a conocer a la princesa la cual miraba muy despierta y sonreía a todas las que se le acercaban.

"¡Es tan hermosa!" dijo Bera.

"Ohhh Elsa, si no fuera un delito creo que te la robaría" comento Solveig llena de ternura.

"En verdad es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti, mira Vidar mi amor a la bebita" dijo Shelby (la mujer que habló con Elsa en su coronación) a su hijo, quien ya tenía un año y cuatro meses. El pequeño niño se acerco y miró a la pequeña bebé quien también lo veía llena de curiosidad.

"Hola" dijo Vidar mientras agitaba su manita frente a la niña luego de unos segundos de verla a lo que la bebé respondió haciendo unos alegres ruiditos.

"Parece que se llevan muy bien" dijo Elsa al ver la comunicación que había entre él y su hija.

"Por lo que veo no dudo que en el futuro sean muy buenos amigos" comentó Shelby.

"Tal vez lleguen a ser más que amigos en el futuro"

"Bueno eso solo el tiempo lo dirá Anna"

Luego de un rato de contemplar a Elisabet esta empezó a llorar por el sueño y Elsa la durmió.

"Es una preciosidad de niña Elsa"

"Gracias Yulene, y como esta Lene"

"Muy bien gracias"

"Me alegra oír eso, imagino que ya debe de estar grandecita"

"Si, ya tiene dos meses, como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer que nació y estaba como la tuya y ahora ya tiene dos meses de nacida"

"Yo tampoco puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, en verdad me cuesta creer que ya han pasado más de ocho meses desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y ahora, después de tanto tiempo ya puedo tenerla entre mis brazos, verla dormir, moverse y sonreír de verdad que no tiene precio"

"Y por cierto Elsa ¿Cómo te fue en el parto?"

"Pues bien… la verdad no fue lo que esperaba, fue lo peor y a la vez lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Bien pues, aquel día que terminamos la clase y regresamos Kristoff y yo comenzaron las contracciones y se me rompió la fuente justo antes de que pudiera entrar al castillo, luego de un rato llego el médico y me revisó, me dijo que todavía me faltaba mucho y que estaría revisándome constantemente. Anna se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo, llego el momento y, bueno solo puedo decir que hasta ahí fue tal y como esperaba que fuera, lo demás fue un tormento de lo más horrible… en cuanto le pregunte al médico que había sido me dio la noticia que nunca en mi vida he deseado oír… resultó que mi bebita había nacido muerta… en ese momento sentí que el mundo entero se me venía encima, el doctor me la pasó para que me despidiera de ella y me dejaron sola con Anna y con mi niña. No saben cómo se me partía el corazón de ver que mi hija había nacido muerta, que después de tanto esperar para tenerla entre mis brazos y verla crecer mis deseos solo se habían quedado en eso, en sueños que nunca se iban a hacer realidad. Resignada y con el corazón desecho procedí a verla y a despedirme de ella, era tan hermosa y tan perfecta, nunca creí que se podría sentir tanto amor y tanto dolor como el que yo sentía en ese momento, lamentaba profundamente no poder tener la oportunidad de criarla, de verla reír y jugar, fue el peor momento de mi vida, mis poderes empezaron a descontrolarse y le pedí a Anna que se fuera para que estuviera a salvo pero ella no quiso irse y nos quedamos las dos llorando por la pérdida de mi hija, de repente, comenzamos a oír un llanto y luego sentí un ligero golpe, cuando volteé a ver a mi hija me encontré con lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, mi hija estaba viva y estaba llorando. El médico regreso y no cabía en su asombro de lo que estaba viendo, la revisó para saber si estaba bien y si lo estaba, ese ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida"

"Vaya, pues, no sé qué decir, por lo que nos cuentas en verdad que fue horrible y a la vez maravilloso"

"En verdad que si Sigrid"

"Wow, sinceramente jamás imagine que algo así pudiera pasar" dijo Bera maravillada con la historia

"Yo tampoco, pero en verdad estoy feliz de que así haya sido"

Pasaron un rato más hablando sobre cómo habían sido los últimos días de maternidad de Elsa y luego volvieron al castillo. Un mes después los seis se dirigían al Valle de la roca viviente para presentarles a la niña a los trolls ya que Anna había insistido mucho en hacerlo, durante el trayecto Elisabet se dedicó a observar todo lo que podía desde los brazos de su madre, hacía poco tiempo que ya había logrado sostener su cabecita aunque aun no sentada y desde entonces se dedicaba a observar todo lo que podía.

Una vez que llegaron Kristoff habló y todos se acercaron a saludar.

"¡Los chicos vinieron!" gritó Bulda para luego ser seguida por los gritos de emoción de los demás trolls.

La pequeña Elisabet, quien en ese momento se encontraba dormida, despertó sobresaltada ante la emoción de todos los trolls y se soltó a llorar. Al darse cuenta de que los gritos de los trolls habían despertado a la niña, Anna y Kristoff callaron a los trolls, quienes hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la bebé.

"Oh lo sentimos querida, no sabíamos que traías a tu hija y mucho menos que estaba dormida, de lo contrario no habríamos hecho tal escándalo" se disculpó Bulda.

"No se preocupen, es solo que no está acostumbrada a dormir con ruido. En el palacio todo el mundo suele callarse cada vez que ella duerme" contestó Elsa mientras arrullaba a Elisabet. Una vez que se calmó pudo mostrárselas a los trolls

"¿Entonces esa es la bebé Kristoff?" preguntó un niño troll

"Sip, ella es la nueva princesa de esta tierra"

"¡Es tan linda!" comentó una troll

"Gracias" dijo Elsa

"Pero linda, ¿no crees que está un poco pequeña para viajar y más con este clima tan frío?" preguntó Bulda

"Bueno si, tal vez este clima aun no sea totalmente adecuado para ella, pero creí que sería mejor presentárselas de una vez, ya que Anna insistió mucho en eso así que creí que sería mejor hacerlo ahora, dentro de cuatro semanas será su presentación y aún tenemos varias cosas por hacer, dentro de tres semanas comenzaran a llegar los invitados y hay que recibirlos además de que con la niña no tendremos tiempo de nada"

"Oh ya entiendo"

"Además también quería aprovechar para hacerle una pregunta a Pabbie"

"¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Pabbie saliendo de detrás de Elsa.

"Oh Pabbie, me asustaste"

"Lo siento Elsa, no era mi intención"

"No importa, no te preocupes"

"Es un gusto volver a verlos"

"Lo mismo opinamos"

"Así que esta es tu hija"

"Así es, su nombre es Idun Elisabet"

"Ya veo, es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti"

"Gracias"

"¿Y qué duda era la que tenías?"

"Bueno, mira, como sabes yo tengo estos poderes de hielo desde que nací y pues, al ser Elisabet hija mía quería saber si ella al igual que yo tendría poderes"

"Déjame ver" dijo Pabbie mientras analizaba el cuerpo de la niña "Pues sí, efectivamente, esta niña ha heredado tus poderes" contestó después de unos minutos

"Lo sabía" dijo Elsa con alegría aunque por dentro no sabía realmente si debía alegrarse o entristecerse por eso.

"Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que tan fuerte pueda ser la magia en ella"

"¿Cómo qué 'que tan fuerte'?" preguntó Anna desconcertada

"Pues sí, hay veces en las que la magia de un niño llega a ser mas fuerte debido a que alguno de sus padres tiene una magia más poderosa y desarrollada"

"Aguarda un momento ¿Quieres decir que hay más gente con poderes igual que yo?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Creí que ya lo sabías"

"Nunca en mi vida he visto a otros seres con magia aparte de ustedes ¿cómo podría saberlo?"

"Bueno eso es porque la mayoría permanecen ocultos del resto del mundo"

"A sí, ¿Y por qué?" preguntó Anna

"Para protegerse y proteger su magia de los demás humanos, muchos de ellos no tienen buenas intenciones y desean utilizar su magia para malos propósitos"

"Ah ok, entonces ¿mi sobrina podría ser más poderosa que Elsa?"

"Probablemente, pero para decirles eso tengo que saber quién es el padre de la niña"

"Oh, mi hija no tiene padre, ella fue concebida con mi magia"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, esta niña es producto de mis poderes"

"¿Elsa estás segura de eso?"

"Claro que sí, o ¿acaso crees que yo me fui a meter con alguien sin estar casada?" preguntó algo ofendida

"No claro que no, es solo que no conocía esta habilidad de tus poderes"

"Pues ni yo tampoco, pero cada día se aprende algo nuevo"

"Bueno siendo ese el caso es probable que tenga el mismo nivel de poder que tú"

"Bueno, eso me alegra, no sé qué es lo que haría si Elisabet tuviera más poder que yo"

Un rato después todos se retiraron del Valle de los trolls dejando a Pabbie un tanto preocupado por lo que Elsa le había dicho con respecto a su hija. Era más que obvio que ella no era capaz de auto-embarazarse, nadie en el mundo podía hacerlo entonces, ¿quién era el padre de esa niña?, eso solo el tiempo lo revelaría.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su viaje al Valle y ahora Elisabet ya tenía dos meses de nacida y había tenido muchos cambios desde entonces, ahora Elisabet era un tanto inquieta, ya fuese en brazos de alguien o incluso acostada siempre se la pasaba riendo y moviéndose de un lado a otro, aunque gracias a eso por las noches solía dormir muy bien. Debido a que vivía en un entorno lleno de gente era muy sociable y casi no se negaba a ir con alguien cuando le pedían los brazos. El pequeño Vidar, quien al parecer había quedado encantado con la niña siempre le pedía a su madre ir a verla al palacio para jugar con ella, mientras que Elisabet también parecía encantada de la compañía del niño ya que casi nunca lloraba cada vez que él se le acercaba para jugar; las escenas que se apreciaban de los dos niños juntos era sumamente encantadoras, Vidar procuraba llevar siempre algunos de sus juguetes para compartirlos con Elisabet aun cuando ella no podía sujetarlos bien, cada vez que la pequeña se encontraba en su cuna el niño se acercaba para mecerla mientras que, en su idioma, le cantaba una canción de cuna para dormirla, solía preocuparse un poco cada vez que Elisabet lloraba por algo y corría junto a ella para tratar de calmarla abrazándola y dándole un beso en su frente y solía correr a la gente que a según él, no era digna ni siquiera de ver a la bebé, siendo en su mayoría hombres.

Elsa estaba muy feliz de ver como se relacionaba su hija con Vidar, ya que le recordaba mucho a ella con su hermana de pequeñas. Una de las cosas que más le impresiono sobre el niño fue que era muy inteligente, pues en menos de un mes se había aprendido de memoria que eran ella, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf de Elisabet así como sus respectivos nombres, aunque aun le costaba un poco hablar y solo se había grabado los últimos sonidos que recordaba de ellos llamando a Elisabet como ' _isabe_ ', a Elsa como ' _sa_ ', a Anna como ' _na_ ', a Kristoff como 'i _tof_ ' y a Olaf como ' _laf_ '. Todos en el castillo estaban muy a gusto con los pequeños en el castillo aunque Vidar no era el único en visitarla, pues algunos otros niños del pueblo que igualmente habían sido encantados por la princesa iban a verla de vez en cuando para jugar con ella. Con todo esto quedaba claro que la princesa había sido mandada para traer de vuelta la felicidad al palacio que desde hacía ya 14 años no había en el.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y con el llego por fin el momento en que comenzaron a llegar los invitados para la presentación de la nueva princesa, a pesar de que el verano ya estaba por llegar aun no se derretía del todo el hielo del fiordo, pero gracias a la magia de Elsa el hielo fue derretido y los barcos de los invitados pudieron entrar sin ningún problema. Elsa y Anna se turnaban para recibir a los invitados mientras que la otra cuidaba de la niña.

Cierto día por la mañana Anna pudo divisar por una ventana la llegada de un barco el cual esperaban con gran entusiasmo.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa ven pronto!"

"¿Qué pasa Anna?" preguntó Elsa llegando junto con Elisabet a quien estaba amamantando

"¿Ya viste quien acaba de llegar?"

"No ¿quién?" preguntó acercándose a la ventana para observar.

En el muelle había atracado un barco el cual tenía grabado en una de sus velas la imagen de un sol.

"¿Quién crees que haya venido? ¿*Tío Frederic y tía Arianna* o Rapunzel y Eugene?" (*No estoy totalmente segura, pero aparentemente estos son los nombres canónicos de los padres de Rapunzel, según _Enredados la serie_ la cual aun no ha llegado a México*)

"No lo sé Anna, aunque lo más probable es que hayan venido Rapunzel y Eugene, ya que como ya apareció y oficialmente ya es una princesa, entonces es lo más obvio, pero ¿por qué no vas a averiguarlo?, por ahora es tu turno ya que no puedo salir por la niña"

"Ok, ahora vuelvo" y diciendo esto, Anna echó a correr hacia el puerto para saber quiénes de sus familiares habían llegado. Cuando llego al puerto se encontró con sus primos por lo que corrió a saludarlos.

"¡Rapunzel! ¡Eugene! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos!"

"¡Anna! Lo mismo digo" contestó Rapunzel mientras ambas se abrazaban

"Hola Anna, hacía mucho que no te veía"

"Hola Eugene, sí, hace ya casi un año, como vuela el tiempo"

"Y que lo digas"

"Pero pasen, vengan para que descansen"

"Gracias"

"Y ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje hacia acá?"

"Bien gracias"

Y así continuaron hablando un poco hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba Elsa con Elisabet.

"Hola Rapunzel, Eugene, es un gusto verlos nuevamente"

"¡Elsa! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!" dijo Rapunzel mientras abrazaba a Elsa

"Igualmente, tienes razón, ha pasado tanto"

"Hola, Elsa ¿cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien Eugene, gracias ¿y ustedes?"

"Bien igualmente, gracias"

"Ohh, ¿esa mi pequeña sobrina?" preguntó Rapunzel al ver a Elisabet en los brazos de Elsa

"Si es ella, Su nombre es Elisabet"

"Ven mi amor, ven con tu tía Rapunzel" dijo mientras le pedía los brazos a la niña, quien no dudo en dárselos e ir con ella.

"Ohhh, es tan linda ¿Cuántos meses tiene?"

"Ya está por cumplir tres meses"

"Ya está grande entonces, ¿verdad que si Elisabet?"

"¿Y solo se llama Elisabet o tiene otro nombre?" preguntó Eugene

"Bueno, en realidad su nombre es Idun Elisabet, pero la mayoría de la gente la llama por su segundo nombre"

"¿Idun Elisabet? ¿En honor a tía Idun?"

"Si ese fue el nombre que decidí darle"

"Está hermoso como ella, por cierto que se parece mucho a ti"

"Gracias"

"¿Y quién es su padre?" preguntó Eugene

"Ohm, mi hija no tiene padre, ella fue creada con mis poderes"

"¿Ehh?" preguntaron los dos incrédulos

"Si mi hija fue concebida con mi magia, al parecer es una de las habilidades que poseo"

"¿En serio? Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, entonces ¡tienes poderes asombrosos!" dijo Rapunzel con emoción a diferencia de Eugene, quien al parecer había quedado un tanto asustado por la noticia

"Eugene ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rapunzel al notar la cara de su esposo

"Si claro estoy bien, es solo que me intriga mucho la magia de Elsa y de como ella misma fue capaz de crear a una bebé tan hermosa, al parecer en tu familia la magia es algo habitual ¿no lo creen?"

"Eugene no tienes de que preocuparte, ya lo habíamos hablado la ultima vez, ahora ya tengo el control de mis poderes y puedes estar tranquilo"

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Anna de repente "¡Tu también tenías magia Rapunzel!"

"Sí, aunque mi magia era muy diferente a la de Elsa"

"Pero el punto es que Eugene tiene razón, en nuestra familia se está haciendo muy común la magia"

"Es cierto, pero ahora es mejor que ellos descansen de su viaje, así que síganme, les mostraré cual será su habitación" dijo Elsa mientras recibía de nuevo a Elisabet

"Claro gracias Elsa"

Los cinco se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes mientras continuaban charlando.

"Bueno aquí es, esta será su habitación el tiempo que estén aquí, espero que les agrade" dijo mientras abría la puerta para que pudieran verla.

"Es preciosa, gracias" dijo Rapunzel

"Tal vez en un rato más podamos mostrarles el castillo" ofreció Anna

"Pues tal vez solo seas tú Anna, porque yo aun tengo varias cosas por hacer"

"Oh vamos Elsa, hay que aprovechar que ellos están aquí, casi no los vemos y la última vez que vinieron apenas y intercambiamos palabra alguna, anda Elsa"

"Lo siento Anna, a mí también me gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos pero con todo este asunto de las visitas y la presentación que ya es en dos días no puedo"

"Descuida Elsa, entendemos, no te preocupes" dijo Rapunzel

"Oigan, ¿y no habrá la posibilidad de que se queden por más tiempo en Arendelle?"

"Pues no lo sé, yo creo que…"

"Si no pueden no hay problema, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda ser"

"Ese es el problema, no creo que se pueda en otra ocasión ya que desde que regresé papá se volvió un tanto paranoico con respecto a mi seguridad por varias circunstancias que se dieron y no me deja salir para nada del reino. De hecho estas dos veces que he salido para venir mamá y Eugene tuvieron que interceder por mi asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que aquí también estaría a salvo, la primera vez que vine insistía en venir en mi lugar pero mamá le dijo que lo mejor era que yo viniera ya que nunca nos habíamos visto y que sería la primera vez, y en esta ocasión le dijo que era lo mejor para que yo aprendiera sobre otras costumbres, que no siempre podría mantenerme encerrada en el castillo ya que algún día yo debo ser reina y es mejor que lo aprenda de una vez"

"Bueno, en eso tu mamá tiene razón, es muy difícil ser reina sin estar preparada"

"Entonces, no podrán quedarse"

"Pues… tal vez si Elsa pudiera mandar una carta… o avisar que me quedaré más tiempo y que todo estará bien entonces…" dijo tímidamente Rapunzel

"¿Puedes Elsa?"

"Está bien, esa es una de las cosas que si puedo hacer en este momento" contestó Elsa luego de unos segundos.

"¡Qué bien!" gritaron Anna y Rapunzel mientras saltaban

"Ya, ya, tranquilas, van a asustar a Elisabet con sus gritos"

"Ok, entonces vengo por ustedes en dos horas"

"Está bien, nos vemos después, adiós"

"Adiós" dijeron ambas hermanas mientras se alejaban.

Un rato después Anna les mostró a Rapunzel y Eugene el castillo y a algunos de los invitados que habían llegado.

Era la mañana del gran día y la primera, por muy raro que fuera, en despertarse fue Anna, a quien la emoción la tenía dominada desde la noche anterior, al darse cuenta de que su hermana seguía dormida decidió ir a despertarla.

"Elsa, Elsa despierta, despierta hoy es el día de la presentación" dijo Anna en voz baja sacudiendo a Elsa levemente

"¿Qué? ¿Anna? ¿TÚ ya estás levantada tan temprano?"

"Bueno estaba muy emocionada por el día de hoy, además no puede haber un día en que yo me levante antes que tú"

"Bueno sí, pero ambas sabemos que ese no es tu estilo"

"Bueno eso no importa, hay que cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde a la presentación" dijo dirigiéndose a su cambiador

"A ver, primero te levantas temprano y ahora eres tan puntual y cumplida, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?" pregunto Elsa un tanto divertida

"Está bien, me has descubierto, soy una invasora que ha venido a secuestrar a la princesa Anna y tomar su lugar para que puedas estar tranquila de que todo saldrá tal y como esperas" dijo Anna con una voz tipo zombie mientras se acercaba a Elsa con los brazos extendidos y daba pasos como de momia.

"Ja ja, muy bien invasora, pues entonces espero que cumplas tu objetivo y no retrases los eventos, pero quiero a mi hermana de regreso sana y salva después de esto entendido"

"Entendido" dijo Anna continuando su juego mientras regresaba a su cambiador

Ambas hermanas se cambiaron y peinaron especialmente para ese día, Elsa llevaba un vestido azul metálico con mangas largas de presunto, el torso tenía un gran moño blanco el cual tenía en el centro un adorno de flores rosas en el pecho y una falda similar a la de Anna en la fiesta de coronación, solo que en vez de flores tenía adornos de copos de nieve y cristales de hielo en forma de rombos con dentro azul y borde dorado, mientras que su peinado era el mismo de siempre con la excepción de que tenía una flor azul del lado derecho de su cabeza y un collar de perlas con una joya de hielo azul en forma de corazón. Mientras que Anna tenía un vestido similar al de Elsa pero en color verde pistache, con adornos de flores amarillas en lugar de copos y una flor amarilla en el cabello del mismo lado que Elsa aunque de igual forma que ella estaba peinada con sus tradicionales trenzas y un collar idéntico al de su hermana. Una vez que las hermanas se vistieron Elsa procedió a despertar a Elisabet y a vestirla para el evento, luego de unos minutos Elisabet vestía un hermoso vestido azul pastel con adornos de copos de nieve. Una vez listas, las tres salieron rumbo a la capilla para iniciar la ceremonia de coronación de la princesa.

Una vez en la capilla esperaron un poco afuera antes de entrar para esperar a que todos se encontraran ya adentro. Una vez que Kai les informo que ya podían pasar Elsa y Elisabet pasaron primero siendo seguidas por Anna, luego de llegar con el obispo este le pregunto el nombre de la pequeña y después de que Elsa se lo dio el obispo procedió a colocarle su corona, la cual era pequeña y de color plata y a continuación procedió a decir unas palabras para terminar diciendo ' _Princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle_ ', a lo que respondieron los invitados repitiendo el nombre de la nueva princesa y le dieron una ovación de pie. Una vez que la ceremonia termino hubo un gran banquete en el patio principal en donde había varias mesas con manteles blancos y adornos de flores en el cetro de cada una, el castillo estaba decorado con el hielo de Elsa (como en Frozen fiebre congelada) y un gran ambiente lleno de ánimo tanto de los dignatarios y gobernantes como de la gente del pueblo que había sido invitada.

Luego de un par de horas todos se dirigieron al salón de baile para la fiesta, unos minutos después de que todos entraran al salón fueron anunciadas las hermanas y la bebé, iniciando por Elsa, después por Elisabet y al final por Anna, luego de eso la fiesta continuo y Elsa tomo asiento en su trono junto con Elisabet quien miraba muy atenta el movimiento de la gente mientras que Anna acercó una silla para sentarse junto a Elsa. Pasaron un largo rato así hasta que ambas decidieron que ya habían pasado tiempo suficiente allí y fueron al patio principal donde la fiesta también continuaba pero con la gente del pueblo. El patio había sido alumbrado con faroles y candelabros de piso, las mesas habían sido movidas hacia los lados dejando espacio en el centro para que la gente pudiera bailar, además, había sido contratado un grupo de músicos para tocar en el patio, al llegar, toda la gente se emocionó de ver a la princesa y aquellos que aun no la conocían se aproximaron para verla. Luego de unos minutos en que la gente se dedicó a observarla y a darle algunos regalos que tenían para ella las hermanas se fueron a sentar a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile improvisada, al notar la presencia de la bebé los niños que ya la conocían fueron por ella para ponerse a jugar y a bailar con ella.

Elsa observaba muy feliz como su bebé era completamente aceptada por su pueblo mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido su presentación, un rato después de que los niños se entretuvieron con Elisabet fueron a devolvérsela a la reina para después alejarse y seguir bailando entre ellos. Unos segundos después de esto una personita se les acercó.

"Hola"

"Hola Vidar, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Anna al niño

"Bien"

"Bien, que bueno que estés bien"

"¿Puedo?" preguntó el niño mientras le pedía a Anna que lo cargara para estar más cerca de Elisabet

"Ok"

"Hola _isabe_ " saludó el niño agitando su pequeña manita frente a Elisabet a lo que la niña respondió riendo

En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar y las parejas fueron a la pista para bailar, con aquella música la pequeña Elisabet comenzó a mover de un lado a otro toda la parte superior de su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, al notar esto Vidar comenzó a reír divertido mientras que a Anna se le ocurrió una idea.

"Vidar, ¿por qué no bailas con Elisabet?"

"¡Sí!" dijo el niño emocionado

"Anna ¿crees que sea una buena idea?"

"Claro Elsa, solo hay que enseñarle cómo hacerlo, mira Vidar, solo toma su mano de esta forma" dijo mientras colocaba una de las manos del niño sobre la de la niña "y luego muévela suavemente de una lado a otro así" dijo mientras le mostraba como debía hacerlo moviendo la mano del niño quien rápidamente entendió procedió a hacerlo el solo mientras que también movía su cuerpo de la misma forma que Elisabet.

Shelby, quien en ese momento estaba buscando a su hijo, al encontrarlo bailando con la niña se lleno de ternura ante tal escena al igual que varias personas, pronto, toda la gente ahí presente se dio cuenta del tierno momento y se dedicaron a observarlos mientras que los niños y las hermanas seguían sin darse cuenta de aquello.

"Ohhh, esto es tan tierno Elsa, desearía que pudieran existir pinturas que se movieran y así grabar esta escena y verla cada vez que queramos"

"Yo también desearía que así pudiera ser, pero desgraciadamente eso no existe y no creo que vaya a existir jamás Anna"

"Es tan tierno este momento" dijo de repente una voz cerca de ellas

"Oh Shelby, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?" preguntó Elsa dejando de mirar a los niños.

"Desde hace unos minutos, pero me pareció tan tierna esta escena que decidí no interrumpir"

"Y creo que a todos les pareció lo mismo" dijo dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba

"Sí, aunque creo que todo ese ánimo y ganas de divertirse ya se les acabó" dijo Shelby viendo que ambos niños se frotaban los ojos y bostezaban.

"Sí, bueno, creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a descansar"

"Opino lo mismo, vamos Vidar, es hora de dormir para los dos"

"Adiós Vidar" dijeron ambas hermanas agitando sus manos.

"Adiós _sa_ , adiós _na_ , adiós _isabe_ " se despidió el niño mientras se alejaba con su mamá.

"Bueno, debo llevar a Elisabet al cuarto, te veré en unos momentos en el salón de baile ¿Ok?"

"Ok, mientras yo le avisaré a Eridan que vaya a cuidarla"

"Está bien"

Elsa se dirigió a la habitación de las hermanas para dormir a Elisabet y ponerla en su cuna donde se la pasó observándola mientras que llegaba Eridan. En esos momentos se dedicó a pensar en su vida y en cómo había mejorado desde aquel momento en que se enteró que estaba embarazada, agradecía profundamente el que la gente tanto del pueblo como de la alta sociedad creyeran su historia del origen de su hija ya que temía que no lo hicieran y la tacharan de mujer indecente. Afortunadamente tanto para ella como para su hija no fue así y ahora sería aceptadas por todo el mundo, ahora oficialmente Elisabet era reconocida por todos como hija de ella, oficialmente se había convertido en la heredera al trono llevando el título de Princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle.

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, para el momento y las personalidades de Vidar y Elisabet me basé en mi primo y mi sobrina y con respecto a cómo eran las presentaciones de esa época no estoy segura de cómo eran realmente así que le eché un poco de imaginación y de algunas cosas que he visto en la película y en You Tube sobre la nueva película de Enredados en la cual se dice se coronara princesa de Corona a Rapunzel. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero ya no tardarme tanto, bye.**


	10. Tiempo en familia

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, lo re-subí porque a la hora de editarlo para corregir algunos detalles traducí la pagina y eso hizo que el texto (a pesar de que está en español) se modificara y quedara algo extraño, pero ahora si ya se los traigo bien, pero antes responderé un par de reviews:**

 _ **LADY RAIN**_ **: Muy buena teoría, aunque no es lo que tengo en mente, ya verán quien es el padre de Elisabet.**

 _ **ALARZAM:**_ **Ya verán lo que les tengo preparado para más adelante, te aseguro que será muy engañoso el resultado así que te recomiendo que estés al pendiente, aunque aún falta mucho para averiguarlo verán que será sorprendente. Y con respecto a lo que me pediste claro que lo voy a hacer, pero será un poco más adelante.**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 10: "Tiempo en familia"

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde la presentación de Elisabet en el cual había sido coronada princesa de Arendelle y conocida oficialmente como la siguiente heredera al trono. La princesa había recibido muchos regalos tanto de los altos mandos invitados como de la gente del pueblo así como numerosas propuestas de matrimonio los cuales obviamente Elsa rechazó argumentando que ella no quería que su hija se casara por acuerdos políticos sino por amor aunque aun así varias de las propuestas decidieron quedarse en pendientes por si acaso la reina cambiaba de opinión o por si en algún momento se necesitaban.

A lo largo de esos diez días los barcos de los visitantes se habían ido para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, todos menos uno; Rapunzel y Eugene habían decidido pasar un poco más de tiempo en Arendelle para poder convivir con Anna y Elsa ya que la primera vez que fueron de visita al reino había ocurrido lo del invierno eterno, una vez que se terminó Elsa estuvo tan ocupada con todos los tratados y despidiéndose de los invitados a su coronación que para lo único que tuvo tiempo fue para disculparse por todo el caos que sus poderes crearon e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ellos antes de irse.

La carta de aviso ya había sido enviada a Corona donde ya era recibida por los reyes y padres de Rapunzel.

"Majestad, llego una carta del reino de Arendelle" dijo el mensajero entregándole la carta

"Gracias, ya puedes retirarte" dijo Frederic mientras el mensajero hacía una reverencia y se iba

"¿Una carta de Arendelle? ¿Qué dirá?" preguntó Arianna acercándose a su esposo

"No lo sé, pero presiento que nada bueno"

"Vamos Fred no pueden ser malas noticias, tal vez se trate de algo bueno, veamos" dijo Arianna tomando la carta y leyéndola

 _Estimados tíos Frederic y Arianna:_

 _El motivo de la presente carta es para informarles que Rapunzel y_

 _Eugene han decidido pasar un mes más aquí en Arendelle para_

 _Poder pasar más tiempo familiar del que no hemos podido_

 _Tener desde que Rapunzel apareció._

 _Ellos me han informado de la situación que viven actualmente_

 _Y es por eso que también deseo informarles que no_

 _Deben preocuparse por la seguridad de Rapunzel durante_

 _Su estadía en Arendelle, ya que puedo asegurarles_

 _Que estará a salvo de todo peligro aquí._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido, espero que algún día puedan_

 _Venir a Arendelle, mi hermana y yo les mandamos saludos._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Su sobrina y Reina de Arendelle Elsa._

"Ya ves querido, te dije que no eran malas noticias" dijo Arianna en cuanto terminó de leer la carta

"¿Qué no son malas noticias? Son las peores que podría haber, debo mandar a alguien a que vaya por ella, o no, mejor iré yo mismo por ella ahora" dijo Frederic histérico

"Vamos Fred no te pongas así, solo quiere pasar algo de tiempo con sus primas además ya lo has oído, Rapunzel estará a salvo allá"

"No lo creo, creo que corre más peligro allá que en cualquier otro lado" dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para empacar

"¿Por qué piensas eso? Arendelle es un lugar seguro, siempre lo ha sido y estoy segura de que ahora lo es más gracias a Elsa" dijo siguiéndolo

"De hecho es por ella que sé que no está a salvo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hablo de que gracias a sus poderes Rapunzel corre más peligro estando cerca de ella que de cualquier otra persona"

"Fred esas son exageraciones tuyas, Elsa no sería capaz de dañar a su prima, lo que paso hace un año no fue porque ella lo quisiera sino por accidente y lo sabes"

"No me preocupa que la dañe porque sé al igual que tú que nunca lo haría, lo que me preocupa es cuantas personas malintencionadas están detrás de Elsa ahora que todo el mundo sabe acerca de su magia"

"Fred no existe nadie en el mundo que esté detrás de Elsa por su magia"

"¿Y qué me dices del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur? Intento matarlas a ambas"

"Él iba detrás del trono… mucho antes de saber que Elsa tenía magia"

"Aún así no me confío de esto"

"Vamos Fred solo será por poco tiempo, la tienes encerrada todo el tiempo aquí en el reino, al menos deja que pase un poco de tiempo con sus primas, a penas y sabe sus nombres creo que es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor además, estará en un palacio vigilada por montones de guardias y Elsa ya no es una niña o una bebé, confío en que podrá protegerla con sus poderes, solo déjala pasar tiempo allá. Tal vez ellas puedan enseñarle algunas cosas sobre cómo ser princesa y/o reina, solo déjala por esta vez, te aseguro que regresara sana y salva, te lo prometo"

"Está bien, lo haré" respondió después de unos minutos de pensarlo

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Rapunzel les contaba a sus primas como estaba la situación en su casa.

"… Entonces desde que se entero de que ahora todo el mundo sabe de tus poderes ya no quiere que venga para acá, ya que piensa que todo el mundo estará detrás de ti para utilizar tus poderes de mala forma como sucedió conmigo"

"Pero entonces no tendría porque temer por ti ya que si fuera eso entonces solo vendrían por mí y a ti no te harían nada"

"Teme que cuando vengan a buscarte encuentren en mi algo que les interese y vuelvan a robarme de su lado"

"Pero eso no va a pasar porque, ya no eres esa bebé inocente e indefensa que eras hace 22 años, ahora ya puedes defenderte y Elsa y yo también podemos defendernos, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse"

"Eso es lo que yo opino, pero no creo que papá lo entienda, solo espero que no haga un drama por esto"

"Bueno la carta que le envié hace casi dos semanas ya debe de haber llegado así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para recibir su respuesta"

"Lo más probable es que él quiera venir a decírtela en persona"

"Sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos pronto mientras tanto hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntas"

"Tienes razón Anna, y ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?"

"¿Por qué no empezamos por conocernos? Llevamos un año de conocernos físicamente pero realmente no sabemos nada de la otra" sugirió Elsa

"Buena idea" dijeron a coro Anna y Rapunzel

"Podemos hacer preguntas por turnos y las tres respondemos ¿No creen?" sugirió Rapunzel

"Claro, ¿Empezamos de una vez?"

"No lo creo Anna, tengo algunas cosas por hacer"

"Oh vamos Elsa, ¿Es que no puedes dejar tu trabajo por lo menos un día?"

"Está bien, pero entonces tú me vas a ayudar después"

"¿Sabes qué? Te esperamos a que termines, no hay problema ¿verdad?"

"¿Es en serio que prefieres que me pase todo el día trabajando antes que ayudarme?"

"No es eso, es solo que tu trabajo no se me da muy bien y más que ayudarte creo que solo te complicaría las cosas"

"Vamos Anna estoy segura de que ya sabes hacer algunas cosas"

"¿En verdad el trabajo de reina es tan difícil?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Solo si no estás lo suficientemente preparada para ello" respondió Anna

"¿Y creen que durante el tiempo que esté aquí puedan enseñarme algunas cosas sobre cómo dirigir un reino?"

"Claro, es más podemos empezar de una vez si quieres"

"Oye ¿y crees que también podrías enseñarme a mí también?" preguntó Anna

"¿Es realmente en serio que no se te da manejar un reino?"

"Ajá, la última vez que dirigí el reino de alguna forma terminé duplicando el trabajo de una semana, todos los miembros del consejo tuvieron que organizar y repartirse el trabajo para ayudarme a terminar porque había hecho tal desastre que ya no encontraba nada entre el relajo de papeles que había"

"Oh por Dios, si así tenías la oficina no quiero ni saber cómo tendrías la cocina si te tocara siquiera limpiarla"

"Oye tampoco soy tan desorganizada, no exageres"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de cómo tienes tu guardarropa?"

"No tiene nada de malo"

"¿Qué no tiene nada de malo? Anna está tan desorganizado que uno prácticamente tiene que nadar dentro para encontrar siquiera un vestido, de milagro no te has perdido dentro de él"

"¿En verdad tu guardarropa está así de desorganizado Anna?"

"Bueno sí, admito que no está muy organizado como el de Elsa, pero tampoco es para tanto" respondió Anna sonrojada

"A ver tú júzgalo Rapunzel, una vez me pidió que le buscará un listón café para una pintura que nos íbamos a hacer, cuando abrí su guardarropa fue como si abriera una puerta que daba directo a una enredadera de ropa, me puse a buscarlo pensando que sería rápido y no muy difícil de encontrar como parecía. Me tardé más de una hora buscándolo, incluso me encontré con cosas de cuando Anna tenía 5 años ahí dentro y solo para buscar un listoncito que por cierto nunca encontré entre tanto relajo de ropa que había" dijo Elsa divertida de la reacción de Anna

"¿Y qué pasó con la pintura?"

"Nos la hicieron, de hecho ahí está" dijo Elsa señalando una pintura en la cual se apreciaba a Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, Anna y Elsa (la misma de Frozen Fever) juntos y felices "El pintor estuvo a punto de irse justo cuando llegamos Anna y yo, tuve que prestarle a Anna unos listones verdes que tenía para que pudiera estar lista"

"¿Todo ese relajo solo por un pequeño listoncito? Vaya Anna, tu guardarropa sí que está muy desorganizado"

"Ok, tal vez no soy la persona más organizada del mundo, pero al menos sé donde está todo y con eso me basta, no necesito tener todo marcado con etiquetas como le gusta a Elsa para encontrar mis cosas"

"Aunque creo que de esa forma encontrarías todo más rápido pero tú sabes cómo tienes tus cosas, yo no te voy a decir cómo organizarlas"

"Bueno pues en esta pequeña charla ya sé que Anna es un tanto desorganizada y que Elsa es todo lo contrario"

"¿Y por cierto, cuando vamos a hacer lo de las preguntas para conocernos?"

"Pues no lo sé Anna, ya te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer y ustedes quieren que les enseñe entonces no tengo idea"

"¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pijamada y allí hacemos lo que les dije?" sugirió Rapunzel

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando ALGUIEN no se coma todo el chocolate para la pijamada"

"Ya te dije que no era mi intención comerme todo, tenía antojos por el embarazo y te vuelvo a recordar que en ese entonces no sabía que estaba embarazada" respondió Elsa sonrojada por el recuerdo

"Eso no cambia que te lo hayas comido todo en aquella ocasión" continuó Anna divertida de ser ahora ella quien avergonzara a su hermana

"¿Cuántas veces más debo decir que lo siento?" preguntó Elsa tratando de que Anna parara de avergonzarla, cosa que no le sirvió de nada ya que Anna continuó haciéndola sonrojar durante 5 minutos más

El resto del día se la pasaron en la oficina de Elsa mientras que ella les enseñaba algunas cosas sobre cómo manejar un reino tomando descansos cada cierto tiempo para que Elsa pudiera alimentar o dormir a Elisabet. Llegada la noche Rapunzel se dirigió al cuarto de las hermanas para su pijamada.

"Bueno, Elisabet ya se durmió, así que hay que tratar de hablar lo más bajo posible" dijo Elsa mientras colocaba a Elisabet en su cuna

"Ok, ¿entonces quien empieza?" preguntó Anna mientras las tres se sentaban en circulo

"Creo que lo correcto es que Rapunzel sea quien empiece"

"Bueno entonces empecemos con ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?"

"Bueno pues, la mía es el arenque en escabeche" contestó Elsa

"¿Y la tuya también Anna?"

"No, al contrario, me da asco, no sé como Elsa se lo puede comer"

"Bueno, tal vez a ti te da asco, pero a mí me encanta"

"Entonces ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita Anna?"

"La mía es *Farikal*, me encanta" (*Cordero cocido con cebollas y patatas*)

"Ok, bueno la mía es la sopa de avellanas, es deliciosa"

"Vaya que bien, entonces, ¿A quién le toca?" preguntó Anna

"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj?" sugirió Elsa

"Entonces te va Anna"

"Ok, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer para divertirte?"

"Bueno pues a mí me gusta pintar, es algo muy divertido"

"¿Tu pintas?" preguntó Elsa

"Si, no es por presumir pero me sale muy bien"

"¿Y no traerás alguna que nos puedas enseñar?" preguntó Anna emocionada

"No ya que comúnmente pinto en las paredes y no en cuadros, pero tal vez si un día llegan a ir a Corona pueda mostrarles lo que he hecho"

"Claro que un día iremos allá, por lo que nos has contado se oye muy hermoso, casi no recuerdo mucho de lo que vi la última vez que fuimos" comentó Elsa

"¿Y a ustedes que les gusta hacer?"

"Bueno pues a mí me gusta mucho jugar y divertirme con Elsa, hacer cosas como estas, salir por el reino, pescar en hielo que fue una de las cosas que mamá nos enseño y conocer más cosas sobre nuestro mundo"

"Y pues a mí también me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con Anna, divertirme con mis poderes, hacer cosas como guerras de nieve, montañas y patinar, es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, además de pasar tiempo con mi hija, quien ahora se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida"

"Me imaginó, espero que algún día yo también pueda experimentar ese amor que solo una madre puede sentir" dijo Rapunzel

Aquel juego continuó un rato con ambiente lleno de alegría y risas hasta que llegaron a una parte en donde todo el entusiasmo y felicidad se apagaron por completo.

"Mi turno" dijo Anna pensando en que preguntar "¿Cómo son tía Arianna y tío Fred cómo padres?"

"Son buenos padres en realidad, mamá es muy amorosa y comprensiva, siempre entiende como me siento y sabe lo que necesito. En cuanto a papá, aunque sé que me ama que sus intenciones son buenas, no puedo evitar molestarme con él por todas sus medidas de seguridad extremas que ha puesto para mí, yo entiendo que no quiera que nada malo me pase pero aun así creo que es demasiado, una de las cosas que siempre he soñado con hacer es viajar por el mundo y conocer todo lo que no he podido y por sus paranoias no me lo permite, es sumamente molesto"

"Si lo sé, muchas veces lo que deseas es salir y disfrutar del mundo pero las circunstancias no te lo permiten" dijo Anna

"¿Y cómo fueron tío Agdar y tía Idun cómo padres?"

"Pues ellos eran muy buenos también, muy cariñosos y comprensivos. Mamá era muy pasiva, comprensiva y cariñosa, siempre fue muy paciente con todos sin importar lo que pasara, le encantaban los dulces y mucho; papá era muy cariñoso con nosotras, le encantaba mimarnos y recuerdo que se le dificultaba castigarnos cuando nos portábamos mal, papá fue un gran hombre y un gran rey amado por todos al igual que mamá, ambos fueron buenos padres que siempre nos demostraban cuanto nos amaban incluso durante el encierro de Elsa, siempre fue así" dijo Anna sintiendo una gran nostalgia por el recuerdo de sus padres

"En verdad los extrañan ¿No es así?" preguntó Rapunzel luego de unos segundos de silencio

"Mucho" respondió Anna mientras las tres quedaban mirando al vacio

"¿Cómo fueron tus años de encierro?" preguntó Elsa después de un par de minutos de silencio aun mirando a la nada

"Fueron en cierto modo tristes y horribles, a pesar de que siempre encontraba modos de divertirme y razones para sonreír, debo decir que todo fue muy monótono durante ese tiempo, no hacía nada a parte de limpiar la torre, tocar guitarra, crear velas, hacer manualidades, leer los mismos tres libros una y otra vez, tejer, pintar, peinarme, escalar con mi cabello y preguntarme una y otra vez cuando podría salir de esa torre infernal y conocer el mundo, aquel mundo que madre Gothel convirtió para mí con sus mentiras en un mundo lleno de peligros y de gente egoísta que no dudaría en querer aprovecharse de mi poder para su propio beneficio, pase todos esos años protegiendo mi poder de aquel mundo cruel cuando el verdadero peligro se encontró siempre dentro de esa torre, en verdad fue un gran alivio cuando deje esa torre y conocí el verdadero mundo que siempre anhele conocer"

"Lo sé, es en verdad horrible cuando vives encerrada sabiendo que es lo mejor pero una parte de ti anhela estar en otro lugar, anhela conocer aquel mundo extenso del cual debes mantenerte alejada porque es lo mejor, aunque no signifique lo mejor para ti. Vives día a día preguntándote cuando terminara, cuando podrás ser libre para explorar todos los misterios del universo, para realmente vivir"

"Vivir siempre deseando estar en otro lado, es de las cosas más horribles que alguien puede pasar, sobre todo cuando no entiendes porque debe ser así, un día estás disfrutando de la vida y sus maravillas y al otro estás tras grandes puertas sin saber el motivo por el que debes esconderte, viendo como los demás viven felices día tras día, y aunque les preocupa el motivo del porque todos se esconden, no es nada comparado con la preocupación y tristeza que tú sientes"

"Lamento que por mi culpa tuvieras que pasar por eso Anna"

"No te preocupes Elsa, ahora entiendo que todo fue por protegerme"

"Saben ahora que lo pienso papá tiene razón en algo" dijo Rapunzel "Si se ponen a pensar todo esto que nos pasó no fue por culpa nuestra o de los demás, fue por culpa de los poderes con los que Elsa y yo nacimos, por ellos fue que madre Gothel me secuestro, por ellos fue que mis tíos decidieron encerrarse y encerrarlas a ustedes, la culpa de todo la ha tenido la magia desde el principio, sin ella nuestras vidas habrían sido diferentes, yo hubiera vivido muy feliz con mamá y papá toda mi vida y tío Agdar y tía Idun seguirían con vida, nos hubiera tocado algo mejor que vivir encerradas temiendo del mundo por nuestros poderes"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón Rapunzel, pero realmente no creo que tener magia sea tan malo o si, digo porque gracias a ella es que Elsa tiene a Elisabet, entonces, no veo porque detestarla"

"Claro que sí, porque también gracias a ella las tres vivimos el trauma de crecer encerradas"

"Yo todas las noches debo dormir con una vela encendida para no tener miedo de volver a ese encierro infernal dentro de mi mente"

"A mí también me asusta creer que todo allá sido solo un sueño y que aun sigo en esa espantosa torre encerrada"

"Para mí tampoco es divertido pensarlo"

"Saben, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ya" dijo Elsa luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

"Tienes razón Elsa, buenas noches" dijo Rapunzel mientras se retiraba a su cuarto sin mirarlas

"Buenas noches" respondieron ambas hermanas sin tampoco mirarse mientras se acostaba en sus camas.

La idea de conocerse mejor se había convertido desde ese instante en la peor de las ideas que cualquiera de las tres hubiese tenido, durante la noche las tres eran atormentadas por pesadillas en las que cada una volvía a su tormentoso encierro, aunque esta vez sin poder salir de él. Rapunzel soñó que despertaba en su habitación de la torre, al verse ahí nuevamente entraba en pánico y corría hacia la ventana para poder regresar con su familia, pero se encontraba con la sorpresa de que la ventana era solo una pintura en la pared y que la torre estaba completamente cerrada impidiéndole salir por algún lado, por lo que aterrada gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda. Su sueño fue detenido por Eugene quien la despertó al oír que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Mientras que en la habitación de las hermanas la cosa no era diferente, Anna soñó que despertaba en su habitación donde las cosas de Elsa y Elisabet habían desaparecido por completo, al ver que no había rastro de ellas salía de su habitación corriendo para buscarlas, mientras corría desesperadamente en su búsqueda se daba cuenta de que el castillo estaba completamente desierto, no lograba encontrar a nadie hasta que llego al vestíbulo donde se encontraba con una de las empleadas del castillo; cuando le preguntaba que había pasado esta le respondía que toda su familia y amigos habían muerto mientras que todos los empleados se habían hartado de estar encerrados en aquel castillo y habían decidido irse para siempre, luego de esto la empleada se iba cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Anna horrorizada por lo que acababa de oír mientras que desesperadamente intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito, después corría a todas las puertas y ventanas haciendo de todo para salir del castillo obteniendo el mismo resultado en cada una de ellas, cuando llego a una ventana pudo ver como en el cementerio real había siete enormes lápidas con los nombres de sus padres, Elsa, Elisabet, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, por lo que, horrorizada, rompía a llorar mientras pedía que alguien la sacara de allí.

Por otro lado, Elsa soñaba que despertaba en su antigua habitación, al buscar se dio cuenta de que Elisabet no estaba por ningún lado, llena de angustia corría hacia la puerta para salir pero en cuanto su mano tocaba la puerta esta se congelaba impidiéndoselo, presa del pánico corría a la ventana para tratar de escapar por allí obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la puerta por lo que, desesperada se ponía a gritarle a Anna y a Rapunzel para que la ayudaran a salir mientras derramaba lagrimas de desesperación y terror. Las pesadillas de Elsa y Anna fueron interrumpidas por los llantos de Elisabet, quien se había asustado con los gritos de ambas y había despertado muy alterada. Una vez despiertas ninguna de las tres quiso volver a dormir por miedo a tener las mismas pesadillas y pasaron la noche recostadas pensando si realmente había sido una buena idea tratar de conocerse mejor.

A la mañana siguiente todas estaba igual de desanimadas y cabizbajas que a noche y durante el desayuno no hablaban con nadie ni probaban bocado.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Kristoff viendo las caras de las hermanas y Rapunzel

"¿Qué? Ah sí estamos bien Kristoff, no te preocupes" contestó Elsa algo distante

"Parece como si no hubieran dormido a noche" dijo Olaf

"En verdad estamos bien no se preocupen" dijo Anna de la misma forma que Elsa

"¿Qué acaso las tres tuvieron la misma pesadilla o qué?" preguntó Eugene

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las tres volviendo a la realidad

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Anna

"Rapunzel me conto todo sobre su pijamada a noche luego de que la despertara de su pesadilla, imagino que las tres pasaron por lo mismo por lo que veo"

"¿Qué paso? Creí que se la habían pasado bien" dijo Olaf sorprendido

"Y así fue hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar por nuestros años de encierro, fue la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido"

"Pero eso fue hace más de un año y el tuyo hace más de cuatro, ya no tienen porque preocuparse" dijo Kristoff

"Claro que si, gracias a los poderes de Rapunzel y míos las tres tenemos un pasado que nos perseguirá por siempre, no importa lo que hagamos no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo"

"Pero ahora ya están fuera y son libres para ver y disfrutar todo lo que quieran, tal vez lo del encierro fue horrible pero tienen que dejar el pasado para poder tener un futuro"

"Tienes razón Olaf" dijo Elsa con más ánimo

"Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos todos a un día de campo para celebrar el que estén libres y disfrutar del verano qué tenemos?" sugirió Kristoff

"No lo sé, creo que Elsa tiene trabajo por hacer" dijo Anna

"Si, pero ¿Qué más da? Creo que es justo lo que necesitamos para animarnos un poco"

"Ok entonces desayunemos y preparemos todo para salir" dijo Kristoff

Momentos después Rapunzel, Eugene, Olaf, Sven, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Elisabet salían en carreta rumbo al bosque para pasar un día genial. Llegaron a un hermoso lugar lleno de arboles, flores y un lago el cual tenía una hermosa cascada (el mismo donde Anna y Kristoff encontraron a Olaf) y se instalaron allí para disfrutar de un día genial. El lugar estaba lleno de flores y plantas completamente hermosas, por lo que Anna, Elsa y Rapunzel se pusieron a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras que la pequeña Elisabet se entretenía intentando atrapar a los insectos y mariposas que por ahí pasaban. Luego de un rato se pusieron a recorrer el lugar observando todo cuanto podían.

"Es hermoso este lugar" comentó Rapunzel

"Este fue el mismo lugar en donde Kristoff y yo encontramos a Olaf hace un año"

"Vaya, creo que esta algo lejos de la montaña del norte donde lo cree"

"¿Y qué hacías en una montaña Elsa?" preguntó Eugene

"Allí fue donde decidí quedarme a vivir luego de que huí de Arendelle y para ello cree un hermoso castillo hecho únicamente de hielo"

"¿Un castillo hecho de hielo, es posible?" preguntó Eugene incrédulo

"Para la magia nada es imposible Eugene"

"¿Crees que podamos verlo Elsa?" preguntó Rapunzel quien ya había olvidado su rencor hacia la magia

"Claro, aprovecharemos este tiempo que tenemos justos para mostrarles todo lo que podamos de Arendelle"

Y así pasaron el día divirtiéndose y jugando todo lo que podían, la pequeña Elisabet les dio una idea para un juego cuando intentaba atrapar mariposas, por lo que de inmediato todos se pusieron a tratar de atrapar la más hermosa que pudieran. Después se pusieron a jugar a las escondidas las cuales ganó Elsa escondiéndose junto con Elisabet en un arbusto donde nadie pudo verlas. Todos se impresionaron de ver como la pequeña princesa, a su corta edad, entendía perfectamente el juego ya que en ningún momento hizo ruido mientras estaba escondida junto con su mamá quien juró hasta el cansancio que no le había tapado la boca a la niña para callarla, en cuanto terminaron decidieron jugar a la mímica, este juego lo ganó Olaf ya que cuando fue su turno ninguno pudo adivinar lo que Olaf imitaba, siendo el verano lo que tenía en mente. Luego de esto a Anna se le ocurrió retar a todos para ver quien hacía reír más a Elisabet siendo Kristoff el ganador para sorpresa de todos.

Luego de un almuerzo decidieron continuar con sus juegos y locuras, Anna provocó que a Elsa le doliera el estomago de tanto reír con sus imitaciones del duque de Weselton con las que siempre la divertía. Antes de volver decidieron tomar un tiempo para ver el cielo y tratar de hallarle formas a las nubes.

Para cuando regresaron ya era tarde, la noche que les rodeaba era hermosa por lo que decidieron acampar en los jardines reales y pasar la noche allí.

Bajando algunas mantas y almohadas se recostaron bajo el cielo estrellado en donde no solo pudieron apreciar una gran cantidad de estrellas sino también de la presencia de las auroras las cuales parecían detectar la felicidad que había bajo de ellas y hacían que el cielo luciera mucho mejor.

"Mamá y papá decían que yo nací por la noche, y que en ese momento se presentaron las auroras como si hubiesen venido a darme la bienvenida a este mundo" dijo Elsa

"A mí me dijeron que para celebrar mi nacimiento organizaron una reunión con el reino y me presentaron a todos por el balcón" dijo Anna

"Si, recuerdo eso, aunque solo algunas cosas"

"Mis padres a mi me dijeron que para celebrar mi nacimiento lanzaron una linterna al cielo y de ahí cada que era mi cumpleaños lanzaban linternas al cielo para poder encontrarme"

"Eso es lindo" dijo Anna

"¿Saben? Tal vez no hayamos tenido un buen inicio de vida, pero prefiero eso y poder estar aquí con ustedes a haber crecido con mis padres y perderme de esto"

"Si yo igual" respondieron a coro Anna y Elsa.

Una semana después, todos se dirigían hacía la montaña del norte para conocer el palacio de Elsa, al llegar Rapunzel y Eugene se maravillaron de ver aquel hermoso palacio.

"Wow Elsa ¿tú lo hiciste?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Sip, fue muy divertido de hacer"

"Es en verdad hermoso"

Al llegar a las escaleras de hielo Eugene no se atrevía a subir.

"Oye, ¿estás segura de que pasar por aquí es seguro?" preguntó Eugene nervioso

"Claro no tiene nada de malo"

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Rapunzel al ver la escalera rota del barandal

"Oh, no es nada, yo lo arreglo" dijo mientras la arreglaba con sus poderes

Luego de eso todos subieron y al entrar se encontraron a alguien adentro que hizo que tanto Eugene como Rapunzel se asustaran.

"Hola Malvavisco" saludo Elsa alegremente "Venimos para enseñarles el castillo, ellos son Rapunzel y Eugene"

"Hola" saludaron un tanto nerviosos

"Vamos pasen" dijo Elsa sin notar el nerviosismo de sus primos

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó en voz baja Rapunzel en cuanto estuvieron un poco alejados de él

"El es Malvavisco, lo cree hace un año para protegerme de quienes quisieran entrar"

"Ah ok"

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos admirando y conociendo el palacio alegremente hasta que llegaron al corazón del palacio, el cual seguía igual que hace un año

"Vaya, que arte tan raro hiciste aquí Elsa" dijo Rapunzel entrando en el salón

"¿Arte raro?" preguntó Elsa entrando, al ver que era a lo que se refería Rapunzel, Elsa recordó con gran tristeza esos últimos momentos en los que estuvo justo ahí, como fue en ese lugar donde congelo el corazón de Anna, como ahí fue atacada y estuvo a punto de asesinar a dos hombres en medio de una furia ciega, como casi fue asesinada por su araña de hielo. Tantas cosas malas que habían pasado en ese lugar el cual se encontraba igual que antes la hacían sentirse como un monstruo nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Anna.

"Elsa ¿estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien, es solo que no puedo evitar recordar todas las cosas que aquí pasaron"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí Elsa?" preguntó Rapunzel

Elsa les conto todo lo que paso hace un año mientras que todos escuchaban muy atentos a lo que decía, incluso Elisabet parecía entender a la perfección todo lo que su mamá decía.

"… y eso es lo último que recuerdo, supongo que cuando me desmaye Hans me llevo al castillo y de ahí todo lo demás creo que ya lo conocen"

"Vaya, nunca creí que habías pasado por todo eso"

"Si, en verdad fue muy difícil pasar por eso y ver este lugar así me hace recordar aquellos malos momentos"

"¿Y por qué no regresas el lugar a como era antes de eso? Tal vez así dejes de recordar cosas malas"

"Buena idea Rapunzel, bien aquí vamos" dijo Elsa haciendo que el salón quedara tal y como estaba antes del ataque.

"Vaya, este lugar es hermoso, ¿Así era cómo lo hiciste la primera vez?" preguntó Eugene

"Sí así era cuando lo construí la primera vez"

"Es un hermoso candelabro el que está ahí" dijo Rapunzel

"Gracias"

"En verdad que tu poder es asombroso"

"Y el tuyo también prima"

Pasaron un rato más en el palacio explorando y platicando con Malvavisco hasta que volvieron a casa. Los días pasaron rápidamente, el tiempo lo habían disfrutado conociendo Arendelle, jugando y gozando de la vida como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero desgraciadamente nada es para siempre y el tiempo de despedirse llego más pronto de lo que hubieran querido. Despedirse fue más difícil de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, pero a pesar de esto las tres estaban muy felices por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y anhelaban que llegara el momento de volver a verse. Mientras el barco se alejaba las hermanas miraban a sus primos irse, era triste saber que aquellos momentos de diversión con ellos se habían ido pero eso no era el final, pues habían prometido que serían ellas las que irían a Corona para ver su reino y solo esperaban a que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para volver a ver a su familia, para poder disfrutar de su próximo tiempo en familia.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo, bye.**


	11. Nuevas noticias

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, lo hubiera publicado antes pero tuve problemas con el internet, pero lo bueno es que ya lo termine y aquí se los traigo, pero antes contestare algunos reviews:**

 _ **Madame Purple:**_ **Sí, de ahí saque el titulo del fic, aunque también el titulo es una metáfora, con respecto a que tan largo lo pienso hacer no tengo idea, cuando se me ocurrió la historia solo había pensado en ideas centrales y no en una historia totalmente hecha como tal ya que nunca pensé en publicarlo, tengo pensado que sea de entre cien y doscientos capítulos ya que pienso hacer toda la historia en un mismo fic, pero eso dependerá de las ideas que se me vengan conforme avance el fic**

 _ **ALARZAM:**_ **Gracias por tu sugerencia, ya verán lo que les tengo preparado para ello**

 _ **Lady Rain:**_ **La idea de los arenques la saque de la wikia en ingles de Elsa, en las curiosidades se menciona, a mí también me sorprendió**

 _ **El Legendario:**_ **Lo de Eugene no es miedo sino es como sorpresa ya que el no está acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de cosas, pero sí, es algo muy común que se tomo de la película, con respecto a tu teoría solo te puedo decir que estas 50-50, no quiero dar muchos datos de eso para que sea grande la sorpresa que les tengo preparada.**

Capítulo 11: "Nuevas noticias"

El momento en que Rapunzel y Eugene tenían que regresar a Corona por fin llego, y aunque esto era bastante triste ninguno se desanimó puesto que prometieron volver a verse en Corona para el siguiente año. A pesar de que ya no era lo mismo que en días pasados el castillo seguía lleno de felicidad y esplendor. Anna había aprendido a hacer varias cosas para manejar el reino gracias a su hermana y esto le permitía ayudarle para así terminar más rápido y tener tiempo de divertirse. Una vez que acababan se dirigían al patio principal para jugar con Elisabet, Vidar y otros niños del pueblo, con ayuda de los poderes de Elsa lograban crear laberintos, resbaladillas y muchos otros juegos más con los que entretenerse. Al principio a la gente del pueblo le extrañó el hecho de que su reina y su princesa se pusieran a jugar como niñas pequeñas con sus hijos, pero después de cierto tiempo dejaron de darle importancia uniéndose incluso a los juegos que tenían.

Era un nuevo día y las hermanas junto con Olaf y Elisabet se dirigían a la casa de Shelby para su sesión de maternidad, cosa que actualmente se había convertido más en una excusa que en un verdadero motivo de salida ya que últimamente lo que hacían en sus reuniones era hablar sobre sus vidas y asuntos mientras que los niños jugaban y el día de hoy no parecían que fuese a ser distinto.

"Hola chicas" saludó Elsa en cuanto llegó

"Hola" respondieron todas cuando llegaron

"¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó Shelby

"Muy bien gracias" respondió Anna

"¿Y Kristoff?" preguntó Bera

"Ohm él se fue a la recolección de hielo hace tres días"

"¡Hola!" gritó Vidar corriendo a saludar

"Hola Vidar"

"Hola Elsa"

"Vaya veo que ya puedes hablar mejor"

"Si, he estado practicando con él" dijo Shelby

"Que bien, ósea que pronto se convertirá en el niño con la mejor forma de hablar en el reino" dijo Anna haciendo sonrojar al niño

"Oye Vidar ¿Quieres jugar con Elisabet y Olaf?" preguntó Elsa

"¡Sí! Voy por mis juguetes" luego de decir esto el niño se fue corriendo a su habitación y regresó rápidamente con los brazos cargados de juguetes "Ya vine"

"Bien porque Elisabet ya tiene muchas ganas de jugar contigo" dijo Elsa mientras poni a la niña en el piso para que jugara con Vidar

"Vamos a jugar Elisabet" dijo el niño acercándole varios juguetes

"Wow ¿Qué le hiciste Shelby? La semana pasada apenas y decía palabra alguna y ahora creo que ya habla más" dijo Elsa sorprendida del cambio del niño

"Y eso que solo has estado con él unos minutos, desde que practico con él para que hable mejor ya no hay quien lo calle"

"Pero vele el lado bueno, al menos ya puede hablar y sabes lo que quiere, si no hubiera sido por tus consejos creo que todavía seguiríamos tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quiere Idun cada vez que llora" dijo Anna un tanto divertida con su idea

"No lo creo, aun si no hubiera asistido a las sesiones ya se hubieran adaptado a cuidarla, además de que en el palacio creo que todavía hay gente que las ha visto nacer y crecer a ustedes ¿no?, entonces ellos deben saber cómo cuidar a una bebé"

"Oye por cierto ¿Oí mal o acabas de llamarla Idun?" preguntó Bera un tanto extrañada ya que por lo general tanto ella como Elsa se referían a la niña como Elisabet y no como Idun

"Oh sí, es algo que se nos ocurrió a Elsa y a mí, estuvimos pensando que ella tiene dos nombres pero por lo general solo le hablamos por el segundo, entonces nos organizamos todos en el palacio para que algunos la llamen Elisabet y otros Idun así podrá aprenderse sus dos nombres desde ahora. Entre nosotros acordamos que Elsa y Olaf la llamarían Elisabet mientras que Kristoff y yo la llamaríamos Idun"

"Me parece una buena dinámica, así sabrá bien su nombre desde ahora ya que ha habido casos en los que por llamarlos de una sola manera cuando tienen dos nombres se olvidan del otro o les cuesta más trabajo a los niños grabarse su primer o segundo nombre después cuando ya son más grandes" comentó Shelby

"Ah, oye Shelby, ¿Me permites usar tú baño?" preguntó Yulene con algo de urgencia

"Claro, pasa" contestó

"Gracias" dijo para después dirigirse rápidamente al baño

"¿Y ahora por qué tanta urgencia por ir al baño?" preguntó Elsa

"No lo sé" respondió Shelby un tanto extrañada

"Cuando hay necesidad hay necesidad Elsa" le dijo Anna

"Lo sé, pero ella no es de las que va al baño con esa urgencia" dijo Elsa

"Tienes razón Elsa" dijo Bera

Unos minutos después Yulene salió del baño y se dirigió a donde estaban las demás

"¿Oye Yulene estás bien?" preguntó Ashilda

"Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó algo extrañada

"Bueno porque acabas de salir corriendo al baño con mucha urgencia y eso no es normal en ti" dijo Anna

"Oh, creo que olvide decírselos" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Elsa mientras ella y todas las demás se relajaban y sonreían en cuanto vieron la cara de Yulene

"Estoy embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron todas

"Si, así es"

"¡Pero si hace cerca de siete meses tuviste a Lene! ¿Cómo es que ya de pronto vuelves a estar embarazada?" preguntó Sigrid

"Lo sé, pero Asgerd y yo decidimos darle un hermanito lo más pronto posible ya que entre menos edad haya entre ellos se llevaran mejor"

"¿Y cuántos meses tienes?" preguntó Elsa

"Dos meses apenas"

"Bueno pues muchas felicidades Yulene" dijo Elsa mientras la abrazaba

"¡Felicidades!" dijeron todas haciendo lo mismo

"Gracias amigas"

"Sabes en verdad me parece increíble que te hayas animado a tener otro hijo tan pronto, yo creo que no podría darme el tiempo de tener a otro con Elisabet tan pequeña no creo poder darme el tiempo de cuidarlos a ambos y dirigir el reino al mismo tiempo"

"Oh vamos Elsa, estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, además de que no solo eres tú en el castillo, hay más gente que te puede ayudar a cuidarlos" dijo Yulene

"Aun así no creo poder con todo, Elisabet sola es como tener a tres niños inquietos en el castillo, si así es cuidarla solo a ella no quiero ni saber cómo sería si tuviera a otro u otra igual"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, tu hija se ha vuelto muy inquieta con el tiempo" dijo Bera

"Y que lo digas, hay veces en la que la tengo en brazos y se mueve y se avienta con gran fuerza, en verdad es muy difícil mantenerla quieta aunque eso también tiene su lado bueno porque solo así se cansa y me deja dormir toda la noche"

"¿Y qué piensas que vaya a ser Yulene niño o niña?" preguntó Anna entusiasmada

"No lo sé, pero lo que sea es bueno siempre y cuando nazca bien y sano" respondió Yulene

"Es cierto Yulene, eso es lo más importante" dijo Shelby

"Si, sé que eso es lo más importante pero, ¿a ti que te gustaría que fuera?" volvió a preguntar Anna

"Bueno pues, a mí me gustaría que fuera niño para así tener la parejita pero igual si fuera niña sería lindo"

"Es simplemente lindo tener hijos sean niños o niñas" comentó Ashilda

"Qué envidia me dan todas ustedes, todas viven la maravilla de ser madres menos yo" dijo Anna un tanto triste

"Vamos Anna, no te pongas así sé que algún día tendrás tus propios hijos"

"Gracias Elsa"

"¿Crees que algún día yo también pueda tener mis propios hijos Elsa?" preguntó Olaf inocentemente haciendo que todas las mujeres se miraran desconcertadas sin saber bien que responderle al inocente muñeco de nieve

"Bueno… creo que todo es posible en este mundo Olaf" respondió Elsa alegrando a Olaf

Un rato después volvían al castillo hablando sobre el reciente embarazo de Yulene.

"Pues la verdad a mi me parece increíble que Yulene vaya a tener un segundo hijo con Lene tan pequeña, casi tiene la misma edad que Elisabet y aun necesita de muchos cuidados incluso cuando nazca el bebé ella tendrá más o menos un año, aun será muy pequeña, la verdad creo que se le va a dificultar mucho cuidarlos a ambos" comentó Elsa

"Bueno, por ahí dicen que el amor lo puede todo y nosotros somos la prueba viviente de ello" le dijo Anna

"Tienes razón, pero la verdad yo sigo pensando que si me volviese a embarazar y tuviera a otro hijo me sería muy difícil cuidarlos a ambos"

"Yo pienso que si llegase a tener dos hijos así como ella si sería capaz de cuidarlos al mismo tiempo"

"¿Y si fuera él caso que te gustaría que fueran tus hijos? ¿Niño y niña, niña y niño, dos niñas o dos niños?" preguntó Elsa

"Pues estoy entre dos, a mi me gustaría que fueran dos niñas así como tú y yo creo que sería lindo, pero si me dijeran que a fuerzas tengo que escoger en que sean un niño y una niña pues preferiría que el niño sea el mayor, así podría proteger a su hermanita de todo y de todos"

"A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas si hubiéramos tenido un hermano mayor o si alguna de nosotras hubiese sido hombre"

"Supongo que muchas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero muchas otras tal vez seguirían iguales"

"Quien sabe"

Dos días después, Elsa se encontraba jugando con Elisabet en la cama de su habitación mientras que Anna y Olaf habían salido a visitar a Oaken

 **La risa de las vocales-Toy cantando watch?v=OHUktPPdTaM**

 _El palacio, el palacio, del Rey Número Non,_ _  
_ _se engalana, se engalana, con una linda reunión,_ _  
_ _las vocales, las vocales son invitadas de honor._ _  
_ _Y el rey cuenta chistes blancos y uno que otro de color,_ _  
_ _pa' que vean sus invitados que hoy está de buen humor._ __

 _Así se ríe la A: JA JA JA JA_ _  
_ _Así se ríe la E: JE JE JE JE_ _  
_ _Pero ríe más la I, porque se parece a ti: JI JI JI JI_ _  
_ _Así de ríe la O: JO JO JO JO_ _  
_ _Pero no ríe la U_ __

 _¿Por qué no ríe la U?_ _  
_ _Por que el burro ríe más que tú._

 _El palacio, el palacio, del Rey Número Non,_ _  
_ _se engalana, se engalana, con una linda reunión,_ _  
_ _las vocales, las vocales son invitadas de honor._ _  
_ _Y el rey cuenta chistes blancos y uno que otro de color,_ _  
_ _pa' que vean sus invitados que hoy está de buen humor._ __

 _Así se ríe la A: JA JA JA JA_ _  
_ _Así se ríe la E: JE JE JE JE_ _  
_ _Pero ríe más la I, porque se parece a ti: JI JI JI JI_ _  
_ _Así de ríe la O: JO JO JO JO_ _  
_ _Pero no ríe la U_ __

 _¿Por qué no ríe la U?_ _  
_ _Por que el burro ríe más que tú._

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Elsa

"Hola majestad, venía a traerle lo que me pidió" dijo Gerda entrando con una bandeja de fruta y una mamila con agua

"Gracias Gerda ¿Puedes dejarlo en la mesita por favor?"

"Claro, veo que ha estado jugando con la princesa durante casi todo el día"

"Si, he estado tratando de enseñarle cosas nuevas como las vocales y los números, me puse a buscar las letras de canciones que mamá usaba para cantarnos e hice algunas tarjetas con los dibujos para mostrárselas mientras le canto"

"Sabe, me recuerda mucho a su madre cuando usted era una bebé, no solo por su apariencia física sino también por su naturaleza materna, es la misma que tenía ella"

"Creo que es porque la extraño mucho y porque quiero honrar su memoria siendo tan buena madre con Elisabet como lo fue ella con Anna y conmigo"

"Yo sé que lo será, usted tiene lo más importante para criar a una niña, el amor maternal, usted ama a su hija como solo una madre puede hacerlo y sé que si sigue su corazón no se equivocara"

"Gracias Gerda, en verdad te lo agradezco. Sabes, nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle a mi mamá el que me haya aconsejado quedarme con mi hija, no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado si ella no me hubiera ayudado, probablemente me hubiera desecho de ella por medio del aborto o la hubiera dado en adopción, pero no la hubiera conservado a mi lado" dijo mientras ambas veía a la pequeña mientras jugaba con la antigua muñeca Elsa de su madre

"Yo la verdad no creo que hubiese sido capaz de abortar o de dar en adopción a su hija, usted tiene un corazón tan puro y lleno de bondad que incluso si hubiera estado a punto de llevarlo a cabo se habría detenido justo en el momento y no lo hubiera hecho"

"Yo a veces pienso que si hubiera sido capaz de abortar debido a la presión y dolor que sentía en esos momentos, el solo pensar lo que pude haber hecho me da terror de mi misma y me hace sentir como un monstruo nuevamente, hay veces en que la veo y me pregunto cómo pude haber siquiera pensado en hacerle tal cosa a mi propia hija"

"Pero lo importante ahora es que ella está aquí con usted y no tiene porque preocuparse de lo pasado, eso ha quedado atrás y ahora usted y su hija tiene la oportunidad de estar juntas"

"Eso sí, nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Dios el que me haya dado la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hija, en verdad que Dios es un padre realmente amoroso"

"Claro que sí"

"Oye Gerda, ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo a jugar con Elisabet?"

"Sí, claro Majestad" respondió llena de alegría, pues hacía años que no se encargaba de un bebé y francamente añoraba aquellos años con las princesas

"Bueno, estaba pensando en cantarle esta canción ¿te parece?" dijo pasándole una hoja con la letra

"Me parece bien Majestad"

Ambas e pusieron delante de la niña acercando las cosas que utilizarían para mostrarle mientras cantaban

"Bien aquí va"

 **Cantando los números-El Reino Infantil watch?v=pSqnl2eSu9Y**

 _Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

 _Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés_

 _Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

 _Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés_

 _El uno es como un palito_

 _El dos es como un patito_

 _El tres la E al revés_

 _El cuatro una silla es_

 _El cinco la boca del sapo_

 _El seis la cola del gato_

 _El siete que raro es_

 _El ocho los lentes de Andrés_

 _Casi me olvido del nueve y del diez_

 _Oh mama mía qué difícil es_

 _Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

 _Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés_

 _Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

 _Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés_

 _El uno es como un palito_

 _El dos es como un patito_

 _El tres la E al revés_

 _El cuatro una silla es_

 _El cinco la boca del sapo_

 _El seis la cola del gato_

 _El siete que raro es_

 _El ocho los lentes de Andrés_

 _Casi me olvido del nueve y del diez_

 _Oh mama mía qué difícil es_

Un rato después Anna y Olaf llegaron al castillo

"Hola Elsa ¿estás aquí?" preguntó Anna entrando al cuarto

"Estoy aquí Anna" respondió Elsa desde el baño "Le estoy dando su baño a Elisabet"

"Oh ya"

Unos momentos después Elsa salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama para vestir a la niña

"Bien mi amor ya estás vestida y bañada ¡qué bien! ¿No? ¡Claro que sí!" dijo Elsa mientras levantaba a su hija haciéndola reír "¿Qué tal les fue con Oaken?"

"Muy bien, es agradable visitarlo, deberías ir alguna vez a verlo"

"Tal vez la próxima vez vaya a verlo" dijo Elsa para después mirar a Anna quien tenía una cara de preocupación "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No es… bueno tal vez… es solo que…"

"¿Sí?"

"No… olvídalo es una tontería mía nada más"

"Vamos Anna, prometimos contarnos todo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Es Kristoff" dijo finalmente Anna

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¿No has notado que últimamente actúa un poco extraño?"

"Pues no más de lo normal ¿Por qué?"

"He notado que últimamente como que se desaparece sin razón, cada vez que lo veo y quiero platicar con él me evita y sale con alguna excusa, luego, lo veo escribiendo cartas y cuando me ve se pone nervioso, como si hubiera algo que no quiere que sepa y he llegado a pensar que tal vez… haya encontrado a alguien más" dijo con tristeza

"¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que se vea con otra mujer?"

"No lo sé, es probable, no sé la verdad que pensar, ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Pues no lo sé, quizás tiene algo más que hacer o tal vez algunos asuntos privados o… no lo sé"

"Si Kristoff se está viendo con otra mujer a mi me gustaría que me lo dijera y que termináramos, no que me lo esté ocultando para andar con las dos"

"Espero que no sea así porque en ese caso lo va a pagar muy caro, nadie le hace algo así a mi hermana y sale ileso"

"Gracias Elsa"

"Por nada Anna"

Momentos después Elsa se dirigía a los establos para hablar con Kristoff

"¿Kristoff? Necesito hablar contigo"

"Ah hola Elsa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo Kristoff muy alegre mientras le daba zanahorias a Sven

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre Anna"

"Si, ¿qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella me contó que has estado actuando muy extraño con ella"

"¿Extraño?"

"Si, que la evitas y que tratas de esconderle algo, ella piensa que estás saliendo con alguien más y quiero advertirte que si ese es el caso no voy a…"

"¿Qué? No, tranquila, relájate, no es lo que estás pensando" la interrumpió Kristoff "Si admito que tal vez me he portado un tanto extraño con ella últimamente, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso"

"Entonces ¿qué es?"

"Eso no te lo puedo decir aún, es una sorpresa, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que te enteraras de ella pronto y que no tiene que ver con otra chica así que, si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego" dijo saliendo del establo

"Oye Kristoff espera ¿qué es lo que…? Ohhh, ya se fue" dijo viéndolo alejarse para luego mirar a Sven "¿Tú sabes algo?" le preguntó al reno quien como respuesta se alejo de ella "¿Qué? Oye no te vayas, te estoy hablando Sven, no me dejes hablando sola. Ahhhh, es lo malo de tener amigos tan fieles" dijo saliendo del establo resignada

Momentos después Elsa se reunía con Anna para contarle lo sucedido.

"Bien pues, fui a hablar con Kristoff acerca de lo que me dijiste y me dijo que no se estaba viendo con otra mujer, le pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo y no quiso responderme, dijo que era una sorpresa, luego le pregunte a Sven y tampoco quiso decirme nada"

"Bueno la verdad no creo que Sven quiera decirte algo, él y Kristoff son amigos de la infancia y dudo mucho que si sabe algo sea capaz de contárselo a alguien traicionando a Kristoff"

"Si ya lo noté, pues solamente nos queda esperar a saber cuál es su supuesta sorpresa que tiene y pedir a Dios que no sea lo que pensamos"

"Eso es en verdad lo que espero"

Los días pasaron y por más que las hermanas intentaron averiguar qué era lo que Kristoff se traía entre manos no lograron obtener nada, por lo que se resignaron a esperar a que fuera él quien se los dijera

Era una bella noche de Agosto, las auroras boreales resplandecían en el hermoso cielo azul y todo el reino estaba completamente en paz y tranquilidad, mientras que en el castillo unas cuantas personas se escabullían dentro del castillo hasta los jardines reales.

"Ok, a mi señal empezamos con lo acordado ¿de acuerdo?" dijo un hombre entre las sombras a sus acompañantes

"Como diga señor" respondieron los demás hombres

"Muy bien, voy a entrar" dijo el primero alejándose

Dentro del castillo, las hermanas y la princesa se preparaban para una noche de sueño ignorando lo que pasaba afuera

"Bueno pues ya es hora de dormir" dijo Anna

"Así es, hora de dormir mi amor" dijo Elsa mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos para dormirla

 _Flores de primavera, atardeceres de verano_

 _Ambas brillan y están dentro, profundo en mi corazón_

 _Aun en días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas_

 _La luz se desbordara de mi corazón y al cielo…_

Pero Elsa no pudo terminar de dormir a su hija debido a un ruido en la ventana que llamo la atención de las hermanas. Al acercarse pudieron ver en los jardines a Kristoff quien había iluminado los jardines con velas, Anna y Elsa estaban totalmente confundidas cuando de repente Kristoff hizo una señal haciendo que un grupo de músicos salieran y comenzaran a tocar una melodía la cual Kristoff acompaño con su voz en una hermosa canción:

 **Tú me cambiaste la vida-Río Roma watch?v=gGY4Tmso_Qs**

Fue un día como cualquiera,  
Nunca olvidare la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada  
Con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto,  
Todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti  
Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra AMOR tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos

Ahora todo es tan claro,  
Es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida, tú me cambiaste la vida  
Desde que llegaste a mi  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti

Una vez que termino de cantar Kristoff señalo hacia un lado del castillo para luego salir corriendo al lugar señalado. Ambas hermanas corrieron hacia la ventana (La misma por la que Anna salió durante 'Finalmente y como nunca'), al llegar se encontraron con Kristoff escalando por el castillo hasta llegar a la ventana.

"Kristoff ¿Qué…?" preguntó Anna sorprendida

"Sé que has estado preocupada estas últimas semanas por lo que yo he estado haciendo, no había querido decir nada para no arruinar la sorpresa porque hay algo que necesito decirte… Anna de Arendelle, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, me he enamorado profundamente de ti y no creo poder soportar un día más sin decirte esto, eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido, tú has hecho que mis días sean más alegres, me has atraído a ti como una hermosa flor atrae a las abejas, desde que te conozco me siento diferente, siento que por fin mi vida es perfecta. A tu lado yo soy feliz y sé que tu también, por eso quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa" dijo mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso

Anna estaba perpleja nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrirle, al menos no en un futuro cercano, por un segundo vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Hans le pidió lo mismo y eso le hizo no estar segura sobre si aceptar su propuesta o no pues tenía mendo de que en cualquier momento fuera a ocurrir lo mismo que con Hans y esta vez ya no pudiera solucionarse a tiempo, pero en su corazón no se sentía angustiada, todo lo contrario sentía un intenso amor por Kristoff, estaba segura de que eso era amor de verdad ya que no se parecía en nada a lo que sintió cuando Hans se lo propuso, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba completamente enamorada de Kristoff y ya no podía negarlo, ella también estaba segura de que él era el hombre de su vida, quien la haría feliz y con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días, de eso estaba completamente segura, sabía lo que quería.

"¿Entonces, qué dices?" preguntó Kristoff

"Sí, si Kristoff, si quiero, me convertiré en tu esposa y te amare por la eternidad" dijo para luego besar a Kristoff, en ese momento, todos los empleados, quienes se habían despertado por el ruido de la serenata comenzaron a celebrar el próximo casamiento de la princesa y el maestro recolector de hielo.

Elsa también estaba desbordante de alegría, aquello la había hecho derramar lágrimas de emoción y alegría, su hermana estaba a puto de casarse, a punto de cumplir su sueño y con un hombre el cual sabia era el indicado para ella, alguien que la cuidaría y la haría feliz por el resto de sus vidas. El último mes se había convertido en el más feliz que cualquiera hubiera podido recordar, tan lleno de alegría, de risas, de momentos felices, pero sobre todo lleno de nuevas noticias.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos hasta la próxima, bye.**


	12. Grandes sorpresas

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste:**

Capítulo 12: "Grandes sorpresas"

El castillo estaba desbordante de alegría con la noticia de la boda de Anna y Kristoff, la noticia corrió rápidamente por el pueblo como agua de río y pronto todo Arendelle celebraba la noticia. Sin embargo, quien estaba más feliz por la boda no podía ser nadie más que la misma Anna, la noche anterior se había convertido en una de las más felices de su vida, tanto que incluso le costó trabajo dormirse y fue la primera en levantarse, incluso antes que Elsa, quien había terminado completamente agotada de la noche anterior.

Anna procedió a bañarse y vestirse, cuando termino se dio cuenta de que Elsa seguía sin levantarse y como ya era la hora de desayunar decidió despertarla.

"Elsa, Elsa, despierta, es hora de desayunar" susurró Anna a su hermana, quien no mostro ni la más mínima señal de despertarse. Anna decidió entonces usar una estrategia diferente

Anna descobijo a su hermana hasta la cintura y escondiéndose un poco en la cama comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Elsa quien, aun en sueños, comenzó a reírse y moverse ligeramente. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Elsa despertó y comenzó a entender perfectamente lo que ocurría.

"Anna, ¿qué haces? basta" dijo Elsa riéndose

"Ohm solo se me ocurrió despertar a mi hermana para el desayuno" respondió Anna sin detener su ataque

"Bueno… ya estoy despierta… para ya"

"No, yo no creo que eso sea posible" canturreó Anna

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?" preguntó Elsa cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra trataba de cubrirse del ataque de su hermana

"El día de hoy estoy muy feliz y quiero que también mi hermana lo esté, y como no se me ocurrió otra forma más divertida tendremos que conformarnos con esta" contestó Anna sonriendo maliciosamente

"No Anna, basta" suplicó Elsa obteniendo como respuesta todo lo contrario. Anna incremento su ataque provocando que Elsa comenzara a gritar por las cosquillas que sentía, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar despertar a Elisabet dándole a Anna toda la ventaja sobre ella.

Anna sabía bien que el punto débil de Elsa era su estomago y los costados por lo que no dudo en atacarlos sin piedad en cuanto Elsa le dio la ventaja. Elsa por su parte intentaba buscar maneras de salir de su cama y huir de su hermana, pero para su mala suerte Anna era demasiado rápida y hábil para ella por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que tratar de encontrar una posición en la cual Anna no pudiera hacerle cosquillas, cosa que le era casi imposible. Al verse sin salida Elsa decidió contraatacar a Anna, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su risa baja ataco a los lados de Anna lo que la hizo retroceder al instante, Elsa corrió tras ella para continuar su ataque a lo que Anna también respondió atacando.

Pasaron un par de minutos más jugando hasta que decidieron detenerse y descansar.

"Sabes, creo que hace mucho que no nos divertíamos así" dijo Anna recostada sobre el suelo junto a Elsa

"Si, esto fue muy divertido, en verdad. Por lo que veo estas muy feliz ¿o no?"

"Mucho, Elsa, ayer fue por mucho la mejor noche de mi vida, de verdad que no lo puedo creer"

"Yo tampoco, de verdad me parece increíble que lo de anoche haya pasado en verdad, esta mañana me preguntaba si eso no fue en realidad un sueño pero al ver tu cara me di cuenta de que era completamente real"

"Sabes, no puedo creer la suerte que tenemos, volvemos a estar juntas, tienes a Idun, viste a mamá, el reino así como el mundo entero a aceptado tus poderes y estoy a punto de casarme, nuestra vida no podría ser más perfecta, bueno si podría, solo falta que alguien te declare su amor hermana"

"Si, eso ultimo no creo que pase jamás Anna"

"Pues con esa actitud menos va a pasar"

"Anna hablo en serio, no creo que alguien vaya a querer proponerme matrimonio"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie querría? Eres lista, gentil, bondadosa, cariñosa y no eres para nada fea, yo lo haría"

"Lo sé pero… ¿Qué?" preguntó Elsa reaccionando a lo que su hermana había dicho

"Ok, eso se oyó un poco raro" confeso Anna riéndose

"Bastante" dijo Elsa uniéndose a su hermana

"A lo que me refería era a que no entiendo como alguien se negaría a querer casarse contigo"

"Lo sé Anna, pero aún si fuera la mujer más perfecta del mundo dudo mucho que alguien quisiera proponerme matrimonio"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Por el simple hecho de tener a Elisabet conmigo"

"Oh vamos no lo dices en serio ¿o sí?"

"Claro que si Anna, aun cuando todo el mundo haya aceptado mis poderes y a mi hija no significa que haya hombres que estén dispuestos a casarse con una mujer que ya tiene una hija sin estar casada"

"Pero Elisabet es creación de tus poderes, no es hija de nadie más que tú"

"Aun así para los demás no es algo completamente digno de alguien de mi nivel"

"A mí me parece una tontería juzgar a alguien por eso y no por quien es en verdad"

"Los sé, pero desafortunadamente este es el mundo en que vivimos y no creo que podamos hacer nada para cambiarlo"

"Bueno, yo sigo pensando que tal vez algún día puedas encontrarte con algún hombre que de verdad te ame por quien eres y no por cualquier otra cosa"

"Pues ojala y estés en lo cierto, pero mejor ya hay que ir a desayunar ¿no crees?"

"Si ya me dio hambre"

"Pues vamos"

En ese momento se escucharon los ruidos de la bebé en la cuna

"Y creo que alguien más también quiere desayunar" dijo Anna acercándose a la cuna junto con Elsa

"Bueno, pues antes hay que cambiarnos"

"Ok, tu primero" dijo sosteniendo a la niña

"Bien, ahora vuelvo" dijo dejando a Anna mientras que ella cambiaba a Elisabet

Unos minutos después Elsa amamantaba a Elisabet mientras que Anna se cambiaba para bajar a desayunar. Unas horas después platicaban sobre la planeación de la boda.

"Bueno Anna, creo que hay que ir planeándola boda ¿no crees?"

"Claro, hable con Kristoff y pensamos en hacer la boda en Julio"

"¿En Julio? ¿Seguros? ¿No creen que es demasiado tiempo? Es decir es casi un año"

"Lo sé, pero decidimos hacerlo el mismo día que nos conocimos, así no solo será el aniversario del día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron sino también del día en que decidimos unir nuestras vidas para siempre"

"Está bien"

"Además así podremos invitar a los demás reyes y dignatarios, sobre todo a Rapunzel y a Eugene, Kristoff y él se llevaron muy bien la última vez que vinieron y creo que le agradara mucho que el asista"

"Que bien, aunque supongo que tendremos que romper la promesa que les hicimos de ser nosotras quienes fuéramos a su reino"

"No la romperemos, simplemente la aplazaremos otro año, tal vez"

"Eso nos deja una lección importante, nunca hagas planes por adelantado si no estás completamente segura del futuro"

"Y que lo digas, pero creo que eso es lo malo de vivir tan al norte"

"¿Qué?"

"Que el invierno dura tanto tiempo y no podemos salir mucho"

"Si lo sé, aunque el invierno es mi estación favorita del año no negare que en ocasiones me gustaría que fuera más corto, aun recuerdo cuando mamá y papá tenían que ir a otros reinos por asuntos de trabajo, sus viajes era prácticamente de entrada por salida, no podían quedarse más tiempo o su salida de unas semanas se convertiría en una de más de ocho meses"

"Lo sé, he leído varios libros sobre otros países y me he encontrado con países que tienen un invierno de solo unos cuantos meses, ¿te imaginas eso?"

"Si, aunque creo que me hubiera entrado un pánico horrible si mi coronación hubiera sido más pronto de lo que fue"

"Pero eso también hubiera significado que volveríamos a ser tan cercanas mucho antes"

"Eso habría sido lo mejor de todo"

"Si, hubiera sido genial"

"Bueno pero ya nos desviamos mucho del tema, hay que seguir planeando la boda"

"Vamos Elsa, aun tenemos mucho tiempo no creo que haya por que apresurarnos"

"Lo sé, pero entre más pronto planeemos esto más tiempo libre tendremos"

"Ok, ¿qué más hacemos?"

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez la boda estaba más preparada gracias a la insistencia de Elsa, el otoño en Arendelle era de los más hermosos que la gente podría pedir, los arboles del bosque se preparaban para el invierno dando un hermoso paisaje de tonos dorados, las lluvias eran horribles debido a la corta distancia que había entre el reino y el mar, sin embargo esto se compensaba con el paisaje y los climas los cuales se hacían más bajos conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El día de hoy la familia real se encontraba paseando por el bosque observando el paisaje mientras recogían bayas y setas.

"Es hermoso el paisaje ¿no lo creen?" preguntó Anna

"Si, muy hermoso" contestó Kristoff

"El paisaje de Otoño es lindo pero para mí mi estación favorita siempre será el Verano" dijo Olaf

"A veces me pregunto cómo es que la naturaleza es capaz de crear cosas tan bellas como estas, creo que nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme por las cosas que hay en este mundo" comentó Elsa

Un rato después llegaron a la cima de una montaña donde se sentaron a observar todo Arendelle.

"Ahhh, ya me urgía por llegar para ver el paisaje" comentó Anna

"Lo sé, y a Elisabet también parece agradarle el paisaje" comentó Elsa mientras todos volteaban a ver a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre

La princesita miraba muy atenta todo lo que podía. Estaba completamente impresionada con el hermoso paisaje que tenía delante que no puso atención a las preguntas que su tía le hacía

"Idun, ja ja, parece que está completamente en su mundo" dijo Anna viendo que la niña no le prestaba atención

"Sabes, no dejo de impresionarme con las cosas que hace esta niña" dijo Elsa

"Y que lo digas, para su edad hace cosas que están completamente fuera de lo normal" dijo Kristoff

"Creo que eso es de familia" comentó Olaf a lo que todos rieron

"¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutamos de un momento así, de paz y armonía familiar?" preguntó Elsa

"No lo sé, a mi me parece que siempre hemos tenido paz y armonía familiar" respondió Anna

"Si, es cierto pero, todo esto, los arboles, el clima, el paisaje le da un ambiente tan pacifico y perfecto que es como… único" dijo Elsa intentando explicar lo que sentía

"Tienes razón Elsa, este momento es único, ojala que fuera así siempre" comentó Kristoff quien estaba recostado en el suelo con Elisabet sobre su estomago quien se entretenía observando unas hojas secas

"¿Por qué no hacemos de esto una tradición familiar?" sugirió Anna

"Claro, sería lindo" respondió Kristoff

"Imagínense, en algún momento llegaremos aquí no solo con Elisabet, sino también con unos cuantos sobrinos también" dijo Elsa causando una ligera sorpresa a Kristoff y a su hermana

"Bueno… espero que así sea" dijo Anna luego de unos segundos de silencio

"Yo también lo espero" siguió Kristoff

Pasaron todo el día disfrutando de sus pacíficos momentos en familia hasta que se oscurecieron para después volver a casa

Unas semanas después Anna cuidaba de su sobrina mientras que Elsa tomaba un baño

"Bien Idun, mamá está tomando un baño y me ha pedido cuidarte, así que qué tal si tu y yo jugamos ¿eh?" le dijo Anna llevándola al jardín real

Unos momentos después Anna regresaba al cuarto para cambiarle el pañal a Elisabet.

"Ok, vamos a cambiarte el pañal para seguir divirtiéndonos ¿qué dices?" preguntó Anna a lo que Elisabet solo rió "Bien, pues vamos a hacerlo" dijo poniendo a la bebé en el cambiador el cual tenía un móvil de hielo con figuras de copos de nieve y muñecos de hielo de Olaf

"Bien déjame busco las cosas que necesito" dijo dejando a la bebé distraída en el cambiador, un par de minutos después Anna volvió para cambiar a la niña "Que bien Idun, ahora vamos a…" en cuanto volvió para cambiar a su sobrina se dio cuenta de que el móvil de hielo que creo Elsa había cambiado y en vez de las figuras de copos y muñecos había figuras de hojas y pajaritos "¿Qué es lo que? ¿Cómo… cómo es que? ¿Tú lo hiciste?" preguntó Anna a su sobrina "No, no creo eres muy pequeña para hacer cosas como estas, tal vez tu mamá lo cambio y no me di cuenta, bueno, ahora si vamos a cambiarte"

Un par de minutos después Elsa estaba lista y se unía a la diversión de Anna y Elisabet en el jardín

"Hola ya vine" dijo Elsa

"Que bien, ¿Ya viste Idun? Mamá vino para jugar con nosotras" dijo haciendo que la bebé viera a su mamá, al hacerlo Elisabet no dudo en pedir irse con ella estirando los brazos y empujándose con sus piernitas desde el estomago de Anna haciendo que le costara trabajo sostenerla "Ay, está niña va hacer que devuelva mi almuerzo, tiene bastante fuerza para su edad" dijo mientras Elsa recibía a su hija

"Ya lo creo, para tener seis meses es bastante fuerte y activa"

"Oye una pregunta ¿A qué edad manifestaste tus poderes?"

"No lo sé, creo que unos días de nacida ¿por qué?"

"Y ¿Qué tanto podías hacer a esa edad?"

"Pues solo algunos copos y un poco de escarcha, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Lo que pasa es que hoy mientras te bañabas me puse a cambiar a Idun, me aparte un momento del cambiador para buscar las cosas y cuando volví a ver el móvil de hielo que hiciste había cambiado"

"¿Qué? ¿Dices que ella lo cambió?"

"Bueno esa fue la primera impresión que me dio, después pensé que tal vez lo habías cambiado tu y yo no me había dado cuenta"

"No yo no lo cambie, pero, no creo que ella haya sido capaz de cambiarlo, es muy pequeña aún para hacer algo así ¿Estás segura de que cambio el móvil?"

"Si mira, vamos a verlo"

Al llegar al cuarto se dieron cuenta de que lo que había dicho Anna era verdad, el móvil era diferente

"Pues no lo entiendo, yo no lo cambie y Elisabet es muy pequeña para cambiarlo ella misma"

"Oye Elsa ¿recuerdas lo que había dicho abuelo Pabbie sobre de lo que sus poderes podían llegar a ser más fuertes que los tuyos?"

"Si y él dijo que para que sus poderes fueran más fuertes que los míos su padre debía tener magia más fuerte que la mía y Elisabet no lo tiene, es solo hija mía"

"Lo sé, pero ¿entonces cómo es que ella puede hacer cosas que a su edad tu no podías?"

"Bueno, tal vez se debe al tiempo que no los ha utilizado, recuerda que yo demostré tenerlos a los días de nacida mientras que ella lo está haciendo seis meses después"

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle al abuelo Pabbie, tal vez nos pueda orientar"

"Si tienes razón, vamos"

Y diciendo esto se encaminaron al valle de los trolls

"Hola a todos" dijo Anna al llegar

"¡Hola chicas!" gritaron los trolls para luego correr a abrazarlas

"Ya las extrañábamos" dijo Bulda

"Hace tiempo que no se les veía por aquí" dijo Cliff

"¿Podemos jugar con Elisabet?" preguntó un niño troll

"Tal vez en un rato, antes necesito hacerle una pregunta a Pabbie sobre ella" contestó Elsa

"Está bien"

"¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la boda linda?" preguntó Bulda

"Muy bien Bulda, bueno, eso gracias a Elsa quien me ha insistido tanto en tener todo listo lo antes posible, si yo me encargara de todo creo que no tendría nada hasta ahora"

"Qué bueno, yo sabía que tú eras la indicada para él, de no haber sido por las circunstancias creo que se hubieran podido casar en ese momento que llegaron aquí"

"Bueno, de hecho tampoco me hubiera gustado casarme así como así, después de lo pasado con Hans necesitaba conocer a Kristoff mejor para saber bien con quien me metía, además de que tampoco hubiera querido casarme si mi hermana no estaba allí conmigo"

"Lo bueno es que ya tienes todo preparado y estás lista para este gran paso" dijo Bulda tomando sus manos

"Lo sé"

En ese momento Pabbie llego rodando hacía ellas

"Hola chicas ¿cómo han estado?" preguntó alegremente

"Hola Pabbie, hemos estado muy bien ¿y tú?" preguntó Elsa

"Bien gracias"

"Oye… quería hacerte una pregunta si no es molestia claro" dijo Elsa cautelosamente

"Claro que no, al contrario, es un placer para mi ayudar en lo que pueda a quien lo necesite, ¿qué es lo que necesitas saber?"

"Pues, es respecto a mi hija, recuerdas que hace cuatro meses me dijiste que ella tendría mis poderes pero que no sabías que tan fuertes podían llegar a ser"

"Si"

"Pues hace pocas horas comenzó a manifestar sus poderes, yo no la vi pero Anna dice que ella pudo cambiar las figuras de un móvil de hielo que yo hice, como ella tampoco la vio en un principio pensó que pude haberlo cambiado yo pero no fue así, fuimos a revisarlo y en efecto había cambiado. Lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que ella pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando a su edad yo no podía hacer más que unos cuantos copos, a mi me parece que eso se debe a que no los ha usado desde que nació pero aun así se me hace muy extraño que pueda hacer eso a los seis meses"

"Bueno, la magia nunca es igual en la gente, ni siquiera entre padres e hijos, aun cuando un poder o habilidad se herede nunca es lo mismo, son como las marcas que hay en las manos, no hay dos iguales solo similares, de la misma forma la manifestación de poderes es diferente, unos inician incluso antes de nacer otros varios años después. La intensidad es el mismo caso, a veces la primera demostración puede llegar a ser muy débil pero el poder incrementa conforme pasan los años como fue tu caso, otras llega a ser muy fuerte de inicio pero con el tiempo se vuelve débil, otras veces se muestra débil y así se mantiene por toda la vida y viceversa"

"¿Y sabes cuál podría ser su caso?"

"No aún, tenemos que esperar hasta que crezca un poco más, muchas veces ayuda conocer la magia de sus padres porque, como te dije anteriormente, alguno podría tener una magia muy fuerte; pero en tu caso es realmente difícil saber, como dije lo más probable es que sea igual de fuerte que la tuya pero todo es posible"

"Bien, pues entonces habrá que esperar, gracias Pabbie"

"Por nada"

Ambas hermanas se quedaron un fato más para que los niños trolls jugaran con la princesa mientras que Pabbie las veía de lejos meditando sobre lo sucedido.

" _Creo que nunca vas a aceptar lo que en realidad paso ¿verdad?, es tan dolorosa la realidad para ti qué prefieres vivir en tu propia mentira antes que enfrentar la realidad, pero estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, lo único que espero es que tengas la fuerza para superarlo."_

Luego de pasar un gran rato divirtiéndose regresaron al castillo aunque ninguna de las dos pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la incertidumbre sobre los poderes de la princesa esperando que lo que les había dicho Pabbie fuera cierto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado el otoño y el invierno volvió a llegar, mientras que en el reino las cosas eran paz y tranquilidad en el castillo reinaba un ambiente un tanto inquieto.

"¡Ahhhh!" un grito de mujer resonó por todo el castillo desde la habitación de las hermanas

Al oírlo, ambas mujeres junto con Olaf, Kristoff y un grupo de guardias corrieron en dirección a la habitación para ver lo que ocurría. Al abrir la puerta descubrieron a la niñera real cubierta de escarcha mientras sostenía a la bebé quien reía divertida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó la reina anonadada mientras se acercaba para tomar a su hija

"Estaba jugando con ella tal y como me lo pidió, cuando la cargué para darle su baño comenzó a crear una capa de escarcha sobre mi" dijo un tanto alterada

"Como lo siento Aslaug, no sabía que esto iba a pasar" se disculpó Elsa mientras le quitaba la escarcha de encima a la niñera

"No se preocupe Majestad, no es nada grave solo me tomó por sorpresa es todo"

"Aún así te pido disculpas por lo que mi hija ocasionó y a ti ya te he dicho que no hagas escarcha sobre las personas, es de mala educación" continuó dirigiéndose a la niña cargándola a la altura de su cara para que la mirara mientras que Elisabet seguía feliz de la vida

"Sabes creo que no lo hizo a propósito, tal vez le salió sin querer" dijo Anna de repente

"Como haya sido Anna, tengo que recordárselo siempre que pueda para que no vaya a lastimar a nadie"

"Elsa apenas es una bebé no creo que tenga aun el poder necesario como para hacer gran daño, desde que demostró tenerlos lo más que le hemos visto hacer es escarcha y algo de nieve, el máximo daño que puede ocasionar con eso es un resfriado, no tienes porque angustiarte todavía"

"Lo sé, sé que soy un tanto paranoica con esto, pero es solo que no quiero que el incidente de hace 14 años se repita, no soportaría que mi hija pasara por lo que yo pasé"

"Tranquila no sucederá, ahora ya sabes controlar tu magia y confío en que también le enseñaras a Idun a hacer lo mismo"

"Gracias Anna, tu siempre me apoyas como nadie en este mundo" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana

"Para eso estamos las hermanas" contesto devolviéndole el abrazo

"Bueno, debo volver a la oficina para terminar mi trabajo, ¿Les molestaría cuidarla mientras termino?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Anna, Kristoff y Olaf

"Claro, no hay problema" contestaron a coro los tres

"Aslaug, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hija, pero creo que es mejor que descanses por ahora, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte por esto"

"No se preocupe Majestad, como le dije solo fue la sorpresa no es necesario que descanse"

"Insisto, creo que es necesario para que te recuperes del frio que te causo la escarcha"

"Bien, si usted insiste, con permiso Majestad" accedió finalmente haciendo una reverencia antes de salir

"Adelante, bueno iré a continuar con mi trabajo, vuelvo en un rato"

"¿No quieres que te ayude?" se ofreció Anna

"No gracias, ya casi termino, no te preocupes, ya me ayudaste suficiente Anna"

"Ok te veo en un rato"

"Ahora te veo, ahora vuelve mamá encanto" dijo despidiéndose de su hija

Diez minutos después, Elsa volvió a la habitación.

"Ya volví, hubo alguna novedad chicos"

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas si, acabamos de descubrir algo nuevo sobre Idun. Nada malo por supuesto" dijo Kristoff al ver la cara de preocupación de la reina

"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó algo inquieta

"Acabamos de descubrir que a ella no le gusta para nada estar encerrada" contestó Anna

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, sé que parece extraño pero así es, ¿recuerdas el nuevo corral de hielo que le hiciste? Pues decidimos ponerla ahí para que jugara un rato pero al meterla comenzó a llorar provocando una pequeña nevada aquí así que la saque y dejó de llorar, Olaf sugirió dejarla en la cama para que el pudiera jugar con ella, no me pareció buena idea después de lo ocurrido pero decidí probar, cuando la puse en la cama no lloro como antes me pareció raro así que volví a ponerla en el corral y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la puse en el suelo y en mi cama y no sucedió nada así que llegue a la conclusión de que no le gusta estar encerrada, ya que como el corral tiene barrotes esa fue la impresión que me dio" contesto Anna

"Tal vez fue solo momentáneo, veamos" dijo poniendo a la niña en el corral, una vez adentro, la pequeña comenzó a llorar provocando una ligera nevada tal y como Anna había dicho

"Está bien, te saco" accedió por fin la reina al ver el llanto de su hija, una vez afuera la niña dejo de llorar y la nevada se detuvo al instante

"Tal parece que tienes razón, a ella no le gusta estar en el corral, pero no creo que sea porque no le guste estar encerrada, tal vez simplemente no le gusta estar allí y ya"

"Bueno, eso lo tendremos que descubrir con el tiempo"

"Sabes, no sé ustedes pero a mí me parece que esta niña está adoptando la misma personalidad que tu" comentó Kristoff

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, pero creo que es solo idea mía no sé ustedes"

"A mí también me parece eso" concordó Anna riéndose

"Es como tener a una Elsa chiquita" continuo Olaf

"Bueno tal vez, pero eso es porque soy su mamá, soy una de las personas con las que más convive, creo que es lógico que tenga cierto parecido de personalidad conmigo"

"Aunque también le veo cierto parecido con Anna"

"Tienes razón Olaf" dijo Elsa

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué?"

"En que es tan alocada e inquieta como tú"

"Es verdad" concordó Kristoff

"Lo sé, aun cuando quiera negarlo es verdad, Idun es bastante inquieta"

"Y que lo digas, de por sí ya era inquieta desde antes de tener los poderes y ahora con ellos es el doble de inquieta"

"Está en la edad"

"Pues espero que pase pronto, aun no cumple el año y ya me cansa mucho"

"Tranquila ya pasara, aunque estoy segura de que cuando crezca vas a extrañarla así como está ahora"

"Lo sé, una parte de mi pide que crezca lo más rápido posible, pero a la otra le gustaría que pudiera quedarse así por siempre" dijo mientras abrazaba a su bebé con mucho amor

"Al verte así con ella me hace desear tener hijos ya"

"Ten paciencia, ya pronto los tendrás"

"Lo sé, pero es que ya no puedo esperar más a que así sea"

Anna veía con mucha envidia como su hermana convivía con su hija, había notado que los últimos meses se habían vuelto un tanto difíciles para ella debido a Elisabet, pero eso no le impedía ser feliz tal y como ella lo había pedido incansablemente, la noticia de su llegada fue en un inicio lo peor que le pudo haber pasado tanto a su hermana como a ella pero con el tiempo se volvió la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido jamás, ahora no solo tenía a su hermana de vuelta sino también a su sobrina quien hacía su vida mucho mejor. Ella supo siempre que su llegada sería el inicio de la mejor aventura que cualquiera pudo imaginar, gracias a ella tanto sus vidas como el reino entero se había llenado de felicidad y ese mérito tan grande lo había conseguido una bebé la cual apenas iniciaba una vida llena de grandes sorpresas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, Disney ya confirmo que sacaran para el siguiente año a una princesa lesbiana aceptando las peticiones de la comunidad LGBT, se rumora que podría ser Elsa la princesa lesbiana ¿Ustedes que piensan al respecto? ¿Les gustaría que Elsa fuera lesbiana?, espero sus respuestas nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.**


	13. Bellos días de paz y amor

**Hola a todos, les traigo el otro capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, con respecto a la pregunta anterior les agradezco sus respuestas, sinceramente yo no tengo nada en contra de la comunidad LGBT pero a mí no me gustaría que Elsa fuera la princesa lesbiana de Disney ya que siento que no le quedaría en lo absoluto, como dices** _ **LADY RAIN,**_ **para la época de Elsa es más que obvio que no encajaría, pero ya veremos qué es lo que Disney tiene preparado para el año siguiente.**

 **Ahora si vamos con la historia:**

Capítulo 13: "Bellos días de paz y amor"

Los días pasaban rápidamente hasta que por fin llego Diciembre y con él las festividades.

Era una hermosa mañana de invierno lleno de paz y tranquilidad, el ambiente estaba lleno de calma, una calma mayor de lo normal. La reina se despertó sintiendo la anormalidad en el ambiente, al voltear a su mesa de noche se encontró con una nota de Anna:

 _Elsa:_

 _Lleve a Idun a pasear un rato por el pueblo, lamento no_

 _Haberte despertado pero no te quise molestar_

 _Regresamos alrededor de las 12:00 pm_

 _Anna_

Elsa se extrañó demasiado, normalmente Anna no despertaba temprano y mucho menos para pasear por Arendelle con Idun, no le tomo mucho deducir que lo de Elisabet era una simple excusa para no verse tan sospechosa de salir sin motivo alguno, lo que no lograba encontrar era el motivo por el cual Anna había decidido salir; normalmente lo hacía cuando existía alguna fecha especial, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar algún evento especifico de ese día. Después de pensar por mucho rato decidió rendirse y dejar que Anna continuara con lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

Cuando bajo a desayunar notó que no solo su hermana actuaba extraño, sino todo el castillo; todos los empleados limpiaban como si fuese a haber una fiesta, Olaf y Kristoff no estaban por ningún lado y todo mundo se ponía nervioso cuando la veía.

Elsa decidió tener un tiempo de normalidad firmando papeles en su oficina, pero al llegar ahí se topo con otra sorpresa: su escritorio estaba totalmente vacío, no había ningún papel o documento en él, alguien lo había hecho por ella, lo más seguro era que había sido Anna antes de que ella despertara, eso era aun más raro, ella siempre le ayudaba pero nunca lo terminaba por ella, el día de hoy era completamente diferente, por alguna razón lo había hecho, no tenía trabajo por hacer.

Ese día estaba rebasando sus límites en cuestión de anormalidad, decidida a entender por fin que estaba pasando se dirigió a la puerta para buscar a Anna y preguntarle. Al llegar al vestíbulo se topó con otra desagradable sorpresa.

"Ah, lo siento Majestad, no puede salir del castillo" impidió Assa

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedo salir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"La princesa dio instrucciones claras de que no se le permitiera la salida por nada del mundo"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿Anna les dijo que no me dejaran salir del castillo?"

"Así es Majestad"

"Pero yo soy la reina y te digo que me dejes salir"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo"

En ese momento llegaron un par de guardias los cuales se pusieron en la puerta para impedirle la salida

"Majestad, la princesa Anna nos ha pedido que la mantengamos dentro del palacio hasta que ella vuelva" dijo uno de los guardias

"Pero lo que yo necesito es salir para buscarla y entender porque está haciendo esto ¿O acaso ustedes saben lo que planea?"

"Si lo sabemos, pero no podemos decirle absolutamente nada" respondió el otro guardia

"Necesito que me lo digan"

"Lo lamento Majestad, pero la princesa nos ha ordenado no decir ni una palabra al respecto"

Exasperada, Elsa decidió encontrar otra forma de salir topándose con el mismo resultado inclusive por los pasadizos secretos, luego de muchos intentos fallidos decidió retirarse a su cuarto para pensar en él porque Anna se había ido con su hija, hecho su trabajo e instruido a los empleados que le negaran la salida.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Anna?, ¿Por qué primero te desapareces así de la nada con Elisabet, haces mi trabajo y luego me impides dejar el castillo? Ella normalmente no hace esa clase de cosas, lo de levantarse temprano solo lo hace cuando hay algún evento importante, pero el día de hoy no hay nada en especial, o al menos nada que yo recuerde. Tal vez solo planeo algo de la nada pero eso no explica porque quiere mantenerme aquí adentro ¿Estará haciendo algo que no quiere qué vea? Es lo más probable, no cabe duda que tengo una hermana tan impredecible, pues ni modo a esperar a que ella vuelva"_

Y pensando esto se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer un libro mientras esperaba a su hermana, una hora después decidió entretenerse con sus poderes y fue hacia el salón de baile pero por algún motivo también la retuvieron fuera bajo el pretexto de que lo estaban limpiando por lo que fue a la galería para hacer sus creaciones ya ahí se entretuvo creado algunas esculturas.

Luego de una hora Anna por fin llego al castillo junto con Elisabet, Kristoff y Olaf.

"Hola, por fin llegan" dijo Elsa saludándolos

"Bueno es que tuvimos muchas cosas por hacer" contesto Anna mientras le pasaba a Elisabet

"Hola mi amor ¿te portaste bien con tu tía?" preguntó levantando a la niña en el aire haciéndola reír

"Si se porto muy bien, estuvo muy quietecita todo el día" respondió Anna

"Y a ti te tengo una queja" dijo dirigiéndose a Anna "¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que me impidieran salir del castillo?"

"Ah, eso… pues… es solo que te tengo una sorpresa que no quiero que veas aún"

"Si eso me supuse, pero al menos no pudiste decírmelo en la nota que me dejaste, 'Oye Elsa, no puedes salir del castillo', creo que me hubiera ayudado mucho"

"Perdón, no se me ocurrió eso"

"Ya lo noté"

"Lamento haber hecho eso sin avisarte pero es que estaba tan emocionada que no pensé en ello"

"Bueno y a todo esto ¿Para qué estás organizando quien sabe qué cosa? ¿Hay algún evento en especial del que me haya olvidado o qué?"

Anna se sorprendió profundamente con esa respuesta.

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabes qué se celebra hoy?"

"No ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?"

"Bueno es solo que he estado tan ocupada con Elisabet y ayudándote a planear tu boda que creo que lo que sea que pase hoy se me olvido"

"No puedo creer que me lo digas, el día de hoy es… no mejor no te digo"

"No, mejor dímelo"

"No para que sea una sorpresa aun mayor"

"Oye he estado todo el día rompiéndome la cabeza intentando averiguar qué es lo que tramas, luego quise irte a buscar al pueblo y me lo prohibió medio mundo aquí en este castillo porque tu se los dijiste y ahora que te tengo aquí para que me lo expliques no quieres ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada al respecto así que con permiso" dijo Anna cortante

"Oye Anna ¿Qué es lo qué…?"

"Yo voy con ella adiós" dijo Olaf mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible

"Olaf espera"

"Con permiso" dijo Kristoff intentando alejarse de ella sin conseguirlo

"Nada de con permiso, tu si me vas a decir que es lo que se traen entre manos" dijo sujetándolo por el suéter para evitar que se fuera

Al verse atrapado, Kristoff llevo a Elsa a un rincón mientras vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca para oírlos

"¿No se lo dices a nadie?" preguntó en tono bajo

"No Kristoff" contesto en tono bajo sonriendo de que por fin conocería los planes de su hermana

"Yo tampoco" una vez dicho esto se alejo rápidamente de ella dejándola aun concentrada en lo que le acababa de decir

Elsa tardo unos segundos en terminar de darse cuenta que Kristoff solo la había engañado para que el pudiera irse sin que se lo impidiera. Una vez que reacciono fue hacia su habitación para pasar tiempo con su hija mientras maldecía mentalmente de su suerte de ese día.

Anna mientras tanto se aseguraba de que todo lo que había planeado estuviera listo. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, ¡Elsa se había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños!, desde hace días había intentado planear varias cosas sin que ella se diera cuenta y esa mañana había estado pidiéndole a Dios que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba, no esperaba que a Elsa se le hubiese olvidado por completo, eso le dejaba el camino libre para terminar su organización. Aunque le agradaba la idea ya que le daría la oportunidad de darle una sorpresa aún mayor parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse triste por el hecho de que su hermana no recordara un día tan importante como ese, estaba más enfocada en la vida de su hermana y en la de su hija que en su propia vida, eso realmente la hacía sentir mal, sabía que su hermana era una persona gentil y desprendida pero en verdad le costaba trabajo creer que ella era capaz de olvidarse de sí misma por otras personas, ni siquiera podía terminar de creer que Elsa pasara esos trece años encerrada solo por su bienestar y por el de Arendelle. Eso se había acabado hace mucho y ahora, en su cumpleaños 23 ella le compensaría todo ese sacrificio que había estado haciendo desde que tenía 8 años, haría hasta lo imposible por darle el mejor cumpleaños que hubiese tenido en toda su vida, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Mientras los preparativos de su cumpleaños se realizaban, Elsa se entretenía jugando con su hija usando sus poderes en la galería.

"Ok Elisabet, ahora mira esto" dijo mientras creaba una bola de nieve en sus manos y la arrojaba al techo para provocar una nevada en el salón. La princesita intento imitar a su madre con sus manitas aunque solo lograba crear unos pocos copos de nieve de gran tamaño.

Elsa nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en el cómo sus padres la habían educado a ella cuando era una bebé y hacia lo mismo que su hija, al ser ellos personas normales como Anna se imaginaba que debió haber sido muy difícil controlarla.

" _Creo que nunca había analizado lo difícil que debió ser para ellos el educarme con todo y mis poderes, si a mí me cuesta trabajo criar a Elisabet con sus poderes para ellos debió haber sido peor criar a una niña completamente diferente a ellos"_

Un par de horas después Anna llego por Elsa y Elisabet para llevarlas al comedor, durante el almuerzo nadie dijo nada y se mantuvieron en silencio, al finalizar Anna llevo a Elsa a pasear a los jardines reales.

"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó Anna a Elsa quien iba muy callada, más de lo normal

"¿Qué? No, no lo estoy. Lo estaba un poco hace rato pero ya no"

"Lamento tener que guardarte el evento de hoy en secreto, pero créeme, lo que tengo preparado para ti es muy especial"

"Lo sé, aunque no sé de qué se trata o por qué sé que será especial"

"Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy distante"

"Hace rato que jugaba con Elisabet me puse a pensar en mamá y papá, en lo difícil que debió ser para ellos el criarme a mí, una niña completamente diferente de ellos. Yo crecí y he vivido toda mi vida con estos poderes así que más o menos tengo algo de experiencia para educar a mi hija y aun así me cuesta un poco de trabajo, ¿Pero ellos? Jamás habían tenido contacto con la magia antes, si a mí me cuesta trabajo entonces para ellos debió ser una tarea casi imposible de llevar a cabo; ya de por si los admiraba por no temerme por mis poderes esto me hace admirarlos más"

"Creo que yo tampoco lo había pensado así, cualquier otra persona que los viera diría que eran personas comunes y corrientes, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de eso veo que personas realmente increíbles"

"Muchas veces desearía que ellos estuvieran aquí, que conocieran a Elisabet, que pudieran estar contigo en el día más importante de tu vida, en verdad me gustaría, pero desgraciadamente es no es posible"

"Aun cuando ellos no estén aquí físicamente sé que estarán con nosotras siempre, donde quiera que estemos y pase lo que pase"

"Lo único que me alegra es saber que al menos te tengo a ti, no sé qué haría si te hubiera perdido aquel día"

"Elsa ya no pienses en eso, ya quedo atrás y es mejor que lo dejemos ahí"

"Tienes razón… oye, ¿Ya por fin me vas a decir que tanto has estado haciendo o todavía no?"

"Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir, te lo voy a mostrar, ven"

Anna condujo a Elsa a su habitación y le vendo los ojos para luego llevarla por casi todo el castillo.

"¿En verdad esto es necesario?" pregunto Elsa un tanto nerviosa por ir a ciegas

"Si, es parte de la sorpresa, no puedes saber aun donde va a ser"

"Anna me diste toda una vuelta por el castillo y aun así sé que vamos al salón de baile"

Ante tal respuesta Anna se quedo callada mientras su cara se enrojecía de vergüenza

"Espera un momento" dijo mientras abría la puerta "Ya puedes quitarte la venda"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto los empleados del castillo como la gente del pueblo una vez que Elsa se quito la venda de los ojos

Elsa estaba atónita, había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños, no podía creer que tanta gente se acordara de ella de esa forma, eso la conmovía. Abrió la boca para agradecer a las personas el gran gesto hacia ella pero la sorpresa le impedía que saliera palabra alguna.

Al ver el estado de su hermana, Anna se acerco para darle un abrazo haciéndola reaccionar

"Creo que a alguien se le olvido este día"

"Anna… no sé qué decir más que gracias, gracias a todos por acordarse de mi"

"Nunca podríamos olvidarnos de usted Majestad, es una persona maravillosa y gentil además de una grandiosa reina"

Elsa no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, nunca pensó que su pueblo la amara tanto como para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tardo unos segundos en tranquilizarse, una vez que lo hizo la fiesta comenzó. La gente bailaba alegremente al ritmo de la música que tocaba un grupo, se oía la risa de las personas y reinaba un ambiente de felicidad.

Elsa, Anna y Elisabet estaban en una mesa viendo la alegría que había cuando Kristoff se acerco a la reina.

"¿Bailamos?" preguntó extendiendo su mano

"Pero yo no sé Kristoff"

"Yo tampoco pero ¿qué más da?"

Elsa estaba indecisa, una parte de ella quería bailar y divertirse como las demás personas sin importar qué, pero a la otra realmente le preocupaba lo que pensarían sus súbditos al darse cuenta que su reina no sabía bailar.

"No sé qué decir"

"Vamos Elsa anímate ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" animo Anna

"Está bien" acepto por fin la reina

Elsa y Kristoff se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, al principio Elsa estaba muy nerviosa y no se animaba a moverse pero con el pasar del tiempo se relajo y pudo disfrutar de su primer baile en la vida, si estaba haciéndolo bien o no realmente no le importo al igual que a Kristoff y solo se dedicaron a concentrarse en lo bien que la estaban pasando.

Al terminar el baile Kristoff saco a bailar a Anna mientras que Elsa se animo a bailar con otro hombre que se lo propuso dejando a Elisabet al cuidado de Shelby, Olaf y Vidar quien también bailaba con la niña. Elsa en un principio era un desastre para el baile, pero conforme pasaban los bailes iba volviéndose cada vez mejor.

Luego de muchos bailes los tres volvieron a su mesa exhaustos.

"Dios mío… nunca me había divertido tanto… en la vida" dijo Elsa recuperando el aliento

"Lo sé… te dije que… sería el mejor día… de tu vida" le dijo Anna igual de cansada que ella

"No sé cómo este día podría mejorar, estoy aquí contigo, con mi hija, con mis amigos en el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, realmente no podría pedir algo mejor"

"Yo tampoco, definitivamente nada podría mejorar este día"

"Mamá" dijo Elisabet de repente

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elsa atónita y al borde de las lagrimas

"¡La primera palabra de Idun!" dijo Anna sin poder creerlo

"Elisabet acaba de llamarte mamá Elsa" dijo Olaf emocionado

"¿No es muy pequeña como para hablar aún?" preguntó Kristoff tan sorprendido como los demás

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mi amor? ¿Puedes repetirlo?" preguntó Elsa emocionada mientras la cargaba frente a ella

"Mamá" volvió a repetir la niña extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella

"Si mi amor, yo soy tu mamá, lo soy, yo soy tu mamá" decía Elsa derramando lagrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hija

Ante tal momento Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se unieron al abrazo disfrutando de ese momento de alegría. La fiesta continuó hasta muy entrada la noche cuando ya no hubo quien aguantara ni siquiera un paso. Todos se fueron a dormir muy felices por la fiesta sobre todo Elsa, quien no podía creer aun que Elisabet la hubiese llamado mamá, su pequeña niña había dicho su primera palabra, su bebé estaba creciendo, algo que de cierto modo la hacía sentir un tanto triste pero también muy feliz. Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día los cuales no estaba segura al cien por ciento si eran reales, pero de algo si estaba segura, fantasía o no ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Los siguientes tres días siguientes la familia real se la paso ayudando en la decoración del castillo para la navidad.

Llego el 25 de Diciembre y la familia se preparaba para su tradicional fiesta navideña con el pueblo de Arendelle. Elsa preparaba la decoración y el árbol de hielo.

"Estoy muy emocionada por la navidad, esperaba que llegara desde el año pasado" dijo Anna mientras se cambiaba

"Yo también, esta vez podre moverme mejor y disfrutar más de la fiesta" contesto Elsa desde su cama mientras cambiaba a Elisabet "Esta será la primera navidad de Elisabet y quiero que sea especial"

"Es cierto, será su primera navidad en la vida, estoy segura que será especial, aunque el único problema que veo será que no lo va a recordar"

"Gracias por desanimarme hermana"

"Lo siento no era mi intención" se disculpo Anna saliendo de su cambiador

"No te preocupes, de todas formas tienes razón, no lo recordara" contesto Elsa un tanto triste

"Pero eso no importa, nosotras si y podemos contárselo cuando crezca"

"Es cierto, también tienes razón en eso"

"Perdona mi torpeza, no era mi intención arruinarte la ilusión"

"No te preocupes, de todas formas alguien me lo iba a decir tarde o temprano, ahora voy a cambiarme, te encargo a Elisabet" y diciendo esto le paso a Elisabet y fue a su cambiador

"¿Sabes? me gustaría que ya fuera capaz de recordar las cosas, estoy segura de que habrá momentos hermosos que en un futuro quisiera recordar"

"Yo también, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla a hacerlo, ojala todos pudiéramos recordar nuestros primeros años de nuestras vidas, pero para nuestra mala suerte no tenemos esa capacidad"

"Estoy muy emocionada"

"Yo también, bien estoy lista, ya vámonos"

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta uniéndose con Kristoff, Sven y Olaf en la puerta y después con todo el reino.

La fiesta era grandiosa, se podía respirar un aire de paz y armonía navideño, la gente platicaba plácidamente mientras que la familia real se divertía jugando con los niños del pueblo haciendo guerras y ángeles de nieve. Al pequeño Vidar le costaba trabajo hacerlos por lo que tuvo que ser ayudado por su padre, una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente hábil para hacer uno solo decidió ayudar a Elisabet a hacer el suyo; la niña dejo sin ningún problema que el niño la ayudara aunque después ya no quiso que la quitaran de la nieve por lo que Elsa y Olaf se quedaron a jugar ahí con ella. Luego de un rato más por fin accedió a quitarse de la nieve e irse a jugar con los demás niños.

Sven y Kristoff se pusieron a dar paseos a los niños por los alrededores luego de que muchos se los pidieran después de ver a Elisabet haciendo lo mismo mientras que Anna y Elsa patinaban junto con otras personas del pueblo. Pasado un rato todos se acercaron al árbol para cantar algunos villancicos y después todos se retiraron a sus casas

Los últimos seis días del año la familia se la paso organizando la cena de fin de año y visitando a los trolls para desearles un feliz año nuevo.

Más rápido de lo que quisieran llego el 31 de Diciembre, el último día del año y la familia real se preparaba para recibir al año nuevo y despedir a viejo. Las hermanas patinaban con Olaf en el salón de baile mientras que Kristoff jugaba con Elisabet y Sven, a quien ya le permitían entrar al castillo con la única condición de que fuera ordenado y limpio. Cerca de la media noche todos se dirigieron a la capilla en donde se reunieron con la gente del pueblo la cual también iba para estar en la última misa del año. Una vez terminada todos se dirigieron al patio principal para comenzar el brindis navideño y lanzar fuegos artificiales. Elisabet, quien estaba en brazos de Kristoff, en un principio se asusto con las explosiones pero se tranquilizo una vez que estuvo en los brazos de su madre. En cuanto terminaron los fuegos artificiales la gente del pueblo comenzó a dar sus declaraciones sobre el desempeño de Elsa de aquel año.

"Bueno, pues a mí me parece que nuestra reina ha hecho un excelente trabajo, al igual que sus padres usted es una reina justa y sabia, una líder nata" dijo un hombre de cuarenta años a lo que muchos hablaron para demostrar su satisfacción con el reinado de Elsa.

Elsa sonrió feliz de saber que a la gente en verdad le agradaba tenerla como reina, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció momentáneamente al notar que había algunas personas las cuales parecían insatisfechas e incluso molestas, Elsa sabía que esas personas no estaban a gusto con ella por todos los cambios que había hecho, sus amigas y algunos empleados le habían contado que justamente a esas personas les molestaba todo sobre ella: que tuviera poderes, que tuviera a su hija sin estar casada, incluso que conviviera con los niños del pueblo. A Elsa le entristeció en un principio el hecho de que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos de demostrarles a todos que ella no era mala ni peligrosa aun hubiera gente a la que le molestaran sus poderes, pero luego de pensarlo un momento y de que varias personas hablaran con ella entendió que no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse siempre y cuando la mayoría y ella misma estuvieran satisfechos con lo que hacía. Al ver que en realidad a la mayoría de la gente realmente no le importaba que tuviera poderes o a su hija sin estar casada decidió no darle importancia a las creencias de esas pocas personas y alegrarse de lo que opinaban las otras.

Al finalizar las declaraciones todo mundo se dirigió a sus casas para comenzar la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo y comenzar con los deseos.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!" se oyó por todo el reino una vez llegado el momento

"Bueno pues, yo les deseo a todos que el próximo año sean igual o más felices que este que paso" dijo Elsa a todos sus familiares y empleados

"Muchas gracias Elsa/Majestad" dijeron a coro su familia y sirvientes

"Yo igual deseo lo mismo sobre todo para ti hermana que de verdad lo mereces"

"Gracias Anna" contesto Elsa dándole un abrazo

"Yo deseo que el próximo año todos sean muy felices y disfruten del verano y los abrazos tanto como yo" dijo Olaf mientras se abrazaba a si mismo provocando la risa de todos los presentes

"Ya lo hacemos Olaf, desde que tu llegaste" dijo Anna dándole una abrazo al muñeco

"Deseo que el próximo año podamos seguir teniendo la oportunidad de estar juntos igual que ahora" dijo Kristoff dándole un abrazo a Anna

"Deseo que tengamos un año lleno de felicidad y prosperidad como este"

"Que en el mundo siga abundando la paz"

"Que Dios otorgue salud y felicidad a todas las personas buenas"

La gente continuo dando sus buenos deseos para el nuevo año que iniciaba para luego dirigirse al comedor para la cena de año nuevo en donde se sirvieron los platos típicos noruegos que consistían en:

*Pavo al horno con manzanas y pasas

*Arroz con leche y almendras

*Bacalao seco

*Lutefisk

Satisfechos por el buen año que tuvieron, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar la cena mientras pensaban en las cosas buenas que les esperaban ese año disfrutando de su compañía y de esos bellos días de paz y amor.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no quise describir mucho la navidad de la familia para no interferir con el próximo corto de Frozen el cual, según una fuente se estrenara el 1 de Diciembre de este año. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	14. Las aventuras inician

**Hola a todos, les traigo otro capítulo, pero antes:**

 _ **LADY RAIN:**_ **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la escena en donde Kristoff engaña a Elsa al igual que la idea de que a Elsa se le olvidaba su cumpleaños la saque del episodio 95 del Chavo del 8 original llamado "El cumpleaños de Don Ramón" y si actualice muy rápido, pero eso se debió a que las ideas me llegaban muy rápido, actualizo dependiendo de qué tan rápido me lleguen como aquella vez que actualice al día siguiente o cuando me tarde casi un mes en actualizar, además de que no siempre tengo tiempo de estar escribiendo. Y por cierto tienes razón en tu otro motivo de la Elsa lesbiana, Disney anuncio una princesa no una reina jeje**

 _ **MADAME PURPLE:**_ **Mi idea es tratar de darle lo más que pueda de participación a toda la familia de Elsa y crear un buen ambiente familiar que no se ha visto entre ellos, y con respecto a tus personajes si quiero darle participación a algunos pero aun no sé muy bien como meterlos, y como te había mencionado antes pienso hacer un crossover con tu fic, pero para eso todavía falta.**

 **Y ahora si vayamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 14: "Las aventuras inician"

Un nuevo año comenzaba y con el nuevas aventuras para Elsa y su familia.

Era un nuevo día en el valle de los trolls cuando Kristoff llego junto con Sven, Elisabet y Olaf de visita.

"Hola chicos" dijo Kristoff mientras bajaba de Sven

"¡Kristoff llego!" dijo Bulda haciendo que los demás vinieran a saludar también

"Hola ¿cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal el año nuevo?" preguntó cuidando a Elisabet, quien no quería bajarse de Sven

"Igual de bien que siempre, ¿y el de ustedes qué tal?" pregunto Cliff

"Bien también"

"¿Y Elsa y Anna? ¿No vinieron?" pregunto un troll

"Ellas quisieron quedarse en el castillo para continuar organizando algunas cosas de la boda, pero me dijeron que trajera a Idun para que se distrajera un poco"

"O ya veo, pero pasen vengan, tenemos algunas botanas"

"Claro, vamos Idun para que convivas con los niños trolls" dijo bajando a la bebé de Sven y poniéndola en el suelo para que jugara con los demás trolls

"¿Y para cuando será la boda hijo?" preguntó Bulda

"Sera para el 17 de Julio que fue el día que nos conocimos y decidimos hacer otra aquí el 19 que fue el día en que nos dijeron que seriamos el uno para el otro"

"¿Entonces si piensan hacer una boda troll?" preguntó Bulda emocionada

"Por supuesto mamá, ustedes supieron desde el principio que ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, obviamente no podríamos dejarlos fuera"

Mientras Kristoff hablaba con su familia los niños trolls junto con Olaf y Sven llevaron a Elisabet a un bosque cercano al valle para jugar un poco.

"Aquí está bien, aquí podemos jugar * _kubb_ *" (*juego noruego proveniente de Suecia*)

"¿Y cómo se juega?" preguntó Olaf dejando a Elisabet en el suelo

"Bueno, se necesitan:

*El Rey, un paralelepípedo de Madera, de unos 30 cm de alto y con una base cuadrada de 9x9 cm

*10 kubbar, paralelepípedos de madera con una base cuadrada de 7x7 cm, y de 15 cm de alto. En singular es kubb, plural es kubbar. Estas piezas de madera dan el nombre al juego.

* Y 6 cilindros de madera, llamados kastpinnar, de unos 30 cm de largo y 4 cm de diámetro.

El terreno debe medir alrededor d m, aunque las dimensiones pueden cambiar para jugadores más jóvenes o para que el juego sea más rápido. Típicamente el terreno es grama, pero también puede jugarse en otro tipo de terreno como arena o nieve.

Las marcas de cancha se colocan en las esquinas del rectángulo. No se usa ningún otro tipo de demarcación para la cancha. Los lados más cortos del rectángulo son llamados líneas base.

El Rey es colocado en el centro de la cancha, de manera que divide la cancha en dos partes iguales, tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho.

Los kubbar se colocan de manera equidistante en las líneas base, cinco kubbar en cada línea. Tanto el rey como los kubbar son colocados en el suelo teniendo como base su área cuadrada.

El juego se lleva a cabo entre dos equipos que, para simplificar la explicación, se llamaran equipo A y equipo B, estos equipos pueden ser de cualquier número de jugadores. Cada equipo tiene su propia línea base, y es dueño de la porción de la cancha que va desde la línea base hasta el rey.

El juego se realiza por turnos. Al comenzar, el equipo A lanza los kastpinnar desde su línea base hacia los kubbar en la línea base del equipo B, con la intención de derribarlos. Luego, el equipo B lanza los kubbar derribados al área del equipo A, a estos se llaman kubbar de campo. Son luego colocados por su base cuadrada.

Los kastpinnar deben ser lanzados por debajo del brazo (como en softball), y deben estar perpendiculares a la tierra. Hacerlos rotar como una hélice está prohibida.

Los kubbs deben ser lanzados por debajo del brazo, pero pueden rotar si el lanzador así lo desea.

Luego es el turno del equipo B, que repite los pasos anteriores. A partir de ese momento, el equipo de turno debe primero derribar los kubbar de campo antes que los kubbar en la línea base, pero puede realizar los lanzamientos desde cualquier punto detrás de los kubbar de campo que estén en su cancha.

Cuando un equipo derriba todos los kubbar del equipo contrario, puede derribar al Rey, realizando el lanzamiento desde su línea base. El equipo que derribe al rey es considerado el ganador. Sin embargo, si el rey es derribado antes que algún kubb, el equipo pierde automáticamente." Explicó una niña troll

"Ohhh" contestó Olaf

"¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó un niño troll

"Claro"

Mientras que Olaf y los niños trolls jugaban la pequeña Elisabet se distrajo con el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba y decidida a explorarlo todo se alejo gateando por el bosque. Sven, quien se encontraba sentado observando el juego, se dio cuenta de que la niña se alejaba y trato de alertar a los demás pero nadie le hizo caso, por lo que decidió seguir a la niña para evitar que se perdiera y cuidarla de cualquier daño.

Mientras que los niños jugaban, Kristoff se daba cuenta de que Elisabet no estaba.

"… y eso es hasta ahora lo que tenemos planeado"

"Se ve que tienen todo en orden" dijo Pabbie

"Oigan, ¿han visto a Idun?" preguntó Kristoff un tanto alarmado viendo que la niña no estaba por ningún lado

"Creo que los niños se la llevaron al bosque para jugar" respondió una mujer troll

Kristoff se dirigió al bosque junto con Bulda, Cliff y Pabbie, al llegar vieron que los niños y Olaf estaban jugando, pero por más que buscaban no había señales de la princesita ni de Sven

"Niños, ¿Dónde está Idun?" preguntó Kristoff sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a la niña

"Está a… estaba… la dejamos allí" dijo un niño troll señalando cerca de Kristoff y preocupándose de no encontrar a la niña donde la dejaron

"¡¿Cómo que la dejaron aquí?!" preguntó alarmado

"Si, nos pusimos a jugar con Olaf y la dejamos ahí sentada junto con Sven" explico una niña

"Esperen, esperen, ¿dejaron a Idun SOLA?"

"No creímos que se fuera a mover de ahí" se excuso una niña

"En primer lugar no debieron llevársela sin avisarme y en segundo lugar ya les he dicho muchas veces que deben vigilarla muy bien cuando estén con ella"

"Lo sentimos Kristoff, no era nuestra intención" dijeron dos niños al mismo tiempo

"Lo más importante ahora es encontrarla" dijo Pabbie tratando de calmar la situación

"Tienes razón, debemos encontrarla pronto o Anna se quedara viuda antes de siquiera casarse" y diciendo esto todos los ahí presentes fueron a buscar a la princesa

Mientras tanto, Idun gateaba por un camino del bosque cubierto de nieve siendo seguida de cerca por Sven. La pequeña no podía evitar curiosear cuanta cosa se encontrara por su camino topándose muchas veces con cosas que podían lastimarla, sin embargo, Sven hacia todo lo posible por tratar de protegerla alejando con su hocico las cosas peligrosas que la niña tomaba. Ambos comenzaban a internarse en un lugar un tanto peligroso, por lo que Sven decidió que Elisabet ya había tenido suficiente diversión sola y la tomo con el hocico del vestido para subirla en su lomo de donde sabia la pequeña no se movería y comenzó a buscar el camino de regreso, el problema era que había estado tan enfocado en proteger a Elisabet, quien se metía por cualquier lugar que le llamara la atención, que ahora no sabía muy bien como regresar al valle.

Viendo que sus huellas aun continuaban en el suelo comenzó a seguirlas para regresar lo más rápido posible antes de que la nieve las borrara pues estaba comenzando a nevar, luego de varios minutos se dio cuenta de que en algún punto de su recorrido la niña había comenzado a ir en círculos por el lugar y las huellas más recientes no los llevaban a ninguna parte, intento buscar más huellas por otro lado pero la nieve ya las había borrado todas.

La noche comenzaba a caer al mismo tiempo que algunos aullidos de lobo se dejaban escuchar cerca de ellos por lo que, sin más opción, Sven decidió arriesgarse a encontrar el camino por si solo deseando con todo su ser que estuviesen cerca del valle.

De vuelta con el grupo de búsqueda, Kristoff también lograba escuchar a los lobos y eso lo hacía angustiarse cada vez más tanto por la vida de la pequeña como por la suya.

"Demonios, ya está obscureciendo y no hay señales de ella ni de Sven, si no la encontramos pronto Elsa me va a convertir en una estatua de hielo para luego arrojarme al fuego" exclamó Kristoff muerto de la preocupación

"No creo que ella sea capaz de eso, estoy segura de que ella entenderá que fue un accidente" dijo Bulda tratando de calmar a su hijo

"Yo creo que si sería muy capaz"

"La encontraremos, no puede estar muy lejos" dijo Cliff

"Eso espero porque no es solo por Elsa, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle"

Nuevamente con Sven y Elisabet, ambos habían entrado en un camino que se veía seguro aunque aun así Sven no se dejaba fiar por las apariencias y caminaba lo más cauteloso posible. Sven tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había alguien cerca de ellos, al fijarse en una parte del bosque pudo notar que había lobos asechándolos y trato de apresurar el paso pero conforme se alejaba los lobos se acercaban cada vez más listos para atacar, luego de varios minutos los lobos se lanzaron a atacarlos. Sven hacia lo posible por escapar de ellos pero para su desgracia Elisabet aun era muy pequeña para sostenerse fuertemente de él lo que le imposibilitaba correr o hacer movimientos bruscos para evitarlos. Los lobos parecían saber muy bien la imposibilidad de Sven para escapar de ellos y comenzaron a atacar por todos lados, algunos incluso trataron de llegar hasta Elisabet, sin embargo, Sven lograba burlar todos los ataques retrocediendo.

Aunque no lograba entender del todo lo que ocurría, Idun comenzó a asustarse y rompió a llorar haciendo que Sven se alterara más; los lobos habían comenzado a atacar cada vez más a Elisabet dificultándole aun más a Sven mantenerla a salvo, uno de los lobos dio un salto para intentar llegar a la niña provocando que Sven se levantara en dos patas para intentar evitarlo y haciendo que aventara a Elisabet hacia un pequeño montículo de nieve, al caer, al pequeña Elisabet comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza. Kristoff y los trolls lograron oír el llanto de Elisabet y corrieron hacia donde provenía.

En la pelea, Sven se puso delante de Idun para protegerla y comenzó a pelear contra los lobos con mayor libertad, por desgracia, le costaba demasiado trabajo evitar que llegaran cerca de la niña. Justo cuando Sven ya no podía más llegaron Kristoff y los trolls para ayudar.

"¡Largo de aquí! ¡Aléjense!" decía Kristoff mientras lanzaba golpes con una rama seca que había tomado del suelo mientras que Olaf usaba su nariz como espada, pero esto no era suficiente para que los lobos se marcharan por lo que los trolls los asustaron rodando hacia ellos.

Mientras Kristoff y los demás se aseguraban que no volvieran uno de ellos salió por otro lado y trato de atacar a la niña, al oír al lobo todos voltearon para ver al lobo saltar sobre la niña y sintiendo que todo había sido en vano. Justo antes de que el lobo pudiera si quiera tocarla un disparo de magia lanzo al lobo por los aires hasta chocar con árbol dejándolo inconsciente y con gran parte de su pelaje congelado.

Todos estaban impactados, tardaron casi un minuto en reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¡Elisabet se acababa de defender sola! Eso era algo completamente nuevo e inesperado, todos vieron la escena como en cámara lenta, como de las manos de la pequeña salía una magia azul la cual mandaba al lobo a volar. Una vez que volvieron a la realidad Kristoff tomo a la niña, que no dejaba de llorar, en brazos para tranquilizarla y los trolls los ayudaron a volver al valle llevándose consigo el cuerpo del lobo para analizarlo. Luego de un rato de estar con los trolls todos decidieron que era hora de volver.

En el castillo, Elsa y Anna estaban muy angustiadas por sus amigos.

"Ya es muy tarde y ellos aun no llegan" dijo Elsa angustiada dando vueltas por el vestíbulo

"Tal vez se entretuvieron con los trolls" dijo Anna igual de angustiada tratando de convencer a su hermana y a si misma

"Solo espero que estén bien"

Justo en ese momento entraron Olaf y Kristoff quien traía a Idun en brazos profundamente dormida.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Elsa mientras ambas hermanas corrían hacia ellos

"Lo siento pero hubo varios imprevistos que no nos dejaron llegar antes" respondió Kristoff mientras le pasaba a la niña teniendo cuidado de no despertarla

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Anna

"Pues, verán" comenzó Kristoff nervioso pasando una de sus manos por su nuca "Llegamos al valle y saludamos a los trolls, baje a Elisabet para que jugara con los trolls y me puse a platicar con los demás sobre la boda, mientras lo hacia los trolls, Olaf y Sven se la llevaron al bosque para jugar sin siquiera avisarme. A pesar de tantas veces que se los hemos dicho los niños dejaron a Elisabet sola junto a Sven y se pusieron a jugar con Olaf al Kubb, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba me puse a buscar a la niña y fui al bosque, en algún momento Elisabet se alejo del lugar sin que ellos se percataran, Sven la siguió.

Nos pusimos a buscarlos tratando de seguir sus huellas pero desgraciadamente comenzó a nevar y la nieve cubrió el rastro, unos minutos después oímos el llanto de Idun y corrimos hacía allá; al llegar vimos que Elisabet estaba en el suelo mientras que Sven trataba de protegerla de unos lobos que los estaban atacando, pero tranquila, ella está bien" dijo en cuanto vio la cara de Elsa

"¿Y Sven?" preguntó Elsa

"También está bien, solo termino algo cansado, en fin, entre los trolls, Olaf y yo logramos alejar a esos lobos pero mientras lo hacíamos otro lobo que no habíamos visto se lazo a atacar a Elisabet, para cuando volteamos ya había saltado y estaba muy cerca de ella, creí que era su fin… pero entonces ocurrió algo que nunca en la vida me hubiera esperado… Elisabet lanzo de sus manos un rayo de magia con el cual mando al lobo contra un árbol, nos regresamos al valle y el abuelo analizó al lobo, no le hizo gran daño solo le congelo el pelaje con ese rayo, pero a pesar de eso el dice que ese poder es aun más fuerte de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar, no está seguro de si continuara creciendo o se mantendrá así con el tiempo"

"¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que ella lanzo un rayo de hielo?" preguntó Elsa atónita

"Si así es, yo tampoco me lo pude creer en ese momento"

"No, no, no, no, eso no puede ser posible, es demasiado pequeña para eso"

"Elsa ¿tú a qué edad pudiste lanzar rayos de hielo?" preguntó Anna

"A los cuatro años, por eso digo que no puede ser posible, ¿Cómo puede ser que yo no haya podido sino hasta los cuatro años y ella de nueve meses ya pueda hacerlo?"

"¿Crees que ella tenga poderes más fuertes que los tuyos?"

"No lo sé Anna, y no sé que esperar, lo único que quiero es que mi hija tenga una buena vida"

"Y así será, no tienes de que preocuparte, aun no sabemos cuál sea su caso, recuerda que Pabbie dijo que había algunos que de inicio tenían una magia muy fuerte pero que con el tiempo se debilitaba" dijo Kristoff

"Tienes razón, es solo que esto de la maternidad es totalmente nuevo para mí y realmente me preocupa el futuro de mi niña"

"Estoy seguro de que le espera uno muy bueno"

"Gracias y muchas gracias también por cuidar de mi hija"

"No fue nada"

"En verdad muchas gracias, bueno creo que fue un día pesado para todos, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir"

"Buenas noches" dijeron Kristoff y Olaf despidiéndose para ir directo a sus habitaciones

En su cuarto, las hermanas se preparaban para dormir mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido.

"La verdad me sorprenden las cosas que he visto desde que salí de mi encierro" dijo Elsa mientras ambas hermanas se cambiaban

"A mí también, jamás pensé que cosas como estas pudieran pasar"

"Yo amo a mi hija como no tienes idea, pero la experiencia que he tenido en mi vida hace que me preocupe por los poderes de Elisabet, me destrozaría profundamente si ella tuviera que pasar por lo que yo" dijo Elsa saliendo de su cambiador y acercándose a la cuna para contemplar a su hija

"No tiene por qué ser así, como tú dices ya tienes experiencia en eso y creo que podrás manejar cualquier situación que se presente" dijo acercándose también para ver a la niña

"Gracias Anna, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti"

Más relajadas que antes ambas hermanas se fueron a dormir.

Un mes después Elsa se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo mientras que Elisabet se entretenía caminando agarrada de los muebles y las paredes. Luego de un rato Elisabet se hartó de pasear por el mismo lugar y decidió hablarle a su mamá para que la llevara a pasear afuera; como su mamá estaba muy lejos y no había ningún mueble u objeto del cual pudiera sujetarse para llegar hasta ella decidió se agacho para empezar a gatear hasta llegar al sillón donde Elsa estaba y comenzó a balbucear para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" preguntó Elsa en cuanto vio a su hija quien le señalo la puerta

"¿Quieres salir?" como respuesta, la niña comenzó a dar saltitos y continuo señalando la puerta.

"Ok, vamos entonces" y diciendo esto dejo su libro y tomo a la niña de las manos para salir al pasillo a caminar, conforme avanzaban Elisabet le hacía señas de que lo que quería era salir al pueblo, por lo que fue a su habitación para ponerle una capa a su hija y ponerse la suya.

Cuando salieron del castillo la niña comenzó a guiar a Elsa por otra parte.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" le pregunto a la niña para luego mirar al frente "Ah, ya sé a dónde quieres ir" dijo viendo que la niña iba hacia los establos donde estaba Sven, a ella le encantaba montarlo y pasear en el.

"Hola Sven, mira quien vino a verte" dijo Elsa cuando ambas entraron al establo

Al verla, Sven se acerco para estar con la niña; cuando Sven acerco su hocico a la niña esta lo abrazo con sus manos y Sven levanto un poco su cabeza levantando a Idun del suelo por unos pocos segundos. Elisabet volvió a tomar a Elsa de la mano y le indico con la mano que quería subir a Sven y Elsa la cargo para ponerlo encima de él.

"¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato Sven?" preguntó Elsa y el reno asintió

Una vez fuera de los establos Sven se detuvo haciendo que la reina también lo hiciera y lo mirara desconcertada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto a lo que el reno se agacho y le indico a la reina que subiera

"¿Qué? ¿Qué yo suba?" y el reno asintió

"Oye no creo que… está bien" accedió por fin subiendo a él un tanto nerviosa "Pero no me vayas a tirar ¿eh?"

Ya con ambas arriba Sven avanzo camino al pueblo. En el camino se toparon con Shelby, Vidar y su padre Sigvard, quienes al ver a la reina la saludaron un tanto extrañados.

"Hola Shelby, Sigvard y Vidar" saludo Elsa mientras Sven se detenía

"Hola Elsa, ¿vas a pasear?" pregunto Shelby dudosa

"Si, es que ellos insistieron"

"¿El reno le insistió?" preguntó Sigvard extrañado

"Si, sé que sonara extraño pero, a lo largo de estos dos años tanto Anna como yo hemos aprendido a entender a Sven, siendo honestos no es tan difícil o extraño como uno piensa"

"Oh ya veo"

"Mami ¿me puedo subir al reno?"

"No sé si se pueda hijo"

"Claro Vidar" respondió Elsa

Sigvard subió al niño y lo puso entre Elsa y Elisabet

"Hola Idun ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó haciendo que la niña volteara e intentara abrazarlo casi cayéndose pero siendo detenida a tiempo por Elsa y Sigvard

"Ese niño definitivamente no puede estar en paz sin verla" rió Shelby

"Se han vuelto muy buenos amigos"

"Mami, papi, ¿me puedo quedar a jugar con Elsa y Elisabet?"

"No sé si haya algún inconveniente" dijo Shelby

"Claro que no, ninguno"

"Ok, pero te portas bien ¿eh? Nada de hacer travesuras" dijo Sigvard mientras él y su esposa se despedían del niño

Luego de esto avanzaron por todo el pueblo y luego regresaron al castillo donde ambos niños se pusieron a jugar junto con Elsa, Olaf y Sven, un rato después, Elsa se encontraba en su oficina trabajando mientras Olaf caminaba por el castillo con Vidar y Elisabet, quien iba en una carreola pequeña siendo empujada por ambos.

"Me gusta caminar por los pasillos del castillo, es divertido" dijo Olaf

"Si mucho, ¿verdad Elisabet?" la niña sonrió en respuesta

"¿Y si vamos a patinar?" preguntó Olaf mirando por una ventana

"Pero Elsa dijo que no saliéramos del castillo"

"No vamos a ir lejos, no creo que nos diga nada por eso"

"Entonces si"

Y se dirigieron al fiordo para patinar un poco.

"¡Mírenme!" dijo Olaf corriendo al hielo y haciendo algunos movimientos en el hielo

"Nosotros también podemos hacerlo" dijo Vidar entrando en el hielo junto con Elisabet sin soltarla mientras trataba de imitar lo antes hecho por Olaf

Los tres se pusieron a hacer varias coreografías en el hielo. Elisabet increíblemente lograba mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo aun cuando solo la agarraran por una mano y lograba deslizarse sin ninguna dificultad junto con Vidar haciendo que ambos pudieran crear coreografías fantásticas.

La gente que pasaba por la plaza de Arendelle se quedaba maravillada con las cosas que los niños hacían y se acercaban al puente para poder ver más de cerca.

En su oficina, Elsa terminaba su trabajo cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Majestad, vine a traerle un poco de té" dijo Gyda entrando

"Gracias Gyda, ¿y los niños que están haciendo?"

"Oh, son unos pequeños adorables, patinan como unos angelitos, debería verlos"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están patinando? ¿En dónde?" preguntó Elsa un tanto alarmada

"En el fiordo, creí que usted les había dado permiso"

"No, les dije que se quedaran en el castillo"

"Pues ahí han estado desde hace rato, todo el pueblo está viéndolos desde el puente"

"Vamos"

Y se dirigieron al fiordo, al llegar Elsa se dio cuenta que lo que le había dicho Gyda era cierto, esos niños en verdad eran excelentes patinando, era la primera vez que veía a su hija hacerlo y en verdad lo hacía muy bien. Se quedo un rato contemplándolos junto con los demás hasta que reacciono a lo que había ido, pero decidió no interrumpirlos y continuar observándolos desde ahí.

Los niños mientras tanto no prestaban atención a nada más que a ellos mismos, se estaban divirtiendo como nunca y realmente no querían detenerse pero el cansancio los estaba empezando a vencer por lo que no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo. Una vez que ambos se quedaron quietos Gyda y la reina fueron por ellos y los llevaron a la habitación de las hermanas donde ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Media hora después los padres de Vidar llegaron para llevárselo.

"Veo que se divirtieron mucho" dijo Shelby desde el pasillo

"Debiste verlos patinar, fue lo más lindo que pude haber visto jamás"

"Lo sé, a nosotros también nos lo pareció"

"Ah ¿si los vieron patinar?"

"Si, nunca creí que tu hija se mantuviera de pie en el hielo así, ¿ya camina o todavía no?"

"No, ni siquiera ha logrado mantenerse de pie por sí sola, en verdad me sorprendió verla hacer esas cosas con tanta facilidad"

"Los hijos en verdad nos sorprenden siempre"

"Y eso que todavía no cumple el año ya puede hacer cosas que me impresionan de tal manera"

"Si eso hace ahora entonces aun te quedan muchas cosas por vivir"

"Y vaya que sí"

"Bueno, debemos irnos, gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos después"

"Adiós"

Una vez que estuvo sola Elsa se perdió en aquel bello sentimiento que solo una madre podía sentir.

El tiempo pasaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban a mediados de marzo. El día de hoy iban camino a la casa de Yulene, pues hace una semana que ya había dado a luz y ella los había invitado a conocer a su nuevo bebé.

"¡Qué emoción! ¡Por fin conoceremos al bebé de Yulene! ¿Qué creen que sea niño o niña?" decía Olaf emocionado

"No lo sabemos Olaf, lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos allá" dijo Kristoff un tanto desesperado

"¿Saben? No sé si soy yo o últimamente están naciendo muchos bebés" dijo Anna

"Bueno eso es porque no habíamos venido al pueblo en 13 años y como a Elisabet la visitan muchos niños pequeños por eso se nos hace que están naciendo varios" le explicó Elsa

"Estoy tan ansiosa por conocerlo ¿Crees que Idun y él o ella sean amigos?"

"Con lo amiguera que es ella es lo más probable"

"Sí, no cabe duda de que le encanta hacer amigos"

Un par de minutos más llegaron a la casa donde se encontraron con sus otros amigos del club

"Bienvenidos, pasen" les dijo Asgerd recibiéndolos con Lene

"Hola Asgerd, ¿Cómo han estado?" saludo Elsa

"Bien gracias Majestad, Elsa perdón" corrigió rápidamente al recordar que no le gustaba que se dirigieran tan propiamente con ella

"Me alegra"

"¿Dónde está el bebé?" preguntó impaciente el muñeco

"Olaf no presiones" lo regaño Elsa

"ja ja, No sé preocupen, ahora la llamo" y salió dejando a su hija en la sala

"Oye sé que estas emocionado pero no debes presionar a la gente, es de mala educación Olaf" le susurro Elsa

"Lo siento"

"Hola chicas"

"Hola Yulene" dijeron a coro todos

"Me alegra que hayan podido venir" dijo entrando con un bebé en brazos

"No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo" dijo Sigrid

"¿Ese es el bebé?" preguntó Olaf

"UNA de las bebés" dijo Yulene y su esposo salió con otra niña en brazos sorprendiendo a todos

Al acercarse para conocerlas vieron que aunque era gemelas también eran distintas pues una tenía el pelo rubio como su madre y la otra castaño oscuro como su padre.

"La niña que tiene el cabello castaño es Mildri, la del cabello rubio es Dagny" les dijo Yulene

"Wow, nunca creí que algo así pasara" dijo Anna completamente sorprendida

"¿Y cómo te fue en el parto Yulene?" preguntó Bera

"Peor de lo que esperaba, no sabía que eran dos, las contracciones empezaron y tarde 13 horas en dar a luz solo a una, una vez que salió la primera creí que ya había terminado todo, pero luego de unos segundos volví a sentir las contracciones, tarde 10 minutos en dar a luz a la segunda"

"Dios mío" exclamó Bera

"Nunca he tenido un parto de gemelos pero imagino que debe ser muy difícil" dijo Sigrid

"¿Y quién de las dos es la mayor?" preguntó Anna

"Dagny es la mayor"

"No deja de sorprenderme todo esto de los nacimientos" dijo Elsa

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando acerca del reciente nacimiento de las gemelas antes de retirarse, en el camino, los cuatro seguían hablando al respecto.

"Nunca pensé que fuera posible que una mujer diera a luz a dos bebés a la vez" dijo Olaf

"Si se puede, incluso de más niños Olaf, pero es muy poco común que pase" le explico Kristoff

"Nunca antes había visto niñas tan parecidas"

"Yo tampoco, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo gemelos y a pesar de serlo no son del todo parecidas como uno piensa, aunque lo bueno es que así no se confundirán con ninguna"

"Lo malo de eso es que se les va a dificultar mucho el cuidarlas, ambas crecerán igual y con ellas y Lene le va a resultar toda una aventura criarlas" dijo Elsa

"Ya lo creo" dijo Anna "Se ve que este año va a estar lleno de cosas inesperadas, apenas estamos a Marzo y las aventuras inician"

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.**


	15. Nuevas ramas

**Hola a todos nuevamente, perdón por no haber actualizado pero como ya entre a la escuela me cuesta más trabajo escribir, espero no tardarme tanto para los próximos capítulos pero no les prometo nada mientras tanto aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo el cual lo hice largo para que me disculpen el mes sin actualizar y por si acaso me tardo con el siguiente.**

 _ **R. B. WINTERS:**_ **Gracias por tus palabras, ya tengo desarrollada la personalidad de Elisabet para el futuro, espero que te guste, y si para la adolescencia de Elisabet aún falta mucho pero procurare que los capítulos de su infancia sean interesantes.**

 _ **FROZEN2015:**_ **Sé que la hago mucho de emoción y que se mueren por saber quién es el padre de Elisabet pero me gusta mantenerlo en secreto para que se animen a seguir la historia y también para que esto de oportunidad a muchas sorpresas inesperada que tengo planeadas para la historia, con respecto a Hans ya pronto aparecerá en la historia, si todo sale como hasta ahora planeo aparecerá en el capítulo 20 y podrán saber si será un villano o un héroe.**

 **Y ahora sí vamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 15: "Nuevas ramas"

Era un día un tanto movido en Arendelle; la gente, sobre todo los niños, estaban ansiosos por entrar ya al castillo, mientras que dentro de él la cosa no era tan diferente, los empleados iban de un lado a otro acomodando mesas y platillos, y Elsa se encargaba de decorar el lugar con su magia mientras que Anna y Kristoff cuidaban a su hija.

Este era un día muy especial para la familia real de Arendelle, pues el día de hoy 2 de Abril, era el primer cumpleaños de la princesa Idun Elisabet y por ello la reina había organizado una fiesta en la cual invitaba a todo el pueblo con la intención de hacer del primer cumpleaños de su hija uno de los mejores. Justo al medio día las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dejar entrar a los invitados quienes estaban muy felices y emocionados por aquel día aunque la emoción y felicidad de todo el reino junto no se comparaba con el de la reina quien en su habitación preparaba a su hija para bajar a la fiesta.

"¡Qué hermosa te ves hija!" exclamo Elsa mientras observaba a su hija quien vestía un hermoso vestido azul celeste tradicional de Arendelle con un suéter delgado a juego "Ay mi vida, no puedo creer que ya sea un año desde que naciste mi amor, como pasa el tiempo, siento que fue ayer que eras una bebita recién nacida y ya tienes un año, cuando menos sienta ya vas a estar a punto de ser una mujer adulta"

"Elsa" llamo Anna desde fuera de la habitación entrando "¿Ya están listas? Los invitados ya están aquí"

"Si ya estamos listas Anna, ya vamos"

"Ohhh, ¿esa es mi pequeña sobrina? ¡Pero que linda está!" dijo Anna cargando a la niña

"¿Sabes? Aunque estoy muy feliz por su primer cumpleaños no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía por lo mismo"

"Elsa apenas tiene un año, si eso es ahora creo que te sentirás peor cuando tenga tu edad" rio Anna

"Si, lo sé, pero bueno ya es hora de bajar con los demás, no es bueno dejarlos esperando"

"Ok vámonos"

Abajo la gente de Arendelle esperaba con ansias la llegada de la princesa, en cuanto apareció en la puerta varios niños fueron corriendo para felicitarla ocasionando sin querer que se asustara y comenzara a llorar, pero pronto fue calmada por su madre y por fin pudieron comenzar la fiesta.

El ambiente era simplemente perfecto, la gente platicaba cómodamente en las mesas que se habían puesto en el patio principal mientras que los niños y algunos otros adultos patinaban en una pista de hielo que la reina había hecho justo en el centro del patio. En su mesa, la reina contemplaba felizmente como su hija se divertía patinando con sus amigos, no podía terminar de creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, hacía un año que ella estaba en esos mismos momentos en la espera del nacimiento de su bebé y completamente asustada y nerviosa de que todo saliera bien, y ahora ella estaba ahí, tranquila, viendo como su hija se relacionaba felizmente con los demás. Otra de las cosas que tampoco podía creer era que ella había estado a nada de negarse esos momentos tan felices, por unos pequeños instantes había considerado dar en adopción o hasta abortar a su hija debido a la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, agradecida profundamente a Dios y a su madre el que le hubieran ayudado a abrir los ojos y la hubieran guiado hasta esos momentos que por nada del mundo cambiaria. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana.

"Oye Elsa, ¿Qué tal si nosotras también vamos a patinar?"

"Claro, vamos"

Y las hermanas se dirigieron a la pista de hielo donde se divirtieron tanto o más que como cuando era niñas, ambas pasaron un largo rato patinando con todos los niños de la fiesta aunque el mejor espectáculo lo montaron Elsa y Elisabet al patinar juntas. Pronto llego el momento en que todos se juntaron para partir el pastel de cumpleaños, la gente esperaba felizmente mientras los empleados traían el pastel, una vez que llego todos comenzaron a organizarse para cantar la canción de cumpleaños.

"Bien, una… dos… ¡tres!" dijo un hombre del pueblo y a su señal todos comenzaron a cantar

 **Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år-Kongeparet 75 år MIN: 0:22 watch?v=I4u5G4OklU4**

 _Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!_

 _Ja, deg vil vi gratulere!_

 _Alle i ring omkring deg vi står,_

 _Og se, nå vil vi marsjere,_

 _Bukke, nikke, neie, snu oss omkring,_

 _Danse så for deg med hopp og sprett og spring,_

 _Ønske deg av hjertet alle gode ting_

 _Og si meg så, hva vil du mere?_

 _Gratulere!_

Una vez que terminaron la reina cortó el pastel y este se repartió entre los invitados. La fiesta finalizo cuando la reina toco el _'bukkehorn'_ de cumpleaños y todos se retiraron a sus casas, la familia real se retiro a sus habitaciones para descansar, el primer cumpleaños de la princesa Idun Elisabet había sido grandiosa y nadie podía negarlo, la gente se había divertido increíblemente pero quien lo disfruto más que nadie fue Elsa, el sentimiento de maternidad que sentía era incomparable y hermoso, ver como su hija disfrutaba y se divertía en su primer cumpleaños no tenía precio, definitivamente ese año estaba siendo mucho mejor que el anterior aunque aun no era momento de admitirlo puesto que el año aun no terminaba y ese parecía estar lleno de momentos increíbles.

Un par de meses después, Elsa se encontraba en su oficina con Anna escribiendo las invitaciones para la boda de Anna.

 _Queridos tíos Frederick y Arianna y queridos primos Rapunzel y Eugene:_

 _El motivo de la presente es para invitarlos a la próxima boda de Anna_

 _Que se celebrara el 17 de Julio del presente año_

 _En Arendelle y esperamos contar con su presencia en dicha_

 _Celebración (así como en otro evento secreto que se celebrara_

 _Un par de días después)_

 _Esperamos sus respuestas y que estén bien_

 _Atentamente: Elsa y Anna_

 _PD: Lamentamos decirles a Rapunzel Y Eugene que tendremos que_

 _Romper la promesa que les hicimos de visitar su reino este año_

 _Pero aun cuando no la podamos cumplirla por ahora tengan por seguro_

 _Que si los visitaremos en algún momento_

Una vez que terminaron de redactar la carta Anna habló:

"Ay Elsa, estoy tan nerviosa, dentro de poco será mi boda y pronto todo cambiara"

"Lo sé, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido desde que anunciaron su compromiso que no puedo creer que estemos prácticamente a nada de ese gran paso, pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa, vas a cumplir tu sueño no a ser ejecutada o a irte quien sabe dónde, tranquila"

"No puedo evitarlo, como tú dijiste estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño pero ¿Y si no es lo que siempre imagine? ¿Y si es diferente? ¿Y qué tal si estoy equivocada con todo esto? La verdad es que tengo muchas dudas al respecto"

"Tranquila Anna, no te angusties, estoy segura de que todo será como lo imaginaste, ahora conoces a Kristoff lo suficiente para saber con quién vas a compartir tu vida y yo confío en él, sé que es el hombre adecuado para ti"

"Gracias Elsa, tu siempre sabes cómo animarme"

Y ambas se dieron un abrazo. Pero Anna no era la única que estaba nerviosa por el compromiso, Kristoff también reflexionaba acerca de su vida y del gran paso que estaba por dar.

" _No puedo creerlo, el tiempo está pasando muy rápido, pronto llegara el día en que Anna y yo uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre, ¿Sera una buena idea? Yo a ella la amo, pero ¿Y si no soy el indicado para ella? ¿Y si solo la hago infeliz? Creo que sería mejor si ella se casara con alguien más a su nivel porque la verdad ¿Yo que tengo para ofrecerle? Nada en realidad, seria yo quien viviera de ella, aun cuando me vaya muy bien en mi trabajo no me alcanzaría para darle la vida que ella se merece y la que está acostumbrada, tal vez sería mejor que me hiciera a un lado para que ella encuentre a alguien que si le de lo que se merece"_ pensaba Kristoff mientras caminaba de un lado a otro cuando llego Elsa con Elisabet

"Hola Kristoff"

"¿Eh? Hola" contesto algo distraído por sus pensamientos

"¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado"

"No, estoy bien, no es nada"

"¿Tú también estas nervioso por la boda no es así?"

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque Anna también ha estado así últimamente"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, pero supongo que es normal, ambos están a punto de dar un paso muy importante en sus vidas, es lógico que les preocupe su futuro"

"¿Te digo algo? No creo que sea buena idea que yo siga con esto"

"¿De qué hablas? Creí que realmente querías casarte con ella"

"Y realmente quiero, pero he estado pensando que probablemente esto sea un gran error, no por mi sino por ella, no creo ser el adecuado para Anna, ella es una princesa y se merece a un príncipe, alguien que pueda darle la vida a la que ella está acostumbrada y yo definitivamente no soy ese príncipe y jamás lo seré, lo más que puedo darle con mi empleo es una vida promedio como la de la gente del pueblo y yo no quiero ser un mantenido que vive de los lujos que su esposa tiene gracias a que ella es de la nobleza y yo no, además, yo no sé nada de las costumbres de la realeza, lo único que haría sería hacerle pasar vergüenzas con mi comportamiento"

"Kristoff, en el amor no existen las clases sociales, el que hayas nacido o no en una familia real no te hace mejor o peor que los demás, lo que realmente importa en estos casos es que seas una buena persona y que ames a la otra con toda sinceridad"

"Y lo hago, de verdad que si pero… solo creo que ella se merece algo mejor que yo"

"Kristoff, sé muy bien que eres el indicado para Anna, la amas y ella te ama a ti, tu eres el indicado para ella, si no me crees basta con ver lo que nos paso cuando Anna quiso comprometerse con un príncipe, tal vez no pertenezcas a la nobleza pero eres más noble que todos los que si nacimos en ella"

"Gracias Elsa" dijo agradecido por sus palabras

"Y si aun te preocupa ser un 'mantenido'" dijo haciendo comillas con las manos al mencionar la palabra mantenido "puedes seguir trabajando y contribuir en los gastos que tengas si eso te hace sentir mejor"

"De verdad eres una persona maravillosa"

En cuanto Kristoff termino de hablar escucharon golpes en la ventana, al voltear vieron que Elisabet estaba en el ventanal tratando de mirar las estrellas más de cerca.

"Por lo que veo está muy deseosa de ver las estrellas de cerca" dijo Elsa

"¿Y qué tal si la llevamos a que las vea mejor?"

"Ok"

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron al tejado del castillo (el mismo donde Anna y Hans estuvieron en la película) para contemplar el cielo

"No entiendo… como a ti y a Anna… les gusta subir aquí" dijo Elsa sin aliento mientras subía con algo de dificultad detrás de Kristoff

"En un momento lo sabrás" contestó ayudando a la reina a subir

Una vez arriba la reina pudo comprender a la perfección por que les gustaba subir al tejado, la vista del reino desde ese lugar era hermosa, el pueblo estaba en completa calma siendo hermosamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la poca nieve que quedaba aun en el reino, al mirar hacia el cielo pudo ver un hermoso cielo estrellado.

"Y ¿qué te parece?"

"Es precioso, nunca imagine que pudiera verse así, ya entiendo porque les gusta tanto este lugar"

"Y a Idun también le encanta, una vez a la semana venimos aquí a observar las estrellas"

"Ya veo"

Kristoff se puso a jugar un poco con Elisabet quien se puso a reír

"Por alguna razón siento como si ya me hubiera vuelto padre" comento Kristoff mirando al cielo

"Pues eres como un padre para Elisabet en realidad" comentó Elsa mirándolo

La pequeña Elisabet mientras tanto trataba de agarrar con sus manitas un par de estrellas brillantes pero cada vez que revisaba sus manos descubría que no estaban ahí, luego de un par de veces se rindió y miro al cielo extrañada. Elsa y Kristoff lo notaron.

"Lo siento Idun" dijo mientras cargaba a la niña en lo alto provocando que riera "Si pudiera volar, tu tío podría haberte llevado a ver el cielo más de cerca"

Elisabet solo rió en respuesta

"Bien" dijo volviendo a bajar a la niña "Pero tu si puedes volar" y en cuanto terminó de hablar cargo a la princesita con cuidado paseándola como si se tratara de un avión de juguete lo que divirtió a Elisabet pero preocupo mucho a Elsa de que la fuera a tirar desde esa altura pero luego se relajo un poco al ver como reía su hija.

"Papá, papá" dijo Elisabet entre risas provocando que tanto Kristoff como Elsa se sorprendieran

"No soy tu papá soy tu tío" dijo deteniendo momentáneamente su juego y dirigiéndole una mirada que estaba entre la preocupación nerviosa y la tristeza mientras que Elisabet solo reía

"Papá, papá" volvió a repetir la niña mientras Kristoff continuaba su juego

"Tío, tío, tío… tío" canturreo Kristoff con la intención de que Elisabet se grabara lo que era de ella

La reina mientras veía sonriendo aquella hermosa escena, sabía que su familia no entraba dentro de la categoría de familias comunes, ni siquiera se acercaba, pero de algo si estaba segura, normal o no su familia era de las mejores, estaba llena de amor y eso era lo único importante.

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que cualquiera deseara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la boda de la princesa estaba a días de celebrarse y las cartas de respuesta de los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Cierto día llego una de las cartas que la familia real esperaba con muchas ansias.

 _Queridas primas Anna y Elsa:_

 _Gracias por invitarnos a la boda, ¡Que alegría que por fin cumplas_

 _Tu sueño prima! Imagino que estarás muy emocionada_

 _Todos aquí estamos muy felices por ti._

 _El motivo de la carta es para confirmarles que si asistiremos a_

 _Su boda, esta vez papá acepto más fácilmente_

 _Y no solo acepto a dejarnos venir a Eugene y a mí, sino_

 _También a darles un par de sorpresas más que no les puedo decir_

 _Aun, lo que si les puedo decir es que serán unas muy inesperadas_

 _Sorpresas. Nos vemos dentro de poco, hasta entonces_

 _Con mucho cariño, Rapunzel_

 _PD: No se preocupen por la promesa de venir este año a Corona_

 _No era obligatorio que fuera este año pero espero que si logren venir en_

 _Algún momento aquí_

"¿Cómo ves Elsa? Si van a venir ¡Qué emoción!" comento Anna saltando emocionada con la carta en la mano

"Lo sé, a mí también me alegra volver a verlos, pero por lo que veo esta vez el tío Fred accedió más fácilmente, parece que últimamente ha cambiado bastante"

"Eso parece, ¿Cuál crees que sean las sorpresas que menciona Rapunzel?"

"No lo sé pero dice que serán geniales y yo confío en eso, pero tendremos que esperar a que vengan para averiguarlo"

"¿Crees que esta vez sí vengan nuestros tíos?"

"No lo sé, pero espero que sí, hace muchos años que no los vemos"

"Realmente esa sería una sorpresa muy agradable"

"De verdad que si"

"¿O crees acaso qué Rapunzel haya recuperado sus poderes?"

"No lo creo, tío Fred no la hubiera dejado venir así como así, al contrario, creo que hubiera convertido el castillo en un lugar de máxima seguridad"

"Tienes razón. ¡Ay de verdad ya no puedo esperar más para verlos!"

"Paciencia Anna, pronto los veremos y sabremos cuales son las supuestas sorpresas que nos tienen, el tiempo está pasando muy rápido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo podremos verlos"

Y tal como dijo Elsa, en menos tiempo del que parecía estuvieron a nada menos que un día de celebrar la boda. Ese mismo día cerca de las tres de la tarde, el barco de los visitantes de Corona atracaba en el puerto donde las hermanas esperaban para recibirlos.

"Bienvenidos" dijo Elsa al ver bajar a Eugene "Me alegra que hayan podido veni…" pero se calló de pronto ante la sorpresa: Eugene ayudaba a Rapunzel a bajar del barco con mucho cuidado y justo detrás de ellos venían sus tíos tal y como Anna había sugerido hace poco.

"Gracias por recibirnos chicos" les dijo Rapunzel "Creo que ya vieron cual es una de las sorpresas"

"¿Cómo… cómo es que…? ¿Pero qué…?" Elsa y Anna balbucearon al mismo tiempo sin saber bien que decir

"Nos costó un poco convencerlos pero por fin, luego de casi cien veces de rogarles aceptaron venir" les comentó Eugene

"Bueno, solo a una persona le costó mucho aceptar" dijo Arianna mientras se acercaba para abrazar a sus sobrinas

"¡Tía Arianna, que gusto verte!" le dijo Elsa mientras le devolvía el abrazo

"Igualmente mi niña" respondió separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a abrazar a Anna

"Bueno, ya no tan niña" comento Fred acercándose también

"¡Tío Fred!" dijo Elsa aproximándose a abrazar a su tío "¡En verdad que alegría volver a verte!"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió abrazándola

"Me alegra que puedan asistir tío" dijo Anna abrazándolo

"Bueno Rapunzel y Eugene tenían razón, no podíamos faltar en esta fecha tan especial para ti"

"En verdad gracias, no saben lo que significa para mi"

"Claro que lo sabemos y es por eso que accedimos a venir, no solo porque hace mucho que no las vemos sino también porque sabemos lo importante que es para ti, para ustedes, somos familia y para eso estamos" dijo Arianna

"Bueno pero ¿por qué no pasan al castillo? Estoy segura de que deben estar cansados" sugirió Elsa

"Claro gracias Elsa"

Y juntos se encaminaron al castillo mientras platicaban sobre la boda.

"… y aunque estoy muy emocionada por mi boda también estoy un poco nerviosa, pero supongo que es normal"

"Claro que lo es, estás a punto de dar un gran paso en tu vida pero estamos seguros que a quien elegiste será el indicado para ti y te protegerá durante toda la vida junto con su familia" dijo Arianna

"Y hablando de familia ¿cómo está mi sobrina?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Es cierto, desde que supimos de ella hemos querido conocerla y más cuando Rapunzel nos conto como era" dijo Arianna

"Pues vengan entonces, ahora está durmiendo en su cuna y sirve que también conocen al novio"

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron al cuarto de las hermanas donde encontraron a Kristoff, a quien le habían encargado a la niña, leyendo un libro sentado en una silla muy cerca de la cuna de Elisabet quien dormía profundamente.

"Pasen, adelante" dijo Elsa "Hola Kristoff"

"Hola ¿Eh? Ah Ho… hola" saludo Kristoff levantándose de su silla en cuanto vio a los reyes entrar

"¡Kristoff, hola!" lo saludo Eugene

"¡Eugene! Me alegra verte" dijo Kristoff mientras ambos se abrazaban

"Si eso fue lo que dijo Anna"

"Hola Kristoff" saludo Rapunzel

"Rapunzel, ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó abrazándola a ella también

"Muy bien gracias ¿y tú?"

"Igual bien, gracias"

"Tíos, permítanme presentarlos" dijo Anna "Kristoff ellos son nuestros tíos Frederick y Arianna, tíos, él es Kristoff y es mi prometido"

"Un placer Majestades" dijo Kristoff haciendo una reverencia

"Igualmente Kristoff, pero no son necesarias las formalidades" dijo Fred

"Pues muchas gracias"

"Entonces ¿tú eres el prometido de Anna?" preguntó Fred

"Si señor"

"Estoy seguro de que mi sobrina Elsa ya te lo habrá dicho pero de todas formas te lo diré yo" dijo haciendo que Kristoff se pusiera un tanto nervioso "Solo sé de ti las cosas que mi hija y mi yerno me han contado, todas buenas por cierto, pero si quiero advertirte algo, al igual que con mi hija quiero que sepas que no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis sobrinas, a pesar de que este a varios kilómetros de distancia estaré cuidándolas y si llegas a lastimarlas lo pagaras muy caro"

Esto fue suficiente para que Kristoff sintiera un nudo en la garganta que le impedía responder

"¿Entendido?"

"S-sí… no sé preocupe señor… le juro que mis intenciones con Anna son buenas, no tiene de que preocuparse que yo cuidaré muy bien de ella así como de Elsa y de Elisabet" respondió Kristoff con una seguridad que hasta a él lo sorprendió

"Bien, eso espero"

"Bueno, ya que aclaramos eso ahora quisiera presentarles a mi hija" dijo un tanto nerviosa haciendo que todos prestaran atención y se acercaran a la cuna donde estaba la princesa

"Tíos, quiero presentarles a mi hija, la princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle"

Todos miraron a la niña la cual estaba profundamente dormida, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Arianna rompió el silencio

"Es tan hermosa, se parece mucho a ti querida"

"Pues gracias tía"

"No puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido, ¿Cuánto tiene ya? ¿Año y medio?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Un año y tres meses, está por cumplir el año con cuatro"

"Wow, me cuesta creerlo"

"A mí también"

"Le pusiste Idun en honor a tu madre ¿cierto?" preguntó Arianna

"Sí, no solo en su memoria, sino también porque gracias a ella es que mi pequeña está aquí con nosotros"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó si tía confundida

"Creo que fue algo que ni a Rapunzel le dije, la historia de porque mi hija está en mi vida"

"No, nunca lo mencionaste" respondió su prima

"Bueno… es una historia un poco difícil de contar pero aun así quiero hacerlo… Luego de un mes de que Anna y yo volviéramos a ser unidas y de que todo el incidente del invierno eterno terminara descubrí algo que nunca en mi vida hubiera imaginado que pudiese pasarme: descubrí que estaba embarazada, la noticia me cayó de sorpresa y no supe que pensar, primero creímos que se trataba de un error pero luego de consultar a varios médicos descubrimos que era cierto. No sabía qué hacer, estaba esperando un bebé que para empezar no sabía de quien era ni cómo o cuando había sido concebido, yo nunca había estado con nadie antes y eso me hizo suponer que probablemente yo había sido…" nuevamente no se atrevió a mencionar esa palabra, aun cuando sabía que eso no era cierto por dentro aun le provocaba una sensación de tristeza y dolor, un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta pero aun así decidió continuar con su historia "… eso me hizo sentir horrible, sentía que había sido humillada, usada, deshonrada; no podía evitar sentirme sucia y vulnerable, mis poderes habían empezado a salirse de control y le pedí a Anna, quien siempre estuvo conmigo, que me dejara sola porque no quería lastimarla, no muy queriendo lo hizo y allí, estando sola en mi habitación deje ir mi dolor. No sabía qué hacer con mi bebé, yo sabía que me sería muy difícil amarlo y en esos momentos pensaba que lo mejor sería darlo en adopción una vez que naciera pero luego me di cuenta de que no solo no quería tenerlo a mi lado sino que tampoco lo quera dentro y la desesperación y dolor que sentía me hicieron pensar en querer abortarlo.

No sabía qué hacer, sabía que abortar no era correcto pero yo solo quería que todo eso terminara, al poco tiempo mi lado maternal comenzó a interferir y ya no supe exactamente a qué lado de mi debía escuchar, pasaron largas horas en las que pedía con todo mi corazón a Dios y a mis padres que me dieran un consejo, termine quedándome dormida. Durante la noche paso algo que nunca en mi vida olvidaré, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y Dios en persona mando a mamá conmigo para aconsejarme, no me lo podía creer mamá ahí delante de mí, fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme en la vida. Me dijo que Dios la había mandado para aconsejarme que me quedara con mi hijo, para decirme que no debía temer porque sería una buena madre para él y también para decirme que tanto ella como papá nos amaban y que pasara lo que pasa siempre estarían con nosotras. A la mañana siguiente le conté todo a Anna y me di cuenta de que ese hijo que llevaba en el vientre no era producto de una relación con un hombre, sino que era producto de mi magia, eso me quito un enorme peso de encima.

Los meses pasaron y por fin llego el momento de que naciera mi niña, otro de los momentos que nunca en mi vida olvidaré, entre en labor de parto y cuando por fin llego el momento en que mi bebé había llegado al mundo me llegó la peor noticia que pude haber recibido jamás… el doctor me dijo que mi bebita había nacido muerta" al decir esto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos "Sentí lo peor que pude haber sentido, el mundo se me vino encima no, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía y lo ingenua y tonta que pude haber sido como para creer que sería capaz de darle vida a un bebé humano yo sola. El doctor me dijo que era mejor despedirme de ella y me dejo sola con Anna para hacerlo, nuevamente mis poderes comenzaron a descontrolarse y le pedí a Anna que se fuera pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí conmigo, junto con Anna deje salir mi dolor y justo cuando sentí que mi vida era un total castigo sentí un ligero toque en mi pecho y al voltear a vi que mi bebé estaba llorando y con vida. Me invadió un enorme sentimiento de felicidad, el doctor entro y la reviso y aunque era simplemente imposible confirmo que mi niña estaba bien, como mi madre me había ayudado a decidir quedarme con ella decidí darle a mi hija el nombre de quien le ayudo a venir a este mundo y como Dios también me ilumino y como siempre me había gustado ese nombre decidí ponerle Elisabet también y esa es la historia del origen de mi niña, de como ella llegó al mundo" concluyó Elsa mirando a su hija con mucho amor

Sus primos y tío la veían impactados, no podían creer que hubiese vivido tantos horrores durante su embarazo, pero la única que lucía tranquila era su tía Arianna quien al ver el estado de su sobrina se acerco a abrazarla. Elsa se sorprendió profundamente del repentino gesto de su tía pero luego de unos segundos su sorpresa cambio a tristeza, el sentir esa clase de cariño de parte de su tía le hacía recordar a su difunta madre por lo que no pudo evitar extrañarla y derramar algunas lagrimas.

"Todo estará bien" la consoló su tía "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó una vez que se separaron

"Si es solo que no pude evitar recordar a mamá, en verdad la extraño mucho"

"Lo sé, yo también linda, pero como te dijo, ella siempre estará contigo, con nosotros siempre al igual que tu padre"

"Si lo sé"

En ese momento Elisabet comenzó a despertar y al hacerlo se encontró rodeada no solo por su madre y tíos sino también por un grupo de personas que ella nunca recordaba haber visto

"Mamá" dijo Idun extendiendo sus manos hacia su madre para que la cargara

"Veo que ya despertó mi hermosa niña" dijo la reina cargando a su hija

"Vaya pero cuanto has crecido no lo puedo creer"

"Así que esa es mi pequeña nieta" dijo Arianna a la niña

"¡Es preciosa!" comentó Fred

"¿Puedo cargarla?" preguntó Arianna pidiéndole los brazos y la niña no tardo en dárselos "¡Que hermosa!"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamo Elsa de repente "¡Aun no les he mostrado donde se quedaran!"

"Oh si es cierto" y Elsa los guío a las habitaciones que les correspondían, durante el trayecto la pequeña paso de los brazos de su tía-abuela a los de su tío-abuelo y a los de su tío Eugene, pero justo cuando estaban en la habitación de Rapunzel y Eugene, Rapunzel le pidió los brazos y paso algo extraño: ¡la niña se negó a irse con ella! Cada vez que le hablaba la niña se volteaba para otro lado dando a entender que no quería irse. Eso desconcertó a todos profundamente ya que en su última visita Idun había accedido gustosamente a irse con ella pero esta vez se negaba a hacerlo

"Esto es realmente raro" comento Elsa

"Lo sé, la última vez que nos vimos si se venía conmigo cada vez que se lo pedía y ahora ya no"

"Supongo que ya se canso de que la carguen y ahora quiera caminar un rato" sugirió Anna

"Tal vez" y diciendo esto Eugene bajo a la niña quien de inmediato se fue con su madre

"Bueno, yo los dejo que se instalen, mientras voy a terminar mi trabajo, con permiso" dijo Elsa comenzando a alejarse siendo seguida por su hija

Luego de unas horas por fin Elsa terminó y estaba lista para pasar algo de tiempo con su familia. Al salir con su hija de su oficina se los encontró en la biblioteca hablando.

"… fue muy difícil traerlo pero por fin su viaje termino y ya se encuentra mejor" decía Rapunzel mientras todos la miraban muy atenta

"Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?" preguntó Elsa entrando

"Ohm, Rapunzel nos mostraba a Pascal" dijo Anna

"¿Entonces si lograste traerlo?"

"Si mira" dijo mostrándole al camaleón

"Ohm… hola" dijo Elsa tomando al camaleón un tanto insegura. Le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse a él.

Un rato después toda la familia salía a recorrer el pueblo, por el camino se encontraron con Olaf y Sven quienes habían ido a visitar a Malvavisco en el palacio de hielo, al ver a Olaf, la reina Arianna se sorprendió muchísimo pero el rey Frederick se preocupo un poco aunque trataba de aparentar, luego de las debidas presentaciones continuaron su camino por el reino.

"Parece que le gusta mucho estar sobre él" dijo Rapunzel al ver como Elisabet montando a Sven muy feliz

"Si, como ha crecido con él le encanta mucho su compañía" dijo Elsa

"Imagino entonces que a mi bebé le agradaran mucho Maximus y Pascal" dijo Rapunzel

"Si es lo más probable" dijo Elsa distraídamente pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que su prima acababa de decir

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf al mismo tiempo

"¿Es en serio lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó Anna

"Sí, ¡estoy embarazada!" y luego de decir esto las hermanas, Kristoff y Olaf abrazaron a Rapunzel

"Pero… pero si estas embarazada como es que pudiste viajar en barco, eso puede resultar muy riesgoso" dijo Elsa

"Lo mismo pensábamos pero el doctor dijo que ya no había tanto riesgo, que bastaba con descansar mucho durante el viaje y todo estaría bien"

"¿Y cuanto tienes? Porque no se te nota" preguntó Anna

"4 meses"

"¿4 meses? ¿En serio?"

"Sip, 4, si no se me nota tanto es porque quise traer ropa un tanto holgada para disimularlo, quería darles la sorpresa"

"Y vaya que nos la diste entonces, ¿esta era la otra sorpresa que nos tenías?" preguntó Elsa

"Así es"

"Wow, pues muchas felicidades prima, que alegría que por fin vas a ser mamá"

"Gracias Anna"

"Ahh, entonces eso lo explica todo" dijo Elsa de repente

"¿Qué?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

"El por qué Elisabet no se te quiso acercar, estaba sintiendo la presencia del bebé"

"¿Cómo? Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Fred incrédulo y algo nervioso

"Oh si es cierto" concordó Anna

"Verán, en una de las muchas clases sobre bebés que hemos tenido nos dijeron que los bebés llegan a presentir cuando las mujeres están embarazada, no lo creí en el momento pero hace varios meses una amiga estaba embarazada y Elisabet no quería acercársele igual que con Rapunzel y entonces me di cuenta de que era cierto"

"Wow, creo que nunca me terminaré de sorprender con el mundo" comentó Rapunzel

"Yo tampoco" dijeron al unísono las hermanas a lo que todos rieron

La mañana siguiente era hermosa, el cielo era de un azul hermoso, las aves cantaban y el clima era perfecto, el puerto se llenaba con los barcos de los invitados que asistían a la boda y la gente del pueblo se preparaba para asistir al evento.

Dentro del castillo la princesa se preparaba para su boda mirándose al espejo luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco (todo igual al de once upon a time) mientras su hermana le ayudaba con los últimos detalles

"Te ves hermosa Anna" dijo la reina acomodándole el velo

"Llego el día" dijo Anna sin apartar la vista del espejo "Por fin, el día que tanto soñé ha llegado, no puedo creer que por fin vaya a casarme" dijo Anna mirando a su hermana

"Lo sé, a mí también me cuesta creerlo, la niña con la que solía jugar a las muñecas se ha convertido en una mujer que está a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo"

"Sí, muy rápido, realmente no podría pedir más de la vida, por fin luego de trece años de espera te tengo a mi lado nuevamente, tengo una sobrina preciosa, me convertiré en tía por segunda vez, voy a casarme con el hombre que amo… no puedo pedir nada más en realidad hermana"

"Lo sé… Anna… hay algo que he querido decirte pero… no he encontrado las palabras para hacerlo"

"Solo dilo"

"La verdad es que… me hubiera gustado poder pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo como hermanas… lamento mucho que por mi culpa creciéramos separadas" dijo alejándose un poco de ella sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas

"Elsa, no tienes porque sentirte así, seguiremos siendo hermanas a pesar de que pasen mil cosas, no creas que porque me caso dejaré de verte, no será así"

"Sí pero… aun cuando tu y yo seguiremos siéndolo no puedo evitar sentir que te vas… tu formaras a tu familia y ya no será lo mismo que antes"

"Bueno si… tal vez no será igual, pero no me voy a ir y aunque yo tenga a mis hijos eso no te aparta de mí familia, tu eres y siempre serás parte de ella, fuiste la primera familia que tuve y siempre va a ser así"

"Lo sé, eso solo que me cuesta trabajo aceptar que vas a dar este paso tan importante en tu vida y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase como tu hermana que soy"

"Y yo también, es una promesa de hermanas"

"Promesa de hermanas"

Ambas hermanas entrelazaron sus manos y luego se abrazaron felices.

"Bueno, llego la hora" dijo Elsa

"Es hora" Suspiro Anna y ambas se dirigieron a la capilla.

Las campanas ya habían sonado y la gente se encontraba dentro. Kristoff se encontraba ya en el altar esperando a su novia luciendo un hermoso traje blanco de novio, los padrinos de la boda: Sven y Elsa, entraron en la capilla lo que ocasiono el desconcierto de todas las personas pertenecientes a la nobleza quienes no entendían muy bien porque la reina de Arendelle iba acompañada de un reno con moño blanco. Elsa se avergonzó ligeramente al notar las miradas extrañadas de las personas pero decidida a no arruinar ese momento tan especial para su hermana decidió aparentar ignorarlas y continuó su camino.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y en ese momento Anna, acompañada de Kai a quien siempre se le había considerado como un segundo padre, apareció y camino hacia donde su prometido. La misa comenzó y pronto llego el momento en que los amantes se juraron amor eterno.

"Yo, Kristoff Bjorgman, prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la promesa, en esta vida y en la siguiente sin importar que tenga o no vida para hacerlo" dijo Kristoff provocando tanto el desconcierto del padre como varios suspiros por parte de los presentes, era la primera vez en la historia que alguien le juraba amor de esa forma a su pareja y eso para muchos comprobó que el intenso amor que se tenían era puro y verdadero

"Yo, Anna de Arendelle, prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en esta vida y en la siguiente sin importar las adversidades, si estamos juntos o no o si estoy o no en este mundo porque mi amor por ti atravesara años y muros solo por demostrártelo"

"Bien, por el poder que se me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" y Anna y Kristoff se unieron en un gran y sincero beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron y celebraron a los nuevos esposos.

La fiesta comenzó y las personas platicaban cómodamente cuando Kai anuncio a la pareja, era momento de que bailaran su primer vals como esposos.

 **Jamás me cansare de ti-Rocío Durcal watch?v=e10Ga1pQRG8**

 _Jamás me cansaré de ti_  
 _jamás te dejaré de amar_  
 _te quiero tanto corazón_  
 _y bien lo sabes tú mi amor_  
 _que nunca yo me cansaré de_  
 _amarte así._  
 _Te quiero tanto corazón_  
 _y bien lo sabes tú mi amor_  
 _que nunca yo me cansaré de_  
 _amarte así._

 _Jamás me cansaré de ti_  
 _jamás podré decirte adiós_  
 _porque un adiós jamás se da_  
 _a un amor cuando en verdad_  
 _se ama tanto como yo te amo a ti_  
 _porque un adiós jamás se da_  
 _a un amor cuando en verdad_  
 _se ama tanto como yo te amo a ti._

 _Amor es amor, amar es amor_  
 _qué bello es amarte así_  
 _es amor, es amor_  
 _decir de corazón a corazón_

 _Jamás me cansaré de ti_  
 _jamás te dejaré de amar_  
 _porque un adiós jamás se da_  
 _a un amor cuando en verdad_  
 _se ama tanto como yo te amo a ti_

 _porque un adiós jamás se da_  
 _a un amor cuando en verdad_  
 _se ama tanto como yo te amo a ti_  
 _Te quiero tanto corazón_  
 _y bien lo sabes tú mi amor_  
 _que nunca yo me cansaré de amarte así_

 _por eso jamás me cansaré de ti..._

Las demás parejas se unieron después de eso a los bailes y la fiesta continuo hasta ya muy tarde cuando todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, los novios no se fueron juntos a la suya, Kristoff acompaño a Anna a la que aun era la habitación de las hermanas y luego se dirigió él a la suya puesto que, para ellos y su familia, aun no eran oficialmente marido y mujer.

Dos días después, únicamente la familia real de Arendelle y la de Corona se dirigían al Valle de la Roca Viviente para su celebración secreta.

"¿Una boda troll?" dijo confundido Fred

"Si tío, aunque para el resto del mundo Kristoff y yo ya somos marido y mujer nosotros sentimos que no lo seremos hasta que hayamos tenido nuestra boda organizada por las personas que nos ayudaron a encontrar nuestro destino" les explicó Anna

"Oh ya veo pero, ¿Qué no se supone que los trolls no existen?" preguntó Arianna

"Si existen, ellos adoptaron a Kristoff y a Sven cuando eran pequeños" les dijo Elsa

"Solo quiero pedirles que no se vayan a asustar de lo que van a ver" les pidió Anna

"¿Acaso son criaturas tan horribles?" preguntó Eugene comenzando a inquietarse

"No pero… solo no se asusten ¿ok?"

"Bien" respondió dudosa la familia real de Corona

Al llegar al valle descubrieron un grupo de rocas acomodadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un arco de roca justo en el centro, en cuanto Anna saludo las rocas comenzaron a rodar hacia ellos transformándose en trolls que muy animados los recibieron.

"Anna querida, que felicidad que por fin tu y Kristoff se van a casar" le dijo Bulda

"Si lo sé, pero antes quiero presentarles a nuestra familia de Corona, ellos son mis tíos, los reyes Frederick y Arianna y ellos son mis primos Rapunzel y Eugene, tíos, primos ellos son Bulda y Cliff, los padres de Kristoff y el es Pabbie, el padre de Bulda"

"Hola Majestades, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Pabbie haciendo una reverencia mientras que Cliff y Bulda solo asintieron a lo que Pabbie había dicho

"H-hola" saludaron tímidamente los visitantes

"Espero que lo pasen bien, ¡Ay pero linda, hay que prepararte! ¡Vamos!" dijo Bulda llevándose a Anna con las otras trolls para ponerle la vestimenta que debía usar.

Los invitados se acomodaron junto con los trolls y los novios se reunieron en el altar de roca y la boda empezó

"Ahora Anna, ¿aceptas a Kristoff como tú troll legítimo?" preguntó Pabbie

"Acepto"

"Y tú Kristoff ¿aceptas a Anna como tú troll legítima?"

"Acepto"

"Entonces los declaro troll y mujer" y en esta ocasión Kristoff y Anna se unieron en un beso aun más apasionado y largo

El valle se lleno de música y alegría, trolls y humanos celebraban esa hermosa fecha, luego de unas horas de celebrar y reír todos se despidieron de los novios quienes, en el trineo-carruaje de Kristoff, se dirigieron a las montañas para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Elsa veía el carruaje de su hermana alejarse cada vez más y aunque sentía una gran tristeza de saber que no la vería en buen tiempo estaba muy feliz de que Anna cumpliera su sueño, ahora no solo era ella, Anna y Elisabet sino también Kristoff, su familia estaba creciendo y su árbol estaba adqui8riendo nuevas ramas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye.**


	16. Días de soledad

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto pero ya estoy en periodo de exámenes y con eso y con los temblores no me pude dar el tiempo de terminarlo. Realmente espero que todos los que viven en México estén bien ya que en este tiempo hubo dos temblores bastante fuertes, ojala que solo haya sido el susto y que tanto ustedes como sus familias estén bien. Les mando un saludo a aquellas comunidades afectadas y espero que se puedan recuperar rápidamente.**

 **Antes de pasar al capítulo responderé algunos reviews:**

 _ **EL LEGENDARIO:**_ **Gracias por cederme los derechos de Riden y de Kubic, es una pena que te vayas de Fanfiction, espero que solo sea temporal y que tu creatividad regrese para que te nos vuelvas a unir, en verdad te extrañaremos. Y aunque sé que ya es un poco tarde quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien.**

 _ **JOAN CARRINGTON:**_ **Me alegra que te guste mi historia y con respecto a lo de mis personajes claro que puedes usarlos en tu historia, si lo deseas te puedo enviar un PM con las características de mis personajes de grandes o puedes desarrollarlos a tu modo, como prefieras.**

 **Para los que les interese les recomiendo la historia de Joan Carrington llamada "** _ **Time Force: La fuerza del tiempo**_ **"**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 16: "Días de soledad"

La luna de miel de Anna y Kristoff había comenzado, mientras, el resto de la familia había regresado al castillo y hablaban al respecto.

"… es una locura que traían en mente desde hace días" les platicaba Elsa a su familia de Corona "irán con dirección al norte y pararan justo en donde se conocieron, luego continuaran hacia mi castillo de hielo en la montaña del norte y finalizaran yendo hacia unos pueblos de los que habían oído, según sus planes tardaran de uno a dos meses en volver"

"Vaya, parece que se van a divertir mucho" dijo su tía alegremente

"Si, eso parece" contestó Elsa con un tono alegre bastante forzado que nadie salvo su tía notó

"Oye y hablando del castillo de hielo ¿Crees que podamos ir a verlo en algún momento? Es que mis padres se quedaron con ganas de verlo luego de que les contáramos sobre el" preguntó Rapunzel impidiendo que su madre hablara con Elsa

"Pues no lo sé, realmente si me gustaría llevarlos a verlo pero recuerda que la subida es muy pesada y en tu estado no creo que sea lo adecuado"

"En eso tienes razón pero estoy segura de que si pensamos detenidamente encontraremos la forma de poder subir sin ningún problema"

"Es lo más probable pero eso dependerá que cuanto tiempo piensen quedarse"

"Vamos a quedarnos por tres semanas" le informo Arianna

"¡¿Tres semanas?! ¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"No es por ser grosera o porque no quiera verlos aquí, pero ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" preguntó Elsa tratando de recuperar un tono calmado de voz

"Bueno es que pensamos que como llevamos mucho tiempo sin verlas sería muy buena idea, y ahora que veo los planes que tienen me parece que en efecto teníamos razón"

"¿Saben? En verdad agradezco que se queden por tanto tiempo, su compañía me hará bien durante este tiempo"

"Para eso está la familia prima" le dijo Eugene abrazándola y todos rieron en señal de acuerdo

Un par de días después, el castillo se sumía en un gran alboroto originado por un par de gritos histéricos de hombres que provenían del salón de baile, al oírlos, Elsa junto con Rapunzel, su madre y algunos guardias corrieron en auxilio de las personas en problemas.

Mientras que todos esperaban ver alguna escena horrible al llegar al salón, sin embargo, lo que encontraron al abrir las puertas los desconcertó al punto de quedarse paralizados por varios minutos: el salón estaba lleno de nieve y escarcha, y justo en el centro de todo estaban Elisabet, quien reía alegremente, Eugene y Fred quienes estaban muy sorprendidos y asustados. Elsa, Rapunzel y Arianna no tardaron mucho en deducir él porque de sus gritos, aunque la sorpresa del momento les impedía moverse para solucionar la situación. Les tomo d minutos recuperar el control de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué… qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Elsa logrando con gran dificultad articular las palabras

"Pues… estábamos aquí… ju… jugando con la niña cuando… cuando la dejamos en el suelo… y… y cuando puso las manos en el suelo… comenzó a…" explicaba Fred con una gran impresión

"A crear nieve y escarcha ¿verdad?" terminó Elsa

"Si"

"Bien, ya pueden retirarse señores, gracias" dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a sus soldados quienes aun sorprendidos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron. Una vez a solas, Elsa derritió toda la nieve que había allí y mando a traer unas tazas de té para calmar a su tío y a su primo, una vez que se tranquilizaron pudieron hablar más claramente.

"… y nos ganó el pánico cuando comenzó a crear escarcha, hicimos lo que pudimos para controlarnos pero el miedo nos venció cuando empezó a aparecer nieve" contaba Eugene

"Creo que olvide comentarles que Elisabet ya había comenzado a manifestar sus poderes desde hace casi un año"

"Creí que no tenía poderes" comentó su tía

"Yo también" dijo Fred en un tono preocupado "Como Rapunzel y Eugene nos dijeron que no tenía supuse que no eran hereditarios"

"¿Y cómo fue qué empezó a demostrarlos?" preguntó Rapunzel emocionada

"Pues en realidad yo no lo vi, la que lo vio fue Anna y ni siquiera ella de hecho, solo estuvo cerca cuando paso pero nadie en realidad vio cuando demostró sus poderes por primera vez. Según lo que me contó la había dejado sobre el cambiador mientras buscaba debajo lo necesario para cambiarla, el cambiador tenía un móvil de hielo que yo había hecho, cuando Anna volvió a ver las figuras del móvil habían cambiado, Anna creyó que yo lo había cambiado antes pero le dije que no y fuimos a ver a Pabbie para entender como ella había hecho algo que yo a su edad no podía y nos explico que la magia no siempre es igual entre padres e hijos y que la manifestación y poder también varia en años y niveles dependiendo de cada quien"

"Vaya, no sabía eso, oye ¿Crees que mi bebé hubiese llegado a heredar mis poderes si no los hubiera perdido?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Yo pienso que si, aunque no creo que los hayas perdido del todo, probablemente tu bebé nazca con ellos" respondió Elsa

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿En serio piensas eso?" preguntó Fred mortificado

"Tal vez aunque no es seguro, habrá que esperar hasta que nazca para averiguarlo"

"¿Y no crees que los trolls puedan saberlo desde ahora?" preguntó Eugene

"Habría que preguntarles"

"Pues vamos a averiguarlo" dijo Rapunzel

Y en el carruaje real se encaminaron al valle de los trolls todos en silencio a excepción de Idun, quien iba 'conversando' con el paisaje mientras avanzaban. Al llegar los trolls los recibieron como solo ellos lo hacían, mientras Elisabet jugaba con los niños trolls, los adultos aclaraban sus dudas con Pabbie.

"Elsa nos conto lo que le dijiste sobre la magia de Elisabet y quería saber si mi bebé llegaría a tener magia que yo tuve hace tiempo" le explicó Rapunzel

"¿Y ese poder vino de nacimiento o hechizo?"

"Pues, no lo sé" contestó mirando a sus padres

"Yo supongo que son de nacimiento porque cuando estaba embarazada de ella enferme gravemente, en nuestro reino existía la leyenda de una flor mágica nacida de una gota del sol que tenía el poder de sanar a los enfermos. Basados en esa leyenda mi esposo mando a buscarla para poder sanarme, al poco tiempo la encontraron y gracias a ella pude recuperarme. Mi hija nació con el cabello rubio el cual poseía el mismo poder que la flor mágica, el único inconveniente que tenia era que al cortarlo su cabello perdía su poder y hace algunos años lo perdió para siempre" explico Arianna

"Ya veo" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rapunzel "Aun queda un poco de magia en tu interior" dijo el troll luego de un rato de silencio

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rapunzel y su padre

"Un poco de la magia que obtuviste de la flor mágica aun vive en ti"

"¿Qué? Pero… Creí que la había perdido todo mi poder cuando Eugene corto mi cabello en la torre"

"Al parecer no toda desapareció, un poco de ella todavía prevalece en ti"

"¿Y cómo es posible eso?" preguntó Fred

"La magia no siempre desaparece del todo, muchas veces se conserva en las personas aunque no como antes, en el caso de ella la magia que absorbió de la flor aun se conserva en su sangre pero está inactiva"

"¿Inactiva? ¿O sea que su magia podría volver?" preguntó Elsa

"Exacto"

"¿Volver? Y… ¿Cómo exactamente? Si se puede saber" dijo Eugene

"La magia activa a la magia, esa es la situación más común que puede haber en un caso como este, si su cuerpo entra en contacto con cualquier tipo de magia su poder podría volver. Otra forma es que ella se exponga a situaciones de mucho estrés, aunque es muy poco probable, esos casos son extremadamente raros y contados en el mundo"

"¿Contados? ¿Raros? ¿Comunes? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te refieres acaso a que hay más gente con magia y poderes en el mundo además de mi sobrina y su hija y… ustedes?" preguntó Fred

"Así es Majestad, como ya se lo había dicho a Elsa hace un año, existen mucho otros seres mágicos en el mundo, la mayoría se encuentran ocultos de todos los humanos por protección propia" al decir esto Rapunzel, Elsa y Arianna lamentaron mental y profundamente que lo hubiese dicho "otros se dejan ver por las personas pero estos son muy pocos ya que la mayoría prefieren no mostrarse y tratar de vivir en paz lejos del resto"

"¿Muchos permanecen ocultos? Entonces ¿Hay gente capaz de secuestrar a esa clase de personas por sus poderes?"

"Secuestrarlas y/o matarlas, existen personas que creen que los seres mágicos son un peligro para la humanidad y que deben erradicarlos, otros tratan de utilizarlos para malos propósitos y los eliminan cundo estos se niegan a hacer lo que les piden y quienes consiguen su objetivo los utilizan hasta su muerte o hasta que ya no les sirven para nada, entonces los matan"

"Pero los que viven dejándose ver por las personas viven bien y felices con sus familias ¿o no?" dijo Rapunzel en un intento de tener algo con que defenderse si su padre intentaba lo que ella pensaba

"La mayoría de los que se dejan ver no tienen muy buenas intenciones, son seres que desean hacer lo mismo que los humanos que creen que los mágicos son un peligro, erradicar a los humanos, son tan escasos y contados los seres mágicos que son buenos y viven en paz en un mundo que sabe lo que son, aunque esa tranquilidad no siempre dura. Lo más que han durado casi todos en paz con el mundo es un año y medio, solo existe hasta la fecha un ser que ha logrado durar más que todos"

"¿Y de quien se trata?" preguntó Rapunzel

"Se trata nada más y nada menos que de tu prima, Elsa"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Rapunzel y Eugene

"¿Elsa?" dijeron sus tíos

"¿Yo?"

"Exactamente, sin contar lo que paso el día de tu coronación y los dos días siguientes tu llevas poco más de dos años sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque temo decir que esa paz que gozan tanto tu como tú hija no durara mucho"

"¿Quieres decir… que tarde o temprano querrán… eli-mi-narnos?" pregunto Elsa temiendo la respuesta

"En verdad no quisiera tener que decírtelo pero si, desafortunadamente si habrá gente que lo intente y habrá otras que intenten utilizarte o a Elisabet"

"¿Y… mi bebé… podría heredar mi magia?" preguntó Rapunzel luego de un rato de silencio

"Es probable que así sea, pero eso no te lo puedo decir con exactitud, lo único que queda es esperar a que nazca"

"¿Y podría existir gente que busque atacarlos?" preguntó Eugene

"Su magia es más fácil de disimular por lo que es muy poco probable aunque no hay que descartar la posibilidad"

La familia real paso un rato más en el valle y luego regresaron en el carruaje en silencio. Una vez en el castillo Fred detuvo a Elsa y le pidió a su esposa, hija y yerno que se llevaran a la niña para que los dejaran hablar a solas.

"Y bien tío, ¿De qué querías hablarme?" preguntó Elsa mientras paseaban por los jardines

"Pues sobre lo que acabamos de oír, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"¿Te refieres a la gente que buscara dañarnos a mi hija y a mí?" y su tío asintió

"Pues… no lo sé, realmente me preocupa que quieran hacernos algo pero… realmente no se qué hacer, no quiero que le hagan nada a mi niña pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerles cambiar de opinión"

"Yo creo que si puedes hacer algo para evitarlo"

"Tío, si te refieres a prohibirle a mi hija a que salga del reino quiero decirte que no pienso hacerlo"

"Sé que no parece lo mejor a simple vista pero en un futuro veras que es lo mejor, Elisabet crecerá sana y salva y veras que habrá valido la pena"

"Entiendo eso perfectamente pero también sé por experiencia que a la larga resulta peor de lo que uno piensa, yo viví trece años encerrada y te aseguro que es algo realmente horrible"

"Bueno eso se debe a que tu ya llevabas años viajando"

"Rapunzel paso toda su vida encerrada y aun así sabe lo horrible que se siente"

"Pero tampoco me refiero a que la encierres en una habitación de por vida, solo no dejar que deje el reino"

"Aunque realmente me gustaría hacerlo para asegurar su seguridad es algo que no puedo hacer, ella algún día deberá ocupar mi lugar y para ello deberá saber hacer tratados con otros reinos y conocerlos además de que para ese entonces yo probablemente ya habré muerto y no podré cuidarla de ese tipo de gente"

"Por eso es que debes enseñarle a cuidarse del mundo, ya lo has oído de ese troll, no faltara la gente que quiera apartarla de tu lado como sucedió con tu prima, por eso es que te recomiendo que lo hagas, para que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo que tu tía y yo pasamos"

"Por más intentos que haga sé perfectamente que no lo voy a evitar por siempre y pido a Dios y a mis padres que no me separen de ella. De verdad te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí y mi hija tío, pero sinceramente yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Idun, no soportaría verla pasando lo que yo pase y no deseo que viva su vida encerrada"

"Pues espero que en verdad estés haciendo lo correcto"

"Yo también"

"Bueno ahora debo hablar con los demás"

"Adelante tío, yo debo ir con mi hija, debe estar muy agotada" y ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde estaban los demás.

"Bien, sé que es muy pronto pero creo que debemos irnos"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron todos incluida Elsa

"Pero papá aun falta dos semanas" dijo Rapunzel

"Lo sé, pero creo que debemos regresar"

"Dijimos que estaríamos tres semanas Fred, ¿Por qué de pronto te quieres ir?" preguntó Arianna levantándose

"Solo pienso que debemos regresar es todo"

"Hay que discutirlo en privado" dijo Arianna viendo las evasivas de su esposo y ambos s dirigieron a su habitación dejando a los demás muy confundidos

"¿Por qué papá quiere regresarse tan pronto si ya había aceptado estar aquí más tiempo?" preguntó Rapunzel extrañada

"No lo sé, pero creo que debemos dejar que lo arreglen ellos y esperar" contestó Elsa "Veo que ya se durmió" dijo viendo a Elisabet en los brazos de Eugene

"Si, empezó a llorar y mamá la durmió, no sé qué hubiera pasado si mamá me hubiera cuidado"

"Imagino que no hubiese sido tan diferente, me refiero a que pienso que en cuanto a personalidad serías igual que ahora"

"Lo sé, yo igual pienso lo mismo"

"Bueno, voy a llevarla a su cuna, ahora vuelvo" dijo Elsa y Eugene le paso a Elisabet

"¿Saben? Creo que ese bebé que viene será muy afortunado por tenerlos como padres"

"Gracias" contestaron ambos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los reyes.

"Ahora sí explícame, ¿Por qué de repente te quieres ir si estamos muy bien aquí?" dijo Arianna

"Es solo que necesitamos volver no podemos dejar el reino tanto tiempo"

"Oh vamos Fred hemos dejado el reino solo por más tiempo, dime la verdad"

"Es solo que… lo que dijo ese troll me hiso pensar que…"

"Basta Fred" lo interrumpió Arianna "No vamos a iniciar otra vez con lo mismo"

"Arianna entiéndelo, todo este tiempo he estado en lo correcto, hay más gente mal intencionada que querrá hacerle daño a Rapunzel y ahora a su hijo si es que llega a nacer con magia"

"Y tú también lo oíste decir que esa magia es muy fácil de disimular, que no habrá ningún problema y que también hay quienes logran vivir en paz aun cuando el mundo sabe lo que son, Elsa es la prueba de ello"

"Él dijo que esa paz se acabara tarde o temprano y que algún día tanto ella como su hija serían continuamente atacadas por quienes deseen matarlas por eso le dije que debía ponerse a salvo como yo lo hago y que debía"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Trataste de convencerla de encerrarse aquí en el reino con Elisabet? ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ambas, además ella se negó a hacerlo, dijo que a pesar de todo lo que hiciera nunca lograría impedirlo y que no quería que Elisabet estuviera encerrada como ella"

"Por supuesto que no quiere que ella tenga una vida así, nadie en el mundo lo querría y no vuelvas a sugerirle algo así nuevamente, además, eso no explica que tiene que ver eso con que te quieras ir de Arendelle"

"Por lo de su magia inactiva, oíste lo que dijo, cualquier contacto con la magia por más mínimo que sea la volverá a activar y yo no estoy dispuesto a eso"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver la magia inactiva de Rapunzel con Arendelle?"

"Pues que no quiero que… no quiero que… que…"

"¿Qué es lo que no quieres?"

"Que Rapunzel esté cerca de Elsa" esta ultima respuesta hizo que Arianna se impactara profundamente

"¿Qué no quieres que Rapunzel esté cerca de Elsa? ¿De qué hablas?"

"No es porque no la quiera ni nada de eso, es porque no quiero volver a perder a nuestra hija, ese troll dijo que cualquier contacto con la magia la activaría, por eso no quiero que se ponga en contacto con ella ni con Elisabet para que la magia de Rapunzel no vuelva"

"No lo puedo creer de verdad" dijo exasperada

"Arianna entiende que lo hago por su bien y por el de su hijo, yo tampoco quisiera esto pero no tengo alternativa"

"Es que esto es increíble de verdad, quieres separar a Rapunzel de su prima solo por tus paranoias ¿es en serio?"

"¿Por qué no quieres entender que si lo hago es por el bien de nuestra hija?"

"Porque no le estás haciendo ningún bien apartándola de todo y de todos, ella ya ha pasado mucho tiempo apartada de este lado de su familia es bueno para ella que conviva con sus primas. Además recuerda que no hacemos esto solo por ella sino por Elsa y Anna"

"Lo sé y de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo exponer a mi hija o a mi nieto a esa clase de destino"

"Ellas también son tu familia ¿eh?, por si ya lo olvidaste"

"Ya lo sé, pero es que no quiero perderla otra vez"

"Yo tampoco, pero aislándola de todo no es la solución"

"Pues lo siento en verdad, pero debo hacerlo por su bien"

"Bien, ok, realmente estoy de acuerdo en que puedes prohibirle a Rapunzel que venga para acá, pero recuerda que ella ya las había invitado a ir a nuestro reino y ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase? ¿Impedirles que entren a nuestro reino? ¿Ordenarles a los guardias qué las retengan fuera y las hagan regresar?" ante esta respuesta Fred se quedo callado

"Y no solo ella no va a querer dejar de verlas, Eugene tampoco querrá, y yo tampoco quiero separarme de ellas, y ellas tampoco van a querer separarse de nosotros, somos la única familia que les queda"

"No creo que les afecte tanto, apenas nos conocen"

"Pues tal vez a ellas no tanto como tú dices, pero a mi si, casi no he tenido oportunidad de verlas, solo unas un par de veces cuando eran niñas y son el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, el único recuerdo de mi hermana, porque te recuerdo que el día de la boda de Rapunzel no solo perdimos un par de invitados, perdimos a unos aliados, unos amigos, Rapunzel perdió unos tíos que NUNCA conoció, Anna y Elsa perdieron a sus DOS padres y yo perdí a un cuñado y a una hermana. Anna y Elsa, son el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, son mis sobrinas y por si no te has dado cuenta y a pesar de que conociste a Idun, Elsa, a quien quieres evitar, es idéntica a ella, es el vivo retrato de mi amada hermana." Luego de esto ambos se quedaron callados mirándose.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien más los estaba escuchando fuera. Elsa, quien se dirigía a su habitación para acostar a su hija, se había detenido delante de la habitación la cual quedaba de paso por la suya escuchando la pelea de sus tíos. Una vez que ambos se quedaron callados siguió su camino lentamente al recordar el motivo por el que pasaba por allí mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oír; su tío tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera negarlo esa era la verdad, estaba exponiendo a su prima y a su futuro sobrino a un futuro lleno de persecuciones y peligro mortal, algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Al llegar a su cuarto acostó a su hija en su cuna y se recostó en su cama completamente desanimada, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo no podía, nuevamente volvía a sentirse como un monstruo, como una amenaza para aquellos a los que amaba y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo no habían forma de negarlo: lo mejor para su prima y su sobrino en esos momentos era salir de Arendelle y alejarse de ella y de su hija lo más que se pudiera, solo así estarían a salvo.

Volver a sentirse como una amenaza era algo sumamente horrible para ella, dos años había pasado convenciéndose de lo que era y sin embargo resultaba que solamente se había estado engañando, hiciese lo que hiciese siempre sería una amenaza para alguien y ahora incluso su hija se había convertido en una, eso era lo que más le dolía, por lo que no pudo soportarlo más y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Por 13 años se mantuvo alejada de su hermana, de sus padres y de su reino para protegerlos de su poder y ahora debía mantenerse alejada de su otro lado de la familia, realmente no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

"Elsa, Elsa ¿Estás ahí? Gerda dice que es hora de comer" dijo Rapunzel del otro lado de la puerta pero Elsa decidió no contestar y mantenerse alejada de ella para protegerla de su presencia "¿Elsa? Bueno te dejo entonces" y se fue por el pasillo.

Al oírla irse, Elsa se cubrió la cara con las manos y continúo llorando en silencio con gran dolor, estaba tan sumida en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó noto los claros rayos del sol que le indicaron que ya estaba amaneciendo, al parecer se había seguido durante toda la noche, como acababa de amanecer Elsa pensó que si se daba prisa y aprovechaba que el resto de sus familiares aun seguían durmiendo tal vez podría encerrarse en su oficina y evitarlos por completo, entonces reacciono a que desde el día pasado se había olvidado por completo de Elisabet y sobresaltada se levanto de su cama para atender a su hija. Al llegar a la cuna vio que la niña no estaba y supuso que alguien había entrado a su habitación y se la había llevado para cuidarla mientras ella dormía y se tranquilizo un poco al saberlo, parte de ella no pudo evitar entristecerse de que nadie de su familia se acordara de ella pero aun así le alegraba pues así lograría protegerlos a todos de un destino fatal.

Se levanto un tanto adormilada y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a su oficina pero justo cuando tocaba la manija para salir esta se congelaba rápidamente y luego pasaba también a congelar la puerta y atrapándola dentro, al verlo corría hacia la ventana para tratar de salir obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la puerta. Viendo que no había salida se sentaba en el centro de la habitación llorando y sabiendo que aunque estaba atrapada al menos así protegería a su familia. Luego de un rato escuchaba como alguien la llamaba desde fuera.

"Elsa… Elsa, querida despierta"

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo sino en su cama y que su tía estaba a su lado moviéndola ligeramente para despertarla.

"Elsa, es hora de cenar" le dijo su tía

"Tía ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó incorporándose

"Vine a hablarte para que bajes a cenar, imagino que tendrás hambre ya que no bajaste a comer"

"¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está Elisabet?" preguntó al notar la ausencia de la niña

"Está con tus primos, se despertó hace rato con hambre, vine por ella porque oí que llevaba mucho rato llorando, entre y vi que estabas dormida, supuse que estabas muy cansada por el viaje y por tu trabajo así que me la lleve para darle de comer y dejarte descansar"

"Debo ir por ella, no es segura que este con ellos" dijo tratando de levantarse pero siendo detenida por su tía

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó su tía confundida

"Yo… los oí pelear hace rato, a ti y a mi tío" confeso Elsa apenada

"¿Nos oíste?"

"Pasaba por el pasillo hacia acá para acostar a Elisabet y los oí y… sinceramente pienso que mi tío tiene razón, creo que lo mejor es que se vayan para que así tanto Rapunzel como su hijo estén a salvo del terrible futuro que podría esperarles si se quedan"

"¿Pero de que hablas? ¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó su Arianna sin poder creerlo

"No en verdad no pero… tampoco quiero que ustedes sufran por mi culpa, si eso llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría por eso… lo mejor es que vuelvan a Corona y que nunca más regresen, solo así podrán ser felices" dijo Elsa comenzando a llorar

Arianna no podía creer todo lo que su sobrina le estaba diciendo, ella sabía que Elsa era capaz de todo con tal de proteger a los que ama, pero eso realmente le sorprendía, al parecer las palabras de su esposo le habían afectado demasiado y ahora se sentía como una amenaza. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que Elsa no había escuchado toda la pelea por lo que su información estaba a medias y era mejor completársela antes de que hiciera alguna tontería de la que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

"Elsa, no tienes porque hacer esto"

"Claro que si, haré lo que sea con tal de que no sufran más de lo que ya han sufrido, y no se preocupen que ni mi hija ni yo iremos a Corona para ponerlos en riesgo, ténganlo por seguro"

"Estas cometiendo un error, dime una cosa, ¿escuchaste toda la conversación completa?"

"Pues… solo escuche cuando le dijiste al tío Fred que no querías dejar de vernos y de ahí ya no escuche más, no sé realmente si fue todo o no"

"No, no lo fue, verás, luego de que le dije eso a tu tío le dije que sería un gran error separar a nuestra familia y que tu prima no querría eso, él siguió con su postura pero le hice ver que estaba en un error, que la magia de Rapunzel no se activaría solo porque conviviera con ustedes ya que hace un año paso lo mismo y cómo ves ella aun tiene su magia inactiva y cortar relaciones solo sería un acto innecesario" ante esta respuesta Elsa se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la magia de Rapunzel seguía apagada aun cuando ya habían convivido antes "él se dio cuenta de la realidad y accedió a quedarse como habíamos quedado y a dejar de lado esa postura que tenía"

"Entonces… ¿Se quedaran?"

"Si es lo que deseas"

"Yo si quiero que se queden pero… ¿Tu… de verdad piensas que no seremos un riesgo para ellos?"

"No lo creo en verdad, como ya te lo había dicho antes tu presencia no nos ha hecho ningún daño y según sé ya sabes controlar tus poderes ¿o no?"

"Si… pero mi hija no, ella aun es una bebé y no sabe manejarlos"

"Pero estoy segura de que no representa un gran riesgo, además como tú dijiste es solo una bebé y con el tiempo irá ganando control, porque sé que tu le enseñaras a hacerlo"

"Gracias tía" dijo y ambas se dieron un abrazo para luego bajar con los demás.

Unos cuantos días después toda la familia real se dirigía a la montaña del norte para conocer el castillo de Elsa. Gracias a un trineo lograron subir la empinada montaña y estaban justo en frente de la escalera de hielo.

"¡Wow en verdad es impresionante!" exclamó Arianna bajando del trineo y mirando el enorme castillo

"¿Verdad que si mamá?" le dijo Rapunzel bajando con cuidado

"No creí que algo así fuera posible" dijo Fred

"No importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca dejara de impresionarme" comenta Eugene

"Bueno, ¿Les parece si pasamos?" pregunto Elsa

"Claro" respondieron al unísono todos

"Ah, aunque vuelvo a repetirles tíos, no se asusten de ver a Malvavisco, no les hará daño"

"Está bien, no te preocupes" le dijo Arianna para luego comenzar a subir la escalera de hielo.

Al llegar a la puerta Elsa llamó, cuando apareció Malvavisco, a pesar de su promesa, ninguno de los reyes pudo evitar asustarse al ver al imponente monstruo de nieve quien los saludo y los invito a pasar muy amablemente. Elsa los llevo a conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones de su castillo finalizando con el corazón del castillo donde se quedaron un buen rato admirando la hermosa vista del atardecer desde el balcón.

"Es precioso, ¿Cómo es que a nadie se le había ocurrido construir un lugar así aquí para poder tener esta maravillosa vista?" dijo Arianna

"Supongo que es porque como la gente no se anima mucho a venir por las bajas temperaturas nadie había podido descubrir esto" contesto Elsa

"Es en verdad maravilloso, no puedo creer lo que has logrado, estoy tan feliz por ti Idun" dijo Arianna

"¿Idun?" pregunto Elsa confundida

"Elsa… lo siento Elsa" corrigió Arianna bastante apenada

Al caer la noche la familia real regreso al castillo encantada por la nueva experiencia, sin embargo, desde la mención de la antigua reina de Arendelle, Elsa había estado un tanto apagada y ausente por lo que la reina de Corona no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su error. Una vez en el castillo cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a excepción de la reina Arianna, quien no pudo dejar las cosas así y se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrina.

"Elsa, ¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Arianna desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Claro tía, pasa"

"Elsa… quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de hace rato, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, ni nada por el estilo"

"No te preocupes tía, yo entiendo"

"Es solo que extraño mucho a tu madre, mi querida hermana lo era todo para mi, fue muy difícil para mí enterarme de su muerte y me supongo que para ti también, creo que incluso más difícil, puesto que ella era tu madre y fue, junto con tu padre, la única persona con la que podías hablar"

"Si, lo sé, en verdad fue muy difícil dejarlos ir"

"Cada vez que te veo, veo a tu madre, no puedo evitarlo. Eres tan parecida a ella que me es imposible no pensar en ella cada vez que te miro. En verdad espero que me perdones por eso"

"No hay necesidad tía, yo te entiendo. Desde su muerte me ha sido muy difícil en varias ocasiones no creer que estoy frente a ella cuando me miro al espejo, así que puedo entenderte, es muy difícil dejar de pensar en una persona que amas y que ya no está cuando alguien más se parece mucho a ella"

"Gracias por entender querida, y una vez más lo siento por eso, bueno, te dejo dormir, nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta mañana tía y de nuevo no te preocupes por eso"

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se encontraba en su oficina haciendo su trabajo mientras Elisabet jugaba en un rincón al lado de su madre cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Elsa" dijo Fred entrando

"Tío ¿Qué necesitabas?"

"Quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con tu trabajo"

"Oh… pues… bueno sí, creo que un poco de ayuda me caería bien, gracias"

Y su tío se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ayudarla con sus deberes reales. Luego de un rato terminaron.

"Gracias tío, en verdad te agradezco que me ayudaras con mi trabajo, aunque tengo una duda"

"Si dime"

"No es por ser grosera ni nada pero, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

"Bueno, es solo que en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí tu y yo no hemos convivido mucho y pues me pareció buena idea ahora, además de que quería pedirte una disculpa"

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por intentar convencerte de que encerraras a Elisabet y por querer huir de ti y hacerte sentir como un peligro"

"No te preocupes por eso tío, yo entiendo tus motivos, también he pasado por la mismo y sé lo que se siente"

"Eres una persona maravillosa, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti"

"Gracias tío"

El día en que los visitantes regresaran a su hogar llego por fin y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Elsa se encontraba sola con Elisabet en el puerto. Fue más difícil de lo que alguna vez imagino, mientras su familia abordaba el barco ella se moría de nervios y ansiedad por dentro, por algún extraño motivo sentía un deseo inmenso de impedir que se fueran pues al parecer dentro de ella no quería quedarse sola.

Durante todo el día tuvo esa extraña sensación y no lograba entender por qué, no lo entendió hasta que estuvo en su habitación por la noche para dormir. Se sentía muy ansiosa cuando entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, no dejaba de mirarla como si pensara que algo fuese a entrar por allí, aún sin entender el porqué se sentía de tal forma y optó por ignorarse y acostarse para dormir. Paso varias horas dando vueltas por la cama sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que estaba en un lugar muy pequeño por lo que desesperada abrió los ojos y entonces comprendió el por qué de ese sentimiento. Luego de trece años de encierro al parecer había desarrollado un miedo intenso a estar encerrada y sola, no lograba soportar el estar en ese cuarto que a cada momento le parecía que se hacía más pequeño, por lo que no pudo soportarlo más y se levanto para salir de ese cuarto no sin antes llevarse a su hija también.

Sinceramente no deseaba volver a su habitación pero a ver a su hija se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso, no en frente de su hija, desde que nació se juro a si misma que nunca se mostraría débil frente a ella y no estaba dispuesta a empezar en ese instante, pensando esto tomo aire y volvió a su habitación, dejo a su hija en su cuna y se dedico a observarla dormir para alejar sus pensamientos de su miedo, luego de un rato se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa dormía profundamente mientras Elisabet la observaba con curiosidad asomándose por el barandal de su cuna de hielo, ella esperaba a que su mamá despertara y la sacara de su cuna pues tenía un poco de hambre, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de jugar. Luego de un par de minutos se harto de esperar y decidió salir por su propia cuenta, pensando así estiro una de sus piernitas que llego al barandal y se paso por encima de él, después, con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar hasta quedar colgando del barandal para luego soltarse y caer al suelo. Una vez libre se levanto y comenzó a correr por la habitación feliz de la vida.

Unos momentos después tomo su peluche de muñeco de nieve que Shelby y Vidar le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y que desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto su juguete favorito y comenzó a jugar con él. Corría felizmente por el cuarto cuando se distrajo por la luz que entraba por la ventana, llena de curiosidad se subió al sillón y recostada miro por la ventana junto con su peluche, inmediatamente quedo impresionada por la vista, el amanecer se veía precioso desde ese lugar, el sol emergía haciendo que el cielo tuviera un color de naranja-amarillento suave a azul claro y de azul claro a un azul más intenso, había algunas nubes de color dorado blanquecino en el borde más cercano al sol que pasaban poco a poco a un color morado obscuro cuanto más se alejaban de la luz, algunos rayos salían disparados del sol creando franjas hermosas y el mar azul cristalino reflejaba la luz de una manera que parecía contener diamantes en él.

La pequeña se quedo recostada boca abajo con sus bracitos cruzados al frente uno sobre otro apoyando su cabeza en ellos y se dedico a observar perdidamente la hermosa escena que tenía delante. En ese instante, la reina comenzó a despertar y por instinto miro hacia la cuna de su hija dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba allí, nuevamente supuso que alguien había entrado a la habitación y se la había llevado para cuidarla, reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidada y no ser capaz de atender a su propia hija, la soberana comenzó a incorporase y al hacerlo noto a la niña en la ventana completamente perdida ante la vista que tenía en frente sorprendiéndose profundamente de ello.

"¿Elisabet?" dijo y la pequeña volteo al escuchar su nombre "¿Qué haces ahí mi amor? ¿Cómo te saliste?" la niña no hizo más que volver su vista a la ventana. La reina se levanto de la cama y se dirigió con su hija, cuando llego vio lo que ella estaba viendo y comprendió a la perfección porque estaba allí.

"Esta vista es hermosa, con razón de aquí no te movías" dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

Con el paso de las horas, el miedo de Elsa a estar sola volvió impidiéndole hacer cualquier cosa, estando en su oficina le era imposible concentrarse en su trabajo pues no dejaba de mirar a la puerta con cierto temor, el sueño que a veces solía tener en donde se quedaba encerrada a causa de sus poderes había vuelto a su memoria y no la dejaba en paz. Constantemente agitaba su cabeza tratando de quitar esas ideas de su mente y así lograr terminar su trabajo pero para su mala suerte el intenso miedo que sentía se negaba a dejarla tranquila y a causa de sus constantes distracciones termino arruinando un par de documentos que tenía en el escritorio, al notarlo supo que no podría concentrarse nunca y decidió rendirse y salir de allí antes de que terminara volviéndose loca.

En busca de calma, la reina se dirigió a los jardines donde jugaban Vidar, Olaf y Elisabet para unirse a la diversión con los niños y despejar su mente, lamento mucho cuando el niño se fue.

Por la noche, a Elsa nuevamente le costó mucho trabajo animarse a entrar a su habitación, pero después de muchos ánimos mentales finalmente logro entrar y dormirse, sin embargo, esta vez parecía que su miedo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente ya que aquel sueño en donde quedaba atrapada había vuelto y con una gran intensidad. La reina daba vueltas en su cama tratando de luchar contra su sueño hasta que logro despertar y se incorporo respirando agitadamente, una vez calmada logro dar con lo que realmente la había despertado.

"¡Elisabet!" Elisabet lloraba en su cuna de una forma histérica muy preocupante.

"¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!..." lloraba la pequeña con los brazos extendidos esperando a que su madre fuera por ella. La reina cargo a su niña pensando lo peor y la reviso mientras la arrullaba para calmarla pidiendo a Dios que su hija no estuviera enferma.

La calma se apodero poco a poco de ella al tiempo que Elisabet se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente. Mientras caminaba por la habitación se preguntaba que pudo haber sido lo que le había pasado a Idun para que llorara de tal modo, en un principio supuso que en su pesadilla debió haber gritado y eso debió haberla asustado pero descarto esa posibilidad ya que si bien no estaba segura totalmente de no haber gritado en sueños se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido así, pues si hubiese gritado algún guardia o sirviente hubiera llegado en su auxilio y hasta el momento no había llegado nadie; luego supuso que ella probablemente también había tenido una pesadilla aunque dudaba de ello pues en una que otra ocasión anterior ya había tenido pesadillas y nunca en su corta vida había llorado de tal manera, lo único que quedaba por suponer era que algo o alguien la había asustado.

Completamente segura de que su hija estaba profundamente dormida, Elsa coloco de nuevo a Elisabet en su cuna y se acostó nuevamente en su cama no muy deseosa de volver a dormir, sin embargo, al sentirse nuevamente sola la pequeña princesa comenzó a llorar de nuevo haciendo que la reina se levantara otra vez para volver a calmarla. Dos veces más obtuvo el mismo resultado y Elsa se dio cuenta de que la niña no se quedaría tranquila se ella se alejaba por lo que, sin más remedio, la reina se acostó en su cama con Elisabet a su lado, esto al parecer fue suficiente para que tanto Elisabet como Idun se calmaran ya que a partir de ahí no hubo más incidentes.

Los siguientes días Elsa continuo igual que antes, no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo y sin más remedio acudió sumamente apenada al único método que le quedaba.

"… y debido a eso me ha sido muy difícil concentrarme en mis labores, sé que esto que les pido no es algo que debiera de hacer pero no tengo más alternativa, mientras logro reponerme de esto dejo a Arendelle en manos del consejo" concluyo la reina

"Bien Majestad, sabe que puede contar con el consejo cuando lo necesite, pero debo preguntar ¿En verdad no puede ejercer?" preguntó Iverson

"No, por más que lo intento no logro despejar mi mente para concentrarme"

"Bien Majestad, cuente con ello y esperamos que logre superar esto" dijo Olsen

"Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que con esto todo mejorara" dijo Elsa esperanzada

Lo que no sabía era que estaba hablando demasiado pronto, las cosas mejoraron un poco los siguientes días pero pronto los problemas volvieron aun más grandes para Elsa, ya que Elisabet entraba en la edad en la que los niños se vuelven melindrosos para comer por lo que la hora de la comida se había convertido en una nueva batalla campal.

"Vamos Elisabet, no tengo todo el día, tienes que comer" dijo Elsa por decima vez a lo que Elisabet respondió gruñendo en señal de negación mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza con fastidio

"Ya sé que estas harta, yo también lo estoy pero no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que comas" amenazo Elsa acercándole la cuchara a la boca pero Elisabet nuevamente se negó a comer lo que su mamá le daba.

"Por favor ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué comas?"

"Hola Majestad" saludo Gerda entrando a la cocina

"Hola" contesto Elsa con desgano

"¿Qué hace?"

"Tratando de hacer que Elisabet coma pero no lo logro"

"¿No tuvieron la misma pelea ayer por la tarde?"

"Si, es la misma pelea de ayer por la tarde, la misma variedad de platos y es la misma niña necia que cree que se saldrá con la suya"

"Veo que en verdad le está costando mucho trabajo"

"Como no tienes idea"

"¿Y no ha intentado darle algo que sepa que le guste?"

"Es que no quiere nada, ya intente darle de todo sopas, carnes, frutas, verduras y nada más no, ¡ah pero eso sí!, no fuera helado de vainilla o chocolate porque ahí si hasta me exige doble"

"Es cosa de la edad Majestad, a su madre también le toco vivir esto"

"Dime por favor que yo no era así"

"Lamento decepcionarla Majestad, pero así como usted ve a su niña, así también era usted"

"Dios pobre de mí madre ¿Cómo es que lograba hacerme comer?"

"Requería de mucha paciencia, y solo así lograba saber que era lo que debía hacer"

"La paciencia la perdí en cuanto me di cuenta de que era hora de comer"

"Vamos Majestad inténtelo, estoy segura de que usted también es capaz de hacerlo"

Animada por las palabras de Gerda, Elsa se concentro tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que tenía dentro y tal como ella dijo encontró la solución a su problema.

"Veamos" dijo por fin "A ver Elisabet mira, aquí viene el pajarito" dijo jugueteando con la cuchara y por lo visto esto había resultado pues la niña abrió la boca y dejo que su madre le diera la comida sin oponerse

"Funciono" exclamo feliz

"Ya ve Majestad, todo lo que necesita es un poco de paciencia y lo lograra"

"Gracias Gerda, en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda"

"No hay de que Majestad, para eso estoy"

Sabiendo ya por fin lo que tenía que hacer, las comidas se volvieron más fáciles y divertidas para ambas y las cosas en el castillo volvieron a ser más tranquilas.

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que Anna y Kristoff se habían ido de luna de miel y la reina no hacía más que extrañar las locuras de su hermana, el castillo se sentía tan solo y callado como en un funeral y eso estaba empezando a ser muy molesto sobre todo para la reina a quien el terror de su pasado la atormentaba a cada rato mientras se encontraba dentro del castillo por lo que Elsa siempre salía al pueblo para mantenerse tranquila y alejada de los problemas mientras rogaba mentalmente que su hermana regresara pronto.

Como s sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, de pronto un día Kai le informo que el carruaje de los esposos se acercaba al castillo, al saberlo, Elsa no dudo en correr a la puerta para recibir a su hermana y al que ahora ya era su cuñado.

"¡Elsa!" grito Anna en cuanto bajo del carruaje para luego abrazar a su hermana

"¡Anna! No sabes cómo te extrañaba"

"Yo igual"

"Hola Elsa" saludo Kristoff para después abrazarla también

"¡Kristoff! Me alegra verte"

"A mí también Elsa, o debería decir cuñada" respondió y todos rieron

"¿Esa es mi sobrina?" pregunto Anna viendo a Elisabet "¡Ha crecido mucho en los últimos dos meses!"

"Lo sé, me alegra tanto que estén de vuelta, el castillo no era lo mismo sin ustedes"

"No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí"

"Sí, pero vengan, cuéntenme ¿qué tal les fue en su luna de miel?" pregunto mientras se dirigían al castillo

"Oh muy bien veras, es que…" comenzó a contar la princesa

Elsa estaba desbordante de alegría, los últimos días habían sido un infierno en vida pero ahora su hermana estaba de regreso, la familia estaba completa otra vez lo cual significaba que por fin volvería todo a la normalidad y que por fin se habían acabado sus días de soledad.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto, últimamente he investigado y según internet, el próximo corto de Frozen se estrenara en México el 27 de Octubre (cosa que en mi opinión no tiene sentido si en Estados Unidos se estrenara en Noviembre pero bueno), realmente se ve que estará muy bueno, yo espero que sí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	17. Más noticias

**Hola de nuevo, por fin pude darme el tiempo y terminar el capítulo, la inspiración para este capítulo se me fue ya que lo que más me urge es terminar este y el siguiente capítulo para llegar al capítulo 19 que será la introducción al capítulo 20 donde, como lo prometí, hará su primera aparición Hans. Durante este tiempo se estreno la película Coco junto con el corto de Frozen, díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alcanzaron a ver el corto? Y ¿Qué les parece toda esta situación que se ha dado con el corto? Si hay por aquí alguien que no sea de México les recomiendo que en cuanto salga la película la vean si es que les interesa el corto que (les recuerdo) dura 20 min. Pues aquí en México han estado habiendo muchos problemas con respecto a la duración y quien sabe cómo se ponga ese asunto en el resto del mundo.**

 _ **JOAN CARRINGTON:**_ **Estuve investigando y no hay nada seguro sobre si los poderes de Rapunzel están solo en sus lagrimas o no así que opte por darlos por inactivos y sí, yo sé que hago ver la maternidad como algo fácil pero es que realmente no se me ocurren buenas ideas que poner al respecto así que solo pongo cosas que se me ocurren o que he visto, espero que con el tiempo mejore eso.** __

 _ **MADAME PURPLE:**_ **No sabía eso de la canción y realmente es muy interesante, pienso que es muy difícil leer esa canción sin cantarla (yo ya lo intente jeje). Espero que tú y tu hermana se lleven bien, una relación tipo Elsa y Anna pero por lo que leo creo que sí, los hermanos son muy importantes (aunque a veces los queramos matar) en verdad espero que tú y tu hermana se lleven bien Un saludo para ambas.**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo:**

Capítulo 17: "Más noticias"

"… y entonces nos encaminamos a los pueblos de los que Kristoff nos había hablado, en verdad son hermosos, allí fuimos a una cabaña donde Kristoff solía quedarse cada vez que tenía que ir a entregar hielo cerca de esos lugares, ojala que algún día puedas ir también a verlos, te encantarían" Anna platicaba a Elsa sobre su luna de miel con Kristoff

"Vaya si que se divirtieron" dijo Elsa asombrada de todo lo que su hermana acababa de platicarle

"¿Y tú qué hiciste mientras no estábamos? ¿También te divertiste con nuestros tíos?"

"Pues sí, fue… muy divertido" dijo Elsa un tanto triste recordando lo mal que lo había pasado en varias ocasiones

"¿En serio? Porque no parece que haya sido así"

"Ohm, no es nada Anna, es solo que te extrañaba mucho" respondió Elsa tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, si bien, deseaba contarle a Anna todo lo que le había pasado en esos meses de ausencia no quería arruinar la felicidad de su hermana tan pronto con sus desventuras.

"Elsa" dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos en espera de que su hermana le dijera lo que le estaba ocultando.

"Está bien, no estuvo tan bien como yo hubiera querido" se resigno Elsa.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Anna, por ahora es algo que prefiero no contarte, acabas de regresar y no quiero arruinarte la felicidad tan pronto, mejor hablemos de otra cosa" pidió Elsa

"Está bien, pero mañana si hablaremos al respecto ¿ok?"

"Bien"

"Yyyy…"

"¿Yyy… qué?"

"¿De qué otra cosa podemos hablar?"

"No lo sé, creí que tendrías alguna otra cosa que decir"

"Sorprendentemente ya se me acabaron las historias"

"No puedo creerlo, eso sí es novedad" respondió Elsa entre risas

"Ya lo sé"

"Bueno, entonces creo que iré a decirle a alguien que me ayude a mover mis cosas y las de Elisabet a otra habitación" dijo Elsa levantándose del sillón donde estaba

"Voy contigo" y ambas salieron de la biblioteca donde estaban.

"¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar mucho compartir cuarto contigo y con Idun" dijo Anna mientras movían las cosas de la reina y la princesa.

"Lo sé, yo también, pero fue bueno mientras duró"

"Ojala pudiéramos seguir haciéndolo, será raro despertar y no verlas enfrente"

"Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado en estos dos meses que estuviste con Kristoff"

"Más o menos, era bastante raro ¿Sabes?"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Bueno, primero el despertar acompañada de alguien más, eso es bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que un día antes dormía con ustedes sola, la primera vez que me desperté con él a mi lado lo desconocí por completo y casi acabo con él a golpes."

"Pobre Kristoff"

"No tienes idea, y segundo, era un tanto extraño despertar y no encontrarlas ahí, pero como tú dijiste con el tiempo me fui acostumbrado"

"A todo se acostumbra uno"

"Bueno, tal vez no a todo, pero si a mucho"

"Entonces no creo que te sea demasiado extraño seguir haciéndolo aquí"

"Lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto extrañaba verlas cada vez que despertaba"

"Espero que no estés pensando en que Elisabet y yo compartamos habitación con ustedes, porque si es eso la respuesta es no y esta vez no me vas a convencer"

"No, claro que no, ya lo sé. Por mucho que me gustara la idea de que sigamos compartiendo cuarto nunca te pediría que se quedaran con nosotros, hasta yo sé que eso sería muy incomodo y extraño"

"Como no tienes idea" dijo Elsa mientras se dirigían a la que sería su nueva habitación "Bueno, pues ya llegamos" y ambas se detuvieron frente a una puerta idéntica a la de su antigua habitación donde paso sus 13 años de encierro solo que los detalles de la puerta eran de un color más claro y estaban hechos de hielo.

"Oye, no esta tan lejos como yo pensaba que estaría, solo está a la vuelta de la mía" exclamo Anna

"Pues claro, ¿hasta dónde pensabas que me mudaría?"

"No lo sé, un poco más lejos"

"Quise que fuera esta porque está justo en frente de la de Elisabet"

"¿Ya la vas a mudar a su propio cuarto tan pronto?" preguntó Anna incrédula

"No, aún es muy pequeña para dormir sola, seguirá durmiendo conmigo pero solo hasta que cumpla los 3 años, después de eso se mudara aquí"

"Siento que aún a esa edad será muy joven para tener un cuarto tan grande para ella sola, no lo sé pero reo que le dará miedo estar ahí"

"Lo sé, por eso es que quise tener una habitación frente a la de ella, así cualquier cosa no me costará atenderla"

"Es verdad, de hecho ahora que recuerdo ese fue el principal motivo por el que escogimos este cuarto para ella"

"Si es cierto" y ambas hermanas rieron

"¿Sabes? He estado pensando y creo que yo también me mudare de cuarto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Elsa confundida

"Porque he estado pensando que ese cuarto es donde pasamos nuestra infancia y donde hemos compartido grandes momentos como hermanas, no me gustaría arruinar esos recuerdos con un matrimonio, me gustaría que quedara libre y así poder entrar y recordar nuestros buenos momentos ahí"

"Pues ahora que lo pienso a mí también me gustaría eso, pero la decisión es solo tuya y de Kristoff, yo no puedo decirles que hacer"

"Lo hablare con él, estoy segura que lo entenderá"

Mientras ellas hablaban Elisabet pasaba un tiempo de calidad en los jardines del palacio con su tío y Sven a quienes ya extrañaba mucho.

"Ven acá pequeña, ¡te voy a atrapar!" amenazó Kristoff persiguiendo a la niña la cual reía alegremente

"¡Te atrapé!" exclamo triunfante cargando a la niña "Vamos con Sven, el también te extraña mucho"

"Si Elisabet, ya te extrañaba mucho" dijo Kristoff haciendo su voz de reno mientras subía a la princesita al lomo de Sven

Pasaron un largo rato paseando por los jardines hasta que las hermanas llegaron para avisarles que ya estaba lista la comida.

"¡Oh pero que adorable escena!" exclamó Anna cuando los vio

"Se ve que Elisabet realmente los extrañaba más de lo que pensé" dijo Elsa

"Y nosotros también a ella. ¡Cielos!, ¿les digo algo? Nunca pensé que fuera a extrañar tanto a esta pequeña traviesa" dijo cargando a Elisabet quien se recargo cómoda y tranquilamente en su hombro

"Tal parece que tienes naturaleza paterna Kristoff" comento Elsa viendo la reacción de su hija

"Nuestros hijos van a ser muy felices contigo como padre Kristoff" dijo Anna un tanto soñadora

"Bueno, pero la comida ya está lista, es mejor que vayamos de una vez a comer" dijo Elsa

Tal como Anna había dicho, Kristoff accedió a cambiar de cuarto ya que tampoco le agradaba la idea de pasar el resto de sus días en un cuarto donde dos niñas habían pasado gran parte de su inocente y tierna infancia. Luego de encontrar una habitación adecuada y pasar sus cosas a ella pasaron el resto del día platicando y divirtiéndose. Llegada la noche se dirigieron a sus nuevas y respectivas habitaciones. El cuarto de Anna y Kristoff guardaba cierto parecido con el de Anna en cuanto al orden de las cosas y algunos otros aspectos, las paredes eran de color verde azulado claro con decorados idénticos a los del cuarto de Anna, había una cama matrimonial en el centro de la pared del lado derecho de la habitación y un ventanal con una increíble vista del reino y las montañas.

Por su parte, el cuarto de la reina tenía las paredes de color azul maya con decorado de copos de nieve en color blanco dentro de rombos de color cobalto, estaba ordenado de igual forma que en su habitación de la infancia con la diferencia de que ahora eran las cosas de su hija las que ocupaban el lugar que antes ocupaban las de su hermana. Debido a que la reina estaba decidida a comenzar a acostumbrar a su hija a dormir sola le había mandado a hacer con anticipación una pequeña cama a su medida y la había colocado frente a la suya para que la pequeña comenzara a acostumbrarse a estar lejos de ella y así prepararla para cuando se mudara a su habitación. Una vez instalados, la familia real pasó una buena noche la cual marcaba el inicio de sus nuevas vidas.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y su sobrina para ver cómo habían pasado la noche.

"¡Buenos días Elsa!" saludo Anna entrando

"Buenos días Anna" saludo Elsa quien se encontraba peinando a Elisabet con el mismo peinado que solía llevar Anna cuando era niña.

"Buenos días Idun" saludo con una voz un tanto infantil a la pequeña que se entretenía dándole vueltas a un cubo de juguete con números "Vaya, le ha crecido bastante el cabello"

"Lo sé, aunque eso en parte es bueno ya que como ves me ha permitido peinarla de esta forma, el peinado y la forma como esta vestida me recuerda mucho a ti" dijo contemplando a su hija que vestía un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro en la falda y un bordado de flores en el borde, la parte superior de color negro con un adorno de copo de nieve en el centro, una blusa blanca similar a las que usaba Anna de niña, medias blancas y zapatos negros con adornos de copos de nieve.

"A mí me recuerda más a ti de niña"

"Creo que es una combinación de las dos"

"Tal vez, bueno, vine por ti para irnos a desayunar"

"Bien vamos"

"Ah, oye, y de una vez te aviso que después de desayunar quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que aso durante mi ausencia"

"Está bien, supongo que entre más pronto te lo cuente mejor para las dos ¿no es así?" se resigno Elsa "Bien, vamos mi amor, es hora de desayunar"

Al bajar, ambas hermanas se encontraron con Kristoff y Olaf esperándolas en la mesa. Durante el desayuno nadie dijo gran cosa, una vez que terminaron Anna y Elsa se levantaron para dirigirse a una habitación y hablar a solas.

"Olaf, te encargo a Elisabet por favor"

"Claro que si Elsa, cuenta conmigo" respondió entusiasta el alegre muñeco

"Los llevare a una habitación para que puedan jugar"

Apenas habían salido al pasillo cuando Kai anuncio una llegada.

"Majestad, los niños Lene y Vidar han venido a ver a la princesa" y acto seguido se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso a los niños y sus madres

"Elsa ¡qué bueno que te veo!" saludo Shelby "¡Anna, querida! Me alegra que ya regresaras ¿cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?"

"Muy bien, gracias Shelby"

"¡Qué alegría que ya estés de vuelta!" dijo Yulene saludando a ambas hermanas

"Hola Yulene" dijeron a coro Elsa y Anna

"Hola chicas, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, ya te extrañábamos Anna"

"Lo sé, yo también las extrañaba"

"Ya te esperamos pronto en la siguiente reunión para que nos platiques qué tal te fue en tu luna de miel"

"¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan ansiosa por contarles"

"Nosotras también" dijo Yulene

"Pero bueno, aquí traemos a nuestros hijos que tenían muchas ganas de ver a Elisabet" dijo Shelby

"Oh claro, creo que le harían muy buena compañía a Elisabet y Olaf" contesto Elsa

"¡Oh qué bien!, y perdonen que se lo dejemos así nada más pero es que tenemos mucho que hacer" se disculpo Yulene

"No se preocupen, entendemos" respondió Elsa

"Te portas bien Vidar, obedeces en todo a Elsa" le dijo Shelby a su hijo y este asintió

"Lene no vayas a hacer travesuras ¿eh? Pórtate bien" y Lene también asintió

"Pasamos por ustedes al rato, adiós" se despidieron ambas mujeres

"Adiós" dijeron a coro ambos niños

"Bueno niños, los llevaré a una habitación para que jueguen con Olaf"

Elsa dejo a los niños en el salón de baile para que jugaran dándole claras instrucciones a Olaf de que no salieran del salón y creó una barrera de hielo para que no se salieran por los ventanales, una vez hecho esto, ambas hermanas salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron a su antigua habitación para hablar.

"Bueno Elsa, ahora sí, dime todo lo que paso después de que me fui" dijo Anna mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama de Anna una frente a la otra

"Bien pues… veras… luego de que te fuiste regresamos al castillo y yo les conté sobre los planes que tenías con Kristoff, ellos me dijeron que se quedarían aquí por 3 semanas y yo me alegre por eso, volvimos y nos pusimos a platicar sobre…" comenzó a contar Elsa un tanto nerviosa

Los niños, mientras tanto, se entretenían jugando en el centro del salón con Olaf a desarmarlo y rearmarlo nuevamente, este últimamente se había convertido en su juego favorito. El juego, iniciado por Elsa, consistía en desarmar a Olaf y que los niños lo rearmaran de forma correcta; en un principio a Elisabet y los otros niño pequeños les costaba armarlo correctamente, pero una vez que lo lograron los niños cambiaron el propósito del juego y actualmente consistía en ver quién podía hacer la forma más extraña y graciosa con las partes de Olaf.

A Lene, Vidar y Elisabet les encantaban todas las ocurrencias que tenía Olaf con cada nueva forma que los niños le daban y ellos trabajaban en quipo para formar cosas más ingeniosas para que él las representara.

"¡Miren, soy una gallina!" dijo Olaf quien tenía todo el cuerpo de cuello hacía abajo al revés y avanzaba con sus manos haciendo reír a los niños

"Ya me aburrí de esto, mejor juguemos a las atrapadas" sugirió Vidar

"¡Sí, sí!" concordaron las niñas

"Sí, que divertido" dijo Olaf volviendo a tomar su forma normal

"Que Olaf nos atrape" dijo Vidar y acto seguido se echo a correr con las dos niñas

"¡Allí les voy!" y comenzó a correr detrás de los niños

De vuelta con las hermanas, ellas seguían hablando sobre lo sucedido tiempo atrás. Elsa acababa de contarle sobre lo que Pabbie había dicho de la magia de Rapunzel y las ideas que habían pasado por la cabeza de su tío, Anna estaba que no lo creía.

"¿En serio dijo eso?" preguntó Anna perpleja

"Si, yo realmente creía que estaba en lo cierto"

"Pero ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso?"

"En ese momento no pensaba bien las cosas, solo sabía que cualquier contacto con la magia que tuviera ambos corrían el riesgo de una mala vida y yo no quería eso para ellos"

"Elsa, ya convivimos una vez con ellos y nada paso, eso quiere decir que no hay nada de malo en que convivas con ella"

"Fue lo mismo que dijo nuestra tía, ella hizo entrar en razón a nuestro tío y las coas volvieron a la normalidad"

"¿Ya ves? No tienes de que preocuparte, hasta él sabe que nunca les vas a hacer daño"

"Lo sé, luego de esto fuimos al palacio de hielo por insistencia de Rapunzel, fue muy divertido, como era de esperarse nuestros tíos se asustaron al ver a malvavisco pero luego que pasamos se tranquilizaron y recorrimos todo el castillo, después nos quedamos viendo el atardecer por un buen rato, cuando casi anochecía nos fuimos y después…"

Nuevamente con los niños, ellos seguían huyendo de Olaf quien ya estaba muy cansado de tanto correr y se detuvo a tomar aire.

"En serio me hace falta ejercicio" dijo agotado el muñeco, al levantar la vista nuevamente vio que los niños estaban abriendo la puerta del salón y se preocupo "¡No niños, no debemos salir de aquí!"

En un intento de impedir que los niños se salieran se echo a correr para alcanzarlos pero los niños, pensando que seguía jugando, abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo. En su carrera, Olaf terminó chocando con la puerta, unos segundos después salió al pasillo para continuar persiguiendo a los niños quienes seguían pensando que continuaba el juego a pesar de los ruegos de Olaf.

A pesar de que los niños, sobre todo Lene y Elisabet, no eran muy rápidos le llevaban bastante ventaja a Olaf quien corría todo lo que sus piernas podían. Luego de unos segundos los niños llegaron a un ventanal abierto y lo cruzaron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Olaf intento abrir la puerta pero Elisabet, en medio de su emoción, congelo la puerta impidiéndole pasar.

"¡Niños, no es gracioso, salgan de ahí!" pedía histérico el muñeco

"¿Qué pasa Olaf?" preguntó Audhild, una empleada del castillo

"Los niños se encerraron y no puedo sacarlos, Esa se enojara mucho si no los llevo de regreso al salón de baile"

"No te preocupes, ahora los sacamos" e intentaron abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo, muy pronto llegaron más empleados a ayudar pero ninguno lo lograba.

Al otro lado, los niños miraban divertidos lo que pasaba, mientras los empleados intentaban abrirlas puertas Elisabet se puso a observar el lugar, un pájaro que descendía en picada llamo su atención y creyendo que tal vez podría alcanzarlo comenzó a trepar por la barda que había en el balcón alarmando a los empleados del otro lado que, con gran desesperación le gritaban a la niña que se bajara de ahí, la angustia de todos creció más cuando vieron que Lene y Vidar, impresionados con su amiga, comenzaron a imitar a Elisabet. Las sirvientas comenzaron a correr para tratar de llegar abajo y así atrapar a los niños en la caída.

Lo último que alcanzaron a ver varios empleados fue como los niños, uno a uno, caían del balcón a una muerte segura, Olaf, que se encontraba observando todo dio un grito ahogado al ver caer a los niños, luego puso los ojos en blando para finalmente desmayarse.

Dentro del cuarto las hermanas por fin habían terminado de contar lo sucedido cuando todo el alboroto de a fuera llamo su atención.

"… por eso me alegra que ya estés de vuelta" termino Elsa

"En verdad, me entristece todo lo que pasaste, de haber sabido yo no…" dijo Anna pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

"Ninguna de las dos lo sabía, y además yo no quiero que tu suspendas tu vida por mi"

"Tú lo hiciste por mí, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer"

"Fueron motivos distintos Anna, yo soy feliz viendo que tu lo eres y si tú interrumpes tu felicidad por mi nunca podría estar en paz"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan buena hermana conmigo"

"Eso debería agradecértelo yo a ti"

"Creo que empatamos en el puesto de mejor hermana del mundo" y ambas rieron

En ese instante comenzaron a oírse gritos en el pasillo.

"¡LA PRINCESA Y LOS NIÑOS!" se oyó gritar a una mujer

"¿La princesa?" preguntó Anna confundida

"¡Elisabet!" exclamo Elsa un par de segundos después angustiada

"¡Los niños!" exclamo Anna mirando a su hermana y ambas salieron corriendo de la habitación

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de baile pero se detuvieron al encontrar la puerta abierta, al mirar al frente pudieron distinguir la figura de Olaf en el suelo y corrieron a auxiliarlo

"¡Olaf!, ¡Olaf! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Elsa en cuanto el muñeco abrió los ojos

"Elsa… los niños… yo-lo-siento" dijo Olaf triste

"¿Qué paso?"

"Jugábamos a las atrapadas y los niños se salieron del salón, intente detenerlos pero choqué con la puerta, los perseguí por todo el pasillo y se encerraron a fuera en el balcón, al parecer Elisabet congelo la puerta porque por más que quisimos abrirla no pudimos, Elisabet y los niños subieron por el barandal y entonces…" explicó con la cabeza gacha

"¿Qué? ¡¿ENTONCES QUE OLAF?!" gritó Elsa llena de terror, el silencio de su amigo confirmó sus terribles pensamientos. Desesperadas, Elsa y Anna comenzaron a empujar la puerta hasta que lograron abrirla y se asomaron por el balcón.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo Elsa luego de mirar y ambas corrieron hacia el patio del castillo.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kristoff, quien tenía a Lene en brazos y, montados en Sven, a Vidar y Elisabet.

"¡Oh Kristoff! ¡Gracias!" suspiro Elsa aliviada corriendo para verificar que los niños estuviesen bien

"Kristoff ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Anna

"Bueno, estaba aquí preparando a Sven para ir a recoger bayas y me puse a mirar el cielo, cuando voltee hacia arriba ¡puf! Empezaron a llover niños" explico Kristoff

"¡Muchas gracias Kristoff! ¡En verdad gracias!" decía Elsa llena de angustia abrazando a los niños

Un par de minutos después, Elsa regañaba a los niños por su travesura

"¡Niños ¿qué les dije?! ¡Les dije que no se salieran del salón! ¡Eso que hicieron fue muy peligroso, se pudieron haber lastimado! ¡No lo vuelvan a hacer!"

Lene, Vidar y Elisabet estaban sentados en un sillón muy tristes por la reprimenda que Elsa les estaba dando, por sus mentes nunca había pasado la idea de que lo que estaban haciendo era algo malo y se sentían muy mal por ello. Elisabet no tardo mucho en romper a llorar, era la primera vez en su vida que su madre le hablaba de esa forma y aun cuando Elsa sonaba más angustiada y asustada que enojada para Elisabet ese era un tono bastante serio y nuevo que en nada la hacía sentir bien. Un par de segundos después Lene también comenzó llorar y al poco tiempo, más impulsado y contagiado por las niñas que por el regaño, Vidar también.

Al ver sus reacciones, Elsa se sintió atrapada entre dos muros, no era su intención hacer llorar a los niños pero tampoco le parecía correcto ser tan suave con ellos luego del peligroso acto que cometieron.

Dejo que los niños lloraran un par de minutos antes de calmarlos de nuevo pues la nevada que solía aparecer cada que Elisabet lloraba la estaba angustiando, no quería que Lene y Vidar fuesen a salir lastimados por el incontrolable llanto de su hija. Un par de horas después los niños eran recogidos por sus madres quienes también fueron puestas al tanto por la reina de la travesura de sus hijos, al llegar a sus casas, Vidar y Lene recibieron una tunda por parte de sus padres como correctivo para que no volvieran a cometer un acto así; Elisabet por otro lado, recibió un nuevo regaño por parte de su madre pues Elsa no era aficionada a la violencia de ningún tipo además de que ni a ella ni a Anna sus padres nunca las habían golpeado para disciplinarlas, por ello, Elsa creía que la mejor manera de educar a un hijo era a través de las palabras o los castigos pero nunca a través de los golpes.

Elisabet realmente se sentía muy mal por sus acciones, tanto que durante la noche no podía dormir y Elsa tuvo que pasarse casi toda la noche calmándola y tratando de hacerla dormir, finalmente, cerca de la una de la mañana consiguió dormirla y ella también pudo descansar de ese día tan agotador.

Un par de días después la familia real se dirigía al Valle de los trolls para saludarlos.

"¡Chicos, que bueno que vinieron!" dijo Bulda recibiéndolos

"Gracias mamá, ya me moría por volver a verlos" dijo Kristoff

"¡Qué emoción! ¡Mi hijo ya está casado y con una hermosa chica! ¡Es muy emocionante!"

"Lo sé, ni yo lo puedo creer"

"Tu madre ha estado muy ansiosa por verlos, no ha hablado de otra cosa desde que se fueron" dijo Cliff llegando

"Me lo imagino"

"¿Y cómo les fue? ¿La pasaron bien en su luna de miel?" preguntó entusiasta Bulda haciendo que todos se sentaran

Anna y Kristoff le contaron todo lo sucedido durante su viaje mientras que Bulda escuchaba tratando de no perder detalle alguno

"Vengan, hicimos algunas botanas por si quieren" invito Cliff

Todos se pusieron de pie para seguir al troll pero apenas lo hizo, Anna comenzó a marearse y perdió el equilibrio, Kristoff la detuvo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

"¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Elsa preocupada

"Sí, eso creo"

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntó Kristoff

"No lo sé, de la nada me llego un fuerte mareo"

"Creo que sería mejor volver y llamar al médico real" sugirió Elsa

"No será necesario" dijo Pabbie saliendo de detrás de ellos "Yo la revisaré"

Todos esperaron mientras Pabbie analizaba a Anna, luego de un par de minutos por fin Pabbie habló.

"¿Y bien abuelo?" preguntó Kristoff angustiado "¿Qué tiene Anna?"

"Tengo una noticia que darles" y se quedo en silencio por un momento "Felicidades chicos, están esperando la llegada de un nuevo bebé, Anna está embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Kristoff sin poder creerlo

"Amor ¡estamos embarazados! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!" dijo Anna desbordante de alegría

"No lo puedo creer ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a ser papá!" exclamo cargando a Anna

"Seremos abuelos Cliff ¡Seremos abuelos!" gritó Bulda llena de emoción

"No lo creo, voy a ser tía ¡Elisabet mi amor, vas a ser prima!" dijo Elsa cargando a su hija

El valle de los trolls se lleno de alegría ese mismo día, celebrando el futuro nacimiento del hijo de Anna y Kristoff, celebrando que ese día habían recibido más noticias.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Creen que el bebé de Anna sea niño o niña?, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	18. Pequeña rama del árbol

**Hola de nuevo y feliz año 2018, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas. Perdón por ausentarme por tanto tiempo pero en la escuela ya había empezado la primera parte de las evaluaciones antes de salir de vacaciones y no había tenido tiempo para escribir la historia, por lo que me tuve que apurar una vez que iniciaron las vacaciones, las fiestas y el que no sabía cómo acomodar las ideas que tenía también me consumieron tiempo, pero al fin ya termine el capitulo, y para comenzar el año como se debe y que me disculpen el tiempo que tarde les traigo un capitulo largo. Por fin ya conocerán que fue el bebé de Anna y con respecto a eso gracias** _ **ALARZAM**_ **por tu sugerencia pero con respecto a eso ya tengo planeado como será los futuros bebés que salgan, espero que te gusten las ideas que tengo.**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capitulo.**

Capítulo 18 "Pequeña rama del árbol"

La noticia del embarazo de Anna corrió rápidamente por el reino en cuanto volvieron, la familia real era la más entusiasmada con la noticia y desde el primer momento comenzaron con los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo bebé.

"Oh Dios Elsa ¡estoy muy emocionada!, no puedo creer que este embarazada y vaya a ser mamá, es como un sueño hecho realidad" dijo Anna alegremente mientras todos platicaban en la biblioteca.

"Lo sé, para mí también es increíble pensarlo, pronto seré tía, es muy emocionante"

"No puedo creer que vaya a ser papá, es impresionante, de verdad no dejo de pensar que obtuve el mejor premio cuando te encontré ese día Anna" dijo Kristoff

"Creo que deberíamos agradecerle a Elsa, gracias a ella es que nosotros estamos juntos el día de hoy" dijo Anna tomando la mano de su hermana

"Yo no hice ningún merito que deba reconocerse Anna, aquella vez solo traje desgracias a las vidas de todos. Ustedes fueron los que se encontraron yo no los ayude en nada para eso" dijo Elsa tristemente

"¿Como que no? Elsa gracias a ti es que todo esto es posible, tus acciones fueron la llave que necesitábamos para cumplir nuestros destinos porque si no hubieras huido yo no te hubiera perseguido, no habría encontrado a Kristoff y habría cometido el peor error de mi vida casándome con Hans" dijo con desprecio aquellas tres últimas palabras "a estas alturas probablemente ya te habría perdido, Olaf y Elisabet no existirían y tal vez tampoco etaria embarazada, no tendría nada cuando ahora lo tengo todo y en gran parte es gracias a ti"

Elsa ya no supo que decir.

"Bueno… pero eso no importa ahora, este es un momento feliz y hay que disfrutarlo" dijo por fin Elsa haciendo que el ánimo regresara.

El primer trimestre de embarazo de la princesa iba justo a la mitad y los síntomas típicos la atacaban fuertemente: por las mañanas despertaba con vomito y fuertes ganas de ir al baño, tenía mareos de forma un tanto constante, sentía antojos por las cosas más raras y, en algunas ocasiones, asquerosas que cualquiera pudiera imaginar cómo arenque con chocolate (esto sorprendió y asqueo profundamente a Elsa) o Brunost (queso tradicional noruego hecho con leche de cabra) con gran cantidad de sal, en más de una ocasión el cansancio la hacía quedarse en cama casi todo el día y no dejaban de abundar los olores que hacían que le dieran unas nauseas terribles. Todo esto hacia que Anna admirara cada vez más a Elsa y le preguntara constantemente como le había hecho para soportar todo aquello durante su embarazo.

El castillo estaba rebosante de alegría con el embarazo de la princesa, la gran mayoría estaba feliz ante la próxima llegada del nuevo bebé; desgraciadamente no todos parecían estar contentos con esto, a pesar de ser aún muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba la pequeña Elisabet no estaba tan emocionada con la llegada de su nuevo primito o primita como cualquiera pensaría, las constantes atenciones que la gente tenía para con su tía la hacían sentirse un tanto desplazada y sola, pasaba un poco más de tiempo con sus niñeras y amigos que con sus tíos y madre ya que se negaba rotundamente a estar cerca de su tía y solía protestar y enojarse cada vez que la princesa se la acercaba para abrazarla o jugar con ella.

Anna por su parte sabía perfectamente el motivo que ocasionaba esta clase de comportamiento en su sobrina e incluso ya la esperaba desde antes de volver de su viaje, sin embargo esto no impedía que Anna se sintiera rechazada por la niña lo que hacía que recordara todas las veces que Elsa la rechazó. Decidida a no dejarse caer tan fácil Anna intentaba jugar con ella con la esperanza de que en algún momento aceptara aunque con el tiempo insistía con menos frecuencia.

Cierto día Elsa estaba en su oficina trabajando con Elisabet haciéndole compañía a su lado mientras jugaba con su muñeco de nieve de peluche cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" permitió Elsa y Anna entró

"Hola Elsa"

"Hola Anna"

"Hola Idun ¿Qué haces? ¿Jugando con tu muñeco?" pregunto sentándose al lado de Elsa dejando a la pequeña en medio de las dos, Elisabet por su parte opto por ignorar a su tía y seguir jugando.

Al ver la manera tan grosera con la que su hija trataba a su tía, Elsa le llamó la atención.

"Elisabet, te están hablando, contéstale a tu tía"

"Sí" dijo Elisabet mirando un poco a Anna y continuando con su juego

"Oh, ¿Puedo jugar yo también?" preguntó Anna tratando de tomar a la niña para acercarla y jugar con ella.

"No" contesto Elisabet retorciéndose un poco y apartando la mano de Anna para soltarse de su agarre, luego se alejo un poco de ella.

"Elisabet no seas grosera, tu tía solo quiere jugar contigo"

Un poco más por fuerza que por ganas Anna intentó tomar de nuevo a la niña obteniendo un resultado un poco peor que le anterior.

"¡Noo!" respondió la niña elevando un poco la voz, retorciéndose nuevamente y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

"¡Elisabet deja de portarte así de grosera con tu tía!"

"No importa Elsa, ya sabía yo que se comportaría así" dijo Anna tratando de evitar que Elsa regañara a Elisabet por su culpa

"No, es que si importa Anna, ella no tiene porque tratarte así solo por tu embarazo. Ya se lo tolere bastante cuando vino Rapunzel y eso porque no se porto como lo está haciendo ahora, pero ahora si está cruzando un límite y no se lo pienso tolerar"

Idun solo se limitaba a mirar la discusión viendo con cierta tristeza a su madre.

"Yo no quiero obligarla a nada, si no quiere jugar conmigo pues no y ya, no pasa nada" dijo Anna

Viendo el ambiente tan tenso que se estaba formando, Elsa decidió dejar esa pelea por la paz ya que no quería estresar a su hermana y arriesgarla a perder al bebé. Sin embargo, esto no terminó ahí. Elsa intento por todos los medios posibles hacer que Elisabet se acercara a Anna lo que provoco muchos dolores de cabeza y rabietas por parte de la niña, al final si bien no consiguió que Idun retomara su relación con su tía si logro que al menos ya no se enojara y protestara cada vez que Anna se le acercaba o la tocara.

Unas semanas después Anna se encontraba parada frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente, en las últimas semanas sus pechos habían comenzado a crecer para poder cumplir su función y aunque esto era símbolo de cosas buenas también desconcertaba enormemente a la princesa, justamente se encontraba pensando en esto cuando su hermana toco la puerta, sin embargo, al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos Anna no respondió.

"Anna… ¿Anna estas ahí?" pregunto Elsa desde el otro lado

"Oh… Elsa… lo siento pasa" dijo Anna después de varios minutos volviendo a la realidad

"Hola, venía a ver como seguías"

"Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe"

"Me lo imagino, el primer y tercer trimestre de embarazo son los más difíciles"

"Ya lo creo"

"Pero al final vale la pena"

"Lo sé, no puedo esperar más para tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos"

"Y eso que apenas vas empezando tu embarazo Anna, en cuanto comiences a sentir los movimientos del bebé vas a querer que nazca en ese preciso momento"

"Ya lo creo, ¿Sabes? Ahora que estoy viviendo esta hermosa etapa no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo pudieron fueron nuestros embarazos, en todo lo que mamá paso cuando estaba esperándonos, me gustaría mucho que ella estuviera aquí" dijo Anna un tanto llorosa

"A mí también me hubiera gustado que ella y papá estuvieran aquí y conocieran a sus nietos, se abrían enamorado de ellos" dijo Elsa uniéndose a la tristeza de su hermana

"Cuanto los extraño"

"Yo también… pero bueno, estos momentos no deben ser de tristeza, sino de felicidad, ¡vas a tener un bebé! ¡Muy pronto vas a poder experimentar la maravilla de ser madre que tanto has anhelado conocer!"

"Tienes razón, pronto le daré a Elisabet un primito o una primita con quien jugar"

"Y estoy segura de que van a ser los mejores amigos"

Y riendo de felicidad ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

Llegó el mes de Diciembre y con él los panoramas más hermosos del invierno, desde el inicio del invierno hasta la fecha la familia real, sobre todo la reina y su hija, salían a diario para jugar y disfrutar de aquel clima y hoy no parecía que fuese a ser la excepción.

Elsa y Elisabet se encontraban en los jardines del palacio usando sus poderes con toda la libertad posible. Usualmente Elsa era un tanto estricta con respecto al uso de sus poderes tanto de ella como de Idun, procuraba que su hija solo los usara cuando ella estuviese presente y nunca le permitía usarlos en los jardines debido a que el frio de sus poderes marchitaba las plantas ocasionándole grandes problemas al jardinero. Ahora sin embargo era diferente, su naturaleza había hecho a las plantas prepararse para el frio invierno que se aproximaba, las plantas estaban listas para soportar el frio y no había ningún problema de que usaran sus poderes, cuando llegara la primavera tanto la nieve natural como la mágica desaparecería y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aunque esto era solo un juego para madre e hija Elsa también lo veía como la oportunidad de darle entrenamiento a Elisabet para que pudiera controlar sus poderes y de esta forma enseñarle a usarlos de forma correcta. Elsa creaba esculturas de hielo mientras que su hija la imitaba aunque debido a que aun era muy pequeña no pasaba de esculpir pequeños remolinos de nieve, copias no muy detalladas de las esculturas que ella hacía y una que otra figura sencilla que Elsa siempre elogiaba para hacer sentir bien a la pequeña.

"Mira Elisabet, ¡un hermoso cisne!" dijo la reina creando dicha escultura de hielo

"Mira mami" dijo la pequeña agitando sus manos y creando la escultura de un ave que figuraba entre un pato y un colibrí

"¡Que… hermosa figura hija! Te quedo preciosa" dijo Elsa besando a su hija no muy segura de que había hecho

Un rato después Elsa creaba pequeñas resbaladillas de nieve por las que se deslizaba la pequeña cayendo en montículos de nieve. Luego de caer en varios montículos la princesita comenzó a saltar en cada uno de ellos, justo cuando estaban a punto de terminarse la reina, un tanto cegada por la felicidad de su hija, comenzó a crear más montículos cada vez más altos.

Cuando los montículos comenzaron a alcanzar una altura peligrosa para la niña vinieron a la mente de Elsa los recuerdos de la vez que lastimo a su hermana haciendo que entrara en pánico.

"Elisabet, ven aquí" dijo la reina sin dejar de crear los montículos, sin embargo y al igual que antes, la pequeña no la escucho.

El miedo que sentía la rubia provoco que comenzara a formarse hielo a sus pies, sin embargo, al estar tan enfocada en proteger a su hija no lo noto. Luego de un par de minutos Elsa termino resbalando en su propio hielo y cayendo de la misma forma que lo hizo hace 15 años atrás.

"¡ELISABET!" grito mientras caía.

Al fijar su vista nuevamente al último montículo que había hecho vio que la niña no estaba y comenzó a buscarla con desesperación por el suelo cuando algo en movimiento llamó su atención; Elisabet venia bajando por los montículos para luego correr donde estaba ella, al parecer ese último grito la había alertado y la niña se había detenido justo a tiempo.

"Oh Elisabet, me alegra que estés bien" dijo la reina abrazando a su hija

Por la noche, la reina meditaba sobre su pasada experiencia con su hija, tal y como Pabbie había dicho antes, sus poderes podían ser hermosos pero también muy peligrosos, tanto que aun siendo una niña pequeña casi ocasiona la muerte de su hermana y eso le había costado la infancia de las dos, eso la hizo pensar ¿Qué pasaría si la historia se repetía con su hija?, ¿si en un descuido o un accidente su hija dañaba a alguno de sus amigos o inclusive dañaba al bebé que Anna esperaba? ¿Y si Elisabet golpeaba con sus poderes a su primito y en esta ocasión ya no había solución? Tendría que limitar a su hija para que no dañara a nadie más aun cuando eso significara una mala infancia para ella, eso sin mencionar el dolor que tendrían que pasar los afectados por los poderes de la niña. No, ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara y solo sabía de una solución para evitar aquel futuro desastroso.

La mañana siguiente Elsa preparaba la ropa con la que vestiría a su hija aunque en esa ocasión saco un par de prendas extra.

"Bien mi amor vamos a vestirte" dijo uniendo la acción a la palabra. Al terminar de vestirla Elsa le mostro a la pequeña las nuevas prendas que debería usar.

"Escucha hija, mira… nuestros poderes… son muy bonitos pero… también pueden ser peligrosos, por eso… por eso es que deberás usar esto para evitar lastimar a otros" dijo mostrándole un par de pequeños guantes, Elisabet no había entendido gran cosa de lo que su madre acababa de decirle, pero al ver los guantes se imagino lo que su madre planeaba hacer y no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

En cuanto Elsa intento ponerle los guantes a la pequeña esta aparto las manos.

"Elisabet sé que esto no te agrada, a mí tampoco me gustaba tenerlos puestos pero entiende que es necesario para evitar lastimar a otros" dijo tratando de ponerle los guantes a la niña quien no dejaba de retorcerse y llorar "Elisabet has caso por favor" dijo la reina un tanto desesperada.

Luego de un rato Elsa por fin pudo colocarle los guantes a Elisabet y se sentó en su cama un tanto cansada, la pequeña sin embargo, se bajo de la cama y se quito los guantes tirándolos en el suelo.

"Elisabet no te los quites por favor" dijo tratando de volver a ponérselos pero la pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación con su mamá detrás "¡Elisabet ven acá!"

Elisabet corrió por el pasillo con su madre detrás gritándole para que obedeciera, sin embargo la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a dejarse poner los guantes tan fácilmente. Elsa perseguía con fastidio a su hija hasta que vio a donde se dirigía, por lo que preocupada corrió para tratar de alcanzarla pues la niña le llevaba cierta ventaja.

Desgraciadamente sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y Elisabet, en su carrera por huir de su madre, terminó cayéndose por las escaleras, afortunadamente Elsa pudo poner una barrera de hielo evitando así que se golpeara más.

Luego de un rato llego el médico real para revisar a la princesa mientras Elsa se paseaba fuera de la habitación muerta de angustia.

"Elsa ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Kristoff

"Oh Kristoff, fue horrible, pero… ¿Dónde está Anna?"

"Está durmiendo ¿Qué paso?"

"Pues… trate de ponerle guantes a Elisabet para evitar que lastimara a alguien pero ella se negó, se los quito y salió corriendo del cuarto, intente que regresara pero siguió corriendo y cayó por las escaleras… logre hacer un muro de hielo antes de que se lastimara más" explico Elsa en medio de un ataque de histeria

"Tranquila, ella estará bien" dijo Kristoff abrazándola para tranquilizarla

"Oh Kristoff, si algo le pasa a mi hija yo me muero, me muero"

"No digas eso"

En ese momento salió el médico de la habitación.

"Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hija?"

"Está bien, afortunadamente la niña resistió la caída, solo tendrá algunos moretones pero fuera de eso estará bien"

"Gracias a Dios" respiro Elsa aliviada acercándose a su hija quien lloraba en su cama extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella para que la cargara. "Muchas gracias doctor"

"Con permiso Majestad" dijo el médico retirándose

Una vez que madre e hija estuvieron más tranquilas Kristoff hablaba con la reina.

"… nuestros poderes podrán ser hermosos Kristoff, pero también pueden hacer mucho daño, lo sé por experiencia, y es por eso que quiero evitar que Elisabet lastime a alguien, que lastime a sus amigos o incluso a tu hijo, no quiero un mal futuro para nadie"

"Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, pero si en serio te preocupa ¿Por qué no hablas con el abuelo Pabbie?, tal vez el pueda ayudarte"

"Está bien, iremos mañana"

"¿Le dirás a Anna lo que paso con Elisabet?"

"No aún, hay que decirle otra cosa pero no la verdad todavía, no quiero preocuparla"

"Yo también creo que es lo más adecuado"

A la mañana siguiente madre e hija se encaminaban al valle de los trolls para hablar con Pabbie, mientras Elisabet jugaba con los niños trolls Elsa le platicaba a Pabbie sus preocupaciones.

"Mi querida Elsa, no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo Pabbie una vez que Elsa termino de hablar

"Pero, ¿y si mi hija lastima a alguien o lastima al bebé de Anna?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Elisabet aun es muy pequeña y por lo tanto sus poderes aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer gran daño"

"Pero ¿y lo que paso hace un año con el lobo?"

"Lo único que le hizo fue un daño superficial, como te dije sus poderes son, en comparación con los tuyos, aun muy débiles, solo pueden hacer daño superficial pero aun no alcanzan a ser letales, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente"

Más tranquila con esta respuesta Elsa se unió a la diversión de los niños dejando de lado la idea de ponerle guantes a su hija.

Estando cerca la llegada de las fiestas decembrinas Elsa se encontraba en su oficina revisando documentos cuando Kai tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" permitió Elsa mientras firmaba un documento

"Majestad, llego una carta del reino de Corona"

"Gracias Kai" contesto Elsa tomando la carta y abriéndola para leerla.

La correspondencia últimamente se había agilizado ya que Elsa había tomado la decisión de quitar el hielo del fiordo para abrir el paso a los barcos dando así la oportunidad de que las cartas entraran y salieran rápidamente aun en invierno así como permitir la llegada de algún dignatario y mejorar el contacto de Arendelle con el mundo.

El derretimiento del fiordo pudo haber significado un gran problema climático de no ser porque, para compensar este cambio, el frío y la cantidad de nieve que caían aumentaron ligeramente. En un principio molesto un poco este cambio tan repentino pero con el pasar de los días la gente se acostumbro e incluso alabo la idea de la reina ya que traía múltiples beneficios al reino.

Para dar a demostrar las buenas cosas que su acción había traído, Elsa mando una carta a Corona la cual, como de costumbre, tardo diez días en llegar, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y esta, al igual que la primera tardó diez días en llegar a Arendelle. Elsa leía la respuesta de su prima con mucho interés ya que si sus cálculos no fallaban su bebé ya tendría que haber nacido y tanto ella como Anna ansiaban saber cómo había ido todo. Una vez que termino de leer la carta se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Anna, Anna mira esto!" dijo Elsa entrando

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Anna desde su cama

"Mira, llego una carta de Rapunzel"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Y qué dice?!" pregunto Anna levantándose de su cama

"Dice que espera que estemos bien aquí y que desea que todo vaya bien en tu embarazo. También dice que su bebé nació a inicios de este mes y que todo salió bien"

"Ohh gracias a Dios" suspiro Anna aliviada "¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue?" pregunto ansiosa

"Dice que es un niño muy hermoso y que de nombre decidieron ponerle Ancel"

"¿Ancel? Oh que hermoso nombre, estoy segura de que nuestro sobrino es tan lindo como su nombre"

"Ya lo creo, pero hay algo que me extraña" dijo Elsa tomando una postura seria

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Anna preocupada

"Dice que el bebé nació con cabello rubio y eso me extraña porque ninguno de los dos es rubio y nuestros tíos tampoco lo son"

"¿Y qué hay de los padres de Eugene?"

"Nunca los conoció, recuerda que el creció en un orfanato"

"Ohm, es cierto. Oye, ¿crees que él tenga poderes?"

"No lo creo y no tendría sentido ya que Rapunzel ya no tiene poderes"

"Pero ¿que no habías dicho que Pabbie les dijo que sus poderes estaban apagados y que podían volver a reactivarse?"

"Si así es, pero si es eso no tendría ningún sentido que Ancel los heredara ya que Rapunzel aun los tiene apagados"

"Pues quien sabe, creo que tendremos que esperar a conocerlo para saber qué es lo que paso con él" dijo Anna seria

"Si, así es" contesto Elsa algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por un tiempo las hermanas estuvieron pensando en el motivo por el que el niño pudo haber nacido con el cabello rubio e incluso fueron a preguntarle a Pabbie si conocía el motivo a lo que les respondió que solo podría saberlo cuando conociera al niño. Ante esta respuesta las hermanas no tuvieron más que resignarse y esperar a que Rapunzel y su hijo vinieran a Arendelle.

Nuevamente llegaron las fiestas decembrinas y todos en Arendelle se preparaban para disfrutar de esas épocas. Kristoff y Sven fueron por la gran campana como desde hace 2 años lo hacían mientras que Anna, Elsa, Olaf y Elisabet ayudaban con la decoración del castillo esperando a que fuera la hora de salir con el pueblo para iniciar con las fiestas.

Cerca de las doce todos se reunieron en el patio para dar inicio con las festividades, Kristoff y Sven hicieron su gran entrada llevando la gran campana en un trineo. Con ayuda de varios hombres la campana ocupo su lugar de honor en el castillo, una vez que bajaron la cuerda Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf la jalaron para hace sonar la campana dando así el inicio de una nueva época de fiestas, una vez sonada la campana todos se retiraron a sus casas para disfrutar de sus tradiciones.

La familia real dentro del castillo se dedico a pasar tiempo con Olaf haciendo diversos juegos así como disfrutando de un gran pastel de frutas como cada año lo hacían desde que Olaf había traído al castillo dicha tradición.

Por la tarde, la familia se dirigió al valle de los trolls para celebrar su tradición, cantaron felizmente "La balada de Flemmingrad", al terminar todos se formaron para lamer la frente de la estatua del troll y pedir su deseo a excepción de Anna, Elsa y Elisabet ya que eso les parecía repulsivo, una vez que todos los que se formaron pasaron Kristoff comenzó a repartir su Flemiguiso a todos los presentes.

Llegada la noche todos en Arendelle se reunieron en el fiordo para celebrar la mayor tradición que Arendelle tenía, Elsa creo su gran árbol de navidad y una vez listo Olaf coloco la estrella en la punta con la ayuda de Elsa. El reino se regocijo en una gran fiesta disfrutando del ambiente y de su mutua compañía hasta que se hizo tarde.

Luego de unos días llego el fin de año, todos esperaban con ansias el término del día que marcaría el fin de una época y el comienzo de otra, la familia real ofreció una fiesta de fin de año a la que todos asistieron gustosos, al finalizar se dirigieron a sus casa a alistarse par la misa final y disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

La gente comenzó a concentrarse en el patio del castillo una vez que termino el espectáculo para dar nuevamente sus declaraciones sobre el desempeño de su reina, las declaraciones que Elsa recibió fueron positivas aunque también se podía ver algunos grupos pequeños de gente claramente inconforme que no se atrevía a confesar en voz alta todos sus prejuicios, en esta ocasión Elsa no le dio ninguna importancia ya que aun seguía siendo solo una minoría la que tenía inconformidades aunque esta vez el grupo era ligeramente más grande que el del año pasado.

Llego el año nuevo y con él los buenos deseos.

"Pues yo deseo que este año este lleno de paz y tranquilidad igual que el año pasado" dijo un guardia del castillo

"Yo deseo que este año este lleno de salud para todos" deseo Assa, una sirvienta

"Deseo que este año este lleno de felicidad para todos" deseo Gerda

"Deseo que este año este lleno de buenos momentos para todos, y para mi hermana y su familia deseo que todo salga bien y sean muy felices juntos" dijo la reina

"Y yo deseo para ti que sigas siendo feliz como hasta ahora lo has sido" dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana "Al igual que para ti Idun" dijo Anna a la pequeña que estaba al lado de su madre.

Una vez que todos terminaron de decir sus deseos de ese año comenzaron con la cena de año nuevo que, como siempre, consistía en:

*Pavo al horno con manzanas y pasas

*Arroz con leche y almendras

*Bacalao seco

*Lutefisk

Con el pasar del tiempo el buen desarrollo del bebé comenzó a notarse, el vientre de la princesa comenzó a crecer y los malos síntomas del primer trimestre desaparecieron por completo. Anna parecía cada día un poco más activa y alegre retomando nuevamente su personalidad normal.

Aunque en comparación con el primer trimestre Anna estaba mucho mejor también hubo cambios en este segundo trimestre no muy gratos: había alimentos que Anna no lograba tolerar en lo más mínimo, sin importar si este era servido solo o mezclado hasta más no poder con otras cosas la princesa solía detectar siempre que dicho alimento estaba ahí; aunque casi nadie fuera de la familia lo sabía, hubo algunas ocasiones en las que Anna se puso un poco más cariñosa con Kristoff de lo normal, esto alarmo ligeramente a la familia, ya que al estar embarazada les preocupo que pudiesen hacerle daño al bebé por lo que tomaron algunas precauciones para tratar de calmar a Anna; las agruras y el aumento de secreción nasal comenzaron al mismo tiempo que el segundo trimestre así como la preparación de sus senos para la producción de leche comenzando a producir calostro.

Con el tiempo, Anna fue calmando poco a poco sus impulsos sexuales hasta que desaparecieron por completo, sin embargo los otros no se fueron e incluso llegaron algunos más: en varias ocasiones (más de las normales) Anna solía olvidar hacer varias cosas y despistarse con otras; en varias veces ella lograba sentir una especie de burbujeo o aleteo dentro de su estomago, lo que constantemente confundía con indigestión y nervios de su primer embarazo hasta que el médico le aseguro que esto no era nada más que el movimiento de su bebé por dentro, lo que la emocionó a tal punto de casi ponerse a saltar de alegría dentro de la habitación; también había comenzado a tener algunos sueños un poco alocados y comenzó a tener algunos antojos.

"¡Mi amor, ya volvimos!" dijo Kristoff entrando en la biblioteca junto con Olaf y Elisabet cargando una caja de dulces "Trajimos los dulces que querías"

"Gracias mi amor, eres tan dulce y atento conmigo" dijo Anna tomando la caja y dándole un beso a su esposo

"No es nada que un hombre no haría por su esposa, además no quiero que a nuestro futuro hijo o hija le pase algo, quiero que sea lo más feliz posible tanto dentro como fuera de su mamá" dijo acariciando el vientre de Anna.

"Cada vez falta menos para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia" dijo Elsa algo risueña cargando a su hija

"Lo sé, ¿Sabes amor? Hemos estado pensando sobre como decorar el cuarto del bebé aunque no he querido hacer nada todavía, tengo un monto de ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y necesito que me ayudes a pensar bien en el diseño" dijo Anna pasándole un cuaderno con anotaciones

"Wow, en verdad son muchas las ideas que tienes amor" dijo Kristoff ojeando el cuaderno

"¿Y ya saben que nombre le van a dar al bebé?" pregunto Olaf

"Pues tenemos muchas ideas pero aun no nos decidimos muy bien que nombre le pondremos" contesto Kristoff

"¿Y si le ponen Anna si es niña y Kristoff si es niño?" sugirió el muñeco de nieve

"Creo que sería bastante confuso amiguito" dijo Anna

"Entonces ¿Qué otros nombres?" preguntó el muñeco

"Aún lo estamos pensando"

"Oye, con respecto a la ropa y las cosas del bebé ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?" pregunto Kristoff

"No lo sé, creo que esto es lo malo del embarazo, ojala hubiera una forma de saber que es desde antes" deseo Anna

"Lo sé, pero a menos de que alguien pueda obtener la capacidad de mirar dentro de sí no hay aun forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta" dijo Elsa

"Bueno, según nos han dicho las chicas una forma de tener una idea es la forma del vientre, si es redondo es niña y está en punta es niño, lo malo es que mi vientre aun no ha crecido lo suficiente como para saberlo" dijo Anna

"Igual estoy segura de que sea lo que sea será muy bien recibido en esta familia y en el mundo" dijo Elsa

"Sé que así será" dijo Anna acariciando su vientre.

Por fin su quinto mes de embarazo comenzó y su vientre se hacía cada vez más grande, aunque este no era el único cambio notable en el castillo, debido a que su madre, su tío, Olaf y varios empleados del castillo pasaban mucho tiempo hablándole al bebé a la pequeña Elisabet le había comenzado a nacer un sentimiento de curiosidad que cada día aplazaba más a los celos que en un inicio tenía, se preguntaba constantemente porque le hablaban al estomago de su tía y porque este crecía cada vez más. Un día que ya no pudo contener su curiosidad se acerco a su tía y a su mamá quien le estaba hablando al bebé, al notar la presencia de la niña la reina la animo a acercársele.

"¿Le quieres hablar a tu primito hija?" dijo Elsa acercando a la niña y poniéndole una manita en el vientre de Anna. La pequeña no entendía porque tanto alboroto hasta que comenzó a sentir que algo se movía justo debajo del vestido de su tía.

"Dile hola a tu primito Elisabet" le dijo Anna a lo que la niña obedeció

"Hola" dijo la niña un tanto extrañada de aquello

"¿Ya sentiste al bebé hija?" pregunto Elsa

"¿Bebé?" pregunto la niña

"Si mi amor bebé"

"¡Bebé! ¡Bebé!" repitió la niña llamando a su primito

Elsa veía feliz como su hija se relacionaba con su primito. Esta era la primera vez que Elisabet sentía a su primito o primita pues aunque Pabbie le había asegurado a Elsa que no existía riesgo alguno de que la niña lastimara al bebé Elsa no quiso arriesgarse y prefirió no presionar a su hija para evitar que en medio de una rabieta lastimara al bebé.

Elisabet por su parte estaba maravillada con aquella experiencia, sentir los movimientos del bebé era algo que nunca antes había hecho en su corta vida y le había encantado, decidida a disfrutar esa experiencia lo más posible la pequeña recargo su cara sobre el vientre de Anna, una vez que lo hizo Elisabet pudo escuchar los movimientos del bebé. Al sentir aquel contacto, el bebé lanzo una patadita de emoción que desgraciadamente termino asustando a la pequeña quien retrocedió al instante ya que no se esperaba esto.

"¿Qué paso mi amor?" pregunto Elsa desconcertada

"Creo que se asusto cuando el bebé lanzo una patadita" contesto Anna

"Oh tranquila hija, no pasa nada" dijo Elsa calmando a la niña, sin embargo, cuando la reina quiso que la niña se acercara esta se negó.

"Tranquila hija, no pasa nada, mira" dijo la reina poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de su hermana, al ver que no pasaba nada Idun comenzó a acercar su mano un tanto temerosa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente a su tía su madre puso su mano sobre la de la niña para darle más confianza.

La niña volvió a tomar confianza en acercarse a su primito e incluso se alegro de sentir las pataditas del bebé, que parecía contentísimo del contacto de su prima.

"¡Bebé! ¡Bebé! ¡Bebé!" decía la niña emocionada mientras daba saltitos de alegría

"Wow, creo que tu primito en verdad está feliz de que le hables Idun, el bebé no deja de moverse" dijo Anna llena de ternura

"Esta es una escena realmente hermosa" dijo Kristoff entrando al cuarto en compañía de Olaf

"Amor ven, siente" dijo Anna emocionada

Kristoff se acerco y tocó el vientre de su esposa sorprendiéndose enormemente.

"Se mueve mucho, creo que está muy feliz de que su familia lo quiera tanto" respondió Kristoff enternecido y emocionado.

"¡Yo también lo quiero sentir!" dijo el muñeco de nieve

"Adelante Olaf" concedió Anna

"¡Está muy feliz! Creo que sabe que toda su familia está aquí" exclamo el muñeco

"Siempre Olaf, siempre" dijo Elsa muy feliz

Y juntos pasaron ese hermoso rato disfrutando como familia. A partir de entonces Elisabet volvió a ser la niña cariñosa y alegre que solía ser inclusive con su tía, aunque el único pero que la familia podría poner es que a partir de ese instante la niña ya no quería dejar en paz a su tía, pues todo el tiempo deseaba estar conviviendo con el bebé.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y por fin Anna llego al séptimo mes de embarazo, la cuenta regresiva ya estaba comenzando y la familia se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por la llegada del nuevo bebé, sin embargo, a pesar de dichas preocupaciones todavía podían disfrutar de momentos de diversión y felicidad.

En esta ocasión, la familia se dirigía a visitar a los trolls.

"Hola familia" dijo Kristoff

"¡Los chicos vinieron!" anunció Bulda haciendo que los demás trolls salieran

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?" saludo Elsa

"Muy bien, ¡wow, Anna querida! Se ve que todo va bien en el embarazo" dijo Bulda viendo a Anna e indicándole que se sentara

"Si mucho" contesto Anna sentándose en un tronco entre Elsa y Kristoff

"¿Y cómo ha estado mi querido nieto o nieta?" pregunto Bulda acariciando el vientre de Anna

"De maravilla mamá, aunque cada día está más inquieto" contesto Kristoff

"Si, cada día es una fiesta en mi vientre para ese pequeño" dijo Anna con una sonrisa

"Pero eso es bueno, eso significa que está creciendo muy sana" dijo Cliff acercándose

"¿Y cómo has estado tu querida?" pregunto Bulda

"Bien, bueno he estado un poco nerviosa con lo del parto y si todo va a salir bien con el bebé y… bueno… las dudas de siempre"

"Tranquila linda, todo va a salir bien, son nervios comunes en el embarazo, te lo prometo" la consoló Bulda tomándola de las manos

"Ojala" deseo Anna muy nerviosa

Pasaron un buen rato platicando acerca de la próxima llegada del bebé y los planes que los futuros padres tenían para este ya fuera niño o niña. En un momento en que la familia se hallaba entretenida Pabbie se acercó a la reina.

"Elsa ¿todo bien?" preguntó Pabbie

"Si claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" contesto Elsa algo confundida y Pabbie le indico con un gesto que fueran a hablar a un lugar más privado.

"¿A estado todo bien con Elisabet?" le pregunto una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás

"Oh si todo bien, hasta ahora no ha habido incidente alguno que lamentar" dijo Elsa viendo a su hija quien jugaba con los niños trolls.

"Sé que tu experiencia hace que te preocupe mucho el futuro de tu hija, pero cree en mi, si sigues los pasos correctos la historia no se repetirá jamás"

"Realmente espero que no, me destrozaría ver que mi hija sufre lo que yo tuve que sufrir" dijo Elsa con una mirada triste recordando sus años de encierro

Luego de un rato más la familia regreso a casa.

Por la noche, Anna tenía un sueño un tanto extraño, en este lograba ver un par de ojitos marrones y risueños que la miraban así como escuchar una suave risa de bebé. Kristoff por su parte soñaba con la figura de un bebé de cabello rubio y piel clara que se movía alegremente. La reina por otro lado soñó entrar a la habitación de su hermana y verla con un bulto entre los brazos el cual era su futuro sobrino o sobrina, justo cuando se acercaba para ver lo que era fue despertada de su sueño por el llanto de Elisabet, un tanto frustrada se levanto para calmar el llanto de la niña, unos minutos después Elsa volvió a dormirse deseando continuar con su sueño anterior y descubrir que era, desgraciadamente esto no fue posible ya que su mente divago otras cosas menos a lo que ella quería.

A finales de Marzo y estando a punto de llegar Abril se anuncio la próxima fiesta de dos años de la princesa Idun y la gente del pueblo platicaba acerca del próximo evento.

"Que alegría, no puedo creer que la princesa ya vaya a cumplir 2 años, ¡es emocionante!" decía Shelby, la madre de Vidar

"Lo sé, como pasa el tiempo, si parece que fue ayer que mis hijas eran unas recién nacidas y ahora ya tiene años" dijo Yulene, la madre de Lene y las gemelas Mildri y Dagny

"Imagino que Elsa estará muy emocionada" dijo Solveig, madre de un niño y una niña de dos años de diferencia.

"Si, ¡qué emoción!" dijo Bera

"Entonces ¿ustedes si van a ir a la fiesta de la princesa?" dijo una mujer que pasaba cerca de ellas junto con su amiga y algunos niños

"Claro que si, la fiesta es para todo el reino Hela" contesto Shelby

"Pues nosotras no iremos a esa fiesta, no queremos que nuestros hijos se junten con gente de esa clase" dijo la otra mujer que acompañaba a Hela haciendo ademanes despectivos

"Pues no esperábamos que fueran Ulla, y que bueno que no lo harán, así no arruinaran la fiesta con sus prejuicios" contesto Solveig

"¿Prejuicios? Si claro, somos prejuiciosos los únicos que vemos a la reina y a su hija tal y como son, monstruosidades que no tendrían porque estar a cargo del reino, solo manchan el honor de Arendelle que tanto trabajo le costó al rey Agdar crear" dijo Ulla

"¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE ELSA!" gritó Shelby con rabia

"Solo digo las cosas como son, si no te parece escuchar la verdad entonces… "

"Prejuicios, puros prejuicios tuyos, de las dos. Si se dieran el tiempo de conocerlas verían lo que son en realidad" dijo Yulene

"¿Conocerlas? ¿Conocer qué? Si con solo verlas sabemos todo lo que necesitamos, que la reina es una indecente, una mujer sin honor que se fue a meter con un hombre sin estar casada y usa sus poderes como pretexto para cubrir su indecorosa falta y la princesa *estoy segura que es solo una niña malcriada, consentida y mimada que consigue lo que quiere solo con llorar, porque estoy segura de que la reina la ha de atender inmediatamente con solo verla hacer un puchero* como no va a estar malcriada" (*en la antigüedad se creía que los bebés nacían con ciertas mañas y se decía que si se les atendía inmediatamente cada vez que lloraban los estaban malcriando, por eso se decía que era bueno que los bebés 'lloraran hasta que se cansaran'*) dijo Hela

"¿Saben qué? Mejor váyanse, no tenemos tiempo para discutir con mujeres tan cerradas de mente como ustedes" dijo Bera tratando de acabar con la pelea al ver como se asustaban los niños

"¡Mira Bera no te permito que…!" comenzó a decir Hela pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

"Ya Hela, mejor vámonos, nada tenemos que hacer discutiendo con gente que es amiga de esa clase de gente" dijo Ulla viendo con desprecio a Shelby, Bera, Yulene y Solveig

No sin antes lanzarles una mirada de odio a las chicas, las dos peleoneras se alejaron sin decir más. Una vez que se alejaron las amigas de Elsa acordaron no decirle nada de dicha conversación a la reina para no entristecerla. Por otra parte, las mujeres peleoneras se alejaban en silencio con la sangre ardiéndoles en las venas cuando su silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de un niño de 4 años que le hablo a Hela.

"Mami, ¿entonces no vamos a ir a la fiesta de la princesa?" pregunto el niño con un toque de tristeza en su voz

"No Asvald, no vamos a ir" dijo su madre con fastidio

"Pero mami yo quiero ir, mis amigos dicen que es muy divertido y…"

"¡QUE NO VAMOS A IR ASVALD ENTIENDE! En esa fiesta solo va a haber gente mala con la que no te debes juntar, la princesa es mala, la reina es mala, todos los que dicen que ellas son buenas son gente mala a la que no debes escuchar ¿entiendes?"

"Si mami" dijo el niño triste

"Bueno, vámonos ya a la casa" y en silencio todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

Los días faltantes a la fiesta se dio un ambiente un tanto tenso en el pueblo, los pequeños grupos que detestaban a la reina y los que la apoyaban constantemente estaban en confrontación, ya que por primera vez en tres años, las personas inconformes por fin sacaron a la luz todos sus pensamientos aunque ninguno se atrevía aun a decírselo directamente a la reina, sin embargo, todo este asunto llego rápidamente a oídos de Elsa quien decidió no contarle nada a su familia de esta problemática mientras pensaba como solucionar esto pues algunas confrontaciones habían llegado incluso a los golpes.

El día de la fiesta por fin llego y la mayor parte de la gente del pueblo asistió con mucho gusto mientras que el resto se quedo en sus casas.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo en el patio del castillo, el cual estaba decorado con juegos de nieve y hielo, algunos adornos florales, mesas con los más deliciosos platillos, una pista de patinaje y mesas esparcidas alrededor de la pista.

Todos asistieron puntuales y felices a la gran celebración. Una vez que estuvieron listos, la familia real bajo y la fiesta dio inicio. Mientras los niños se divertían la reina hablaba con sus amigas para entender un poco mejor la situación. Luego de un rato Elsa se quedo sola con sus preocupaciones, al ver lo aislada y distante, Anna decidió integrar a su hermana a la fiesta.

"¿Todo en orden?" dijo Anna sacando de sus pensamientos a Elsa

"¿Qué? Ohm, si, solo pienso en cosas del trabajo"

"¿Algo malo?"

"No, nada. Cosas sin importancia"

"Bien ¿Qué me ocultas ahora?"

"Nada que deba preocuparte" dijo Elsa un tanto nerviosa de verse descubierta

"Eso no es verdad. Te conozco y sé que no te pondrías así a menos que algo malo pasara"

"Anna… yo…"

"Prometimos decirnos todo Elsa" la interrumpió Anna

"Lo sé, sé que prometimos no ocultarnos nada pero… es solo que en tu estado…"

"¿Y eso qué? El que este embarazada no es motivo para que tú te guardes todo"

"No quiero que nada te pase o al bebé, en estos momentos lo menos que debes tener son preocupaciones, ya tienes bastante con tus problemas como para todavía yo darte más con los míos"

"Yo no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que tu estas mal. Sí, estoy nerviosa por el embarazo, sí, sé que es muy estresante y que debo evitarlo lo más posible, pero yo te tengo a ti, a las chicas, a Kristoff; con ustedes me siento tranquila y apoyada, sé que cuento con todos y que me ayudaran siempre que lo necesite y tú sabes que cuentas con nosotros, te apoyaremos siempre que lo necesites pero no podremos hacerlo si tú no te abres, si nos pides ayuda te la daremos, no estás sola"

"Gracias por tu apoyo hermana"

"Ahora cuéntame lo que está pasando"

"Bien… unos días antes de la fiesta empezaron a haber conflictos en el pueblo, la gente comenzó a discutir sobre lo que opinaban de mi y Elisabet, algunas confrontaciones llegaron incluso a los golpes y, sinceramente, ya no sé qué hacer"

Anna entendió el dilema en el que su hermana se encontraba, por más esfuerzo que hizo no logro encontrar una solución

"Mira… por ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero tranquila, ya encontraremos la solución. Por ahora no hay que preocuparnos por eso, disfrutemos de este día y después con más calma pensamos en qué hacer después de todo este es un día muy importante, no todos los días Idun cumple dos años"

A Elsa no le agradaba mucho el tener que dejar algo tan importante para después, pero ciertamente Anna tenía razón, ese era un día realmente importante para ella y si no lo disfrutaba ahora nunca más podría volver a hacerlo, por lo que acepto.

"Está bien, vamos a divertirnos con los demás" dijo Elsa levantándose

La fiesta continuo sin más problemas, se divirtieron mucho bailando, patinando y disfrutando de estar juntos. La fiesta concluyo al anochecer dejando a todos muy agotados aunque felices.

Por la noche, Anna tenía un sueño no muy agradable.

Anna acababa de dar a luz a su bebé y el doctor se lo acababa de entregar, pero al verlo por primera vez se daba cuenta de que este había nacido con una deformidad. Justo en ese momento ella despertó gritando.

"¡MI BEBÉ!" grito incorporándose y respirando agitadamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya viene el bebé?! ¡Aún le falta un mes!" dijo Kristoff despertando sobresaltado

"No tranquilo… solo fue una pesadilla" dijo con la respiración agitada

"¿Otra vez las pesadillas?" preguntó Kristoff calmándose

"Si y ya quiero que se terminen, pero solo lo harán cuando nazca nuestro hijo. Kristoff tengo miedo"

"Tranquila todo estará bien"

"¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si sucede lo mismo que con mi hermana?" pregunto asustada

"No pasara, te lo prometo" dijo abrazándola para consolarla

Con el alboroto que Anna causo el bebé también se altero y no dejaba de moverse.

"Creo que también contagie de miedo a nuestro bebé, tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada" dijo Anna acariciando su vientre para calmar a su bebé

"No te preocupes, tu mami y tu papi no dejaran que nada te pase nunca" respondió Kristoff acariciando el vientre de Anna

Los siguientes días Anna, Kristoff y los miembros del consejo ayudaron a Elsa a encontrar una solución para calmar las disputas del reino. Al fin, después de una semana Elsa convoco a todo su pueblo para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a su problema.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron reunidos en el patio del castillo Elsa comenzó a hablar.

"Buenos días a todos" saludo Elsa desde la entrada del castillo "Estoy segura de que se estarán preguntando porque los he llamado. Bien, me he enterado que en los últimos días ha habido muchos conflictos en el pueblo causados por el descontento de algunos de ustedes con mi hija y conmigo, así que para evitar más problemas quiero anunciar que estoy dispuesta a dejar el trono y desheredar a mi hija si es lo que ustedes desean. Para saber su decisión necesito que levanten la mano aquellos que deseen que abandone el cargo, si es la mayoría tengan por seguro que cumpliré con mi palabra" una vez dicho esto varias personas levantaron la mano "Muy bien, ahora necesito que aquellos que no lo deseen levanten la mano" y más de la mitad de las personas levanto la mano dejando en claro que era una minoría la gente descontenta "Por lo visto la mayoría no tiene inconveniente con mi hija y conmigo, así que las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora, pero quiero que sepan que no tolerare más disputas como las que ha habido últimamente, por lo que tendré que endurecer algunas leyes con el fin de evitar más peleas. No están obligados a quererme, ni a mi hija, así que espero y entiendan las nuevas medida que se tomaran. Si tienen algún inconveniente con esto o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con mi familia o conmigo les agradeceré me lo digan personalmente, les aseguro que hare todo lo posible por solucionarlo de la mejor manera. Próximamente se enteraran de las nuevas medidas que se tomaran. Eso es toso, pueden volver a sus labores."

La gente regreso a sus casas y Elsa volvió para contarles como habían resultado las cosas Luego de esta reunión y después de que se dieran a conocer las nuevas leyes la calma volvió al reino aunque las quejas al castillo aumentaron considerablemente.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y el gran momento estaba cada vez más cerca, la familia estaba siempre atenta por si el bebé se adelantaba y en el castillo se habían tomado las precauciones necesarias.

Era una tranquila noche de mediados de Mayo, todos dormían tranquilamente en el castillo cuando un evento dentro de la habitación de Kristoff y Anna altero toda la calma.

"Kristoff... Kristoff, amor" dijo Anna presurosa

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Kristoff despertando

"El bebé ya viene"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo incorporándose rápidamente

"Tengo contracciones, el bebé ya viene" dijo Anna

"Oh no" dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" y luego salió de la habitación gritando "¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AUXILIO!"

Elsa, quien se encontraba en la habitación más cercana, fue la primera en salir.

"¿Qué pasa Kristoff?" pregunto soñolienta y confundida

"¡Oh Elsa, que bueno que te veo! ¡El bebé ya viene, Anna tiene contracciones!"

"¡¿Qué?!... O-ok, ok, no te preocupes, ahora mando a traer al médico" y salió corriendo para alertar a los demás.

"Tranquila Anna, ya viene el médico" dijo Kristoff sentándose al lado de Anna y pasando un brazo por detrás de ella para calmarla

"Tengo miedo"

"Hey vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, eres muy fuerte y el que llevas ahí es nuestro hijo. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo"

"Gracias Kristoff" dijo dándole un beso, luego de esto Elsa entro a la habitación

"Descuida Anna, el médico ya viene"

"Gracias a Dios"

"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien" dijo tomando su mano

"Vamos a estar contigo" aseguro Kristoff tomando su otra mano

"Siempre" concordó Elsa

Un rato después llego el médico y reviso a la princesa.

"Bien alteza, le informo que aún le faltan de 8 a diez horas para que el bebé nazca"

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamo la princesa sintiéndose desfallecer

"No te preocupes hermana, estaremos contigo el tiempo que haga falta" aseguro Elsa

Las horas pasaban y las contracciones se iban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Para no dejar a su hermana sola, Elsa le había pedido a Aslaug (la niñera de Idun) que cuidara a su hija mientras todo pasaba.

Por fin llego el momento y el proceso final comenzó.

"Kristoff, no sé si sea buena idea que tu estés aquí" dijo Elsa

"No pienso dejar a Anna sola con esto"

"Creo que Elsa tiene razón Kristoff" dijo Anna recordando como fue el parto de su hermana y como ella casi se desmayaba por la impresión

"Pero Anna…" replico Kristoff

"Tranquilo amor… estaré bien…" dijo con cansancio

"Bien, lo haré por ti" y comenzó a alejarse aún tomando su mano y soltándola para salir de la habitación.

Una vez afuera, Kristoff se dirigió a la habitación de la reina pensando que tal vez podría distraerse con Elisabet, sin embargo y para su mala suerte la niña estaba profundamente dormida.

Dentro de la habitación, Anna pasaba tanto por las mejores como por las peores horas de su vida, hacia varios minutos que el doctor le había pedido que comenzara a pujar y ella hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

"¡Vamos Anna, tu puedes!" dijo Elsa dándole ánimos.

"Ya casi alteza, solo un poco más" dijo el médico.

A pesar de haber tenido ya una hija, a Elsa le daba un poco de curiosidad ver como nacía un bebé, nunca antes lo había visto y además deseaba avisarle a su hermana cuando ya todo hubiera pasado.

Con estos pensamientos en la mente, Elsa volteo a ver el nacimiento del bebé, pero se arrepintió al momento. Ver un nacimiento no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había pensado, era peor, mil veces peor, había tanta sangre como nunca había visto en su vida y ver como comenzaba a salir la cabecita del bebé no era ara nada agradable.

Tardo unos cuantos segundos en apartar la vista de ahí ya que era tal la impresión que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Haber fijado la vista ahí fue el peor error que había cometido, a pesar de haber apartado la vista la reina aun podía ver de reojo la horrible escena que a pocos centímetros de ella se desarrollaba.

La impresión que el nacimiento había causado en Elsa era tal que la rubia había comenzado a sentir nauseas y mareos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse pero decidió ser fuerte y aguantar todo lo posible para no dejar a su hermana sola.

Debido a que Anna tenía los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo y estaba totalmente concentrada en traer a su hijo al mundo no noto el malestar de la reina, sin embargo, una de las parteras si logro notar como la reina había palidecido más de lo normal y se mecía amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier momento.

"Majestad, es mejor que salga de esta habitación" dijo la partera

"No… no, no abandonaré a mi hermana" contesto Elsa con gran esfuerzo

"Majestad, por favor debe irse. Si usted se desmaya no podremos atenderla"

"Estaré bien, ustedes atiendan a mi hermana, no se preocupen por mi" contesto Elsa

Unos instantes después se oyó en la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido. Anna se dejo caer exhausta respirando agitadamente.

"¡Felicidades Anna, ya eres mamá!" dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana

"Gracias… ¿Y bien… que fue?" pregunto Anna emocionada

"¿Doctor qué fue?" pregunto Elsa

"Fue niño. ¡Felicidades alteza!" dijo el médico revisando al niño

"¡Un niño!" exclamo Anna feliz

"¡Felicidades Anna!" dijo abrazando a su hermana "Bueno, iré a avisarle a Kristoff" y salió de la habitación.

Fuera, Olaf y los empleados esperaban ansiosos las noticias.

"¿Y bien Majestad?" pregunto una sirvienta

"¡Es un niño!" anuncio la reina feliz después de dar un suspiro

Todos los presentes comenzaron a festejar.

"¿Y Kristoff?" pregunto Elsa al notar la ausencia del rubio

"Dijo que quería cuidar a Elisabet para distraerse un rato" contesto Aslaug

La reina entonces se dirigió a su habitación.

En el cuarto de la reina, Kristoff vivía las peores horas de su vida, la angustia de saber cómo iba todo estaba acabando con él. Toda la noche había estado caminando nervioso por el cuarto revisando cada pocos segundos la cama de Elisabet por si se despertaba, pero para su mala suerte la niña había dormido tranquilamente toda la noche, por lo que en más de una ocasión se vio tentado a despertarla para así tener algo que hacer y distraer su mente.

Cuando Elsa llego lo encontró sentado en una silla frotando sus manos nervioso.

"¿Kristoff?" dijo Elsa entrando

"¿Qué paso? ¿Ya termino? ¿Cómo salió todo?"

"Bien, todo salió bien" dijo Elsa calmándolo

"Entonces… ¿Qué fue?" pregunto ansioso

"Es un niño, ¡Felicidades Kristoff, eres papá!" exclamo Elsa

"Lo soy… ¡Ya soy papá!" dijo Kristoff sin poder creerlo y en medio de su euforia cargo a la reina como lo hacía con Anna.

"¡Oh Dios Kristoff! ¡Bájame!" exclamo Elsa a quien Kristoff había tomado desprevenida

"Lo siento" dijo bajándola

"No te preocupes"

"¿Y cómo es?" pregunto Kristoff emocionado

"No lo sé, aún no lo he visto"

"Bueno, iré a conocerlo, ¿no vienes?" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Ahora voy, despertare a Elisabet para que también vaya a conocerlo"

"Muy bien" y salió del cuarto para conocer a su hijo

Una vez que estuvo sola, Elsa corrió al baño para vomitar. Aun cuando delante de todos se mostro muy serena y tranquila por dentro aun seguía muy turbada por la imagen del nacimiento de su sobrino.

Como el proceso de parto había comenzado durante la noche ni Anna ni ella habían comido nada y por lo tanto no había nada en su estomago que pudiera devolver. Elsa sintió claramente como un ardor subía por su garganta y salía de ella, cuando el malestar terminó enjuago su boca, abrió el ventanal de su cuarto y se recostó en su cama. La fría brisa marina de la mañana le ayudaba mucho para calmar su malestar.

Luego de un par de minutos logro sentirse mejor y se levanto para despertar a su hija.

"Elisabet, despierta mi amor" susurro la reina sacudiendo levemente a la niña.

"Hola mami" dijo la niña un tanto adormilada abriendo sus ojos

"Buenos días hija. Oye ¿sabes algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu primito acaba de nacer"

"¿El bebé de tía Anna?"

"Si mi amor, ¿quieres conocerlo?"

"¡SI!" exclamo la pequeña estirando sus brazos para que ella la cargara.

"Pues vamos entonces" y cargando a su hija se dirigieron al cuarto de Anna

Al entrar vieron a Anna recostada en su cama con un bulto envuelto en una manta de color verde pistache y a su lado Kristoff y Olaf contemplando los tres al bulto que Anna tenía.

"¡Elsa, Elisabet vengan, vengan a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia!" dijo Anna notando la presencia de ambas.

Al acercarse pudieron ver por primera vez al pequeño bebé, quien ya calmado veía todo a su alrededor. El pequeño tenía la piel clara, el cabello del mismo color que el de Anna y los ojos de un inusual color gris.

"Hija, saluda a tu primito" dijo Elsa dejando a la niña en la cama a un lado de Anna

"Hola bebé" dijo la niña con una sonrisa

"Por cierto ¿Cuál va a ser el nombre de este pequeñín?" pregunto Olaf

"Pues decidimos que su nombre será Olin Agdar" anuncio Anna

"¿Olin Agdar?" pregunto Olaf

"Si, Agdar en memoria de nuestro padre" dijo Anna mirando a Elsa

"Y Olin es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado" contesto Kristoff

"Creo que es perfecto para él" dijo Elsa

"Olin, mi pequeño bebé" dijo Anna mirando a su hijo llena de amor

"Bienvenido al mundo hijo" dijo Kristoff besando la frente de su bebé

Luego de una hora fue anunciado el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe y el pueblo se regocijo con la noticia.

A los pocos días fue llamado el pintor real para que modificara el árbol genealógico de la familia pues ya había cambiado y se debían hacer las modificaciones necesarias. Una vez que termino pudieron ver los cambios que en los últimos años se habían dado. Las ramas familiares ya se habían expandido con la llegada de Elisabet y la integración de Kristoff a la familia, ahora Olin también se integraba en la familia siendo él la más nueva y pequeña rama del árbol.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar, el siguiente capítulo como lo prometí será la introducción al capítulo 20 donde aparecerá Hans, nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.**


	19. Aventura marítima

**Hola de nuevo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar por tanto tiempo pero estaba en periodo de evaluación y acabo de entrar a otro, además de que no se me ocurría bien como organizar algunas ideas, pero por fin ya está listo este capítulo que es la introducción para la primera aparición de Hans en el fic. Pero antes contestare a unos cuantos reviews que me llegaron:**

 _ **JOAN CARRINGTON:**_ **Aún no he leído muy bien tu fic, pero ya revise la aparición de mis personajes y me gusto mucho, voy a tratar de leerlo desde el principio para entenderle mejor. Me pareció buena idea poner al hijo de Anna como niño en vez de como niña, la idea me surgió de unos videos de you tube en donde el primogénito de Anna y Kristoff era un niño aunque yo le cambie algunas cosas en su aspecto, como el color de cabello, eso se me ocurrió un día que editaba imágenes tratando de imaginarme como se verían sus hijos con el color de cabello invertido, me gusto tanto que decidí dejarlo así y pues así nació Olin jeje.**

 _ **LADY RAIN OF THE CRYSTAL ROSES:**_ **A mí también me pareció un tanto exagerado poner tanto caos solo por unas habladurías, pero se me ocurrió que Elsa necesitaba tener su primer reto como gobernante además de que me puse a pensar en algunas situaciones que han pasado en mi país y que se iniciaron únicamente por habladurías o palabrerío y me pareció que tal vez en aquellas épocas también pudo haber pasado algo similar en algún momento, por eso quise agregarlo. Con respecto al hijo de Anna no, no es hijo del lechero jejeje, la idea la saque de un video en donde se explica que hay bebés que nacen con un color de ojos más claro del que tendrán en un futuro ya que la melanina de los ojos no se ha impregnado por completo, uno de estos colores con los que nacen es el gris precisamente.**

 _ **frozen2015:**_ **Lamento martirizarte de esta forma, en serio me gustaría volver a actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero las clases y el que a veces no sé como acomodar las ideas que me llegan es lo que me impide actualizar tan seguido. Sobre el color de ojos del hijo de Anna eso se debe a que la melanina de sus ojos no se ha impregnado por completo y es por eso que tiene los ojos de ese color, según vi en internet hay niños que nacen con ojos de color gris o azul pero que con el tiempo estos se tornan negros, cafés o de otro color dependiendo de lo que su genética les diga, ya verán cual es el color de ojos definitivo que Olin tendrá en el fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE UNA DESCRIPCIÓN UN TANTO EXPLÍCITA SOBRE LOS ÓRGANOS SEXUALES DE LOS NIÑOS, LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

 **Y ahora sí, sin más preámbulos pasemos al fic:**

Capítulo 19 "Aventura marítima"

El nacimiento del nuevo príncipe de Arendelle fue motivo de celebración tanto en el reino como en el castillo, pero quien parecía estar más contenta con la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia real era la pequeña Elisabet, inclusive más que la misma princesa Anna. Desde el primer momento que vio a su nuevo primito, la pequeña se lleno de una emoción tan intensa que nunca en su corta vida había experimentado. Aunque ya había visto recién nacidos antes, para ella era como si fuese la primera vez puesto que los nacimientos anteriores habían sido antes de que ella tuviera la capacidad de recordar. En todo el día la princesita no había querido dejar ni un solo instante a su nuevo primo y solo por insistencia de su madre era que Anna podían tener un poco de paz con su hijo.

Durante el día todo había sido felicidad y locura pero una vez llegada la noche comenzó a reinar un ambiente un tanto incomodo. Como era un recién nacido, el pequeño Olin lloraba casi cada dos horas despertando no solo a sus padres sino también a todo aquel que estuviera algunos metros cerca de la habitación de Anna y Kristoff.

Debido tanto a la cercanía que había entre ambas habitaciones como a su naturaleza materna Elsa fue una de aquellas personas a las que el bebé despertaba.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando el llanto del pequeño príncipe regreso a la reina al mundo real. Como esa era la tercera vez que el bebé la despertaba, Elsa sabía que no podría volver a dormirse hasta que el llanto del pequeño cesara y se resigno a esperar despierta a que el momento llegara. Cuando se incorporo para acomodarse un poco notó que ella no era la única a la que el pequeño niño despertó. Con la poca luz que había, Elsa pudo distinguir la figura de su hija sentada en la cama de enfrente.

Imaginando como debía sentirse, Elsa se levanto para ir a calmar a su hija. Al acercarse pudo ver que la niña estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas, ambas manos en sus oídos y con una cara que denotaba cansancio, cierto fastidio y resignación.

"¿Qué paso hija? ¿No puedes dormir?" pregunto Elsa sentándose en la cama. Como contestación Elisabet negó con la cabeza.

"Ohh, ven conmigo, vamos a dormirnos" dijo Elsa y la niña se acerco para irse con su mamá.

Elsa se llevo a Elisabet a su cama y una vez que ambas estuvieron acostadas procedió a acariciarle el cabello con ternura para tratar de adormilarla mientras que Idun estaba muy quieta por el cansancio que tenía, sin embargo, el continuo llanto del bebé no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Por mucho tiempo Elisabet había sido el único bebé del castillo pues ningún otro sirviente o guardia había tenido hijos por aquellos días, debido a esto Elisabet no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con ruido y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cuando algún bebé lloraba pues el llanto de estos era lo suficientemente sonoro como para ser ignorado de forma tan fácil.

"Mami ¿por qué llora tanto el bebé?" pregunto Elisabet confundida

"Porque tiene hambre hija"

"¿Y por qué no solo lo dice? ¿Por qué tiene que tiene que llorar tan fuerte?"

"Ah pues porque aun no sabe hablar mi amor y esa es la única forma que tiene para comunicarse"

"¿No sabe?" preguntó Elisabet sorprendida y Elsa negó con la cabeza "Entonces yo le voy a enseñar para que avise y ya no llore"

"No mi amor, Olin es muy pequeño para aprender todavía"

"Pero yo ya sé"

"Lo sé hija, pero él aun es muy pequeño para hacerlo. Cuando tú eras pequeña también llorabas cuando tenias hambre, pero con el tiempo aprendiste a hablar, igual él a su debido tiempo aprenderá"

"¿Y tardara mucho en aprender a hablar?"

"Un poco, pero no te preocupes que el tiempo se pasa rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta Olin y tu estarán platicando como los buenos primitos que sé que serán" dijo Elsa y Elisabet ya no dijo más.

En ese momento Olin dejo de llorar y Elsa y Elisabet no tardaron en caer profundamente dormidas. Elisabet durmió perfectamente el resto de la noche a diferencia de Elsa quien siguió despertándose con el llanto del bebé, cada vez que se despertaba, Elsa le tapaba los oídos a Elisabet para que no la despertara.

La mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual sintiéndose aun muy cansada y con ganas de seguir durmiendo, sin embargo aun tenía bastante trabajo que hacer debido a que en las últimas semanas Anna había estado tan nerviosa por el parto que constantemente daba falsas alarmas provocando que todo el mundo interrumpiera y aplazara su trabajo a tal grado que inclusive Elsa, quien era muy organizada, llego a perder una que otra carta o documento entre los papeles de trabajo acumulado que había en su escritorio, por lo que, sin más remedio, Elsa se levanto para continuar con su trabajo.

Elisabet por su parte siguió durmiendo profundamente y Elsa, imaginando que dormiría hasta entrada la tarde, decidió dejarla dormir ya que aun era muy pequeña como para desvelarse tanto además de que eso le daría tiempo para continuar con su trabajo tranquilamente.

Una vez vestida la reina se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana para ver cómo le iba en sus primeros días como madre.

Toc toc toc

"¿Quién es?" pregunto una voz notablemente cansada desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Soy yo Anna, Elsa ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Elsa en voz baja pero audible

"Pasa" contesto Anna

Al entrar vio a Anna un tanto adormilada sentada en una silla junto a la cuna del bebé con la cabeza apoyada en la parte posterior de los dedos de su mano derecha. Cuando Elsa cerró la puerta Anna abrió los ojos para mirarla y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Anna con cansancio

"Hola, por lo que veo también estas bastante agotada"

"¿Olin también te despertó?"

"Si, su llanto se oye hasta mi habitación"

"¿Y Elisabet?" pregunto Anna al notar la ausencia de la niña "Creí que vendría contigo para ver de nuevo a su primito"

"Está dormida, Olin también la despertó anoche"

"Ohm, lamento mucho que mi hijo las despertara"

"No te preocupes, creo que eso compensa las noches en que Elisabet te despertó a ti cuando era una bebé"

"Aun así perdón por eso"

"Está bien, enserio, oye y ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco adolorida todavía, pero muy feliz porque por fin tengo a mi adorado hijo conmigo" respondió Anna mirando con amor a su bebé quien dormía profundamente

"Lo sé, es muy doloroso el parto pero todo se compensa cuando tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos y lo conoces por primera vez. Ese sentimiento es maravilloso" dijo Elsa mirando también al niño "¿Sabes? Temía mucho que la historia se repitiera nuevamente contigo, no sabía si podría soportar ver que llegaras a sufrir como lo hice yo cuando me entere que mi bebita había nacido muerta"

"También yo tenía mucho miedo de que eso pasara, después de casi perderlas a ti y a Idun lo que menos quería era perder también a mi bebé"

"Pero lo bueno es que eso no paso y ambas podemos vivir la dicha de tener a nuestros hijos con nosotras"

"Lo sé, eso es maravilloso, creo que somos los padres más afortunados del mundo"

"Oye y por cierto ¿dónde está Kristoff?"

"Oh, fue a pedir el desayuno, volverá en un momento"

"Imagino que estará muy cansado"

"Bastante, cuando Olin comenzaba a llorar le costaba un poco levantarse"

"Lo imagino, él era el único de nosotros que no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas"

"Si" contesto Anna y ambas hermanas rieron

"Bueno, debo ir a hacer mi trabajo, te veré después" dijo Elsa y en ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente

"¡Buenos días!" grito alegremente Olaf entrando y provocando, sin querer, que Olin comenzara a llorar.

Anna se apresuro a calmar a su hijo y una vez que estuvo de nuevo dormido hablaron con Olaf.

"Olaf no vuelvas a entrar así" le dijo Anna susurrando

"Lo siento, no era mi intención despertar al bebé" contesto Olaf también en un susurro

"No te preocupes, pero la próxima trata de tocar y hablar bajo ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo, ¿oigan? ¿Y dónde está Elisabet? ¿Creí que estaría aquí viendo al bebé?" pregunto Olaf paseado la mirada por todo el cuarto mientras se acercaba a la cuna para ver al niño

"Esta aún dormida Olaf, Olin la mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche y eso no es bueno para su edad así que te pido que de favor no vayas a molestarla, deja que descanse un poco"

"Muy bien"

"Bueno ahora si voy a continuar mi trabajo, entre más pronto lo empiece más pronto lo terminaré"

"Elsa ¿puedo jugar con Elisabet en el jardín con sus poderes?" pregunto Olaf

Elsa en un principio titubeo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por Olaf ya que siendo un muñeco de nieve no había posibilidad de que Idun lo lastimara, sin embargo, no podía asegurar lo mismo de otras personas, pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo encontró una manera en la que podía prevenir accidente alguno.

"Muy bien Olaf, pero voy a poner una barrera de hielo para que no ocurra nada malo, no quiero que salgan de ahí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien" dijo Olaf haciendo un saludo militar

"Ah, y antes de que hagan nada asegúrate de que Elisabet se vista y desayuno ¿Ok?"

"No te preocupes Elsa, lo tendré todo bajo control"

"Muy bien" contesto Elsa dándole una sonrisa para finalmente dirigirse a su oficina.

Luego de un rato de contemplar al niño Olaf se dirigió al cuarto de Elsa y Elisabet para esperar a que la niña despertara y así poder jugar con ella. Entro sigilosamente al cuarto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la niña tal y como se lo había prometido a Elsa y al entrar noto que ella aun dormía plácidamente en la cama, por lo que decidió esperar contemplando por el ventanal del cuarto el paisaje, el cual poco a poco iba cambiando de invierno a primavera para dar paso a una nueva época de prosperidad y una belleza increíble.

Al cabo de una hora Elisabet se despertó un tanto confundida por no ver a su mamá con ella, cuando se incorporo pudo ver que Olaf se encontraba en la habitación observando el paisaje de fuera.

"Hola Olaf" saludo la ni niña un tanto adormilada

"Hola Elisabet, buenos días" saludo Olaf tan entusiasta como siempre

"¿Y mi mamá?"

"Está en su oficina trabajando, pero ¿adivina qué? Nos dio permiso para poder jugar en el jardín con tus poderes" dijo Olaf acercándose a la cama y mirándola desde abajo

"¿En serio?" pregunto la niña ilusionada

"Si, ¿no es maravilloso?"

"¡Siii!" grito Elisabet con los puños levantados mientras saltaba en la cama de emoción. Si había algo que le encantaba a Elisabet era cuando podía usar sus poderes para jugar ya que le gustaba descubrir todo lo que podía hacer tratando de imitar a su mamá aunque obviamente le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar las habilidades que ella poseía.

"Entonces cámbiate y bajemos a desayunar para poder jugar"

"Sí" y sin dúdalo un segundo Elisabet se cambio ayudada por Olaf para luego bajar a desayunar y finalmente dirigirse al jardín donde Elsa había creado un gran muro con forma de iglú pero sin la punta de la cúpula para permitir que el aire y el sol entraran. Olaf y Elisabet pasaron toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose como muy pocas veces podían.

Anna y Kristoff se acostumbraban cada vez más a su nueva vida como padres perdiendo cada vez más miedo con el pasar de los días, pues aunque ya habían experimentado muchas cosas sobre cómo cuidar niños con Elisabet aun quedaban algunas cosas que los preocupaban bastante, como el hecho de que había veces en que Olin parecía no respirar, cosa que preocupaba hasta casi la muerte a ambos padres, sin embargo, poco a poco se acostumbraban a sus un tanto prolongadas pausas entre un respiro y otro. Mientras Anna y Kristoff superaban sus miedos como padres primerizos, las preocupaciones de Elsa iban en aumento.

Tiempo antes de la boda de Anna y Kristoff, Elisabet había comenzado a llamar papá a Kristoff y aunque esto los había tomado por sorpresa a todos nadie le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto e incluso lo habían considerado algo tierno. No fue sino hasta el nacimiento de Olin que Elsa comenzó a darse cuenta de las consecuencias negativas que este acto podía ocasionar por lo que decidió hablar con Kristoff sobre el asunto.

Elsa decidió tocar el tema una bella tarde en la que paseaban por el jardín.

Elisabet corría de un lado a otro disfrutando del paisaje mientras jugaba con Olaf. Elsa iba detrás de ellos viéndolos jugar junto con Kristoff, quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño Olin para llevarlo a conocer a Sven. Aún cuando no se encontraban del todo solos, ninguno de sus acompañantes tenía la edad o madurez necesaria para entender de lo que iban a hablar, por lo que decidió hacerlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad pues sabía que Anna no los interrumpiría ya que se había tomado ese momento en que Kristoff decidió presentarle su hijo a Sven para descansar un poco.

"Kristoff, quiero hablar contigo" dijo por fin Elsa

"¿De qué?" pregunto este sonriente

"Es sobre Elisabet"

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto preocupado

"Nada grave, por supuesto."

"Entonces ¿Qué es?"

"Es… pues… bien… "Tartamudeo Elsa mientras retorcía sus manos sin saber cómo comenzar "Mira, es referente a tu relación con Elisabet"

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso hice algo que no debiera?" pregunto Kristoff extrañado

"No, no, al contrario, quiero agradecerte por ser tan bueno con ella. Tú has sido como un padre para ella"

"Gracias"

"Pero eso también es lo que me preocupa"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues como te dije antes, tú has sido como un padre para ella, a tal grado que incluso te ha comenzado a llamar así, y eso precisamente es lo que no preocupa"

"Pero creí que no había ningún problema porque así fuera"

"En un principio no, no lo había, incluso me gustaba que Elisabet te dijera papá pero, desde que nació Olin me di cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no vi, de todos los problemas que esto nos ocasionaría"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Como el hecho de que la gente considere que Elisabet está diciendo la verdad, que la razón por la que ella te diga papá es porque realmente eres su papá"

"Pero eso sería ridículo, todo el mundo sabe que Idun eso solo hija tuya y que no es producto de la relación con un hombre"

"No todos creen eso, las chicas me han dicho que hay quienes creen que lo de mis poderes es solo una fachada para cubrir una relación indebida que salió mal"

"No lo puedo creer"

"Y desde que nació Olin me he puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si esa clase de gente se enterara que Elisabet te llama papá, probablemente pensarían que tú y yo tuvimos alguna relación que termino en Elisabet"

"Pero eso sería imposible, todo el mundo sabe que Anna y yo nos hicimos novios poco tiempo después del deshielo y sabe como están las cosas ahora"

"Y eso precisamente es lo que haría peor el asunto, la gente sabía que Anna y tu estaban juntos y suponiendo que tu y yo hubiésemos tenido alguna relación, todo este malentendido se convertiría en el escándalo de todas las cortes. La gente supondría que tú le fuiste infiel a Anna conmigo en secreto, que salíamos a escondidas y estuvimos juntos en algún momento y Anna se entero cuando yo ya estaba embarazada de Elisabet. Pensarían que toda la historia de mis poderes la inventamos con el propósito de cubrir aquella falta tan grave, mientras que ustedes decidieron continuar su relación para que nadie sospechara nada, pero que Elisabet sabía que tú eras su papá y que por eso te llama así. Si esos rumores llegan a hacerse públicos, aunque sabemos cómo son las cosas, Elisabet y Olin podrían llegar a enterarse y pensar que son hermanos, mientras que Arendelle caería en la desgracia debido a esos rumores, los reinos cortarían lazos con nosotros y tanto tu y yo como Anna, Olin y Elisabet seriamos degradados e incluso atacados por todo esto"

"No lo había visto de ese modo" dijo Kristoff entre pensativo y preocupado

"Yo tampoco, no lo había previsto hasta hace poco que me puse a reflexionar sobre toda la situación"

"Y ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?"

"Pues he pensado que llego el momento de decirle la verdad a ella, pero necesito tu ayuda para eso"

"Ya lo intentamos antes ¿recuerdas?, pero no funcionó, ella siguió pensando que yo era su papá"

"Aquella vez Elisabet tenía solo un año, era obvio que no lo entendería, pero ahora ya tiene 2. Sé que no es mucho aún pero estoy segura de que en esta ocasión lo entenderá a la perfección"

"Está bien, hablaremos con ella" dijo Kristoff

"Papi ¿jugamos?" preguntó la niña ajena a toda la conversación de ambos

"Muy bien Idun, pero primero vamos a presentarle tu primo a Sven y luego jugamos ¿sí?"

"¡Sí papi!" dijo Idun muy feliz y continuo correteando con Olaf

"¿Sabes? Creo que voy a extrañar un poco que me llame así" dijo Kristoff viéndola jugar

"Lo sé, pero no olvides que ahora ya tienes a alguien que te llamará así para toda la vida"

Y luego de un rato de diversión, Elsa y Kristoff le explicaron con calma y paciencia a Elisabet la verdadera relación que había entre ella y Kristoff. Al principio a la niña le costó entender las cosas pero después de un rato pudo comprender que Kristoff era su tío y no su papá.

Un par de días después, Anna se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para cambiar a su hijo cuando en eso tocaron la puerta.

"¡Tía Anna!" dijo del otro lado una alegre vocecita.

"Adelante Idun" dijo Anna abriendo la puerta para que la niña pasara

"¿Y Olin?" pregunto la niña buscando por todo el cuarto al pequeño

"Voy a cambiarle el pañal a tu primo, ¿quieres ayudarme?"

"¡SÍ!" grito la niña y ambas se encaminaron al cambiador.

Anna dejo a Olin en el cambiador y luego subió a Elisabet sentándola justo al lado del bebé, quien solo se limito a observarla con curiosidad.

"Bien, ahora vamos a quitarle el pañal y a ponerle uno nuevo" dijo Anna mientras quitaba el alfiler que mantenía el pañal fijo "Oh no, olvide sacar el pañal, ¿lo cuidas un momento en lo que lo saco Idun?" pregunto Anna y la niña asintió, luego desapareció bajo el cambiador para buscar el pañal y todo lo necesario pero dejando una mano arriba para cuidar que el bebé no se cayera.

En cuanto Anna perdió de vista a ambos niños, Elisabet se dedico a observar a su primo detenidamente, a pesar de que ya lo había visto en cientos de ocasiones, le encantaba observarlo siempre que podía. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había algo diferente; debido a que Anna le había quitado el pañal esa era la primera vez que Elisabet veía esa parte de su primo y le resultaba sumamente confusa, dos pequeños bultos de carne sobresalían de entre las piernitas del niño creando una forma extraña que nunca había visto.

Llena de curiosidad, Elisabet se acerco cada vez más completamente extrañada por la 'cosa' que su primo tenía. Sin poder contenerse y a pesar de lo que le habían dicho acerca de tocar al bebé sin antes asegurarse de que sus manos estuvieran limpias, la niña comenzó a acerca la mano para tocar aquella parte extraña y saber un poco más que era. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, la voz de Anna la saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Aquí está todo lo necesario" dijo Anna haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara "Bien, ahora sí, hay que cambiar a tu primo"

"Oye tía"

"Si cariño" contesto Anna sin sospechar lo que su sobrina le iba a preguntar

"¿Olin está enfermo?"

"Espero que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Entonces ¿Qué es eso que mi primo tiene ahí?" dijo la niña

"¿Ahí? ¿Dónde?" pregunto Anna un tanto nerviosa

"Ahí" dijo la niña señalando a los genitales de su primo y sorprendiendo profundamente a Anna

"Ah… pues… es…" tartamudeo Anna sin saber que responderle a la niña, quien solo miraba atentamente en espera de una respuesta

"Es… es algo con lo que nacen todos los niños" respondió Anna deseosa de terminar con aquella conversación incomoda

"¿Todos?" pregunto Elisabet sorprendida

"Sí… ahora… debo cambiarle el pañal a tu primo ¿sí?" dijo Anna nerviosa de que la niña preguntara algo más.

Una vez que terminaron Elisabet salió del cuarto para dejar dormir a Olin, dejando a su tía muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar. Ciertamente Anna no se esperaba aquello, había olvidado por completo que Elisabet era una niña y su hijo un niño, y que había ciertos aspectos que debían cuidar que no supieran el uno del otro. Esperaba que aquel corto momento que tuvo Elisabet con uno de aquellos 'aspectos delicados'.

Por su parte, Elisabet caminaba por los pasillos pensando aún en lo que había visto en su primo. Sin querer Anna le había dado una idea errónea a Idun, pues mientras que ella se refería a que solo los niños varones nacían con eso, la niña había entendido que TODOS LOS NIÑOS en general nacían con eso.

Anteriormente Elisabet había comenzado a aprender a ir al baño y, si bien se había visto en múltiples ocasiones, nunca había puesto la suficiente atención a ese detalle aunque podía jurar que nunca había visto algo así en ella.

Llena de curiosidad, se dirigió a su habitación para preguntarle a su madre sobre lo que había visto. Cuando llego a su cuarto no la encontró por ningún lado, por lo que, pensativa, se quedo a pensar donde estaría su madre. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que había un espejo frente a ella y decidida a acabar por fin con el misterio y se levanto la falda para luego bajarse las pantaletas y por fin ver lo que había allí.

Cuando se vio en el espejo se quedo profundamente impactada por lo que veía: en esa parte de su cuerpo no había nada similar a lo que había visto con Olin, todo lo contrario, ALLÍ NO HABÍA NADA, esa parte estaba completamente vacía y lisa, sin ningún rastro de aquellos bultos que su primo si tenía. Ella, además de tener aquella parte completamente vacía notó que un poco más abajo estaba dividido en dos y eso le dio aún más curiosidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ver lo que había allí la voz de su madre la detuvo.

"Elisabet, mi amor" dijo la reina entrando "Estaba pensando que tal vez…" pero no termino su frase ya que en ese momento se percato de lo que la niña estaba haciendo.

"Elisabet ¿qué haces?" pregunto Elsa entre sorprendida y alarmada

"¡Mami no está!" fue lo primero que dijo la niña sorprendiendo aún más a su madre

"¿No está qué?" pregunto Elsa un tanto preocupada

"Lo que va aquí" dijo señalándose esa parte

"A… ahí no va nada ¿de qué hablas?"

"Sí mami, aquí van unas cosas raras pero yo no lo tengo"

"Elisabet no digas tonterías por favor, ahí no falta nada ¿de dónde sacas eso?" dijo Elsa mientras le volvía a subir la ropa interior

"Mi tía me dijo que todos tenemos eso ahí"

"¿Tu tía te dijo eso?" pregunto Elsa sorprendida de que Anna le hubiera dicho eso a su hija

"Si, hace rato estábamos cambiando a Olin y vi que allí tenía esas cosas, pensé que mi primo estaba enfermo pero me dijo que no y que todos los niños nacen con eso, pero yo no lo tengo. Mami ¿y si se me cayó en algún lado?" pregunto Elisabet preocupada de que su mamá la fuera a regañar por eso

Al oír esto, Elsa se dio cuenta de que su hija había malinterpretado lo que su hermana le había dicho, y a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo, sabía que debía aclararle aquel malentendido para que dejara de preocuparse.

"Hija… cuando tu tía te dijo eso ella se refería a que solo los niños varones nacen con eso, las niñas como tu tía, tú y yo no tenemos eso"

"Ah ¿no?"

"No mi amor, solo los niños como tu primo, tu tío, los padres de tus amigos e incluso tu amigo Vidar si lo tienen"

"Ohhh"

"Y Elisabet, por favor no vuelvas a quitarte la ropa como ahorita, eso solo se hace cuando vas al baño, cuando te vas a bañar o cuando te cambias de ropa, pero no así ¿entiendes?"

"Si mami"

"Bueno, ahora ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a jugar a la playa un rato?"

"¡Sí!"

Después de pasar un rato con su hija en la playa, Elsa se encontraba hablando con Anna sobre lo pasado con Elisabet

"En verdad lo siento Elsa, olvide por completo que Elisabet era una niña y que debía tener cuidado con eso, me concentre más en lo lindo que era que Elisabet conviviera con su primo que me olvide por completo de tener precaución"

"No te preocupes por eso, pero en verdad me preocupa que mi hija comience a tener actitudes indecorosas como hace rato, en serio me preocupo lo que estaba haciendo hace rato"

"En serio lo lamento, pero la verdad no creo que vaya a desarrollar algo así, es aún muy pequeña para eso, lo más seguro es que lo olvide en un rato"

"Ojala"

Pero ambas estaban completamente equivocadas, sin que ninguna otra persona lo supiera, Elisabet había comenzado a entrar en su etapa de autoexploración y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se escondía en algún lugar para mirar que era lo que había en esa parte de ella. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba o la sorprendía escondida se excusaba diciendo que estaba jugando, afortunadamente para ella nadie nunca la había sorprendido precisamente en el acto, siempre que la encontraban en alguno de sus escondites Elisabet lograba escuchar algún ruido que hacían para poder detener justo a tiempo lo que hacía y poder aparentar.

Diez días después del nacimiento de Olin, el grupo se dirigía a la casa de Shelby para presentarles al nuevo integrante de la familia real.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludo Shelby cuando abrió la puerta

"Hola Shelby" saludaron todos antes de entrar

"¡Hola!" saludo Vidar mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba jugando con Lene y las hermanas menores de ésta, las gemelas Mildri y Dagny

"Hola Vidar, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien"

"Hola chicos, que bien que vienen a visitarnos" saludo Yulene

"Si ya hacía bastante que no veníamos" dijo Anna sentándose

"Niñas, saluden a las visitas" dijo Yulene a sus hijas

"Hola" saludaron Lene y sus hermanas mientras agitaban sus manos

"¡Vidar! ¡Lene!" grito Elisabet al verlos

"¡Elisabet!" dijeron ambos niños al unísono acercándose a la princesita

"Mami ¿podemos ir a jugar a mi cuarto?" pregunto Vidar a su mamá

"Claro hijo, pero no se vayan a pelear ¿eh?" le respondió Shelby

"No mami, ¡vamos!" dijo el niño a sus amigas

Vidar, Elisabet y Lene iban rumbo al cuarto del niño cuando una voz los detuvo

"Lene, lleva a tus hermanas también" le dijo Yulene a su hija mayor

"Ay, pero mami" rezongó la niña

"Pero nada Lene, incluye también a tus hermanitas"

"Pero ¿y si hacen algo?"

"Vienes y me dices para regañarlas, pero por ahora incluye también a tus hermanas"

"Está bien" contesto la niña con desgano "Vengan Mildri, Dagny" dijo y ambas niñas siguieron a los tres niños mayores

"¿Por qué no te gusta jugar con tus hermanas?" pregunto Elisabet desconcertada una vez que estuvieron un poco lejos del grupo

"Lo que pasa es que como aún son muy pequeñas no saben cuidar muy bien las cosas y cuando Lene les presta algo en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo rompen o lo maltratan, entonces Lene ya está un poco harta de esto, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer mucho para evitar esto, en más de una ocasión les he dicho como tratar las cosas pero pues aun son muy pequeñas para entenderlo del todo" dijo Yulene a Elsa, quien le había hecho la misma pregunta

"Solo espero que no pase lo mismo con Elisabet y Olin" respondió Elsa

"Va a ser lo mismo contigo y tu primo" le dijo Lene a Elisabet, que había dicho lo mismo que su madre "Los bebés así son, rompen todo lo que tienen, hasta tus juguetes, y las mamás no las regañan como a nosotros por no obedecer y así va a ser de ahora en adelante"

"Yo no creo que Olin sea así conmigo, estoy segura que él y yo vamos a ser los mejores amigos, como nosotros" respondió Elisabet

"Oigan ¿y a qué vamos a jugar?" pregunto Vidar

"¿Y si jugamos al papá y a la mamá?" sugirió Lene

"Sí vamos" contestaron Elisabet y Vidar

En la sala de la casa, los adultos se dedicaban a contemplar al bebé de Anna y Kristoff mientras estos les platicaban como había sido el nacimiento de Olin

"… a pesar de lo difícil que fue tener a mi hijo siento que ha valido la pena, ahora que está a mi lado siento que todo se compensa"

"Así pasa siempre" le dijo Bera

"Ese niño es como una bendición, esta hermoso, pero lo que más me encantan son sus ojitos, de un hermoso color gris"

"Lo sé, aunque no entiendo de donde los sacó porque hasta donde nosotros sabemos nadie de nuestras familias los tiene, en un principio pensé que había sido algún problema en el embarazo pero el doctor me dijo que era algo normal, que con el tiempo se definiría el color real que tendrían los ojos de mi hijo"

"Es verdad, yo también he oído uno que otro caso igual a ese" dijo Sigrid

"Sea como sea que pase, lo único que espero es que todo salga bien con mi hijo, y que crezca feliz y sano, que se convierta en un hombre de bien como su padre" dijo dándole un beso a Kristoff

"Y en una persona tan buena e inteligente como su madre" contesto Kristoff haciendo lo mismo que Anna

"Ya verás que si Anna, ustedes son unas buenas personas y estoy segura que serán también unos maravillosos padres, este niño es muy afortunado de tenerlos a su lado" dijo Elsa con cariño

"Y con el amor que se tienen como familia, sé que ese niño va a ser muy feliz" dijo Bera con una sonrisa

Luego de esto las mujeres siguieron conversando alegremente.

Mientras tanto, los niños seguían jugando en la habitación de Vidar alegremente a la familia imitando las cosas que habían visto de sus familias, Vidar y Elisabet eran los padres de Mildri (la gemela de cabello castaño) y de un niño el cual era el muñeco de nieve de Elisabet mientras que Lene era la hermana de Elisabet y madre de Dagny (la gemela de cabello rubio y la mayor de las gemelas) y de otras dos niñas que eran dos muñecas de trapo que la niña traía.

"Ya llegue esposa" dijo Vidar fingiendo una voz grave y haciendo algunos ademanes exagerados

"Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue?" dijo Elisabet acercándose y haciendo también ademanes exagerados para luego darle un beso a distancia a Vidar

"Muy bien mi amor ¿y cómo se portaron nuestros hijos?" pregunto el niño acariciando la cabeza de Mildri, que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con su hermana con unos bloques de madera

"Muy bien, mi hermana y sus hijas vinieron de visita"

"Oh, qué bien. Hola cuñada ¿cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien cuñado, mi esposo no pudo venir porque está trabajando pero vinimos a verlos con mucho gusto"

"Oh, qué bien, espero que se queden a comer"

"Claro que si querido cuñado, con mucho gusto lo haremos"

"Ya casi está lista la comida, los sirvientes ya casi terminan" dijo Elisabet

"Eso no Elisabet, tú tienes que hace la comida" dijo Vidar con su voz normal

"Pero yo no sé hacer comida"

"No de verdad, de juego, tu juega a que haces la comida así como lo hacen las mamás" dijo Lene

"Sí, todas las mamás hacen la comida para comer"

"Mi mamá no hace la comida, eso lo hacen otras señoras" respondió Elisabet

"Pero aquí si lo hacen nuestras mamás y a eso estamos jugando"

"Bueno, está bien"

"Oigan ¿y si después jugamos a qué éramos de la realeza?" sugirió Vidar

"¡Sí!" respondieron ambas niñas y siguieron jugando.

Elisabet fue por su mamá para que les hiciera una mesa y comida de hielo para jugar. Luego de un rato siguieron los tres siguieron fingiendo ser una familia hasta que Lene, sin querer, provoco que se cambiara el ambiente tan inocente que reinaba en la habitación.

"Oh-oh, creo que mi hija necesita un cambio de pañal" dijo Lene tomando a una de sus muñecas y sentándose en la cama de Vidar para cambiarle el pañal, lo que provoco que Elisabet decidiera tocar el tema que recientemente había despertado su interés.

"Oigan ¿ustedes saben que los niños nacen con una cosa rara y las niñas no?" pregunto Elisabet a sus amigos

"No" respondió Lene

"¿Qué cosa rara?" pregunto Vidar dejando de lado también el juego

"Algo que va aquí" dijo señalándose los genitales

"Allí no va nada" dijo Lene

"Claro que sí, yo lo vi" aseguro Elisabet

"¿Dónde?"

"Con mi primo, cuando le estaban cambiando el pañal vi que tenía algo que le salía de aquí, como una bola y arriba de eso había otra cosa que se parecía a esto" dijo mostrando su pulgar "pero no había esto" dijo señalando su uña "era redondo y un poco pequeño"

"Ahh ya sé de que hablas" dijo Vidar "te refieres al pene" dijo Vidar señalándoselo

"¿Pene? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Lene

"Es lo que va aquí" dijo señalándose nuevamente y acto seguido se desabrocho el pantalón y se bajo la ropa para mostrarle a la niña de lo que hablaba. Al verlo, las 2 niñas se acercaron y se agacharon para verlo mejor, realmente se parecía mucho a lo que Elisabet había visto en su primo unos días antes aunque era notablemente más grande que el de su primo.

"Wow, ¿y para qué sirve esto?" pregunto Lene

"Por ahí es por donde hago pipí" respondió el niño

"¿Por ahí? ¿Y cómo?" pregunto Elisabet

"Lo tengo que agarrar y jalarlo para poder hacer pipí"

"¿Y cómo?" pregunto Lene

"Les enseño, vamos" y se volvió a vestir para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño.

"Lene ¿dónde están tus hermanas?" pregunto Yulene cuando los vio pasar por la sala sin las gemelas

"Están jugando ahí mami" respondió la niña

"Te dije que quería que incluyeras a tus hermanas en sus juegos"

"Pero mami, ya jugamos con ellas" protesto Lene

"No importa, cuando juegues con tus amigos también lo vas a hacer con tus hermanitas"

"Pero mami"

"Pero nada Lene vas a jugar con tus hermanas y…" pero no termino de hablar porque en ese momento Bera la interrumpió

"Yulene, yo creo que la niña ya pasa suficiente tiempo con sus hermanas, no estaría mal que pasara un poco de tiempo con sus amigos, ya después lo hará con sus hermanas, además parece que las pequeñas se divierten estando solas ¿por qué no dejas que ella se divierta con los otros niños? Así ella descansa un poco de los desastres de sus hermanas y se divierte un poco" le dijo Bera y Yulene aceptó

"Está bien, puedes irte a jugar con tus amigos, ahora voy por tus hermanas para que se queden aquí"

"¡SÍ!" celebro Lene y los tres volvieron a retomar su camino

"Vidar, no se vayan a alejar mucho ¿eh?" advirtió Shelby a su hijo

"No mami" respondió el niño desde fuera

Los niños se dirigieron al baño para aclarar sus dudas respecto a sus diferencias corporales. Entrecerraron la puerta para que hubiera un poco de luz y acercaron e banquito que Vidar usaba para poder alcanzar el inodoro con más facilidad. Vidar les mostro como los hombres orinaban mientras que las niñas se quedaban fascinadas con lo que veían, una vez que terminó se dirigió a las niñas para saber porque tanta curiosidad por como orinaba él.

"Oigan, ¿ustedes no sabían cómo se hace pipí?" pregunto Vidar confundido

"Yo no lo hago así" respondió Elisabet

"Yo tampoco" dijo Lene

"Entonces ¿cómo lo hacen ustedes?"

"Así, mira" dijo Lene y procedió a demostrar como las niñas orinaban.

"Es igual a como yo hago popo" respondió Vidar una vez que Lene terminó

"¿Y tú Elisabet como lo haces?" pregunto Lene

"Igual que tú" respondió Elisabet deseosa de no meterse en problemas con su mamá

"Pero enséñanos" insistió la niña

"Mi mami me dijo que no debía hacerlo, que eso solo se hacía cuando me tenía que bañar, ir al baño o cambiarme"

"No es justo Elisabet, nosotros te mostramos ahora te toca a ti" protesto Vidar

"Pero mi mami me va a regañar" dijo Elisabet

"No, porque estas en el baño, y ella te dijo que solo cuando fueras al baño podías hacerlo" contesto Vidar

Ante esa lógica, Elisabet ya no pudo protestar y también les mostro a sus amigos su forma de ir al baño. Al terminar, el trío curioseaba sus diferencias corporales.

"¿Y ustedes porque tienen esta parte así?" pregunto Vidar

"No lo sé" contesto Lene

"Oigan ¿y por qué creen ustedes que no tenemos lo mismo?" preguntó Elisabet

"No sé" contestaron ambos niños

"Oigan ¿y cómo se llama por donde hacen pipi ustedes?" pregunto Vidar

"No sé, le voy a preguntar a mi mami" contesto Lene

"Yo también" dijo Elisabet

"¡Niños!" se oyó que alguien los llamo desde fuera

"Vamos" dijo Vidar subiéndose el pantalón y las niñas lo siguieron

Al salir vieron que toda la familia real ya se encontraba afuera y Shelby los despedía en la puerta.

"Elisabet, ven. Ya nos vamos" le dijo Elsa

"¿Ya?" pregunto la niña un tanto triste

"Sí, ya mi amor"

Con cierta tristeza Elisabet se acerco a su mamá y se despidió de sus amigos agitando se mano.

Al llegar al castillo, Elisabet se sentía bastante incómoda con su ropa interior debido a que cuando fue al baño no supo limpiarse correctamente y su ropa se había mojado con su orina volviéndola muy molesta para la niña.

"Mami" llamo Elisabet a Elsa

"¿Si hija?"

"Me moje" dijo la niña

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elsa sorprendida "Ay Elisabet, ¿querías ir al baño y no dijiste?" la niña solo hizo un sonido de incomodidad "Ven, vamos a cambiarte"

Mientras su madre le buscaba ropa limpia, Elisabet volvió a pensar en lo que había hablado con sus amigos y nuevamente volvió su curiosidad sobre cómo se llamaba aquella parte de su cuerpo que tantos misterios tenía

"Mami ¿cómo se llama esto de aquí?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elsa volviendo a ver a su hija

"Esto" dijo señalándose. Al ver que era a lo que su hija se refería Elsa se alarmo

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" pregunto Elsa nerviosa

"Porque Lene y yo no sabemos cómo se llama"

"¿Lene?" pregunto Elsa incrédula

"Sí, cuando estábamos en el baño Vidar nos pregunto pero no sabíamos. ¿Se llama pene como el de Vidar?"

Al oír esto, Elsa se sentía desfallecer. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad y al parecer su hija estaba comenzando a tener aquellas actitudes tan deshonrosas y preocupantes que esperaba nunca obtuviera. Ella tenía que hacer algo para volver a poner a su hija por el buen camino y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

"Elisabet mira… eso que hicieron está muy mal, los niños que hacen eso… se convierten en piedras y ya no regresan a la normalidad" dijo Elsa haciendo que la niña se espantara

"¿Piedras como los trolls?"

"No… como las del jardín, y ya no pueden regresar a la normalidad, ni jugar, ni hacer nada que los niños como tú"

"No quiero mami" dijo la niña llorosa

"Tranquila mi amor, no va a pasar. Pero nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer ¿está bien?" dijo Elsa abrazando a su hija para tranquilizarla

"Si mami"

Luego de esto, Elisabet continuó su vida con la normalidad que tenía antes de su descubrimiento, sin embargo, Elsa no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber asustado a su hija de esa forma, pero poco a poco calmo su conciencia al notar que ese susto le había dado buenos resultados.

Un par de días después, Elsa se encontraba en su oficina revisando documentos, los preparativos para la presentación del pequeño Olin ya se habían puesto en marcha y mientras Anna se encargaba de planear los eventos y pensar en algunos invitados, Elsa se encargaba de mandar las invitaciones y revisar que todo marchara bien.

Mientras Elsa revisaba las cartas que había recibido de los invitados confirmándole o negándole su asistencia, una carta de remitente poco usual llamo su atención.

"¿Una carta del rey Klaus?" dijo Elsa extrañada y procedió a leerla

 _Estimada Reina Elsa:_

 _Espero que se encuentre bien. El motivo de la presente_

 _Carta es para solicitar su presencia en mi reino para atender unos_

 _Asuntos con respecto al mejoramiento de las_

 _Rutas de comercio entre nuestros reinos._

 _Si accede a venir la espero en cinco días para discutir_

 _Los asuntos antes mencionados._

 _Con mis mejores deseos:_

 _Rey Klaus de las Islas del Sur_

Una vez que termino de leerla Elsa se quedo un tanto preocupada, su primera misión especial desde que accedió al cargo de reina. No solo estaba nerviosa por el hecho de tener que tratar con otro rey asuntos políticos fuera de su reino, sino porque también eso significaba dejar a su hija por un tiempo más prolongado del que ambas estaban acostumbradas.

La voz de su hermana, que acababa de entrar a su oficina, la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Elsa, ¿cómo va todo?" dijo Anna entrando con Olin en brazos

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Anna" contesto Elsa distraídamente

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues porque tienes cara de preocupación"

"No es nada grave"

"Vamos Elsa, dime ¿qué es?"

"Acaba de llegar una carta de las Islas del Sur"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Anna sorprendida

"Acabo de leerla"

"¿Y qué dice? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Hans?" pregunto Anna un tanto histérica

"No, nada de eso. Es del rey Klaus, me está pidiendo que vaya a su reino para tratar unos asuntos sobre las rutas de comercio"

"¿Qué vayas allá? Pero Hans está ahí, ¿acaso olvida lo que trato de hacerte? ¿Lo que nos hizo a las dos?"

"Espero que no"

"Dime por favor Elsa que no estás considerando el siquiera ir para allá"

"No lo estoy considerando, lo voy a hacer"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? Elsa, ese bellaco está ahí, y lo más probable es que quiera vengarse de nosotras por frustrar sus planes, tal vez quiera hacerte algo una vez que te vea allá"

"Lo sé, lo sé Anna, pero no tengo alternativa, es parte de mi trabajo como reina y haga lo que haga sé que no podré evitar ir a las Islas del Sur por siempre, tarde o temprano tendré que ir par allá"

"¿Y cuándo te vas?" pregunto Anna resignada luego de un rato de incomodo silencio

"En tres días"

"Pues espero que todo salga bien en tu viaje"

"Yo también, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora"

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?"

"Elisabet"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Qué será la primera vez en la vida de ambas que estaremos separadas por mucho tiempo, más del que estamos acostumbradas y eso es lo que me tiene con pendiente. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, pero solo esperaba que ocurriera cuando Elisabet tuviera la suficiente edad para comprenderlo"

"Oye, no creo que vaya a resultar tan complicado como crees"

"Es lo que quiero pensar pero… ¿cómo le explico a una niña de dos años que su madre debe irse y que no la vera por una semana?"

"¿En serio crees tardar tanto?"

"Estuve pensando y es más o menos lo que tardaré en hacer este viaje. Según sé, son casi cuatro días de ida y vuelta, y tal vez tres tratando las rutas de comercio, no sé cuánto nos lleve aclarar todos los asuntos pero calculo que será más o menos eso"

"Pues entonces, solo tienes que decirle que te irás por bastante tiempo, que no te verá en varios días y no te preocupes por ella, te juro que la cuidaré tan bien como si fuera mi hija"

"Gracias Anna, pero ahora espero que en verdad no se lo tome tan mal y que no se ponga tan triste una vez que me vaya"

Minutos después Elsa se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Elisabet. Debido a que desde muy pequeña Elsa y su familia le habían enseñado muchas cosas, la niña hablaba y entendía un poco más de cosas que el promedio, sin embargo, el tiempo y los números eran algunas de las cosas que Elisabet aun no lograba comprender y eso era precisamente lo que preocupaba a Elsa, él hecho de que su hija malinterpretara todo podía empeorar las cosas.

"Mira hija… "Comenzó Elsa muy nerviosa "… dentro de poco voy a salir por bastante tiempo y no nos vamos a ver… "

Elisabet mientras escuchaba atenta a su madre sin entender del todo porque se ponía tan nerviosa.

"… te vas a quedar aquí con tus tíos, ellos te van a cuidar mientras no estoy, y durante ese tiempo quiero que te portes bien ¿sí?"

"Quiero ir" dijo la niña

"No mi amor, no me puedes acompañar, te juro que no me voy a tardar" trato de explicar Elsa, pero Idun no pensaba en otra cosa que en estar con su mamá.

"Mami voy"

"Hija, no se puede, tú te vas a quedar aquí a jugar con Olaf, con tus amigos, con tus tíos y yo voy a estar trabajando y no voy a poder jugar contigo"

Por más que la reina trataba de hacer entender a su hija como serían las cosas, la pequeña no desistía de sus intenciones de ir con ella, llego incluso a seguirla a todas partes para asegurarse de que su mamá no la dejara, y aunque realmente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su hija, la continua persecución de su hija comenzaba a fastidiarla ya que sabía que eso solo le dificultaría más las cosas cuando llegar el momento.

"Elisabet, por favor, mamá tiene que trabajar" dijo Elsa con cierto fastidio mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Por el camino se encontró con Olaf, quien se entretenía jugando con unas bolas de nieve.

"Olaf, que bueno que te veo" dijo Elsa un tanto aliviada

"Hola Elsa, y hola Elisabet" saludo el muñeco tan alegre como siempre

"Oye, necesito un favor ¿puedes entretener a Elisabet por un rato?"

"Claro Elsa. Mira Elisabet, vamos a jugar con las bolas de nieve"

Esto basto para que la pequeña se entretuviera un poco y dejara a su madre alejarse sin ningún problema. Confiando en que por fin su hija se olvidaría de ella por un rato, Elsa comenzó a alejarse lo más discretamente posible, sin embargo, su distracción no duro lo suficiente como para que Elsa pudiera irse antes de que su hija la viera. En su juego, Elisabet sin querer golpeo la nariz de Olaf y esta se perdió detrás de una armadura, mientras el muñeco la buscaba la niña se percato de que su madre no estaba con ella, sino hasta el final del pasillo y recordando que no quería que su madre se fuera sin ella se echo a correr para seguirla.

Elsa, por su parte, no se había percatado de lo sucedido y continuaba caminando hacia su oficina para redactar la carta de confirmación al rey Klaus mientras pensaba como serían las cosas cuando se despidiera de su adorada niña. Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio pensando aun en lo que le espera con ese viaje que estaba por hacer cuando algo en movimiento al otro lado de su escritorio llamo su atención. Al asomarse notó que se trataba de Elisabet, quien trataba de subir a una de las sillas que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, al ver esto, Elsa volvió a sentir preocupación y angustia por pensar en lo difícil que llegarían a ser las cosas cuando ella tuviera que partir.

Justo cuando pensaba esto alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Buenas tardes Majestad" dijo Gerda entrando "Vine a traerle el té que me pidió"

"Gracias Gerda" dijo Elsa dándose un masaje en la sien izquierda con las puntas de los dedos

"¿Le ocurre algo Majestad?"

"Es solo que ya tengo programada mi primer misión especial para dentro de tres días y debo dejar a Elisabet aquí, pero ella no lo entiende, solo quiere ir conmigo pero no puede ir y no sé cómo le voy a hacer para que entienda y no se ponga tan mal cuando me vaya"

"¿Y por qué no la lleva con usted?"

"No puedo, a donde voy no es el lugar indicado para ella"

"Y, si no es indiscreción claro, ¿A dónde irá?"

"A las Islas del Sur"

"¿De dónde proviene el príncipe Hans?"

"Así es, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no puedo llevarla conmigo? No es porque no quiera, es por ese hombre que no quiero que se le acerque a mi niña, ya de por sí estoy muy nerviosa por ir yo, lo que menos quiero es darle la oportunidad de que lastime a alguien de mi familia"

"Majestad, si me permite darle una sugerencia…"

"Claro Gerda, adelante"

"… tal vez sería buena idea que llevara a la princesa con usted" dijo Gerda para sorpresa de la reina

"Pero Gerda, si Hans la ve y quiere hacerle algo… "

"No creo que vaya a hacerle nada a ninguna de las dos"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Pues porque, hasta donde sé, él ya no es un príncipe o ¿sí?"

"No, no lo es"

"Y además, estarán en su reino, vigilado por sus padres hermanos y guardias, con tanta gente realmente dudo que se atreva a intentar algo y más tomando en cuenta que si llega a hacerles daño alguno usted puede cortar relaciones como lo hizo con Weselton, y como estoy segura de que el rey de las Islas del Sur también lo tendrá presente, por lo que probablemente mantendrá más vigilado a su hijo con tal de que todo salga bien y no haga algo que pueda perjudicar a su reino"

Elsa solo permaneció pensativa, no había visto las coas desde ese ángulo. Gerda tenía razón, si le aclaraba al rey Klaus que si algo llegaba a pasarle durante su estadía en aquel reino ella bien podría tomar esa decisión y cortar relaciones con ese reino.

"Y con respecto a la niña, creo que sería una buena idea que aprovechara ahora que desea acompañarla en su viaje, así se acostumbrara desde pequeña a los viajes y cuando llegue su momento de ser reina estará preparada para esto"

"En eso también tienes razón, pero, ¿en serio crees que todo saldrá bien si la llevo?"

"Yo pienso que todo saldrá bien Majestad, sé que usted haría cualquier cosa por mantener a su hija a salvo, y también confío en que sus padres, desde el cielo, las cuidaran a usted y a su nieta de todo mal"

"Gracias Gerda" dijo Elsa después de un pequeño rato de silencio "Gracias a ti he tomado la mejor decisión. Ahora, ¿puedes traer a Anna por favor? Necesito decírselo"

"Por supuesto Majestad, con permiso" dijo Gerda haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

"Elisabet" llamo Elsa acercándose a donde estaba su hija sentada "¿qué crees? Te tengo buenas noticias. Nos vamos de viaje en tres días"

"¡SÍÍÍ!" exclamo la niña llena de emoción con ambos puños levantados mientras saltaba en la silla

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron Anna y Kristoff sin poder creerlo una vez que Elsa les dijo sus planes

"Así es, he decidido llevar a Elisabet conmigo al viaje"

"¡¿Enloqueciste Elsa?!" pregunto Anna histérica "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Elisabet a las Islas del Sur?! ¡¿Acaso olvidas que allá esta Hans y lo que puede hacerles?!"

"No Anna, no lo olvido" dijo Elsa con calma "Pero hace rato habla con Gerda y ella me hizo ver muchas cosas, como que Hans no intentara nada estando su familia cerca y que yo puedo asegurar que el rey Klaus mantenga vigilado a Hans si yo le digo que cortare toda alianza con su reino si algo llega a pasarnos durante nuestra visita a su reino y además, esto le ayudara a Elisabet para aprender a hacer esta clase de cosas y que no le pase como a mí y este mejor preparada"

"Elsa por favor, ¿en verdad estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kristoff nervioso y preocupado

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Elsa con seguridad

"Pero Elsa, es que no puedes…" empezó a protestar Anna pero Kristoff la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Dándose cuenta de que no había forma de persuadir a Elsa, decidieron apoyarla en su decisión

"Está bien Elsa" se resigno Anna

"Tranquila Anna, ya verás que todo saldrá bien" dijo Anna dándole un abrazo a su hermana

"Eso espero"

Los días pasaron rápidamente y pronto la familia real se encontraba en el puerto para despedir a la reina y la princesa

"Adiós Majestad, Alteza, les deseamos un buen viaje" decían algunos empleados del castillo que fueron a despedirlas al puerto

"Adiós Elisabet, que te vaya muy bien" dijo Vidar abrazando a la niña

"Adiós Vidar" respondió la niña

"Adiós Elisabet" le dijo Lene uniéndose al abrazo de ambos niños

"Adiós Lene" respondió Elisabet estrujada entre ambos niños

"Adiós Olaf" dijo Elsa dándole un abrazo al muñeco de nieve

"Adiós Elsa, Elisabet, las vamos a extrañar" dijo el muñeco con lagrimas en los ojos

"Tranquilo amiguito, volveremos más pronto de lo que crees"

"Eso espero, aún no se van y ya las extraño" dijo abrazando a Elisabet

"Les deseo que tengan un buen viaje chicas" dijo Kristoff abrazándolas

"Muchas gracias Kristoff, te encargo mucho a mi hermana y a mi sobrino"

"Hey no te preocupes por ellos, te juro que están en muy buenas manos"

"Adiós tío Kristoff" dijo Elisabet abrazando nuevamente a su tío

"Adiós Idun" dijo Kristoff despidiendo a la niña por segunda vez"Te portas bien con tu mamá ¿eh? No hagas travesuras" le dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo de forma juguetona

"No" contesto la niña riendo

"Adiós Sven, te voy a extrañar" dijo Elisabet abrazando las patas del reno mientras que este lo hacía con su cabeza

"Elsa, Idun, les deseamos un buen viaje" le dijo Bera abrazándolas

"Gracias chicas, las voy a extrañar" contesto Elsa abrazando a cada una de sus amigas

Al final, madre e hija se acercaron a Anna y a Olin

"Adiós Olin, te voy a extrañar" dijo Elisabet dándole un abrazo y un beso a su primito

"Adiós Idun, que te vaya bien, te diviertes mucho ¿eh?" le dijo Anna a la niña abrazándola

"Sí tía"

"Elsa, espero de todo corazón que las cosas salgan bien" dijo Anna seria y un tanto nerviosa

"Lo sé, yo también lo espero. Anna quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿Si Elsa?"

"Si algo llega a pasarme, por favor cuida del reino por mí"

"Oh Elsa…" dijo Anna un tanto llorosa

"Y por favor corta lazos con las Islas del Sur, vive tu vida tan feliz como siempre lo hemos pensado y no permitas que nada te impida ser quien eres" continuó Elsa comenzado a llorar también

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron durante algunos minutos hasta que Anna volvió a hablar.

"Lo siento Elsa, pero no lo haré"

"Anna por…"

"No, no pienso hacerlo, porque tu vas a volver, volverán sanas y salvas y no voy a tener que recurrir a eso"

"Gracias Anna, gracias por siempre estar conmigo"

"Somos hermanas, siempre te voy a apoyar"

"Bien, nos vemos en una semana"

"Que te vaya muy, muy, muy bien" dijo Anna abrazándola de nuevo

"Gracias Anna y adiós Olin, te portas muy bien con tu mami" dijo dándole un beso al bebé "Te voy a extrañar mucho pequeño"

Por fin ambas subieron a su barco y este no tardo mucho en comenzar a alejarse del puerto. Desde la cubierta, Elsa y Elisabet se despedían de todos agitando sus manos.

"¡Adiós! ¡Que les vaya bien! ¡Las extrañaremos! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!" se oía que la gente decía desde el puerto

No tardaron en adentrarse en el mar y comenzar a alejarse de su amado hogar hacia un nuevo y desconocido reino. A pesar de estar muy nerviosa por lo que podía esperarles, Elsa estaba muy emocionada por ir a conocer un nuevo lugar y por llevar a cabo su primera misión especial esperando que todo saliera tan bien como siempre le habían salido las cosas en su reino. Por su parte, Elisabet estaba muy feliz de salir con su mamá a donde sea que fuesen, lo único que sabía era que iba a un lugar desconocido junto con su madre y que probablemente la pasarían muy bien. Ninguna de las dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que les esperaba, lo único que sabían era que estaban juntas en su primera aventura marítima.

 **Por fin llego el momento en que Elsa deberá volver a toparse con Hans ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Elsa en su primer viaje a las Islas del Sur? ¿Creen que Hans les guarde rencor a Elsa y su familia e intente hacerle algo a ella o a su hija? Los espero en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	20. Trampa siniestra

**Hola de nuevo, por fin, el momento que más han estado esperando, el capítulo 20 y la primera aparición de Hans en el fic. Perdón por hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo, pero en estos meses hubo muchos imprevistos que hicieron que me tardara más de lo normal en hacer este capítulo. Cuando acabe de subir el capítulo anterior entre en época de evaluaciones en mi escuela y pues tuve que dejar de lado el fic para concentrarme en mis estudios, luego me mude de casa en estos días y pues me ha costado tener internet para poder consultar ideas e información además de que desde que me mude ha habido muchas reuniones familiares y no me ha dado tiempo de poder escribir, pero al fin la espera terminó. Espero ya no hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo.**

 _ **JOAN CARRINGTON:**_ **Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes y me alegra que Coco haya ganado el Oscar a mejor película y mejor canción, se lo merece. Lo de la relación de Elisabet y Olin la puse así porque me pareció que va bien con la personalidad con Elisabet ya que hay ciertos aspectos que comparte con su madre. Lo de los niños lo puse porque hasta donde sé, todos o al menos la mayoría de los niños lo hacen, tal vez no se supo si Helena y Andy lo hicieron o como tú dices no lo hicieron y si, tienes razón, son muy jóvenes para haber hecho lo que hicieron ya que normalmente los niños lo hacen como a los 4 años y de eso me enteré luego de escribir el capítulo, pero debido a que iba a ser corto el capítulo si quitaba esa parte del capítulo, por lo que decidí dejarlo así jeje. Por fin podrás saber cómo les fue a Elsa y Elisabet en las Islas del Sur y no, no te recomiendo que pongas que Elisabet es gemela perdida de Andy ya que Hans no es el padre de Elisabet, sino alguien más, ya verás quien es su padre.**

 _ **LADY RAIN OF THE CRYSTAL ROSES:**_ **Lo que dice tu hermana de sus ojos me pareció un tanto gracioso jeje. Lo de los niños lo puse porque la verdad no sé como haya sido la educación de antes y siento que no era tan estricta en ese sentido además de que creo que en cuestión de los juguetes no había piezas pequeñas, además de que, en la actualidad hay personas que luego dejan que sus hijos jueguen solos, aunque claro, vigilándolos periódicamente. Y pues siento que en ese aspecto en esa época eran más directos con los nombres de las partes del cuerpo por lo que lo puse así. Por fin podrás saber cómo le ha ido a Hans después de su visita a Arendelle. Con respecto a tu teoría debo decirte que está muy cerca de la realidad, ya sabrás quien es el padre de Elisabet.**

 _ **Frozen2015:**_ **En serio perdón por hacerte pasar por tanta agonía y dolor, por tanta tristeza y desesperación, pero al fin terminó tu tortura y podrás saber que ha pasado con Hans y como le irá a Elsa y Elisabet en su viaje. Ojala lo disfrutes**

 _ **FROZEN 2015:**_ **Perdón por hacerte esperar por tanto tiempo, pero al fin ya está aquí el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Parte de la información la saque de la wikia en ingles de Hans sus hermanos, la cual está llena de información de la novela** _ **A Frozen heart**_ **de Elizabeth Rudnick, planeaba conseguir el libro y leerlo para que mi información fuera más completa y precisa, sin embargo no tuve el tiempo ni el dinero para hacerlo ya que solo lo encontré en e-book en la página de Porrúa y en inglés, por lo que tuve que basarme en lo que encontré en la wikia y en algunos comentarios que vi, si alguien ya la leyó y nota algún error que tuve en el capítulo o posteriores agradecería que me lo dijeran en un comentario.**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capítulo que tanto han esperado:**

Capitulo 20: "Trampa siniestra"

En un pequeño reino ubicado al norsureste de Noruega, un hombre palea estiércol en los establos de un pequeño castillo mientras masculla furioso de la suerte que ha tenido, el hombre viste un traje bastante elegante y fino para alguien que trabaja limpiando estiércol, sin embargo, este está un tanto sucio desde las finas botas hasta la parte alta de las pantorrillas del elegante pantalón, sus finos guantes también están percudidos por la sucia y apestosa labor. No hay nadie en todo el establo salvo algunos caballos que se alimentan del heno y la paja que hay en sus respectivos lugares y uno que se alimenta cerca del hombre parece escuchar con atención sus furiosas quejas.

El reino en el que nos encontramos se trata de las Islas del Sur, y el hombre que maldice en voz baja paleando estiércol de caballo se trata nada menos que del príncipe Hans, quien al parecer cumple su condena después de haber intentado tomar el trono de Arendelle por la fuerza; intento que, para su mala suerte quedo frustrado. Desde entonces ha estado acumulando cada vez más ira y rencor por aquellas dos personas que provocaron su desgracia. Las hermanas de Arendelle fueron las causantes de su desdicha, las que impidieron que realizara su sueño de ser el rey que siempre a anhelado ser, provocando que volviera derrotado a su tierra para sufrir el terrible castigo que sus hermanos le tenían guardado; desde aquel terrible día ha estado pensando, imaginando y planeando su venganza contra esas dos desgraciadas que lo habían condenado, sin embargo, debido a la intensidad y restricción de su castigo no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer en su contra, por lo que se limitaba a maldecirlas en voz baja siendo únicamente oído por su caballo y fiel amigo Citrón.

"Se burlaron de mi, pero ya me las pagaran, no se saldrán con la suya, las hare pagar, lamentaran todo lo que provocaron, todas las desgracias que me han hecho pasar, no saben lo que les espera…" hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente "… cada día que pasa, cada momento, cada segundo de mi vida desperdiciado y malogrado me ayuda a perfeccionar mi plan de venganza, las hare sufrir el doble, no, el triple de lo que a mí me han hecho sufrir. De no ser por ellas ahora estaría en ese castillo, sobre aquel trono con todo ese reino alabándome y mis hermanos dándome el respeto que me merezco, no tendría que estar rebajándome a este nivel, haciendo cosas que son para los sirvientes no para alguien de mi linaje… esa tonta descerebrada y esa maldita bruja, con su abominación de nieve, su escoria peluda y ese malnacido hombre del invierno, ya me las pagaran, nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso. Ya verás Citrón, amigo mío, nos vengaremos de ellas y cuando lo hagamos, disfrutaremos de una vida cómoda amigo" dijo mientras acariciaba a su caballo.

Más tarde, Hans se dirigía a las cocinas para ayudar a servir la comida del resto de su familia como desde hacía 3 años lo habían obligado a hacer, después, se iba a su habitación y almorzaba solo con sus pensamientos, compadeciéndose de su sufrimiento y buscando la forma de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos sin saber lo que pasaba en sus vidas, sin imaginar siquiera que su peor enemiga se encaminaba hacia su reino.

Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí en un barco con destino a las Islas del Sur, Elsa veía a su hogar perderse de vista, y con él, a muchos de sus seres queridos. Conforme el barco más avanzaba, más pequeño se veía su reino y más extrañaba estar ahí con sus amigos y familia, sin embargo, no todo se había quedado atrás pues con ella iba también la persona más importante de su vida: Elisabet.

Luego de partir tardo unos cuantos minutos en apartar la vista de Arendelle y se dirigió a la cubierta en donde Elisabet corría de un lado a otro jugando y disfrutando de su primer viaje en barco. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que se subía a un barco ya que nunca en su vida se había subido a uno ni siquiera estando anclado en el puerto.

Elsa por su parte, disfrutaba ver a su hija jugar y asombrarse con cada nueva cosa que encontraba a su alrededor, agradecía profundamente el haber permitido que ella la acompañara, no se imaginaba lo agobiante que sería ese viaje sin nadie que la acompañara.

Ver a su hija maravillarse con su primer viaje la hacía recordar todos los relatos que sus padres le habían contado acerca de la primera vez que ella viajo también, y al hacerlo, encontró gran parecido entre ella y su hija puesto que su primer viaje en barco había sido casi a la misma edad que Elisabet tenía, siendo Elsa un par de meses mayor que ella. Según los relatos de sus padres, ella, casi inmediatamente después de haber abordado, se había echado a correr por toda la cubierta del barco tentando cuanto objeto pudiera alcanzar con sus manos, poco después hizo lo mismo con casi todos los cuartos y habitaciones que había en el barco. De la misma forma que su madre a su edad, Elisabet tentaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance con una gran sonrisa de asombro y alegría, aunque la única diferencia que había entre una y otra era que Elisabet, al ser ella más activa e inquieta que su madre continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro tocando una y otra vez las cosas.

"Creo que todos tienen razón, Elisabet y yo no parecemos más de lo que siquiera imagino, actúa igual que yo en mi primer viaje cuando tenía su edad, aunque tampoco puedo negar que se parece bastante a Anna, es igual de inquieta y curiosa que ella, creo que puedo decir que una parte de mi hermana siempre estará conmigo" pensaba Elsa con una sonrisa mientras veía a Elisabet correr feliz

Elisabet exploraba feliz el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, era bastante extenso y lleno de objetos extraños, para ella era todo un nuevo mundo, algo que nunca antes había visto y estaba más que dispuesto a conocerlo y disfrutarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrada al bamboleo del barco la pequeña no tardo en marearse y todo su entusiasmo fue desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo hasta que no quedo en ella ni siquiera el ánimo de estar de pie, por lo que se quedo sentada cerca de la borda mirando al suelo con gran pesar en su mirada.

Elsa, quien se encontraba mirando el mar, no tardo en notar el malestar de su hija y de inmediato se acerco para verla.

"Mi amor ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto Elsa agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña

"No me siento bien" contesto la niña con cierta tristeza y pesar en su voz

Elsa de inmediato supo que era lo que le pasaba. Igual que le pasaba a su hija en ese momento, ella se había mareado en su primer viaje sintiéndose terrible, tardo casi todo el viaje en acostumbrase al movimiento aunque cuando volvieron a Arendelle volvió a sentirse un poco mal.

"Ohh, ven mi amor" dijo y cargó a la niña para llevarla a su camarote. Una vez dentro la reina acostó a la niña para luego recostarse a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Mami me siento mal" se quejo la niña a punto de llorar

"Lo sé mi amor, pero ya verás que pronto se te va a pasar"

"¿Pronto?"

"Si, muy pronto. ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad yo también viaje en un barco como este y también me paso lo mismo que a ti, pero pronto me sentí mejor y cuando llegamos al lugar a donde íbamos disfrute mucho porque era un lugar muy bonito"

"¿Es bonito el lugar al que vamos?" pregunto la niña recostada sobre su lado derecho para ver a su mamá.

"No lo sé" dijo la reina un tanto distante al recordar el lugar al que se dirigían. Luego de un par de segundos de estar perdida en sus pensamientos Elsa volvió a la realidad. "Tengo algo que creo que te gustará" dijo levantándose y buscando algo en uno de sus baúles. Al darse la vuelta, Elisabet notó que traía un libro en las manos. "¿Quieres oír una bonita historia?"

"¡Sí!" contesto la niña con algo de entusiasmo y sonriendo

"Este cuento se llama **'La princesa y el guisante'** y es del autor Hans Christian Andersen. Dice así:

Había una vez un príncipe que buscaba esposa.

-Solo me casaré con una princesa de verdad- le dijo a su madre.

-Por supuesto- respondió la reina.

Un día, el príncipe partió a caballo en busca de su consorte.

En primer lugar fue a un reino cuya princesa era célebre por su belleza deslumbrante, pero incapaz de mantener una conversación. Cada vez que el príncipe le dirigía la palabra bostezaba y decía '¡Qué aburrimiento!'.

Al día siguiente fue a visitar un nuevo reino, donde conoció a una princesa que tenía mucho que decir sobre todos los temas. De hecho, tanto hablaba, que el príncipe apenas pudo decir palabra.

Continuó su búsqueda y se fue alejando cada vez más de sus tierras. Conoció princesas aficionadas a montar a caballo, a bordar y hasta a tocar el arpa. Unas cantaban como los ángeles y otras eran listísimas. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, no daba con su princesa ideal.

Al final, volvió a su castillo.

-No he encontrado a mi princesa- confesó a sus padres con tristeza. –Nunca encontraré a una princesa auténtica que sea adecuada para mí.

-¡Pero si habrás conocido a cientos de ellas!- dijo incrédulo el padre.

-A miles- afirmó con pesimismo el príncipe.

-¿Y ninguna te gustaba?- preguntó la madre.

-Ninguna me parecía una princesa de verdad- repuso el príncipe

-¿Acaso no eran hijas de reyes y reinas de verdad?- insistió el rey.

El príncipe asintió.

El rey se atusó la barba.

-¿Qué más quieres para que una princesa sea de verdad?- preguntó intrigado.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Una tarde de tormenta y lluvia, alguien llamó a las puertas del palacio y el anciano rey acudió personalmente a atender al visitante.

Al abrir, se encontró con una muchacha muy desaliñada de la misma edad que su hijo. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, el pelo enmarañado le caía por los hombros y su vestido estaba lleno de barro.

-Buenas tardes, Majestad- dijo la muchacha. –Dicen que el príncipe de este reino está buscando esposa. Si me lo permitís, me gustaría tener el gusto de conocerle.

-Lo lamento.- replicó el monarca. –Pero me temo que busca una princesa.

-Es que yo **soy** una princesa.- aseguro al punto la muchacha. –Siento haber llegado en este estado. Me ha sorprendido la lluvia de camino.

-Disculpadme, Pues.- dijo amable el rey.

Invitó a pasar a la muchacha y la condujo hasta una chimenea encendida para que entrara en calor. Acto seguido, fue a buscar a su esposa y a su hijo.

La cara del príncipe se iluminó en cuanto vio a la princesa, pero la reina frunció el ceño cuando contempló a aquella chica empapada y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí con esta lluvia?

La princesa contó que venía de muy lejos y que su comitiva se había detenido en la ciudad vecina a pasar la noche.

-Los caballos y los lacayos estaban exhaustos, pero yo no podía esperar más y decidí venir andando.- explicó. –Por desgracia, por el camino se ha desatado una tormenta.

El príncipe sonrió al oírla hablar, pero la reina no se fiaba de ella.

-En fin, hoy ya es demasiado tarde para que regreses a la ciudad.- dijo.- Mandaré que te preparen una alcoba para que pases la noche.

-Sois muy amable.- contesto la princesa.

La reina quiso supervisar en persona todos los preparativos. Su hijo la siguió, susurrándole al oído:

-Creo que por fin la he encontrado. Se nota que es una princesa de verdad, ¿a que sí?

-Puede ser cualquiera.- replicó la madre. –Aunque por la mañana quedará todo más claro.

Dejó a su hijo con la visita e hizo una seña para que las sirvientas la siguieran escaleras arriba.

Les mandó que trajesen veinte colchones y que los apilasen unos encima de otros. A continuación, pidió veinte mantas bien mullidas y veinte sábanas de seda, para que las apilasen sobre los colchones. Al acabar, la cama de la princesa casi rozaba el techo.

-Ahora, quiero que me traigáis un guisante de la cocina.- ordenó la reina.

-¿Un guisante, alteza?- preguntó una sirvienta sin saber si había entendido bien.

-Sí, un guisante.- repitió la monarca.

Cuando le trajeron el guisante, la reina lo puso debajo del primer colchón.

Luego, regresó al salón, donde la princesa y su hijo charlaban animadamente junto al fuego.

-¿De dónde has dicho que venías?- preguntó la reina. La princesa les describió su lejano reino y habló con mucho cariño de sus habitantes.

-Has venido de muy lejos en busca de marido.- comentó la reina. -¿No tenías ningún pretendiente más cerca?

-Sí.- replicó la princesa. –Conocí a muchos jóvenes fantásticos con grandes cualidades, pero, por desgracia, ninguno de ellos resultó ser el príncipe ideal para mí.

-Te comprendo perfectamente.- replicó el príncipe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El príncipe y la princesa pasaron toda la tarde conversando, hasta que la reina dijo por fin:

-Se hace tarde. Es hora de que nos vayamos todos a la cama.

Se dieron las buenas noches y la reina acompañó a la muchacha a su habitación. Cuando la princesa vio la cama, se quedó sorprendida.

-Seguro que es comodísima.- dijo con educación. –Pero, ¿cómo voy a subir?

-Con una escalera.- fue la respuesta. La reina hizo un gesto a dos lacayos, que salieron corriendo y regresaron al poco con una escalera muy larga. La apoyaron contra la cama y se apostaron a ambos lados para sujetarla bien.

-Buenas noches, Majestad. Gracias de nuevo.- dijo la princesa. Sin más, subió por la escalera para meterse en la cama.

-Buenas noches.- respondió la reina

A la mañana siguiente, la reina fue a despertar a la princesa. Abrió las cortinas, miro hacia lo alto de la torre de colchones y dijo:

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido?

Cuando la princesa asomó la cara, muy pálida y con aspecto de haber dormido fatal, la reina esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-Baja a desayunar y hablaremos.- dijo antes de marcharse.

La princesa fue la última en llegar a la mesa. Se había lavado la cara y peinado, pero aún tenía cara de sueño.

-¿Te apetece que salgamos un rato a cabalgar esta mañana?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Me encantaría.- contestó la princesa sin poder contener un bostezo.

-Pareces muy cansada.- indagó la reina. –Dime, ¿acaso no has dormido bien?

La princesa parecía avergonzada.

-No quiero ser maleducada.- dijo a regañadientes. –Han sido tan generosos conmigo…

-No te preocupes.- insistió la reina

-He dormido muy mal.- confesó la princesa. –Pese a todos los colchones, me he pasado toda la noche dando vueltas sin parar, con la sensación de que había algo pequeño y duro en el centro de la cama.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver sonreír a la reina.

-Esplendido.- exclamó con alegría. Hizo sonar una campanita y una sirvienta entró a toda prisa con un cojín de terciopelo en las manos. Encima del cojín había un guisante.

-Aquí está el culpable.- dijo la reina. –Ya no me cabe duda alguna de que eres una princesa de verdad. Solo una princesa puede ser tan sensible.

-¡Lo supe en cuanto te vi!- dijo el príncipe.

El rey sacudió la cabeza, totalmente perplejo.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Queréis decir que hay boda o que no la hay?- preguntó por fin, provocando la risa generalizada.

El príncipe y la princesa de verdad se casaron un mes después y vivieron felices por siempre jamás. El guisante se guardó en el museo de palacio para que todos lo admirasen. De hecho, a menos que alguien se lo haya llevado, si alguna vez visitáis el reino, allí lo encontraréis. Fin" terminó la reina. Al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que la pequeña se había quedado dormida. Aprovechando esto, Elsa salió a la cubierta a respirar un poco de aire.

Mientras miraba el cielo y el mar, Elsa reflexionaba sobre el viaje que hacía y las decisiones que había tomado. Parte de ella había comenzado a arrepentirse de traer a su hija con ella, pues no estaba segura de que tan a salvo podría estar ni siquiera ella misma de Hans, ya que si había sido muy capaz de intentar matarlas a ella y a su hermana en su propio reino no se imaginaba lo que podría esperarles a ella y a su hija estando él ahora en sus tierras. Sin embargo, guardaba cierta fe en lo que Gerda le había dicho, esperaba que la advertencia que le había hecho al rey Klaus garantizara que tanto su hija como ella salieran ilesas de ese reino, aunque nada le aseguraba que pudieran librarse de él y todo su odio una vez en el reino, por lo que depositaba el resto de su fe en Dios y en sus padres.

"Ohh, Dios mío, por favor protégenos de ese hombre, y mamá y papá, por favor cuídennos, o al menos cuiden a su nieta, no permitan que le pase algo malo, por favor que regrese con bien" dijo Elsa mirando al cielo, luego de esto regreso a su camarote para distraer su mente.

De nuevo en las Islas del Sur, Hans se encontraba limpiando algunos objetos de vidrio cuando dos de sus hermanos llegaron a importunarle.

"Hola tonto" saludo burlonamente *Rudi, el cuarto hijo.*

"¿Qué quieren ahora?" pregunto con molestia Hans

"Mucho cuidado inútil, recuerda con quienes estas tratando. Que no se te olvide que ahora eres un simple sirviente aunque bueno, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre lo que eres ahora y lo que eras antes. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, estas justo donde perteneces, en la servidumbre, el lugar al que siempre perteneciste." Dijo *Runo, el quinto hijo y gemelo menor de Rudi*, mientras le daba un zape y un empujón. (**Los nombres y el hecho de que sean gemelos son datos confirmados en la novela A Frozen heart, sin embargo no estoy segura de que Rudi sea mayor que Runo ni tampoco que sean el 4to y 5to príncipes pero me pareció buena idea ponerlos así**)

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no golpear a sus dos hermanos, Hans se enderezó mientras inspiraba profundamente para calmarse.

"¿Qué se les ofrece altezas?" dijo esforzándose por ocultar el veneno en su voz y forzándose a emplear un tono respetuoso y calmado.

"Solo veníamos a traerte un mensaje de papá. Él quiere que sepas que dentro de poco llegara una visita muy importante, y como esta le advirtió que si tu intentabas algo en su contra, cortaría lazos con nosotros, ha decidido que te pondrá bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día durante su visita en el reino" dijo Rudi con indiferencia.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hans sin poder contenerse

"Eso fue lo que nos dijo" contestó Runo mientras él y su hermano sonreían con satisfacción de ver la reacción de su hermano menor.

Hans, por su parte, se había impactado de lo que acababa de oír, ahora no solo sería el sirviente de su familia, sino que, además ya no le quitarían la vista de encima ni a sol ni a sombra. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en salir de su asombro antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Qué te pasa tonto? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado cómo hablar?" dijo Runo entre risas

"No… ¿y…? ¿Eso era todo lo que me tenían que decir?" preguntó Hans aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Si, ¿Crees acaso que él va a gastar sus palabras y energía con basuras como tú?" contesto Rudi

"Bien… está bien, díganle que no tiene de que preocuparse" contesto Hans luego de un gran suspiro de resignación.

"¡¿Por quienes nos has tomado imbécil?! ¡No somos mensajeros ni sirvientes!" contesto Runo dándole un golpe en el estomago

"Si tienes algo que decirle pues ve y hazlo, claro que lo mismo da que lo hagas o que no, de todas formas no te escuchará ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría escuchar a un tonto como tú? Solo alguien que fuera capaz de ver a gente invisible como tú y no creo que exista nadie así" dijo Rudi burlándose mientras Hans se recuperaba del golpe que su hermano le había dado.

"Nos vemos luego tonto, y espero que esos adornos queden relucientes, o de lo contrario te irá peor que ahora" amenazó Runo para luego alejarse junto con su hermano mientras ambos se reían del sufrimiento de su hermano menor.

Humillado y lleno de odio, Hans se incorporo para seguir con su labor mascullando palabras de odio y venganza nuevamente.

Momentos después, Hans se preparaba para dormir. Una vez acostado se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho horas antes.

"No puedo creer que ahora, además de ser un vil sirviente, seré un prisionero en mi propia casa. ¡Esto es el colmo! Creo que ya no hay nada peor que pudiera pasarme" pensaba Hans "Aunque hay algo que aún no entiendo ¿Por qué el dignatario que vendrá de visita pidió por sus seguridad de mí? Probablemente se enteraron de lo que intente hacer en Arendelle y temen que lo vuelva a intentar con ellos pero ¿cómo se habrán enterado?" pensó mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza "Oh, es verdad. Ahora recuerdo que había dignatarios en la torre del castillo viendo lo que pasaba en el fiordo. Pero bueno, la gente de otros reinos no tiene nada de qué preocuparse porque mi objetivo, al menos por hora, ya no es ser rey, ahora mi objetivo es acabar con esa malnacida bruja y su tonta hermana a como dé lugar, luego de eso me haré con el trono de Arendelle y por fin podré ser el rey que tanto he soñado ser. Solo debo esperar el momento adecuado, ya vendrá, y esas dos tontas lamentaran el día en que acabaron con mis planes. Solo debo ser paciente y conseguiré mis objetivos." Y con estas ideas en su mente se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en el barco de Arendelle, Elsa volvía al mundo real luego de una noche tranquila. Al deslizar un poco la mano por la cama notó que Elisabet ya se había levantado, pero suponiendo que tal vez estaría en algún otro lugar de la cama no le dio mucha importancia y continuó descansando. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que su inquieta hija no hacía nada de ruido, por lo que, con un mal presentimiento, se levanto para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de un par de segundos de buscar con la mirada halló a su hija en el suelo muy entretenida sacando, maltratando y pintando hojas que sacaba de un cajón. La niña tenía la ropa, parte de la cara y las manos llenas de tinta, y al mirar mejor vio que a menos de 30 centímetros de ella había un tintero derramado y gran parte del lugar donde estaba sentada la niña estaba manchado de tinta fresca.

"¡Elisabet, no puede ser!" dijo levantándose y sobresaltando un poco a Elisabet, quien de inmediato soltó las hojas y miró a su madre con cierto miedo y sorpresa "¿Qué te he dicho sobre agarrar las cosas de mi escritorio? Dame eso" dijo quitándole las hojas que tenía en el regazó para luego jalarla de los brazos para levantarla del suelo "¡Mira nada más como te ensuciaste toda! ¡Y además tiraste toda la tinta y echaste a perder muchas hojas! Ven acá, vamos a darte un buen baño"

"Mami" dijo la niña señalando algo detrás de ella. Al mirar, Elsa se dio cuenta de que la niña quería sus juguetes para el baño.

"No señorita, como castigo por haber tirado la tinta no vas a jugar en el baño" dijo Elsa cargando a la niña para llevarla al baño

"¡Mami!" insistió la niña tratando de ir por sus juguetes pero fue detenida por su madre.

"Ya te dije que no, estas castigada por lo que hiciste en el cuarto" ante tal respuesta, Elisabet comenzó a llorar.

Luego de bañarse y de pedirle a una sirvienta que limpiara el cuarto, ambas se encontraban desayunando.

Hacía poco que Elisabet había comenzado a comer sola y por lo general no había problemas al respecto, sin embargo había algo que Elisabet no toleraba comer y en esta ocasión formaba parte de su desayuno, por lo que lo había dejado y se había comido lo demás pero su madre no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo dejara.

"Elisabet comete el brócoli por favor" pidió Elsa al ver el plato de la niña.

"No quiero mami" contesto Idun empujando un poco su plato

"Elisabet no vamos a empezar con lo mismo de siempre, comete eso por favor"

"No quiero mami"

Viendo que nuevamente tendría una de sus discusiones con Elisabet por el brócoli, Elsa dejo sus cubiertos y se movió para quedar frente a Elisabet.

"A ver Elisabet, como quieres empezar con lo mismo de una vez te digo que no te vas a parar de aquí hasta que te lo comas"

"Mami sabe feo"

"Entiendo que no te guste, pero de todas formas te lo tienes que comer, el brócoli te hace bien, te ayuda para que crezcas sana y fuerte y para que no te enfermes"

Pero a Elisabet esa explicación no le bastaba y seguía viendo el plato como si en lugar de brócoli hubiera gusanos. Al ver que su hija no hacía ni el mínimo intento por comerse sus verduras, Elsa tomo la cuchara y tomó uno de los brócolis para dárselo a su hija. De inmediato, Elisabet se imaginó lo que su mamá pensaba hacer y rápidamente puso sus manos en su boca para evitar comerse el brócoli.

"Elisabet, por favor quítate las manos de la boca y ábrela" dijo Elsa con la cuchara lista para dársela a su hija. La niña solo se limito a hacerse para atrás en su silla para alejarse de su mamá.

"Elisabet no me obligues a dártelo a la fuerza cómetelo por favor" y acercó la cuchara para que Elisabet se comiera el brócoli pero Elisabet ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Sin más remedio, Elsa le quitó las manos de la boca a Elisabet y le metió la cuchara a la fuerza. Al sentirse indefensa, Elisabet comenzó a llorar y unos segundos después comenzó a toser y a tener arcadas para después escupir el brócoli. Elsa de inmediato lo recogió en una servilleta y se quedo mirando a su hija con tristeza, realmente no le gustaba darle de comer a la fuerza a su hija pero sabía que eso era por su bien y que algún día le serviría.

"Elisabet por favor no lo regreses, sé que no te gusta pero por favor haz un esfuerzo, mira no es mucho lo que te tienes que comer" dijo señalando el plato, el cual contenía un pequeña cantidad de brócoli. "Y por favor no llores porque no te estoy dando nada malo"

Elisabet no dejaba de llorar pues realmente detestaba esa situación, pero sabía que su madre no la dejaría irse hasta no comerse el brócoli. Sin embargo, a Elsa se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

"Hija, mira vamos a hacer esto, si te comes el brócoli jugamos a lo que tú quieras, pero solo si te comes el brócoli ¿está bien?" sugirió Elsa.

De nuevo intentó darle la cucharada pero su hija se apartó otra vez.

"Vamos Elisabet ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Sí" contesto la niña

"Entonces por favor cómetelo, entre más rápido te lo comas más rápido te vas a librar de esto y tendremos más tiempo para jugar"

Elsa nuevamente le acerco la cuchara mientras le detenía con la otra mano los brazos para evitar que se volviera a tapar la boca. Más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia, Elisabet comenzó a masticar el brócoli que tenía en la boca, sin embargo el sabor no tardó en asquearla y pronto empezó a tener arcadas de nuevo, pero Elsa le puso un dedo en la boca para evitar que lo escupiera.

"No lo escupas, pásatelo… pásatelo que entre más lo tengas en la boca más te va a durar el sabor" insistió Elsa y con mucho esfuerzo Elisabet se paso el bocado.

"Muy bien Elisabet, vamos, ya falta poco" dijo Elsa tratando de animarla.

Luego unos largos y tortuosos minutos de comer el brócoli por fin Elisabet se terminó las verduras y Elsa la calmaba mientras le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Momentos después y tal y como lo prometió, madre e hija jugaban en la cubierta del barco a las escondidas.

"¿Dónde está Elisabet?... ¿Dónde está mi niña hermosa?... La voy a encontrar" decía Elsa mientras se paseaba por la cubierta buscando a la niña

Elisabet estaba escondida detrás de unos barriles muy al pendiente de que su mamá no la encontrara, empezó a reír en voz baja por nervios y alegría en cuanto Elsa pasó cerca de donde ella estaba.

"Elisabet…" canturreo Elsa pasando por los barriles y en seguida escuchó la risa de la niña cerca. "Ya te tengo" pensó Elsa echándole mirada maliciosa a los barriles.

Pero cuando se asomó se topó con la sorpresa de que la niña se había ido a esconder a otro lado.

"Esta niña es muy inteligente, pero no importa, ya la encontraré" pensó con una sonrisa.

Elisabet por su parte veía a su mamá escondida ahora detrás de unas cuerdas de mástil. Pasó cerca de un cuarto de hora antes de que Elsa lograra encontrar a Elisabet escondida bajo una mesa cerca de su camarote.

"¡Ya te tengo por fin!" dijo Elsa tomando a la niña y entrando a su camarote para acostarla en la cama. "¡¿Creías que podías ocultarte de mí?! ¡¿Crees que puedes ganarle a tu mamá?!" decía Elsa mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña. Luego de unos momentos volvían a comenzar el juego.

Después de todo un día de diversión y juegos ambas dormían profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente en las Islas del Sur, Hans despertaba temprano para comenzar con sus tareas, pero al salir de su habitación se topo con dos guardias del reino que lo esperaban.

"Buenos días señor, su padre nos ha encomendado la tarea de vigilarle durante el día, por la noche nos relevara otra guardia" dijo uno de los guardias.

A pesar de ya haber estado advertido de esto, Hans seguía inconforme con esta medida tan drástica de seguridad pero sabía que no tenía opción más que obedecer, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar la guardia a la que estaría sometido.

"Muy bien" dijo Hans muy serio y con la mirada perdida. "Espero que pronto se vaya ese dignatario, apenas empezó la guardia y ya no lo soporto. Pero esto también me lo van a pagar, esas dos tontas sufrían todo lo que me han hecho pasar. Disfruten mientras puedan la vida que tienen, porque tarde o temprano eso se va a acabar, se arrepentirán." Pensaba Hans mientras se dirigía a las cocinas para preparar el desayuno.

Muy cerca del puerto de las Islas del Sur, el capitán del barco de Arendelle tocó a la puerta del camarote en donde aún dormían Elsa y Elisabet. Luego de un par de segundos de tocar en la puerta Elsa despertó.

"¿Si?... ¿Quién es?" pregunto Elsa algo adormilada.

"Buenos días Majestad, soy yo, el capitán Svan" dijo el capitán del otro lado de la puerta.

"Umh… Buenos días, ¿Qué pasa capitán?" preguntó Elsa sentándose en la cama desperezándose.

"Quería avisarle que ya estamos por tocar puerto, dentro de media hora estaremos en las Islas del Sur" dijo el capitán haciendo, sin querer, que Elsa se pusiera nerviosa.

"Ah… si… gracias capitán" dijo Elsa con la mirada perdida.

"Con su permiso Majestad" dijo el capitán y se retiró para vigilar la llegada al puerto.

Elsa de inmediato se perdió en un mar de pensamientos, la noche anterior la había pasado muy nerviosa por su próxima llegada a las Islas del Sur, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que podía esperarle ni a ella ni a su hija una vez que pusieran el primer pie en esas tierras desconocidas la carcomía por dentro. No sabía que tan seguras podrían estar ambas de aquel hombre que tanto mal había intentado hacerles y el solo imaginar el daño que ese hombre podía llegar a hacerle a su hija adorada era en verdad insoportable.

Tardó casi un minuto en volver a la realidad y una vez en ella despertó a su hija para poder prepararse para su llegada a ese reino.

"Hija… Elisabet ya levántate mi amor" dijo Elsa sacudiéndola levemente, Idun no tardó mucho en despertar.

"Hola mami" saludó la niña soñolienta.

"Hola hija, ya es hora de levantarse mi amor" dijo Elsa acariciándole la mejilla a la niña.

La niña tardó unos cuantos segundos en enderezarse. Mientras la niña se des encamorraba Elsa sacaba la ropa que usarían ese día.

"Bueno mi amor, hay que bañarnos porque hoy llegamos al lugar que te prometí"

"¿En serio mami?" preguntó la niña llena de emoción

"Si, así que hay que prepararnos para llegar muy bonitas ¿ok?"

"¡SÍ!" dijo la niña y Elsa se la llevó para darle un baño.

Una vez vestidas y desayunadas, madre e hija esperaban mirando por la borda como se aproximaban cada vez más y más a las Islas del Sur. Para una, eso significaba un nuevo mundo desconocido por explorar, para otra, un desconocido mundo lleno de peligros en cada esquina. Cada segundo que pasaba las acercaba más y más a ese reino en donde vivía el creador de sus pesadillas, y con cada segundo Elsa se arrepentía cada vez más por haber aceptado venir a este reino. Oraba mentalmente porque todo saliera muy bien y sin incidentes, pues nunca se perdonaría si Elisabet llegaba a salir lastimada por culpa de aquel malvado hombre, solo esperaba que Dios y sus padres escucharan sus plegarias.

Por fin, el momento más esperado y a la vez el más temido llego, el barco de Arendelle tocó puerto y comenzaron a desembarcar.

"Muy bien hija… llegó el momento, hay que bajar para saludar" dijo Elsa luego de tomar aire para reunir valor.

"¡SI!" respondió la niña llena de emoción

Cargando a su hija y escondiendo su nerviosismo tras una máscara de calma y majestuosidad, Elsa bajo por la tabla que conectaba el barco con el puerto y al llegar se encontró con un hombre de edad mayor, casi por los 70 años de cabello cubierto de canas, patillas y barba, era un tanto más alto que ella y vestía un elegante traje y una gran corona en la cabeza. Elsa de inmediato supo quién era.

"Reina Elsa, princesa Idun, bienvenidas a las Islas del Sur" dijo el rey Klaus

"Muchas gracias rey Klaus. Le presento a mi hija y heredera al trono de Arendelle, la princesa Idun Elisabet de Arendelle" dijo Elsa bajando a la niña.

"Es un placer conocerla alteza" dijo el rey haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Debido a su corta edad, Elisabet no entendía aun sobre las reglas de etiqueta, por lo que el saludo del rey Klaus le pareció divertido.

"Saluda al rey Klaus hija"

"Hola" dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y agitando su mano.

"Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje"

"Muy grato" contesto Elsa recordando todo lo que paso durante su viaje.

"Imagino que estarán cansadas, por favor pasen al castillo para que descansen" ofreció el rey Klaus

"Muchas gracias Majestad" y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

"Rey Klaus… respecto a mi carta, espero que la haya recibido" comenzó Elsa un tanto nerviosa pero guardando la compostura.

"Claro que la recibí, y no se preocupe Majestad, tome las medidas necesarias para que usted y su hija estén a salvo de él durante su estadía en el reino"

"Eso espero, porque sinceramente no quisiera tomar medidas drásticas que puedan afectar a nuestros reinos por causa de él"

"Pierda cuidado Majestad, le doy mi palabra de que tanto usted como su hija estarán bien y se marcharan sanas y salvas de este reino"

Elsa ya no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos pidiéndole a Dios que lo que le decía el rey fuera cierto y tanto ella como Elisabet salieran sin ningún daño.

El castillo de las Islas del Sur era muy diferente del de Arendelle, este era circular, muy similar a una torre y con una pequeña torre en uno de sus lados, era un poco más chico que el de Arendelle aunque en altura ambos castillos parecían medir lo mismo.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos hasta que el rey Klaus las dejo frente a la puerta de la que sería su habitación.

"Esta es su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado" dijo el rey mientras un sirviente abría la puerta.

La habitación era sumamente hermosa, las paredes tenían decorado de Rosemaling en colores azul marino, azul egipcio, azul Alicia, azur y blanco sobre un fondo azul acero; había una ventana rectangular con vidrios cuadrados y marco de color castaño rojizo; varios muebles, alfombras y plantas llenaban la habitación en una perfecta armonía. Tanto a Elsa como a Elisabet les encanto la habitación.

"Es hermosa, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Majestad"

"Por nada Majestad, me gustaría que nos viéramos en la sala de juntas en hora y media para hablar sobre las rutas de comercio"

"Está bien, nos veremos ahí" y después de un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos reyes se despidieron.

Una vez solas, Elisabet se dedico a explorar la nueva habitación en la que se encontraban mientras que su madre se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, deseaba confiar en las palabras del rey Klaus, pero el miedo que le producía estar bajo el mismo techo que aquel loco homicida le impedía sentirse segura de las promesas de nadie.

En otra parte del castillo, los sirvientes trabajaban para hacer la comida y entre ellos se encontraba Hans ayudando como siempre pelando verduras. Los días en las cocinas solían ser tranquilos, sin embargo, el día de hoy era agitado debido a que se había anunciado que, para darle la bienvenida a sus huéspedes, habría un banquete para que se sintieran bien recibidas y pudieran probar las delicias de ese reino, por lo que desde temprano en las cocinas se habían movilizado para tener todo listo.

Mientras todos los empleados se concentraban en dar lo mejor de sí mismos para impresionar a las visitas, Hans se concentraba en sus vengativos planes, cada movimiento que hacia le daba una nueva idea y su odio se acrecentaba cada vez más.

"Hans ¿puedes pasarme el queso que está en la repisa del almacén por favor?" pidió una pinche.

Muy a la fuerza, Hans se levantó para ir por él, en ese momento, el mayordomo llegó para dar una nueva orden.

"Muy bien todos, el rey me mando a decirles que espera que hagan un buen trabajo, pues recuerden que nuestra huésped es la reina Elsa y su hija y no debemos permitir que se lleven una mala impresión de nuestro reino. Y también solicita que dentro de media hora se le lleve una botella del mejor vino que tengamos a la sala de conferencias ¿quedo claro?"

"Sí, señor" contestaron a coro los empleados.

"Pues entonces ¡a trabajar!" y luego de salir todos continuaron con su labor.

Hans, quien no había oído nada al respecto, salió con el queso y se lo entrego a la mujer para después seguir con su trabajo.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Elsa y su hija admiraban por la ventana el paisaje de afuera cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Elsa mientras ambas volteaban para ver quien había llegado.

"Buenos días Majestad, Alteza, mi nombre es Arngeir y soy el mayordomo, es un placer conocerlas" dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

"Igualmente" contesto Elsa.

"El rey Klaus me mando con la orden de llevarla a la sala de conferencias para poder discutir sobre las rutas de comercio, así como asignarle una niñera que cuide de la princesa" dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba parada detrás de él "Ella es Edda, y será quien se haga cargo de la princesa en su ausencia"

"Es un placer Majestad, Alteza" dijo Edda haciendo una reverencia

Aunque Elisabet estaba encantada con la idea de conocer gente nueva, Elsa no sentía aun la confianza para separarse de su hija en aquel lugar, por lo que decidió declinar la propuesta que acababan de hacerle.

"Muchas gracias Arngeir, Edda, pero prefiero llevar a mi hija conmigo a la junta"

Esta respuesta sorprendió profundamente a Arngeir y Edda, pues no se esperaban esta respuesta de la reina al considerar que la niña sería una gran distracción en la junta, sin embargo decidieron no contradecirla.

"Muy bien Majestad, como desee. Entonces las guiare a la sala de juntas" contesto Arngeir y luego se dirigió a la niñera "Puedes retirarte Edda"

"Con su permiso Majestad, Alteza" y haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación.

"Ven Elisabet, hay que ir a la junta" aviso Elsa

"Mami, ¿me los puedo llevar?" preguntó la niña mostrando su muñeco de nieve de peluche y la muñeca Anna que su tía le había dado a su hermana para que la llevara en su viaje y así tanto ella como su hija pudieran recordarla

"Muy bien hija, pero debes estarte muy quietecita y callada durante la junta ¿ok? Porque no quiero estarte regañando delante de la gente"

"Si mami"

"Está bien, vámonos entonces" dijo empujando ligeramente la cabeza de la niña para que avanzara.

"Por aquí Majestades" y se encaminaron al salón.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, el rey se sorprendió profundamente de que la princesa viniera también con la reina.

"Majestad, no esperaba que trajera con usted a la princesa Idun"

"No quería dejarla sola en esa habitación, no me lo tome a mal rey Klaus, pero aun no me siento con la confianza necesaria para separarme de mi hija en este reino"

"Entiendo reina Elsa, solo espero que esto no nos cause inconvenientes"

"Le aseguro que no los habrá Majestad, le aseguro que mi hija se comportará muy bien durante nuestra junta, ¿verdad Elisabet?"

"Si mami" dijo la niña, quien se encontraba observando el lugar.

"De acuerdo, entonces empecemos. Majestad, Alteza, les quiero presentar a mi esposa, la reina Ingemar de las Islas del Sur"

"Es un placer conocerlas reina Elsa, princesa Idun" dijo haciendo un asentimiento a cada una.

"Igualmente reina Ingemar"

"También quiero presentarles a mis hijos. Le presento a mi hijo mayor y heredero de mi corona, el príncipe *Caleb*" (*el nombre y número de hijo de este príncipe son oficiales de acuerdo con la novela A Frozen heart*)

"Un placer Majestades" saludo haciendo una reverencia

"Nuestro segundo hijo, el príncipe Eigil" presento la reina a su hijo y el segundo hizo una reverencia

"El príncipe *Lars*" continuo la reina (*el nombre y número de hijo de este príncipe también son oficiales de acuerdo con la novela A Frozen heart*)

"Majestad, Alteza" saludó el príncipe mostrando sus respetos

"Los gemelos, el príncipe Rudi y el príncipe Runo" ambos príncipes se inclinaron al mismo tiempo

"El príncipe Ingram… el príncipe Gium… el príncipe Kol… el príncipe Rolf… el príncipe Jurgen…" con forme avanzaba cada príncipe hacia una reverencia. Sin embargo, cuanto más avanzaba, más nerviosa se ponía Elsa de que nombraran al hombre que tanto mal les había tratado de hacer.

"El príncipe Franz y el príncipe Bjame (léase biame)" finalizó la reina con un hombre que aparentaba tener entre 28 y 29 años.

Al notar la ausencia del decimo tercer ex-príncipe, Elsa sintió un ligero alivio que la invadía, sin embargo, también la ponía nerviosa que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar por la puerta e intentar algo nuevo. La voz del rey Klaus la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Majestad, si gusta tomar asiento para comenzar por favor" dijo señalando la mesa mientras todos los demás se dirigían a las sillas esperando a que Elsa, Klaus e Ingemar tomaran asiento.

"Claro" contesto Elsa sentándose y los demás tomaron asiento también.

"Bueno, el motivo de la presente junta es para acordar nuevas rutas de comercio debido a que durante el verano se desatan tormentas muy fuertes, por lo que los barcos tardan más en llegar a ambos reinos." Inició el rey

"Además de que se arriesgan vidas inocentes en el trayecto" completo Elsa.

De nuevo en las cocinas, los empleados trabajaban arduamente para tener todo listo, mientras los demás trabajaban en la comida una sirvienta preparaba el vino y las copas que se llevarían a la sala de juntas, pero un imprevisto provoco caos en la cocina.

"¡UNA RATA!" gritó una de las cocineras

"¡MATENLA!" dijo un cocinero tomando un cuchillo y de inmediato todos se lanzaron para matar a la rata

La preocupación por acabar con la alimaña fue tal que incluso la sirvienta designada para llevar el vino se distrajo para matar a aquel roedor. El alboroto pronto llamó la atención del mayordomo, quien era el encargado de ver que todo saliera a la perfección.

"¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!" gritó el mayordomo

"¡UNA RATA SEÑOR! ¡UNA RATA ENORME!" gritó una sirvienta

"¡NO PERMITAN QUE TOQUE LA COMIDA! ¡NO DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE LA REINA SEPA QUE UNA RATA ESTUVO EN LA COCINA!" dijo el mayordomo buscando a la escurridiza rata.

En ese momento llegó Hans, quien había ido por huevos y leche al establo y no sabía nada de lo que ocurría. Desconcertado, Hans se fue para dejar la canasta y el cubo con cuidado en el almacén y en ese preciso momento Arngeir, el mayordomo, volteo preocupado de que el rey hubiera sido notificado, pero se topó con los dos guardias que custodiaban a Hans.

"¡USTEDES DOS, AYUDEN PARA MATAR A LA RATA!" gritó Arngeir al ver a los guardias.

"Pero señor, nosotros…" protestaron los guardias pero fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo.

"¡AYUDEN ANTES DE QUE EL REY SE ENTERE DE QUE HAY UNA RATA EN LAS COCINAS, O DE LO CONTRARIO NOS MANDARA A EJECUTAR A TODOS!"

Ante tal amenaza y pensando que no pasaría nada por descuidar un momento a quien vigilaban, de inmediato se lanzaron para acabar con la rata. La rata corría de un lugar a otro buscando escapar de sus perseguidores y en un determinado momento pasó cerca de donde estaba la charola con el vino y las copas haciendo que el mayordomo recordara la orden del rey, en ese instante salió Hans del almacén y el mayordomo lo vio de reojo.

"¡TÚ! ¡VE Y LLEVA ESE VINO Y ESAS COPAS A LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS RÁPIDO!" ordeno el mayordomo sin saber bien a quien le daba la orden.

Hans, confundido y un tanto aturdido por salir tan repentinamente de sus vengativos pensamientos tomó la charola y se dispuso a llevarla volviendo a entrar en sus pensamientos y olvidando que debía estar bajo una estricta vigilancia.

En la sala de juntas, los príncipes y reyes seguían discutiendo sobre las mejores rutas de comercio que podrían tomar.

"… y el mayor problema es que los alimentos comienzan a perecer y perdemos mercancía muy valiosa para nosotros y para nuestra gente" dijo Elsa

"Y eso si que es un gran problema" dijo Caleb

"Es verdad hijo" concordó el rey Klaus viendo a su hijo mayor con orgullo

"Pienso que tal vez si rodeamos aquellas zonas y cambiamos los puntos de entrega podamos agilizar el comercio y tal vez…" comenzó Lars, el tercer príncipe pero fue interrumpido por el heredero.

"Rodear esas zonas tomaría de bastante tiempo Lars y lo que queremos es que la mercancía llegue rápido ¿entiendes?" dijo Caleb con un tono de voz bastante altanero

"Exactamente hijo" contesto el rey con una sonrisa como si su hijo hubiera dado una opinión muy inteligente. Elsa se desconcertó ante esto.

"Creo que la opinión del príncipe Lars no es tan mala, rodeando las zonas peligrosas y cambiando un poco los puntos de entrega podríamos mejorar el comercio" dijo Elsa un tanto insegura.

"Me parece bien, ¿qué dices tú hijo?" preguntó el rey dirigiéndose a Caleb

"Tal vez si empleamos barcos más potentes y resistentes podamos seguir con las rutas que ya tenemos planteadas" contesto el heredero con muy poco interés.

"Buena idea hijo, muy buena" felicitó el rey a su hijo

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no había viajado ni conocido a tantos gobernantes como quisiera, pero en su vida había visto gente más irresponsable como el rey Klaus y su hijo. A pesar de esto, la reina de Arendelle decidió no comentar nada al respecto y continuar con su labor, pues sabía que a pesar de todo, tenía un deber para con su gente.

Elisabet, por su parte, se entretenía jugando en el suelo con su muñeco y la muñeca de su tía aunque de vez en cuando prestaba atención a la junta, sin embargo no tardaba en aburrirse y seguir jugando.

Sin saber quien estaba en la sala de conferencias, Hans se aproximaba a la sala con su mente distraída con sus malévolos planes. Al llegar a la puerta respiró hondo antes de entrar, pues ya se imaginaba que su familia estaría dentro con el dignatario. Una vez a dentro se dirigió a la mesa para servir el vino.

Paso sirviendo a cada uno de los miembros de su familia quienes, por estar tan concentrados en la junta, no notaron su presencia. Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar al final de la mesa en donde se encontraba Elsa y mientras que uno se encontraba concentrado en escuchar los puntos de vista de los diferentes príncipes, otro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que, desde que se encontraron dentro de la misma sala, no notaron la presencia del otro.

El momento habría resultado sin incidente alguno de no ser porque, al momento de acercarse para servir la última copa, Elisabet notó la presencia de alguien más en la sala y no dudó en saldarlo.

"Hola" dijo la niña poniéndose delante de Hans y logrando que este la mirara.

Al notar el parecido que la niña tenía con la persona que más odiaba, Hans salió de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver quién era el dignatario que visitaba el reino, reconociendo a quien él denominaba la causante de todas sus desgracias.

"¡¿TÚ?!" dijo sin poder contenerse.

"¡HANS!" gritó Elsa levantándose rápidamente y tomando a su hija en brazos para protegerla.

Viendo la escena y anticipándose a lo que venía, Lars, el tercer príncipe, corrió para sujetar a su hermano antes de que se lanzase contra la reina, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir.

"¡VEN ACÁ! ¡MALDITA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡PAGARAS POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR!" gritaba Hans jaloneándose de su hermano para intentar matar a Elsa, quien se alejaba cada vez más de él preparando sus poderes para defenderse de ser necesario

"¡HANS CALMATE! ¡CALMATE HANS! ¡YA BASTA!" decía Lars sujetando al ex-príncipe con todas sus fuerzas y jalándolo para sacarlo de la habitación.

"¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS!" gritaba el rey mientras sus otros hijos iban en ayuda del tercer príncipe.

Pronto lograron sacar a Hans de la sala y se encontraban discutiendo por la reciente intervención de este en la sala de juntas.

"¡BIEN HECHO TONTO! ¡POR TU CULPA PODRÍAMOS PERDER LA ALIANZA QUE TENEMOS CON EL REINO DE ARENDELLE Y SABES QUE ES EL VECINO MÁS CERCANO QUE TENEMOS!" gritaba Ingram, el sexto príncipe.

"¡ESA MALDITA BRUJA A CAUSADO TODAS MIS DESGRACIAS, MERECE MORIR Y ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ! ¡VOY A MATARLA!"

"¡Creo que este idiota lo que necesita es que le demostremos lo que le pasa a los ineptos que nos meten en problemas con un aliado!" dijo Kol, el octavo príncipe con ira y malicia. Y siguiendo la idea de su hermano, once de los príncipes comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente y sin piedad mientras que Lars intentaba quitárselos de encima.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de golpes y forcejeos, por fin los príncipes dejaron en paz a su hermano menor y Lars, junto con varias sirvientas ayudaban a Hans a ponerse de pie para llevarlo a su habitación.

"¡Y LA PRÓXIMA VEZ IDIOTA, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS USAR EL CEREBRO SI ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE TE VAYA PEOR DE LO QUE HOY TE FUE! ¡Porque de lo contrario! ¡ESTA VEZ TE MATAREMOS!" amenazó Eigil, el segundo príncipe, mientras los demás volvían a la sala de conferencias

"¡HANS! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó una de las sirvientas mientras ayudaban a levantarlo.

Hans estaba tan molesto y frustrado que de inmediato se soltó del agarre de las sirvientas y, con cierta dificultad por el daño recibido, se fue a su habitación.

"Yo me encargo de él" dijo Lars siguiendo a su hermano.

En la sala de juntas, había un ambiente bastante agitado por la reciente aparición de Hans, el rey reñía a los dos guardias a cargo de vigilarlo por descuidar su tarea, los hermanos de Hans regresaban a la sala luego de haber golpeado a su hermano y Elsa se recuperaba de la impresión que había tenido mientras calmaba a su hija quien se encontraba llorando por el susto que le había causado todo el griterío y pleito. Una vez que pasó cierto tiempo y las cosas se calmaron un poco pudieron hablar con tranquilidad.

"De verdad lamento lo sucedido Majestad, siento que Hans haya querido atacarla, pero le aseguro que esta vez la seguridad será reforzada y este incidente no se volverá a repetir" se disculpó el rey

"Eso espero rey Klaus, porque en verdad y como le dije antes, no quisiera recurrir a medidas extremas por su culpa" dijo Elsa un tanto intranquila pues aun seguía nerviosa por su reciente encuentro con su enemigo.

"No se preocupe Majestad, le aseguro que nunca más se volverá a meter con usted" aseguró Caleb

"Le dimos una buena lección a ese tarado para que nunca más se acerque a usted ni a su hija" concordó Bjame, el decimo segundo príncipe

"¿Una buena lección?" preguntó Elsa sin comprender pero en cuanto vio las caras de complicidad de los hermanos y la de preocupación de la reina en seguida se dio cuenta de que era a lo que se referían "¿Lo golpearon?" preguntó incrédula

"Bueno, es lo que se merece por meterse con usted" respondió Rolf, el noveno príncipe

"Bien hecho hijos, muy bien hecho" felicitó el rey a sus hijos

"Creo que el que sus hermanos lo golpeen no es la…" comenzó a decir Elsa pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe heredero.

"Es la única manera en la que ese tonto entenderá"

"Exacto" concordó el rey "Majestad, usted que es reina y que, además, tiene una hermana menor entenderá que así es como deben ser las cosas, hay que demostrarle su lugar en la vida."

Elsa miraba al rey sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería.

"El fuerte debe gobernar al débil, tal y como lo acaba de ver ahora. Yo nunca he permitido ni permitiré que en mi familia se cambie este ideal porque así es como sabré quienes en mi familia son los que de verdad nacieron para ser miembros de la realeza. Solo así sabré que de verdad son hijos míos, porque al final, lo fuertes son los que vencen. Sé que usted lo comprende Majestad" finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía con orgullo a sus hijos mayores.

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, quizá fuese solo una broma de mal gusto o tal vez el rey y su familia se habían tomado más en serio sus palabras de lo que siquiera ella lo había hecho pero aun así era espantoso oír aquello. Ahora podía entender un poco las acciones de Hans cuando estuvo en Arendelle, pues con la familia que tenía no se imaginaba los horrores por los que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, eso le hizo sentir cierta lastima por Hans ya que se había dado cuenta de que su vida había sido incluso más horrible de lo que ella siquiera había imaginado.

En la habitación de Hans, el pelirrojo se paseaba por la habitación furioso mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara con un trapo húmedo.

"¡No puedo creer que esa bruja este aquí en las Islas del Sur! ¡Creía que sería alguien más el dignatario pero nunca imagine que fuera ella! ¡Esa maldita ya me las pagará! ¡Solo debo espera el momento adecuado y ya verá!" decía Hans furioso.

"Cálmate hermano, ya deja de pensar en tus vengativos planes" dijo Lars mientras lo observaba sentado en la cama

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Lars?! ¡La causante de todos mis males está aquí ¿y dices que debo dejar de pensar en cómo hacerla pagar?!"

"De nada te servirá que busques como dañarla, recuerda que papá te mantendrá muy vigilado a partir de ahora"

"¡DEMONIOS!" gritó arrojando el trapo al suelo con fuerza y furia "¡Ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de vengarme no puedo lograrlo! ¡Ella está aquí y no puedo hacer nada! ¡QUE TORTURA! ¡Y para colmo trajo a su pequeña engendro con ella solo para torturarme más! ¡¿Por qué no pudo venir su esposo en lugar de ella, eh?! ¡Habría preferido que viniera él, así no estaría pasando por esto!"

"¿Esposo? ¿De qué esposo hablas?" preguntó Lars confundido

"¿Cómo cual? El de esa bruja por supuesto, el rey de Arendelle. El maldito que ahora está ocupando MI lugar. De ese maldito desgraciado hablo"

"La reina Elsa no tiene ningún esposo" dijo Lars aún extrañado

"¿Como no lo va a tener? O bueno, tal vez usó todos sus hechizos para embrujar a algún hombre para así que se casara con ella, no podría ser de otra forma, puesto que no conozco hombre tan tonto como para casarse con ese engendro del mal. Pero de todas formas debe tenerlo ya que, como te dije, tiene a esa niña. ¿O qué? No me digas que esa mocosa es hija de su tonta hermana y de ese pobretón miserable"

"No, no. Esa niña si es hija de la reina Elsa, pero a pesar de que ya tiene una hija no está casada"

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado Hans

"Si así es, es el gran escándalo de todos los reinos ¿no lo sabías? La reina Elsa tuvo una hija sin estar casada y no sabemos quien pueda ser su padre. Ella asegura que esa niña es creación de sus poderes, pero nadie está seguro de que esa sea la realidad. Hay quienes piensan que la reina tuvo un romance secreto y de esa relación salió la princesa, sin embargo no se ha confirmado nada solo podemos tener la palabra de la reina como única prueba confiable"

Hans se quedo en silencio durante varios minutos un tanto sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, no había escuchado noticias de Arendelle desde que regresó a su reino por lo que no sabía que había pasado en los últimos años. Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

"Así que la reina tiene una hija sin estar casada ¿eh?" dijo maliciosamente con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

"¿Ahora en que estas pensando?" preguntó Lars viéndolo con una mirada de sospecha

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que no vi antes."

En la sala de juntas, la reunión se había suspendido para que la reina y su hija pudieran reponerse del gran susto que les había causado el incidente en la junta, por lo que madre e hija se encontraban en su habitación, la cual estaba custodiada por un par de guardias para impedir que Hans volviera a acercárseles.

"Mami tuve mucho miedo cuando ese señor se apareció" dijo Elisabet desde los brazos de su madre, quien la tranquilizaba y la mantenía cerca para sentirse tranquila pues ahora sentía que a cada centímetro Hans estaría esperándolas para atacarlas.

"Lo sé hija, yo también me asuste mucho cuando lo vi"

"Mami, ¿Por qué ese señor empezó a gritar cuando nos vio?"

"Porque ese hombre piensa que tu tía y yo somos malas porque no le dejamos ser rey y por eso está enojado con nosotras y nos quiere hacer daño" explicó Elsa

"¿Y por qué no lo dejaron ser rey mami?"

Elsa se sintió atrapada con esa pregunta, pues sabía que si intentaba explicárselo le surgirían a Elisabet mil preguntas que, por el momento, no podía responderle, por lo que decidió darle una respuesta más corta y terminar con esa conversación.

"Pues… eso es muy complicado de explicar por ahora hija, pero te prometo que cuando crezcas más te lo explicare ¿sí?"

"Si mami"

"Entonces hija, mientras estemos aquí no debemos acercarnos a él, porque nos puede lastimar ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase no te acerques a él"

"Si mami" y luego de esto ambas se abrazaron

De nuevo en la habitación de Hans, este acababa de explicarle a su hermano lo que había descubierto.

"Vaya Hans, me cuesta creer un poco en lo que me dices, pero ¿estás seguro de que resultara?" preguntó Lars

"Ya antes estuve muy cerca de lograrlo, si juego bien mis cartas todo resultara tal y como lo he planeado y como nadie sabe bien nada de lo que pasó en Arendelle sabrán que digo la verdad, inclusive esa bruja me creerá, ya lo verás, las cosas resultarán y esta vez sí conseguiré mis objetivos"

"Pues espero que tengas éxito hermano aunque en serio dudo que en tan poco tiempo lo logres. Pero bien. Te veo después, debo volver a la sala para saber que pasó" dijo Lars retirándose de la habitación.

"Bien, adiós hermano." Y luego se dirigió a la ventana para ver el paisaje. "Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé, no pude planearlo mejor. No pensé que en algún momento esta maldita fuera a beneficiarme en algo con su visita. Pero debo darle las gracias Majestad, gracias por permitirme conocer a MI hija. Muchas gracias" dijo Hans viendo a la nada.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Elisabet dormía tranquilamente sin saber absolutamente nada, sin imaginar que aquel hombre que tanto la había asustado se decía su padre, sin saber que su familia ahora podría estar en grave peligro, sin imaginar que ahora ella misma podría formar parte de una trampa siniestra.

 **¿Qué creen que sea lo que Hans a descubierto? ¿Por qué creen que diga que Elisabet es su hija? ¿Intentará algo en contra de Elsa y su familia? Ya verán que es lo que planea Hans. Espero ya no hacerlos esperar tanto con los capítulos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


End file.
